SCREAM: WOODSBORO HIGH: Season 1
by Billy Bob D
Summary: "Where innocence dies." 3 years before Scream 4, they were all friends, enemies and even lovers. Reviewers hail it's "a bloody good thrill ride full of mischief, romance, and scares." See where it all began with favorites Jill & Kirby and OCs Niley & Roy!
1. Character Sheet & Author's Notes

The following is a character list for the series titled, "Woodsboro High." Season 1 takes place between the years of 2008 and 2009, three years before the events of Scream 4.

Three "seasons" lead up to the events of Scream 4. The first two seasons contain **some** spoilers of the events in the movie (so it is strongly advised you've seen Scream 4 before reading this), but contains no spoilers for my other fanfics, "Ghostface Radio" or "Ghostface Society." Season 3, the season leading up to the events of Scream 4, will dig into the "killer(s)" reasoning for the murders that will transpire at the end of the season.

Each "episode" will be quick, 5 page entries and have a total of 22 episodes each season with season premieres and season finales, opening and closing out each season.

Obviously, a few of these characters are "out of character" because they have yet to discover the character they will become 3 years later. There's also a few characters that won't be in the first season as there's also a few characters not in Scream 4 or my fanfics. Also, obviously, this won't be a "slasher show" and will mostly be comedy/drama with teen situations. There **are** intense, dangerous/violent and very emotional episodes throughout the season but it's not the show's usual.

**SEASON 1 CHARACTER LIST:**

JILL ROBERTS - 15. Sidney Prescott's cousin. Smart, sometimes goofy and very likeable by all the boys at Woodsboro High especially out of the group of friends because she seems the most "normal." She tries to keep her relation to Sidney a secret as she hates being compared to her. She's a bit self conscious but very sweet to everyone and is probably the one thing drawing the group of friends together.

KIRBY REED - 15. Full first name is Kirbiline. Pretty but is a tomboy so it doesn't exactly show until she's forced to dress nice for special occasions and hasn't quite discovered the boys at her school yet. Innocent for the most part. Into sports, specifically soccer. Has long, knotty blonde hair that can be hard at times to control. Smart and quick witted, Kirby takes no shit from anyone.

ROBBIE MERCER - 15. Geeky but still funny but also often times a bit annoying, Robbie is the love-to-hate one of the group. He usually has good ideas that are put down because they're TOO out of the norm for the others who are still trying to fit in with high school. He has a crush on Niley but fears rejection so much, he has a hard time pursuing her.

CHARLIE WALKER - 15. Often times nerdy and a bit grungy, Charlie manages to be cute & brooding at the same time. He can pull a girlfriend or two but he's not really interested in them because he has his eye on Jill, his crush from middle school but doesn't want to complicate their friendship. He's best friends with Robbie and the two share many interests and he often has to save Robbie from many sticky situations.

ROY POPPER - 14. A cooler version of Robbie, Roy can easily hop between cliques and be accepted. He blends well with everyone and at times can be very funny and knows when to control his talkative nature in effort not to annoy anyone. He's a genius when it comes to movies but Robbie often gets the credit because he's a year older. Has had a crush on Kirby since they were in middle school but has never acted on it.

NILEY KRINKEY - 14. Naive but adorable, Niley is often the most loved of the group for her gullible and innocent nature. Her comments always brighten the day and has a very quirky charm to her with a style of her own that's always ahead of the bend because she enjoys being unique, which is not limited to her ever-changing hair color. Not a movie nerd like the others. It's not sure if she's actually stupid or if she's purposely trying to be funny... seriously, nobody knows...

JENNY RANDALL - 15. Close friends with Jill since freshman year of high school, Jenny is usually the brains behind everything. She didn't start getting noticed by boys until this year when over the summer after freshman year, her boobs finally grew in. Likes movies and is very knowledgeable about them but only because her intelligence can't help it.

CHELSEA SAURE - 16. The eldest of the group, Chelsea is often the times the trouble maker and tries to get the group to do fun, more "teenage" like things. She doesn't go on the more "silly adventures" they have anymore. She's started to gain a reputation around campus as a slut but she neither confirms nor denies what people have heard. Very sexy, very vulgar and she can hang with the boys.

PRICHARD TIN - 17. Robbie's next door neighbor, Prichard is the typical jock who likes to put Robbie down as much as possible. He uses everyone to his advantage, is an excessive liar but dammit, he's such a stud that the ladies can't help but drool over him. He has a soft spot but it's hard to find.

OLIVIA MORRIS - 15. Ex-best friend turned mortal enemy of Jill, Kirby and Jenny, she's the typical pretty girl who's also on the swim team. She tries to make the group's life hell while at Woodsboro High because in elementary school, the group did a prank on her and she still hasn't forgiven them. She has an older boyfriend that attends another school she likes to brag about. Has a year younger brother named Joseph and her main partner in crime is her swim team peer, Shirley.

Guest Appearances this season to be made by:  
>Joseph Morris, Shirley Mack, Kate Roberts, Sheriff Dewey Riley, Gale Weathers-Riley, Deputy Judy Hicks, Deputy Hoss, Deputy Perkins and Sidney Prescott plus many more original characters.<p>

The show's three seasons have already been written but it'd be much appreciated if you still left reviews!

Be sure to join the facebook fanpage for all things Scream Fanfiction. facebook. com/pages/Scream-Fanfiction/189516767780943


	2. Episode 01: Pilot

101 - Pilot

FADE IN:  
>INT. ABANDONED SCHOOLHOUSE - NIGHT<br>ROBBIE MERCER enters the room, shivering from the cold with JILL ROBERTS linked on to his arm. He has a flashlight in hands and he peeks around the corner, trying to be brave while Jill isn't hiding her fear. Behind them then enters CHARLIE WALKER and JENNY RANDALL, also linked up and Charlie with a flashlight. Jenny has a bag to her side and inside is a rectangular box. Robbie turns to Jenny, trying to rush up the process as quickly as possible.

ROBBIE: Okay, I think this is a good spot.  
>JENNY: Good a spot as any.<p>

They all then kneel down, making a circle and Jenny takes the box out, placing it in the middle of them. It's a OUIJA board. She takes it out and discards the box.

JILL: So what else do we do?  
>CHARLIE: Well we gotta light some candles first.<p>

Charlie then takes out some small candles from his pocket and throws a few to the rest of the gang as they create a circle around them. Charlie begins to light the ones by him and passes it on to Jenny and then so on until all are lit.

CHARLIE: Anyone wanna go first?  
>JILL: You go first, Robbie!<br>ROBBIE: Why me?  
>JILL: You're the brave one!<br>ROBBIE: Uhhhhhhh, you're right... I am the brave one... sure.

They all watch in anticipation. He puts his hand on the marker.

JILL: Now we ask a question, right?  
>ROBBIE: Okay... what do I ask?<br>CHARLIE: Something about your future or something, ya know?  
>ROBBIE: Okay... will I ever be a film director?<br>JENNY: I can tell you already that answer is, "no," Robbie.  
>CHARLIE: Shhh, it has to be quiet for it to work.<br>ROBBIE: Okay Jenny, you're the wise one! You think of a question.  
>JENNY: Fine, I will... are there any spirits in this room?<p>

They watch the board... it slowly moves to "yes." Jill's eyes widen and Charlie smirks.

CHARLIE: Cool.  
>JILL: No, no, not cool. I'm freaked out now, we should leave.<br>JENNY: Wow, okay, um... so spirit... did you die in this room?

Robbie looks up at Jenny - - all are entranced by the board. It moves over to "no." Jill gives a small sigh of relief.

JENNY: So where did you die?  
>JILL: Don't ask 'em that!<br>JENNY: (pauses...) Well?

The marker moves to J... and then to I... then to L and circles around back to L once more.

ROBBIE: Jill...?  
>JILL: What does that mean?<br>JENNY: Spirit, what does "Jill" mean?

The marker then moves to H... O... U... S...E.

CHARLIE: Jill's house.  
>JILL: What about my house? !<br>JENNY: Spirit, are you implying you died IN Jill's house?

The marker moves... YES.

JILL: Okay, this isn't funny. Robbie, I know you're moving that thing.  
>ROBBIE: I'm not moving anything!<br>JILL: Quit screwing around, I'm serious.  
>ROBBIE: I swear to God!<br>CHARLIE: It's the spirit...

They all look up at Charlie.

CHARLIE: The spirit wouldn't lie.  
>JENNY: Well... I mean... there's no such thing as ghosts.<p>

THE MARKER MOVES RAPIDLY, SPELLING OUT "WRONG."

CHARLIE: Robbie, you're seriously not moving that thing?  
>ROBBIE: I shit you not! I wouldn't - - you guys know me. This ain't my thing!<p>

Charlie smirks and kneels in.

CHARLIE: Spirit... how did you die?  
>ROBBIE: Don't ask it that, man.<br>CHARLIE: Sh... spirit?  
>JILL: Oh my God...<p>

The music begins to tense. The marker slowly begins to move... "K - N - I - F - E."

JENNY: This is too much. Let's go.  
>CHARLIE: Why? It'll just follow Jill home anyway.<br>JILL: That's not funny! And nobody died in my house by being stabbed with a knife, okay? !  
>ROBBIE: You sure?<br>JILL: I think I would know something like that! Look, this is stupid. Ghost hunting? C'mon Charlie, think of a better activity to do next time for the last day of summer.  
>CHARLIE: You're not having fun?<br>JILL: Not when your joke is at my expense!  
>ROBBIE: This isn't a joke, I'm not moving this thing!<br>JILL: Okay... I'll ask it something only a person who lives IN my house would know.  
>JENNY: Oh, please do. This'll be interesting.<br>JILL: Spirit... where do I hide my money?

The marker moves again... "VCR." Jill looks at Robbie with a "seriously?" She SLAPS him on the arm and gets up. Robbie and Charlie start to laugh, Jenny putting her head down in shame.

JILL: Seriously, who owns a VCR these days?  
>ROBBIE: It was worth a shot.<br>CHARLIE: You couldn't just go with something normal like a piggy bank? Jesus.  
>JENNY: You guys are idiots.<br>ROBBIE: Oh don't lie, you fell for it, too.  
>JENNY: No, I didn't. I saw your vain popping out of your arm each time that thing moved.<br>ROBBIE: Wha...? That's weird.

They all get up, Jenny putting away the board. A SHUFFLE CAN BE HEARD OUTSIDE.

JILL: Sh! Did you hear that?  
>ROBBIE: Jill, one prank a night.<br>JILL: It's not a joke!

THE SHUFFLE GETS LOUDER.

JENNY: Okay, I heard that.  
>CHARLIE:... it's probably just the wind.<br>JILL: Yeah, because the wind makes noises like something's crawling in a bush...  
>CHARLIE: Sure.<p>

THE SHUFFLE NOW TURNS INTO A SCRAPE AGAINST THE WOOD OUTSIDE THE BUILDING. They all turn, taking this situation a bit more seriously now.

JILL: Robbie, what is that?  
>ROBBIE: How the hell am I supposed to know?<br>JILL: Go look!  
>ROBBIE: I'm not going over there!<br>JENNY: Don't be a chicken shit, go!

Jenny pushes Robbie forward towards the window. He looks back at the group, Charlie nodding him to keep going. Robbie turns back to the window - - the room goes QUIET. He slowly makes his way and tip toes forward... he leans his head against the window...

ROBBIE: Uh, nothing there.  
>JILL: You're not looking hard enough!<br>ROBBIE: I'm serious, there's nothing ther - -

A HOCKEY MASKED MAN POPS UP, Robbie JUMPS BACK and into the arms of Charlie. HE LUNGES FORWARD, BREAKING THROUGH THE WINDOW. The group run OUT THE ROOM! They run down the long hallway filled with doors on each side. JASON TURNS AROUND THE CORNER, QUICKLY MAKING HIS WAY TOWARDS THEM.

JILL: Split up!  
>ROBBIE: No, no, no, that's the absolutely most WRONG thing to do! In here!<p>

Robbie pushes Jill into a room, Charlie and Jenny continue running down the hall. Robbie turns his head to yell at them but they're already gone - - HE TURNS HIS HEAD AGAIN - - JASON'S GONE.

ROBBIE: Where'd he - - ?

JILL SCREAMS FROM THE ROOM. Robbie jumps in and her feet are being DRAGGED INTO A CLOSET.

ROBBIE: Jill!

THE CLOSET DOOR SLAMS SHUT. Robbie tries to open it - - it won't budge.

ROBBIE: OH MY GOD, JILL! OPEN UP!

THE DOOR BURSTS OPEN, JILL'S NECK SLIT WIDE OPEN. Her body topples to the floor - - JASON STOMPS HIS WAY OUT FROM BEHIND HER. ROBBIE JUMPS OUT OF THE ROOM AND BACK DOWN THE HALLWAY, JASON MAKING A SPEEDY PURSUIT.

ROBBIE: Where the hell did you guys go? !

ROBBIE BURSTS through an exit door and looks out. Jenny and Charlie stand there, waiting.

JENNY: Where's Jill?  
>ROBBIE: She's gone, let's go!<br>CHARLIE: I'm not leaving her!

CHARLIE PUSHES ROBBIE OUT OF THE WAY AND RUNS BACK DOWN THE HALLWAY. Robbie grabs Jenny and pushes her back from running for him.

ROBBIE: No, he'll get you too!

BODY PARTS FLY AGAINST THE WALL AND ROLL OUT THE DOOR. JENNY LOOKS DOWN - - SCREAMS. Robbie grabs her by the hand and pulls her off, RUNNING TOWARD THE CAR. They reach the car and Robbie digs into his pocket looking for the keys.

ROBBIE: Where's my keys? !  
>JENNY: They're in my bag... I left it in the school!<br>ROBBIE: What? !

Robbie turns around - - JASON HAS HER BY HER THROAT. Robbie falls to his knees, trying to plead.

ROBBIE: Oh my God, please! Please!  
>JENNY: Robbie, run!<p>

JASON RAISES THE MACHETE, READY TO THRUST IT INTO HER CHEST.

ROBBIE: (looking away) NO!

Jenny begins to laugh... Robbie looks up. JASON pulls off the mask... it's ROY POPPER.

ROY: Seriously, man... Jason? You believed that?  
>ROBBIE: What? ! That's not funny! That's - - that's horrible!<p>

JENNY: Dude, Robbie, grow some balls.

Jill and Charlie make their way out of the house and toward the car, Jill with Jenny's purse in hand. She hands it to Jenny and joins in on the laughter.

ROBBIE: Charlie, you were apart of this? !  
>CHARLIE: You know me, man... if there's one prank, I just try to up the one already in place.<br>ROBBIE: That's... that's fucked up!  
>JILL: Oh c'mon, you got me, I got you. We're square. Get off the ground, you look like a bitch.<p>

Jill gives Robbie her hand and helps him up. Jenny throws him the car keys.

JENNY: Let's get out of here before Hoss or Perkins catch us with the car again.

Robbie is still shocked and he slowly gets into the car.

ROBBIE: (to Roy) I thought you weren't coming out tonight? I thought you wanted a good night's sleep before the first day of high school for you and Niley?  
>ROY: And miss out on ghost hunting? No way.<br>ROBBIE: I ain't taking you home.  
>ROY: What? !<br>ROBBIE: Seriously, go the way you came!  
>JILL: Robbie, don't be such a jackass. It was funny.<br>ROBBIE: You weren't the one who thought your friends were dying!  
>JILL: Yeah... we shoulda got that on video! Gosh dammit!<br>ROBBIE: Oh, you know what? Whatever. You all can walk.  
>ROY: Robbie, my bike only fits one person.<p>

Grumble, grumble, no, no, please.

ROBBIE: Whatever. Throw your bike in the trunk, let's go.

They all collectively laugh and enter the car. We FADE OUT.

FADE IN:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - MORNING<br>KIRBY REED exits her mom's SUV and makes her way towards the school - - dressed in her soccor uniform already, her blonde nappy hair in a pony tail and with a ball in hand. She uses her knees to dribble the ball all the way to the door and enters.

INT. WOODSBORO HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Kirby comes forward to see Jill, Robbie, Charlie and Jenny laughing by their lockers, conveniently all next to each other.

KIRBY: What's so funny, ya couple of stooges?  
>CHARLIE: You should've seen Robbie's face last night.<br>ROBBIE: Man, c'mon.  
>JENNY: We scared the shit out of him.<br>JILL: He nearly pissed his pants.  
>ROBBIE: No! Whoa, okay, before we start telling this story to people, can we leave out that tiny ficticious detail?<br>KIRBY: It's okay, Robbie, I already took you for the type to piss your pants.  
>ROBBIE: Oh, great, thanks.<br>KIRBY: Where's Niley and Roy? I would think they would be over here in a dash trying to choose their new lockers?  
>JILL: I don't know, I haven't seen 'em since the day began.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO LIBRARY - DAY<br>NILEY KRINKEY and Roy stand at the front of a LONG line at the library, paper slips in hand. Niley sighs and looks down at her feet and starts to make them dance while in place.

NILEY: Ugh! I can't take this any longer! This sucks old man balls!  
>ROY: Patience, padawan.<br>NILEY: Okay, seriously, my name isn't padawan, that's not even my last name.  
>ROY: It means like student, ya know? Obi Wan and Luke?<br>NILEY: Isn't that the name of your neighbors?  
>ROY: (eyes shift) Yes, but I'm talking about Star Wars.<br>NILEY: Oh, that explains it. I've never seen a Star War.  
>ROY: (eyes widen in disbelief) Wait... you've never seen... ANY of the Star WARS? Not even the shitty, Jar Jar, CGI up the ass, prequels?<br>NILEY: What's CGI?  
>ROY: Oh, you gotta be kidding me!<br>NILEY: "You gotta be kidding me?"... Hm, even I gotta admit, that acronym doesn't match the beginning letters of those words...  
>ROY:... what else haven't you seen?<br>NILEY: Well if I haven't SEEN it so how am I supposed to KNOW?  
>ROY: Forget it, I'm disappointed in you already.<br>NILEY: (punches him in the arm) I'm just effin' with ya, Roy.  
>ROY: Oh, so you HAVE seen it?<br>NILEY: (stoner smile and shakes her head) Nooooo.

The Librarian waves Niley forward and she hands her the slip. Roy sticks behind and he looks around the room, waiting for his turn. Robbie and Charlie enter the library and walk up to Roy.

ROBBIE: Oh, I forgot about freshman first days.  
>CHARLIE: Well it only happens - - once.<br>ROY: It blows. I'm ready to spill my brains out on to this carpet.

Robbie checks out Niley's ass bent over the librarian's desk. Roy notices.

ROY: (disgusted) Robbieeeeeee.  
>ROBBIE: Whaaaat?<br>CHARLIE: If you're going to eye-bang, Niley, please do it in the privacy of your own home... behind your computer screen...  
>ROBBIE: I'm not "eye-banging" anybody, what does that even mean?<p>

Niley walks up, her back pack now full to the top and Roy walks to the librarian.

NILEY: It means when two eyes meet... and... I got nothin' after that - - HEY CHARLIE!

Niley jumps on Charlie, giving him a hug that nearly knocks him to the floor. Robbie waits for his turn.

NILEY: You don't get one, I heard you were a little pansy last night.  
>ROBBIE: (throws his arms towards the heavens) Oh my God.<br>NILEY: But you can carry my heavy backpack now.

Niley hands Robbie her backpack and he DROPS IT on the floor from the weight.

NILEY: Oh great, thanks.  
>ROBBIE: What the hell, what books do you have in here?<br>NILEY: Chem, trig, Brit lit and... (pulls it out) The Little Puppy's Red Ball.  
>CHARLIE: Oh, that's a good one.<br>NILEY: I know, right? ! Genius!  
>ROBBIE: How are you in all those classes when you're only a freshman? I mean, I'm in like pre-algebra and you're in trig and I'm a sophomore..<br>NILEY: ... because you're a dumbass?

Roy now returns.

ROY: Let's get out of here, I feel uncomfortable.  
>CHARLIE: Why?<br>ROY: You see that rotund girl behind me scarfing down that pink sprinkled donut?  
>NILEY: Roy, be nice - - (turns around) HOLY SHIT, THAT'S A HUGE BITCH!<br>LIBRARIAN: SHHHHHHH!

The large girl frowns, looking in their direction. Niley waves nervously.

NILEY: I was talking about the donut... (turns back around) AND YOUR ASS.  
>ROY: (whispers) She keeps sending me messages on MySpace and I can only make up so many excuses for why I haven't been receiving them.<br>ROBBIE: Speaking of donuts, you would love the ones here. C'mon, let's go get you one!

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - DAY<br>Robbie, Charlie, Niley and Roy sit off to the side, eating donuts.

ROY: AMAZING.  
>NILEY: (stoner laugh) No wonder she's fat.<br>ROBBIE: I know, right?  
>ROY: You know what this school needs?<br>NILEY: A petting zoo?  
>ROY: (actually thinks about it)... maybe. But like... a cool club of some sort. Like for movie lovers.<br>ROBBIE: Like... where we discuss and watch movies?  
>ROY: Yeah for people like Niley who haven't seen Star Wars.<br>ROBBIE: WHAT?  
>CHARLIE: I haven't seen 'em either.<br>ROBBIE: Okay, I may be a scared little bitch but not seeing Star Wars, that's just sacreligious.  
>CHARLIE: Should we get started on the long list of movies you haven't seen?<br>ROBBIE: I'm sorry that the obscure, avante garde, French directors' films you love just because of the fact that they're obscure, aren't exactly my cup of tea.  
>CHARLIE: It's ART.<br>ROBBIE: You wouldn't like it if were mainstream!  
>ROY: See? Stupid conversations like this... we need a club where we can just bullshit about insignificant movies all day long.<br>CHARLIE: They're not insignificant, movies can change the world.  
>NILEY: Like Mannequin. Totally changed my life and how I saw the still-modeling, plastic world.<br>CHARLIE: ... that's the worst movie - - ever.  
>NILEY: Your mom is the worst movie ever.<br>CHARLIE: Okay, that doesn't even make sense.  
>ROY: Just shut up for a second! Let's think about this - - how do we make this thing a possibility?<br>ROBBIE: Well I'm sure there's someone we can talk to. Get signatures, set up a meeting place and kazaam!  
>NILEY: Love that movie too!<br>ROY: Why are you prone to watching the worst movies possible? Do you like purposely seek them out or something?  
>NILEY:... I don't like your tone.<br>ROBBIE: Hey Niley, maybe I can like - - show you some movies or something some time? Give ya a private 101?  
>NILEY: (mouth full of donut) Okaaaay.<br>CHARLIE: I'll talk to Chelsea, she's been here for a year longer so she probably knows more about that stuff.

PRICHARD TIN SLAMS on the locker above Robbie. He looks down at Robbie, trying to be menacing.

PRICHARD: You're by my locker, pal.  
>ROBBIE: Oh, sorry, we'll move.<p>

They all start to get up and walk away but Prichard grabs Robbie by the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

PRICHARD: No, no. You see - - I wanna make sure you don't come back around here again.  
>ROBBIE: Okay, you got it.<br>PRICHARD: (pulling him back, looking at Niley) Who's the fresh meat?  
>ROBBIE: That's nobody.<p>

Prichard slams Robbie against the locker. Charlie comes forward but Roy stops him.

PRICHARD: What's your name, honey?  
>NILEY: Niley.<p>

PRICHARD: Oh, that's a cute name... (approaches her slowly) I'm Prichard.

Charlie has hate filled in his eyes while Robbie watches helpless from behind.

NILEY. Oh... cool?  
>PRICHARD: We should go out some time.<br>NILEY: I don't think so.  
>ROBBIE: Leave her alone!<p>

Prichard turns around and looks at Roy. He looks off to the side and nods. Two BIGGER JOCKS come from behind and pull Robbie up by his pants. A crowd gathers. Charlie rushes forward and pushes them into the lockers. Prichard watches, stunned as Charlie preps himself for a fight while circling around Robbie.

PRICHARD: What are you gonna do, you little rat? (chuckles) This is hilarious, THIS guy?  
>CHARLIE: Walk away, Prichard.<br>PRICHARD: I'll let you feel like a tough guy today. Next time, I'm shoving your face into a locker door.

Prichard and his boys walk away. Niley tries not to look Robbie in the eyes not to embarrass him. Charlie helps Robbie walk off. CHELSEA SAURE watches from the crowd and joins them as they walk off.

CHELSEA: Holy shit, Charlie, I'm impressed.  
>CHARLIE: Whatever, Chelsea.<br>CHELSEA: Look Robbie, if it means anything to you - - he's over compensating for his dink.  
>NILEY: Hahaha, "dink."<br>ROY: How would you know?  
>CHELSEA: Ah, let's just say I have sources. But hey guys, seriously, I know people. If you want help with revenge or anything - -<br>ROBBIE: It's okay, Chelsea. I'll just stay out of his way.  
>CHELSEA: That's a little difficult, don't you think? He's your neighbor.<br>ROBBIE: (sighs) Yeah, that's a problem.  
>CHARLIE: Hey Chelsea, I have a question. How do we start a club?<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - DAY<br>Jill closes her locker and looks on at Charlie. On the side of Jill is Jenny, trying to open her locker but it's jammed.

JILL: A movie club?  
>CHARLIE: Cinema Club. It's a good idea, right?<br>JILL: Sounds cool, I guess.  
>CHARLIE: Well if we start it, I wanna know if you're on board. Robbie wants to make me VP.<br>JILL: Oh, VP? Big shot now, are ya, Charlie?  
>JENNY: Oh my God, they need new lockers!<p>

Charlie moves around Jill and SLAMS on Jenny's locker. It pops open.

JENNY: (shifts like a robot in his direction) Thank you.

Her books fall out and she looks down. She clenches her first and in a mock yell, she screams out - -

JENNY: Khaaaaaan!

She bends down to pick them up. From off of the side, OLIVIA MORRIS along with SHIRLEY MACK approach Jenny. Olivia looks down Jenny's blouse.

OLIVIA: Oh, you finally got boobs.  
>JENNY: Jealous, Olivia? Or are we peachy keen with being flat as a sidewalk?<p>

Jenny quickly grabs her books and stuffs them in her locker.

OLIVIA: I see you're still friends with this one, Jill. You haven't tossed her aside yet for now being competition to you?  
>JILL: Oh, no, no, Olivia, you see - - I'm not a spoiled, vapid bitch who thinks about these things like you do. Is that why you keep Shirley around? Because you think she's dirt ugly?<br>SHIRLEY: You're one to talk.  
>JILL: (shrugs) Name one time a guy has talked to you before you knew Olivia and you weren't the bullet that guy's had to bite in effort to get an STD from her.<br>SHIRLEY: Oh, that's funny, Jill. Name one guy who talked to you before they knew you were Sidney Prescott's cousin?  
>CHARLIE: Whoa, what?<br>OLIVIA: Chucky Finster here doesn't count.  
>JILL: Whatever. I'm done with your shit. Continue with your pathetic lives.<br>OLIVIA: Oh, at least we have lives instead of trying to live up to our pathetic relatives' fame.  
>JILL: That's funny, Olivia, because YOU were the only one who knew that. Do you carry that around like some badge of honor that you knew me and in a six degrees to Kevin Bacon way, you knew her too? Because honestly, I don't see any other reason why you would talk about it and tell Ms. Mack here.<br>OLIVIA: You kidding me? Like I would wanna be associated with Death? Shit, she might as well be that creepy black guy from the Final Destination movies.  
>CHARLIE: (says with pride) Oh, that's Tony Todd. He was also Candyman.<br>OLIVIA: (scoffs) I don't play stupid board games.  
>CHARLIE:... it's a movie, but okay.<br>SHIRLEY: We're out of here. Glad to see you're out of the training bra, Jenny.

The two walk off, Jill trying to control her self. She throws her folder in the locker and tries to comfort Jenny by rubbing her back.

CHARLIE: Okay, so what was that Sidney Prescott's cousin thing?  
>JILL: It's nothing - - (to Jenny) I'm sorry, Jenny, they're just - -<br>JENNY: (nearly crying) Yeah, it's okay, it's whatever. I just don't see how - - you can be so close with someone when you're younger and then they turn into complete assholes the next day?  
>CHARLIE: Well you know, she joined swim team and thought she was the shit.<br>JILL: Well Kirby joined soccer and she didn't have a bitch-switch.

Kirby walks up, bouncing her soccer ball back and forth in her hands.

KIRBY: Who has a bitch-switch?  
>CHARLIE: (clears his throat to sound more manly) Olivia.<br>KIRBY: Ooooooh yeah. Someone should gut that whore.  
>JILL: Kirby!<br>KIRBY: What? I'm just kidding. (whispers) What's up with Jenny?  
>JENNY: I am RIGHT here. You can ASK ME.<br>KIRBY: (whispers) What's up with you?  
>JENNY: Nothing, I'm fine.<br>KIRBY: Well now you know why I don't ask you things because you give vague and actually false info. (to Charlie) What's up with her?  
>CHARLIE: The whore you want gutted.<br>KIRBY: Seriously, Jenny? What'd she say?  
>JILL: Nothing, she just commented on her now-boobs.<br>KIRBY: (her voice rising) Is that ho serious? I ain't got a Pamela Anderson thing going on myself but I mean, c'mon, you gotta appreciate a girl who made it to the big leagues. Now Jenny, I haven't said anything but those tatas of yours - - I just wanna motorboat the hell out of 'em.  
>JENNY: A little weird considering the lesbian rumor going around.<br>KIRBY: Lesbian rumor? !

Jill and Jenny slam their lockers and quickly run away, leaving Kirby with Charlie.

KIRBY: Who the hell started that shit?  
>CHARLIE:... well are you?<p>

Kirby gives him a cold blank stare and pushes him out of the way in which he just chuckles.

KIRBY: Move. Of course not, dumbass.

Behind her back, he puts his hands together in a prayer and mouths, "thank you."

NEXT, ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Robbie, Charlie and Roy try to create the Cinema Club.<br>A guy starts to put his eye on Jill.  
>Niley begins her 101 in film.<br>And Kirby prepares for her soccer tournament.


	3. Episode 02: Ground Zero

Episode 102 - Ground Zero

**Previously on Woodsboro High:**

ROBBIE: What the hell, what books do you have in here?  
>NILEY: Chem, trig, brit lit and... (pulls it out) The Little Puppy's Red Ball.<p>

* * *

><p>ROY: ... we need a club where we can just bullshit about insignificant movies all day long.<p>

* * *

><p>ROBBIE: Hey Niley, maybe I can like - - show you some movies or something some time? Give ya a private 101?<p>

* * *

><p>CHARLIE: Walk away, Prichard.<br>PRICHARD: I'll let you feel like a tough guy today. Next time, I'm shoving your face into a locker door.

* * *

><p>OLIVIA: I see you're still friends with this one, Jill. You haven't tossed her aside yet for now being competition to you?<br>JILL: Oh, no, no, Olivia, you see - - I'm not a spoiled, vapid bitch who thinks about these things like you do.

* * *

><p>KIRBY: Lesbian rumor? ! Who the hell started that shit?<p>

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - MORNING  
>Kids are jumping out of their cars and making their way towards the school. The hallways slowly start to fill up with students. In the midst of it all is Niley, sitting down by her locker with a frown on her face as she looks down at a piece of paper. Robbie slowly makes his way towards her and starts opening his locker.<p>

ROBBIE: What's wrong, Niles?

NILEY: (overly dramatic hands him the paper) I can't say it.

He reluctantly takes it and reads it. He sighs and then sits down next to her.

ROBBIE: Well, I mean... nobody's a freshman and has those classes.

NILEY: Well I thought I was one of those lucky ones, Robbie! Now I have to go demote myself. I knew it was too good to be true. I'm smart just not test-situation smart. I don't know why I thought I actually tested into those classes.

ROBBIE: Well hey, maybe you'll have a class with Roy or something.

NILEY: (sighs) I guess.

ROBBIE: C'mon, let's get your new books before the stragglers from yesterday start piling in the library.

They both get up, Roy giving her a hand.

NILEY: (dough eyed) Why would people start a pile up in the library?

ROBBIE: (smiles) C'mon, let's go.

They walk forward.

NILEY: I'm serious... ?

CUT TO:  
>INT. COPY ROOM - DAY<br>Robbie, Charlie and Roy crowd the copy machine, watching fliers print out from it with "Cinema Club" posted across it in big bold letters. Robbie picks up the stack and designates equally between the three of them.

ROBBIE: Okay, this is the flier that details all that'll be going on in Cinema Club. We're gonna hand this to everyone before school right now and then at lunch, we're gonna go around and once it's sunk into their mind a bit, we ask how they would feel if this club were real. Like, approval.

ROY: Pizza weekly? That's not in our budget.

CHARLIE: We have a budget?

ROBBIE: It's just a sale and then once we get them in, we disappoint 'em and by than they're already stuck there so they just figure they'll stay.

ROY:... that sounds a lot like my relationships.

ROBBIE: That's the metaphor I was going for... eh, what do I know? That's news to me.

ROY: (shrugs) It's true.

ROBBIE: Okay gentleman... let's do this.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>Roy walks down the hallway, passing out fliers as he passes people. He sees Chelsea and excitedly walks up to her.<p>

ROY: Hey Chelsea, flier? !

Chelsea's eyes widen in fear and she ducks down the first hallway she sees. Roy follows her. Chelsea hides behind a row of lockers and waits for Roy to come.

ROY: Whaaaat're you doing?

CHELSEA: I can't be seen with you!

ROY: Whyyyy?

CHELSEA: You're a freshman and I'm a junior, I'll look like a total loser.

ROY:... you can't be serious.

CHELSEA: If you were a girl, it'd be different but then next thing you know, people start saying things like, "you hear? Chelsea's robbing the cradle!"

ROY: I highly doubt people will say that, Chelsea.

CHELSEA: Roy, you've been in high school for like, what, a day? Grow up.

ROY: (sighs) There's so much irony here...

CHELSEA: What the hell is that anyway?

ROY: Cinema Club!

CHELSEA: (disgusted) You made fliers for that?

ROY: Yeah, isn't that what people do in high school to spread the word?

CHELSEA: You make a bulletin or something, post it on MySpace, not fliers. If it were a party, it'd be forgivable. Now you just look like an idiot.

ROY: Oh... I didn't know that. Damn, high school sounds all politic-y. It's everything modern television told me it would be.

Chelsea snatches the flier away and shoes Roy away.

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH FRONT DOOR - CONTINUOUS  
>Charlie stands at the door, handing out fliers as people enter. Kirby and Jill make their way up the steps and see Charlie, greeting him with a smile. He takes a moment from handing out the fliers and begins to walk with them in towards their lockers.<p>

CHARLIE: Ladies?

JILL: Hey Charlie.

Charlie notices Kirby's outfit - - she's once again wearing her soccer clothes.

CHARLIE: So Kirby, how's practice been going?

KIRBY: Ehhhh. I gotta 2 mile run later.

CHARLIE: Oh cool. Ya know, I used to play soccer. Third grade.

KIRBY: I think I remember that. That's back when my mom was all, "you should be a dancer!" JILL: That's how I met Kirby actually.

CHARLIE: Oh, I thought you guys met in the ladies locker room in middle school?

KIRBY: Uuuuuuuuhhhh...

JILL: I guess... technically that's correct but I always just went from that day.

KIRBY:... It's the first time we became buddies! Is what I was saying... what I meant... about the locker room thing...

He notices the awkward intricacies between them two.

CHARLIE: SO - - I'll ask you guys first. Could you sign up, saying Cinema Club is a good idea? It's not a members roster or anything, but we just gotta give it to the Student Activities Adviser so he can approve of the club idea.

JILL: (signs) Sure.

KIRBY: (signs as well) There ya go.

CHARLIE: Thanks. Hey, if this thing does come to be, you guys are gonna be members, right?

JILL: You know me, Charlie. I wanna produce movies.

KIRBY: And I wanna write them. We'll be an awesome, dynamic female duo!

There's another awkward moment.

KIRBY: ...strictly platonic though... but yeah, I don't know. The soccer thing eats up most of my time. I can try to make a meeting or two.

CHARLIE: That's all I ask of ya guys.

JILL: Yeah, anyway, I gotta head to my first class. It's all the way on the other side of campus.

Jill walks off leaving Kirby alone with Charlie. Charlie doesn't know what to say without Jill around - - they don't get to be alone often enough.

KIRBY: I got class, too! See ya, Charlie.

Kirby walks off, leaving Charlie by his lonesome. He goes ahead and starts handing out more fliers as he makes his way towards his class.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - C-WING - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill runs down the hallway towards her class. THE BELL RINGS. She runs around the corner - - students are crowded by the door. She sighs with relief - - the door is closed. She looks to the first person she sees - - a dark haired, perfectly bone structured face and who seems to have a nice build on his body and is nearly 6 feet tall. This is CORY HAMILL. She turns to him eagerly, not wasting a beat.<p>

JILL: Hey, what's going on?

CORY: Teacher still hasn't showed up. You were almost late.

JILL: Gah, I know. Lucky me, right? (extends her hand) I'm Jill.

CORY: Cory. I think I've seen you around.

They shake hands but continue to throughout the rest of the convo.

JILL: Yeah? I've seen you, too! Kinda hard to miss, you're so tall!

CORY: Well, you know - - I'd prefer to stay down low. Down to your height preferably.

JILL: You kidding me? I'm like 5'1, I wear these boots to seem 5'6. (nervous laughs) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. That's just - - odd.

CORY: No, no, it's a piece of girl mystery revealed. Bold of you.

She realizes she's still shaking his hand and let's go. The teacher walks up behind them, splitting them apart.

JILL: Oh, there he is!

CORY: Ahhhh, I was hoping he wouldn't come.

JILL: (smile-blushes) Whyyyy? You still wanted to talk to me?

CORY: No, I think I already reeled you in.

JILL: Confidence, too! What else do you have?

CORY: (leans forward) You'll just have to find out.

JILL: And mysterious to top it off.

CORY: I'm the full package.

He makes his way in the class with the rest of the herd.

JILL: (to herself) Yeah... (bites her lip) oh, God.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - LUNCH TABLES - DAY<br>Niley sits at the lunch table, trying to open a package of crackers. Jenny approaches her from the side and looks down at her like a helpless animal.

JENNY: Give it to me!

She snatches the crackers out of her hands and opens it automatically.

JENNY: The trick is to be gentle.

NILEY: Oh, Jenny, you're my savior!

JENNY: Get up, hurry.

NILEY: What, why?

JENNY: We don't sit here and you don't want to know who does.

Niley grabs her trey and begins to follow Jenny. She looks back - - Olivia and her usual friends sit down at the table.

NILEY: Olivia?

JENNY: Yup. Her and her team of mermaids.

NILEY: Mermaids?

JENNY: Swim team buddies and other miscellaneous jock-head idiots. We sit over here at the fountain.

They reach the fountain and sit down.

NILEY: Why here?

JENNY: Because this is where they filmed a scene in the first Stab! It's iconic!

NILEY: Stab? Oh, those horror movies they shot in our town, right?

JENNY: Yeah, you haven't seen 'em?

Niley bites into her crackers and shakes her head innocently.

JENNY: Well you know what they're about right? And you know they're based on true events?

NILEY: Oh, that's so cool!

JENNY: Not cool! A bunch of kids died - - and they sat here along with Sidney Prescott.

NILEY: Ew, I don't wanna sit where people died!

JENNY: They didn't DIE here, they died somewhere else.

NILEY: Oh... Sidney Prescott... I've heard that name before.

JENNY: Sole survivor of the Woodsboro Murders in 1996. Also Jill's cousin but I didn't tell you that.

NILEY: And she doesn't mind sitting here?

JENNY: If she minded, people would figure out who she was and she DOESN'T want that happening.

NILEY: (shrugs) Makes sense.

Robbie approaches the two, clipboard in hand.

ROBBIE: Hey! Be the first to approve of Cinema Club!

NILEY: Oh, cool!

Niley takes the pen and immediately throws her name down. Jenny watches cautiously.

ROBBIE: (reads Niley's writing) Niles Crane? Isn't that the guy on Frasier?

NILEY: (stoner laugh) Yeeeeah.

ROBBIE: I need real names, Niley!

Niley puts her head down in shame and rewrites her name.

ROBBIE: Sign it too, Jenny!

JENNY: Uh... no thanks.

ROBBIE: What, why?

JENNY: Look, I'm all for extra curricular activities but... I don't think Cinema Club is a good idea.

ROBBIE: Your reasoning behind that strikes my interest but first off, just sign the damn thing despite whatever it may be, please?

JENNY: I'm serious. If you wanna watch movies, do it at home with friends. What the hell is the point of doing it at school and wasting valuable time when you can be studying?

ROBBIE: Uh... to be social? To give kids something to do after school if they got nothing to do and to - - IT WOULD JUST BE COOL, OKAY?

JENNY: Sorry, Rob. It goes against everything I stand for.

ROBBIE: You're unbelievable! (snatches the clipboard away) Thanks, Niley.

Robbie walks off and looks back at Jenny, still pissed and continues on.

Over at a lunch table in the pavilion sits Prichard with his friends, laughing over a dirty joke. Prichard notices Chelsea walking by, folders in her hand a yellow flier half hanging out. He jumps up and slides it out. Chelsea stops, trying to figure out his sporadic behavior.

CHELSEA: What are you doing?

PRICHARD: What the hell is this, Cinema Club? They made fliers? Oh, it's just sick, who would be in charge of such gayness?

CHELSEA:... nobody, Prichard! I'll take that back now.

Prichard looks up and notices Charlie walking around, handing out the fliers.

PRICHARD: Nobody is right.

CHELSEA: Look, just give it back, Prichard.

PRICHARD: You gonna join this club?

CHELSEA: No, that's stupid.

PRICHARD: That's what I thought. (nudges Chelsea) 3:30 - 5 PM is our time...

CHELSEA: Oh God, don't mention it or our Fuck Buddy deal is off.

PRICHARD: Sorry, sorry.

CHELSEA: ... okay, if I'm being totally honest, I was thinking about joining.

PRICHARD: What the hell for?

CHELSEA: To be supportive of my friends.

PRICHARD: (laughs) Right. Why do you hang out with those faggots anyway?

CHELSEA: They're not - - that. They're actually pretty cool if you ever got to know them instead of being a complete asshole every time they came around.

PRICHARD: You don't know that little bitch like I do, Chels. I live next door to Robbie, that little homo is always doing some queer shit.

CHELSEA: So the answer is hate crimes?

PRICHARD: (looks back at Charlie and then to Chelsea) You know what... you're right. I SHOULD get to know them. And hey, if you're joining... I might as well, too.

Prichard gives Chelsea a prick like smirk and we SMASH TO BLACK.

**NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>Cinema Club has it's first meeting.<br>Niley gets a 101 in film.  
>And voting for Cinema Club president begins.<p> 


	4. Episode 03: Cinema Club

103 - Cinema Club

**PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**

JILL: Confidence, too! What else do you have?  
>CORY: You'll just have to find out.<br>JILL: And mysterious to top it off.  
>CORY: I'm the full package.<p>

* * *

><p>PRICHARD: You gonna join this club?<br>CHELSEA: To be supportive of my friends.  
>PRICHARD: You know what... you're right. I SHOULD get to know them. And hey, if you're joining... I might as well, too.<p>

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<br>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY  
>A classroom full of kids stare on to the front of the room, looking onward at Robbie and Charlie. Roy sits in the front row - - trying to egg them on to say something. Robbie is stone cold, sweating bullets. Charlie would say something, he just doesn't know what. Niley sits up front next to Roy, twiddling her thumbs and smiling innocently like she's entertained. Jill and Kirby enter the room, the sound of the door opening startling Robbie. They make their way and head to the back where it's standing room only.<p>

ROBBIE: Hello everyone... big turn out... I count, uh - -

CHARLIE: 37 of us.

ROBBIE: (gulps) Yeah, 37.

CHARLIE: (whispering) So don't screw this up!

ROBBIE: My name is Robbie... this is Charlie... we invented Cinema Club.

ROY: I also did, too!... not like it matters or anything.

NILEY: Oh yeah, me three.

ROY: ... No you didn't.

NILEY: Oh... nevermind guys, just kidding.

ROBBIE: So uh... any questions?

The room is silent and they peer forward, watching with judgful eyes. Charlie actually starts to feel a bit intimidated.

CHARLIE: Perhaps we'll just go straight into what exactly it is we'll be doing.

The door bursts open again - - it's Chelsea and Prichard. Chelsea's hair is a bit messed up and Prichard is fixing his belt. Everyone watches them suspiciously as they go stand in the back next to Jill and Kirby although Jill isn't exactly fond of Prichard - - and it shows.

ROBBIE: We will meet 3 times a week, um... I guess we can vote on when is good for you... how's Monday's sound?

Crickets chirp.

ROBBIE: Okay, Mondays is a sure thing. Wednesdays? (nothing again) Fridays? (silence) That settles it. We meet Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 3:30 PM, directly right after school until about 5 PM, depending on the activities - -

PRICHARD: EXCUSE ME.

ROBBIE: Uh... what, Prichard?

PRICHARD: This is a club, right? Shouldn't there be a president or something?

CHARLIE: Oh, well, we invented it - -

ROY: Plus me.

CHARLIE: - - plus Roy.

NILEY: (smiles big) And me.

ROY: (shaking his head) Nooooo, no, no.

CHARLIE: Not her - -

ROY: Exactly.

CHARLIE: So yeah.

PRICHARD: That's not the point, man. You gotta give the people a voice as to who they want to be their leader.

ROBBIE: I - I - I guess that's fair.

PRICHARD: Yeah... so, maybe that should be your first action in the club. Figuring out who runs this thing.

CHARLIE: I guess he has a point, Robbie.

PRICHARD: SO, everyone think about who they want to be president and tomorrow, which is Friday, our next meet day, you turn in slips of paper, they'll be counted and the president will be named.

ROBBIE: Good idea.

PRICHARD: No shit.

CHELSEA: Prichard!

PRICHARD: I'm just sayin', they look like bumbling idiots up there.

The entire room laughs. Niley lets out a chuckle. Roy smacks her arm and she zips her lips shut. Robbie and Charlie try to keep their heads up and laugh along.

ROBBIE: HA HA... HA HA... very funny. Thank you. I guess we know who to vote club clown.

PRICHARD: Or club president.

ROBBIE: (gulps) Oh, God no.

PRICHARD: Seriously, who wants to be club president in here? Raise your hand.

Charlie and Robbie awkwardly raise their hands. Prichard goes ahead and raises his, defiantly. NILEY'S HAND JUMPS UP.

NILEY: Ohhhh, that sounds fun!

ROY: Niley, no!

NILEY: (puts her hand back down and frowns) Sorry.

Roy goes ahead and raises his own hand. Two other random kids raise their hands as well - - but they're not important.

PRICHARD: Alright, that's 6 of us. I'm Prichard, there's Robbie and Charlie, Roy and uh... who are you?

RANDOM KID #1: My name is - -

PRICHARD: Eh, it doesn't matter. Random Kid 1 and Random Kid 2. Now, we all should make speeches as to why we would think we would be the best club president.

CHARLIE: C'mon man, is that necessary? I mean, we made this thing.

PRICHARD: This is America, right? Or are we all of a sudden in totalitarion setting?

NILEY: I can't even spell that word...

ROBBIE: A democracy does seem fair but, I mean - - do you even like movies? Aren't you on the football team or something?

PRICHARD: Robbie, c'mon. That's like asking someone if they like music. And football season is backed up this year to the winter and spring instead of the fall.

Prichard goes ahead and starts to make his way to the front of the class, systematically taking over.

PRICHARD: Am I right, guys? You deserve your voices to be heard.

The crowd claps and a few "woo's" escape out.

CUT TO:  
>INT. JILL'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Robbie paces back and forth, nearly pulling his hair out. Charlie sits on the bed and watches Kirby paint Jill's toe nails - - mesmorized by it.

ROBBIE: There's no way! There's no way they're gonna vote for us over him! He totally screwed us over, man!

JILL: Robbie, it's not that bad. You gave a good speech.

FLASHBACK - -  
>Back in the classroom; Robbie stutters and mumbles his way as he stands their nervously. Prichard blows a raspberry in his arm and the class erupts in laughter.<p>

BACK TO NOW - -

ROBBIE: We worked hard on this and now he turned into a joke!

KIRBY: Dude, calm down. None of those guys are gonna vote for him, they don't even like him. CHARLIE: He's just there because he's trying to bone Chelsea and once he does that, you'll never have to see him again.

ROBBIE: I think they already boned, that's just me.

JILL: Oh, guys, c'mon, don't be gross. Don't use that word.

KIRBY: Boned?

JILL: Yeah, it's - - bleh.

ROBBIE: I'm pretty sure he screwed her already. I hear all sorts of weird animal noises coming from his house at all times of the night.

JILL: Yeah? Wanna record 'em and we can see which one sounds weirder - his or Olivia's?

CHARLIE: Olivia has guys over?

JILL: She has a boyfriend.

KIRBY: Oh my God, why do you guys even care or even think about this kinda stuff?

ROBBIE: You're right, back to the point, I'M SCREWED!

Kirby finishes Jill's toe nails. Jill gets a happy girly face and grabs the polish.

JILL: Your turn!

KIRBY: Bitch, please.

JILL: C'mon!

KIRBY: You know I don't do that. You're lucky I even did it for you.

JILL: RUIN IT, KIRBY. JUST RUIN IT. (smiles innocently) Charlie, would you like your nails painted? Please?

CHARLIE: (sighs) I can't say "no" to you. Just do them black.

Charlie extends his fingers and she gets to it. A loud ruckus can be heard from the outside - - an argument of some sort. Kirby gets up and walks to the window, Robbie joining as well.

JILL: It's just Olivia's parents. 5 consecutive nights in a row, I'm about to send in a noise complaint to the police.

ROBBIE: What do they fight about, do you know?

JILL: Usual stuff parents fight about, I guess, I wouldn't know.

KIRBY: She's coming out.

From the POV of Jill's window we look down into Olivia's yard. She exits the house, crying and wiping her tears. She sits on the curb, trying to not sob too hard.

ROBBIE: I think I'm gonna go talk to her, I feel bad.

KIRBY: Don't.

ROBBIE: Oh c'mon.

JILL: She's still a bitch, Robbie, always will be.

ROBBIE: That was like the fifth grade we pulled that prank on her though. Five whole years, you still think she has that anger boiled up?

JILL: ... I don't know and I don't care.

ROBBIE: Well I regret it. God, look at her, she's so HOT. Even when she's crying.

CHARLIE: I thought you liked Niley?

ROBBIE: Shhhhhhut up, man!

KIRBY: Ooooh, I didn't know that one.

ROBBIE: It's a - - thing, it's nothing.

JILL: Oh Robbie, how cute. Why don't you ask her out?

ROBBIE: I don't know... (sits in a chair) I don't know how.

KIRBY: (sits in an adjacent chair) It's easy. You just do it. I'm sure she likes you, too.

Kirby puts her hand on Robbie's knee. Charlie takes notice and looks back down at his nails.

ROBBIE: You think so?

KIRBY: (sighs) No.

JILL: Kirby!

ROBBIE: Oh, thanks.

KIRBY: But you guys don't hang out much outside of class so if she were to date anyone in this group, it'd be you. If that helps... I don't know, I'm not good with this feelings shit.

JILL: We'll try to hook you two up, if you'd like.

ROBBIE: No... I'll just ignore it... for now at least.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. JILL'S HOUSE - NIGHT<br>Robbie and Charlie make the way out of the house, beginning their trek to their houses. Robbie has a fierce look of anger in his eyes directed to Charlie. Charlie finally notices.

CHARLIE: What, man? You're freaking me out.

ROBBIE: "I thought you liked Niley." What are you, an idiot? !

CHARLIE: I'm sorry, I forgot who we were with.

ROBBIE: Yeah, you're lucky I didn't say anything about your little crush.

CHARLIE: I don't have a crush! Jesus, that sounds so middle school.

ROBBIE: Really? Look at your nails! You look like Dr. Frank-N-Furter!

CHARLIE: (sighs) Okay, maybe just a little infatuation.

ROBBIE: "In-fat-u-ation" - - listen to you! You're in denial, buddy.

CHARLIE: No, I don't wanna ruin the friendship so I'm not gonna do anything. It's opposite of you and Niley. You guys don't see each other often but Jill and I, well, we do so it can't work. Besides, I've been taken aback by Kirby lately.

Robbie stops in his tracks, jaw to the floor as Charlie continues. Charlie turns around with a smile on his face.

ROBBIE: What the hell is wrong with you? !

CHARLIE: (chuckles) What?

ROBBIE: Can't you like someone outside of our circle for once?

CHARLIE: Oh, you're one to talk Mr. I-Wanna-Bone-Olivia-And-Niley.

ROBBIE: I only wanted to bone Olivia AFTER she was out of our group, thank you very much. I don't think I even had the tools for the boning back when we were friends.

CHARLIE: Well it's all the same.

ROBBIE: No! No! No! It's not all the same because if you like Kirby and if you do something STUPID, that WILL ruin the ENTIRE circle, moreso than if you tried something with Jill.

CHARLIE: How do you figure? Kirby's always at soccer practice and sometimes she runs away with her soccer buddies at lunch so she's just as much around as Niley is.

ROBBIE: I guess that's fair.

CHARLIE: I'm neither of their types anyway so it doesn't matter.

ROBBIE: Don't think like that, man. I'd... okay, maybe I wouldn't.

CHARLIE: Oh, you're a real pal. Thanks.

ROBBIE: Look, we got bigger things to worry about. What are we gonna do about this Cinema Club situation?

CHARLIE: Nothing.

ROBBIE: What do you mean, "nothing?"

CHARLIE: What is there to do? The people vote and then Cinema Club is out of our hands if they choose it to be, I'm not gonna worry about it.

ROBBIE: Uhhhh, you should because the thing we worked so hard to create will be ran by a mongoloid. Then next thing you know, him and his other jock idiot friends decide to join and it's "Planet of the Apes" all over again. The remake version, Charlie, not even the original! So it'll be less entertaining to watch the rise as it actually happens.

CHARLIE: Maybe we'll get lucky, maybe Roy will win.

ROBBIE: He's a freshman, freshman don't win things. Anyway, I'll see ya later.

CHARLIE: Alright, man. See ya.

They split up on the sidewalk into seperate directions and continue on towards their destinations.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - C-WING - MORNING<br>Jill makes her way down the hallway and sees Cory leaning against the wall in a total model pose. She cracks a smile and approaches him.

JILL: Did you practice that pose?

CORY: Is that a pick up line?

JILL: Do you want it to be?

CORY: (smiles) That's good. That's good, Jill.

JILL: So uh, did you do the homework?

CORY: Oh crap, we had homework?

JILL: Yeah. Chapter 2, 1 - 19 odd... wanna copy it?

CORY: Really? You'll let me do that?

JILL: Totally... but you only have 5 minutes to do it until he gets here.

CORY: Well, that's if he doesn't come late again.

They both chuckle at the corny, half-joke. Jill stands there for a moment, already forgotten what she was going to do. She then quickly remembers and opens up her folder, handing him the paper.

CORY: Thanks, I'll give it right back to you.

Cory sits down at a planter and starts to copy. Jill looks down and watches him, able to see down his shirt - - she can see his pecs and the beginning of his abs. She extends her collar out, trying to cool herself down.

JILL: So uh, what grade are you in?

CORY: I'm a Junior. You?

JILL: Sophomore... (looks out the window) Oh, crap, he's here!

CORY: Really?

Cory jumps up and quickly hands Jill the paper. In comes the teacher, making his way to the class.

JILL: Sorry.

CORY: That's okay, I got most of them.

JILL: Maybe um... I can come a little earlier and meet up with you the next time you forget about homework.

CORY: Oh, now you're just tempting me to forget on purpose.

Cory goes ahead and heads towards the classroom - - he knows he has her. Jill stays behind and hides her face behind the folder. She quickly tries to collect herself and lets out a tiny squeal. She lowers the folder - - Jenny's there. She startles back, embarassed.

JENNY: What are you doing?

JILL: Uuuuh... nothing, haha.

Jill gives a nervous smile and she chuckles.

JENNY: No, I know that squeal. You like that guy, don't you? No wonder you've been so head in the clouds lately.

JILL: I don't LIKE HIM, I just think he's cute.

JENNY: Yeah and I hide my face behind folders to squeal everytime I see a boy, too. C'mon, what's his name?

JILL: Cory. We have this class together right now.

JENNY: Ooooooh, I see. Well, lemme know how it goes.

Jenny starts to walk off but Jill grabs her shoulder.

JILL: Hey, I heard you didn't wanna join Cinema Club.

JENNY: Yeah, so?

JILL: Well could you just for today? Robbie and Charlie are really hoping one of them can become president.

JENNY: I'm sorry, Jill, I have a study group today after school.

JILL: Study? What do you have to study, the semester just started?

JENNY: Well when you're in the type of classes I'm in, Jill, then we'll talk.

JILL: Yeah, whatever.

Jenny gives Jill a "bitch smile" and carries on. Jill turns to her classroom - BAM! She walks into Olivia. Olivia drops her frappucino on the ground, it SPLATTERING everywhere including onto Jill's legs.

OLIVIA: What the hell, Roberts?

JILL: I'm sorry, I - -

OLIVIA: You were being a complete retard, is what.

JILL: No... I'm not sorry actually. Whatever.

Jill heads to the classroom door.

OLIVIA: Get back here, you owe me 3.55.

JILL: You're insane if you think I'm paying for your overpriced coffee.

Jill enters the classroom and Olivia stands there, looking down at the mess on the floor. "URGH" she hissy fits and storms off.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY<br>The room is QUIET. Niley is pulling out names written on little slithers of paper from a hat and unfolds them, putting it down on the desk. Robbie sits in the front row, watching in complete agony. Niley lets out a smile - - Robbie gets hope - - she frowns - - his nervous leg syndrome kicks in. She smiles again - - his head perks up like a dog - - she frowns - - he slams his head on the desk.

NILEY: Well this is the last one.

Niley reaches in and pulls out the name, putting in one of the groups of names spread out. Kirby makes her way to the front and looks down, counting the votes. Niley looks up and gives Robbie a thumbs up behind Kirby's back - - he smiles.

KIRBY: Okay, uh... the winner is...

Robbie sits up in his chair, trying to just BREATHE. Charlie is whatever about the situation. Roy is in the corner, already knowing he's lost.

KIRBY: Prichard.

Prichard smiles smugly in the corner of the room and the room applauds. He makes his way to the front.

KIRBY: Robbie, you came in second. So that makes you vice president.

Robbie's eyes droop and he slams his head back down on the desk.

ROY: What are the other standings?

KIRBY: Charlie in 3rd, you in 4th - - sorry and in 5th - -

NILEY: Me!

KIRBY: Yeah, even though she wasn't eligble...

Prichard now takes command at the front of the class. Robbie looks up at him, defeated. Kirby and Niley go sit down.

PRICHARD: What's up my fellow Movie Club members!

ROBBIE: AHHH! It's Cinema Club!

PRICHARD: Quiet down, VP. The head honcho is talking!

ROBBIE: (to Charlie) I am going to jump out the window any second now.

PRICHARD: First thing's first... we will be watching and then discussing my top 3 favorite movies OF ALL TIME! YEAH! Okay... number 3... The Fast and the Furious!

The crowd applauses. Robbie can't believe his ears. Roy looks on with a "whaaaa?" expression.

PRICHARD: Number 2 - - American Pie.

The crowd applauds again. Robbie gives Prichard credit for that one and gives a "I guess that's decent" nod.

PRICHARD: And number 1 - - Godzilla!

The crowd applauds. Robbie seems confused.

ROBBIE: Wait, wait, which Godzilla? There's like a dozen of 'em.

PRICHARD: Really? I didn't know that... the only one that counts than... the one with Ferris frickin' Bueller in it!

The crowd goes wild. Robbie is in complete disbelief. Even Niley is wide-eyed in disgust.

ROBBIE: (dead pan)... fuck my life.

CUT TO:  
>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY<br>Niley enters her house, Robbie shortly behind. She throws her backpack on the couch and heads for the kitchen.

NILEY: MOM! I'M HOME!

NILEY'S MOM (O.S.): ALRIGHT THAN!

NILEY: I'm just TELLING YOU!

NILEY'S MOM (O.S.) : GOOD! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

NILEY: STOP YELLING!

Robbie watches Niley, almost as if it's something he's never seen before.

NILEY: (back to sweet in instant bi-polar fashion) Would you like a soda?

ROBBIE: Sure.

NILEY: All I have is the cheap kind.

ROBBIE: That's fine.

Robbie sits down at the couch and Niley exits. He puts his head down... Niley returns, soda in hand. She sits down directly next to him on the couch with only an inch between them. Robbie looks up but tries to play off this moment like it means nothing.

NILEY: So what we gonna watch first? I've been excited for my film L-O-L.

ROBBIE: Your film L-O-L?... do you mean 101?

NILEY: ... maybe.

ROBBIE: Uh... I thought we'd go with some classic horror. Horror's my favorite. So I brought the Universal horror collection. Frankenstein, Dracula, Wolf Man, Creature of the Black Lagoon, Bride of Frankenstein... it's basically where modern American horror became popular.

NILEY: Sounds fun.

ROBBIE: After that, I was thinking we could go with some 50s and 60s classics. Singin' in the Rain... Rebel Without a Cause... popular stuff, all movies I'm sure you heard of. We won't get obscure until much further down the line.

NILEY: Pop in the first one! You want popcorn?

ROBBIE: (getting up) No, no... it's okay.

Robbie grabs a case and puts it in the DVD player. He returns back to the couch, trying not to seem obvious so he sits a little bit further away then where he got up from. Niley looks over and smiles at him. He looks at the screen, waiting for the DVD to get to the main menu. He reaches over to this soda on the table and scoots himself back to where he originally was at the same time.

NILEY: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

ROBBIE: Casablanca!

NILEY: The White House?

ROBBIE:... nevermind.

He turns his head back to the screen and leans back on the couch. She throws her arm up on the edge of the couch behind him, reaching around. This situation in hindsight seems completely backwards as to what gender would be doing what... he smiles and grabs the remote, leaning back into her small arm. She smiles at him again... and he presses "play."

**NEXT TIME, ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>Niley becomes obsessed with a certain genre.<br>Prichard's first actions as Cinema Club president.  
>Things between Jill and Cory heat up.<br>And Roy offers to help Kirby with soccer practice.

12 reviews to get the next episode!  
>Who's your favorite possible relationship so far? Jill and Cory? Niley and Robbie? Chelsea and Prichard? Charlie and Jill or Kirby or Kirby and Roy? ! Or a coupling you'd like to see not hinted at?


	5. Episode 04: Boyfriend Number 1

104 - Boyfriend #1

**PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**

"The flirtation between Jill and Cory became a bit more apparent."

JILL: Maybe I can come a little earlier and meet up with you the next time you forget about homework.  
>CORY: Oh, now you're just tempting me to forget on purpose.<p>

* * *

><p>"Robbie had a contender for the top spot as Cinema Club president..."<p>

ROBBIE: I guess we know who to vote club clown.  
>PRICHARD: Or club president.<p>

* * *

><p>"And lost."<p>

KIRBY: The winner is... Prichard.  
>PRICHARD: What's up my fellow Movie Club members!<br>ROBBIE: It's Cinema Club!  
>PRICHARD: Quiet down, VP. The head honcho is talking!<p>

* * *

><p>"But won by getting to spend alone time with Niley."<p>

NILEY: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
>ROBBIE: Casablanca!<p>

* * *

><p>"While Charlie revealed feelings of his own."<p>

CHARLIE: I've been taken aback by Kirby lately.

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<br>INT. NILEY'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
>Niley slaps the remote control down on the table and leans back on the couch, coming INTO FRAME with Robbie. Robbie looks at her, waiting anxiously for some time of opinion.<p>

ROBBIE: So... what'd you think?

NILEY:... eh.

ROBBIE: Eh? ! It's the Godfather: Part Two! What do you mean, "eh?"

NILEY: I just thought the first one was a much better film. It had better pacing, a better story, Buddy the Elf's dad was in it - -

ROBBIE: James Caan.

NILEY: Yeah! Him! And then of course - - (her best Brando impression) "I coulda had class! I coulda been a contender!"

ROBBIE: Yeah, Marlon Brando was sorely missed but - -

NILEY: "I coulda been somebody, instead of a bum, which is what I am, let's face it!"

ROBBIE: Okay, stop.

NILEY: Sorry, it's my favorite quote of all - -

ROBBIE PULLS HER IN AND KISSES HER. She kisses back momentarily and then pushes back... looking him in the eyes. He's just about shit his pants now realizing what he just did. She doesn't know what to say...

ROBBIE: Sorry?

NILEY: ... I think you should go... we have school in the morning.

Niley gets up and makes room for Robbie to exit. Robbie walks over to the TV and ejects the DVD, putting in a case and then putting it in his bag. Niley walks to the door and opens it for him... he's completely defeated...

ROBBIE: Look, I'm - -

NILEY: Don't worry about it. It never happened.

ROBBIE: Thanks.

Robbie walks out and down the patio towards the street. He stops and turns - -

ROBBIE: You're not gonna say that it never happened... and then go tell everyone, right?

NILEY: Tell everyone "what?"

ROBBIE:... okay, than.

QUICK CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - MORNING

Niley grabs Kirby and shoves her into a locker.

NILEY: He kissed me!

KIRBY: NOOOOOO. Robbie? C'mon, that's not even believable as a joke.

NILEY: I am serious as a dog with narcolepsy. He kissed me!

KIRBY: (kinda grossed out) ... with tongue?

NILEY: No, I stopped it before that could happen...

Kirby presses herself off the locker and they both continue down the hall.

KIRBY: Well was it good? Oh, nevermind, you stopped it so it must've not been.

NILEY: No, it wasn't good... IT WAS AMAZING.

Kirby drops her books from the news.

KIRBY: Co-co-come again?

Kirby starts to pick up her books.

NILEY: I never felt that way before by a kiss, Kirby. It was like... every part of my being was on fire! My blood, my heart, my soul, my vagi - -

KIRBY: I think three's enough!

They begin walking again.

NILEY: I just... I didn't know what to do so I told him to leave. Another second and I would've done things I've only dreamt about doing with Jerry Seinfeld...

KIRBY: Jerry - - Seinfeld? ! Okay, Niley... this is heavy, dude. You're gonna have to slow down for me to completely acknowledge all that has happened here.

NILEY: Well I needed to tell somebody.

KIRBY: Well, why me? I can't help you. I've never even kissed a guy...

NILEY: WHAT?

KIRBY: It just never happened. One time a guy tried to kiss me on It's a Small World but I pushed him off. Who would wanna make out in front of a bunch of singing children? Creepy.

NILEY: Oh, I love Disneyland! We should go!

KIRBY: Bundle the expenses for me, dude, and we'll go.

NILEY: Well anyway... you should totally kiss someoooone.

KIRBY: Why? And who?

NILEY: I don't know, who do you like?

KIRBY: Nobody, the guys here are just - - not my type.

They reach Kirby's locker and she starts using it.

NILEY: Ooooh... I forgot.

KIRBY: You forgot what?

NILEY: Oh, nothing, sorry.

KIRBY: What did you hear? (beat) Was it another lesbian rumor?

NILEY: (horrible at lying) No... no way... nothing - - no, not that, nothing like that. Of course not.

KIRBY: Niley, what did they say?

NILEY: (speeding it up) They said that you like to mop tile and I was like, "what's mop tile?" And they said, "have you ever heard of eating carpet?" And I was like - - why would someone wanna eat carpet? But then I realized it's a metaphor for going dowwwwwn? Anyway, tile is shaven... while carpet isn't - - long story shortened - - they said you like vag.

KIRBY: Who the hell told you this bull shit?

NILEY: I - - can't say.

KIRBY: Niley, I will kick your ass!

NILEY: (eyes tear up) Really? !

KIRBY: Ugh, no, I can't do that to you. But seriously, I'm like one of your best friends...

NILEY: (sighs) Okay... the Muffin Man.

KIRBY:... THE MUFFIN MAN?

NILEY: (eyes shift) The one that lives on Drewy Lane.

KIRBY: (snaps) WHAT'S THE PERSON'S NAME, NILEY? !

NILEY: Okay, chill out... Chelsea.

KIRBY: Chelsea told YOU... and possibly other people... that I... Kirbiline Reed... like to eat girls out?

NILEY (rethinks all of the info in her head) Yes.

KIRBY: Huh... I wonder how she knew.

Kirby shrugs and slams her locker, walking away leaving Niley completely in shock.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - C-WING - MORNING<br>Jill laughs along with Cory as they sit down against the wall, papers spread out in front of them. Cory looks at the work - -

CORY: Wow, it looks like I didn't really do much of copying.

JILL: Yeah... that's like the third day in a row where you only got done half of your homework. You should start doing it - - you wouldn't wanna fail.

CORY: Well... then I wouldn't have an excuse to see you extra early anymore...

JILL: (blushes) You don't need an excuse, Cory.

CORY: Really... why's that?

JILL: Because... I'd love to spend time with you - - non-homework related.

CORY: (smirks) Like outside of school?

JILL: If you'd waaaant...

CORY: (leans in) Like a date?

JILL:... if you'd waaaant...

CORY: What do you say, Jill? Go out with me.

JILL: Isn't that what people say when they wanna be in a relationship with someone? Not just a date?

CORY: I think I know everything I need to know about you to see that you'd make a great girlfriend.

JILL: (blushes) And what if I say, "no?" Would you be heartbroken?

CORY: (chuckles) Yeah... you could say that.

JILL:... then I wouldn't wanna do that to you... so my answer is yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend.

CORY: Really?

JILL: (nods) Yeah.

Cory smiles in victory and looks back up at Jill. The teacher walks by. They both get up, getting their stuff together. Cory puts out his hand for holding... Jill smiles bashfully and takes it, him leading her into the classroom.

CUT TO:  
>INT. LADIES LOCKER ROOM - DAY<br>Chelsea is at her locker, throwing her things in. She's the last one in there. She takes off her shirt and pulls out her PE shirt, ready to throw it over her head. A SHUFFLE COMES FROM BEHIND. Chelsea turns her head... the music rises...

CHELSEA: Hello? Someone there?

She throws the shirt on all the way but she's still in her undies and she makes her way to the end of the locker's row - - she peeks her head around - - no one's there. She turns around - - KIRBY stands by her locker, waiting in just her bra and panties.

KIRBY: Hey Chelsea.

CHELSEA: Kirby... you scared the shit out of me.

KIRBY: Did I? I'm sorry...

CHELSEA: Why are you - - walking around half naked?

KIRBY: Oh... ha, sorry. I didn't realize. But I did realize you weren't wearing any pants... big turn on.

CHELSEA: Wha-wha-what are you doing?

KIRBY: Oh c'mon, Chelsea... we both know the truth... you like pussy... don't you?

CHELSEA: Excuse me?

KIRBY: That's why you keep spreading rumors around about me liking it, right?

CHELSEA: I don't know what you're talking about... just give me my shorts, I'm gonna be late.

KIRBY: Nooooo, for what I want, you need them off.

Kirby starts approaching her. Chelsea isn't sure of what to do or where to run.

CHELSEA: You're seriously freaking me out, Kirby.

KIRBY: C'mon... slide those panties off... or would you rather me do it with my teeth?

CHELSEA: What the fu - - okay. Look, it's not funny.

KIRBY: It's not? I thought eating twat was HILARIOUS to you? I mean, it would have to be for you to keep SPREADING LIES about me.

CHELSEA: I don't know what you're talking about!

KIRBY: You don't?

KIRBY PUSHES CHELSEA into the locker and holds her there.

CHELSEA: GET OFF ME!

Kirby places her lips against her neck and pretends she's going to bite it.

KIRBY: Oh Chels, don't worry - - I'll be gentle for your first time.

CHELSEA: OKAY! OKAY! IT WAS ME! SORRY!

Kirby backs off and lets Chelsea go.

KIRBY: Why?

CHELSEA: I just - - I know someone that likes you. They came to me for advice.

KIRBY: A girl?

CHELSEA: No, it was a guy. I couldn't think of any sure-fire way to keep you single so - - I started telling people that you're a lesbian so guys wouldn't try to hit on you.

KIRBY:... that's the stupidest thing I ever heard.

CHELSEA: Well it worked, right?

KIRBY: Not many people hit on me before, Chelsea, so really, not much of a control group you have there.

CHELSEA: I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know? You look good, I figured guys would be all up on that.

KIRBY: I look good? Are you sure there's something that YOU don't wanna tell me?

CHELSEA: (joking) Welllll, I was kinda hoping for you to slide my panties off with your teeeeeth.

KIRBY: (laughing) Chelsea, if a guy likes me, just tell me and I'll figure out how to deal with it.

CHELSEA: Normally I would but... this is someone we both know... someone in our circle.

KIRBY: Wow... really? Okay, I guess that makes things a bit more difficult.

CHELSEA: Yeah... I don't know why I thought the lesbian thing would work. That'll probably do irreparable damage but I just figured he would come forward much sooner than later and he never did so I just figured I had to keep telling more and more people and eventually everyone knew. If you wanna punch me, I understand - - just not the face.

KIRBY: No... your heart was in the right place... but your mind is absolutely retarded!

CHELSEA: (smirks) I can't help it.

A teacher comes around the corner.

GYM TEACHER: Ladies, let's go! Let's get dressed!

CHELSEA: Be right there!

The teacher jogs off and back outside. Kirby backs off from the locker and returns to her own.

CHELSEA: Hey Kirbz.

Kirby turns around.

CHELSEA: (winks) Nice ass.

Kirby shakes her head and turns the corner.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - LUNCH TABLES - DAY<br>Jenny and Jill sit at the fountain, Jill holding Jenny's hand and looking her in the eyes as if she's about to tell her something really important.

JILL: Jenny... I have a boyfriend.

JENNY: What? Who?

JILL: Remember that guy you saw me with before first period?

JENNY: Yeah, yeah - - uh, Cory you said his name was?

JILL: Yeah... he asked me out this morning. I'm his girlfriend!

JENNY: (displeased) Oh... so it begins...

JILL: ... what's that supposed to mean?

JENNY: Boyfriend number 1 for Sophomore year.

JILL: You say that like I have a lot of boyfriends and/or intend to have more later this year.

JENNY: Jill... how many boyfriends did you have Freshman year?

JILL: Mm... three?

JENNY: Four.

JILL: Are you sure?

JENNY: Yes, remember, I have an impeccable memory.

JILL: Sandal Guy doesn't count!

JENNY: I wasn't even including him!

JILL: Wow... you have a better hold of my love life than I do.

JENNY: And what was the underlying theme as to why all those relationships didn't work, do you remember?

JILL: Ummmm...

JENNY: Yoooou were too needy.

JILL: But I broke up with them. I never heard any complaints!

JENNY: E - xactly.

JILL: Ugh, crap, you're right. So what do I do?

JENNY: Just - - don't expect so much with this one. Ya know? Take it easy on him if you're expecting for it to last more than 4 weeks.

JILL: I think I can do that!

JENNY: Let's hope so for his sake.

Robbie and Charlie sit down with them, opening up their packed lunches. Jill looks at them both, excited to tell them the news.

JILL: Guess what? !

ROBBIE: If it's "chicken butt," I'm not in the mood.

JILL: I have a boyfriend!

ANGLE ON - - Charlie's expression goes from neutral to solemn instantly.

ROBBIE: Really... cool.

JILL: I was expecting more enthusiasm but "cool" will do.

ROBBIE: Jill, it's not that shocking.

JILL: Well I think... that - - it's awesome. What do you think, Charlie?

CHARLIE: Yeah... awesome.

He quietly bites into his sandwich. Jenny notices something's up but doesn't say something. Kirby and Niley then approach and sit down with them. Niley glances at Robbie - - Robbie tries to remain normal - - she sits by Charlie.

NILEY: Hey buddysaurus!

CHARLIE: Buddysaurus?

Jenny notices this altercation as well. Robbie is STARING at Niley from down the fountain but trying to be slick about it. Chelsea then walks up and looks at Kirby - - they giggle at each other. Chelsea sits down on the floor in front of them and starts to dig into her salad. Jenny gets up and walks away, keeping her eye on the group at all times. Roy is off to the side, talking to a fellow Cinema Club nerd. Jenny grabs the nerd by the arm and pushes him out of the way, taking Roy's attention.

ROY: Hiiii Jenny?

JENNY: Look at them.

Roy turns his head to the group. They all awkwardly sit together.

ROY: Okay...

JENNY: What is wrong with this picture here? Why is everyone so weird?

ROY: Well how am I supposed to know?

JENNY: Don't you wanna be a psychologist or something? You should be able to pin point these things, Roy!

ROY: Well... Jill looks happy.

JENNY: No shit, she has a boyfriend.

ROY: (not surprised) Oh, I see.

JENNY: But what else? Look at Charlie... Niley... Robbie... even Chelsea and Kirby are acting funny.

ROY: Oh, I know... Robbie - - "accidentally" put on a porno while he was with Niley and Niley was probably like, "whaaaaaaaaaa?" and so now she's talking to Charlie more often but Charlie isn't really thinking about her because he's focused on Chelsea because her bra strap is down her arm and maybe he has a thing for bra straps? I don't know and Kirby - - maybe like - - the lunch lady told her a funny joke today and she's just passing it on. Ya know? That's it. Definitely. I could sense that from a mile away. Ya know, Robbie tried that porn thing on me once and I was like "whoa, awkward!"

JENNY: Hey Roy.

ROY: Yeah?

JENNY: YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG.

Jenny storms off, Roy not sure of what he did.

ROY: Over reaction, much?

The nerd then approaches him again and they go back to discussing things.

ROY: So yeah, Breakfast Club is by far the best John Hughes movie.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY<br>Prichard stands before the class, smug as ever. He holds a DVD case in his hands.

PRICHARD: This... right here... is the cream of the crop of all great movies... Death to Smoochy. Today, we're gonna watch it! How does that sound?

The room erupts in applause.

ROBBIE: The death of modern cinema, right before our eyes being awarded by this ape.

Kirby rolls her eyes and heads for the door. Roy watches and gets up himself, following her out. Charlie watches them both...

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS  
>Roy jogs up behind Kirby as she continues on with a "game face" on.<p>

ROY: Hey Kirby, wait up.

KIRBY: You couldn't handle Death to Smoochy?

ROY: Oh no - - been down that wrong road before. Where you going?

KIRBY: I have to practice for soccer, the tournament starts next week so - -

ROY: Maybe I could help you! I'm good at soccer.

KIRBY: (in disbelief) You are?

ROY: Yeah, totally. I'm agile as all hell.

KIRBY: Haha, okay, come with me.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. SOCCER FIELD - DAY<br>Roy stands at the goal post, now wearing some embarassing short shorts. Kirby stands in front of him, ball under her foot. Roy tries to expand the shorts lower than his legs - - not working.

KIRBY: It's just you and I out here, Roy, don't be embarrassed.

ROY: No, I'm just getting a cold draft where drafts shouldn't go...

KIRBY: (chuckles) Here comes the first one. Ready?

ROY: Let's do it.

Kirby dribbles the ball with her feet, rushing toward Roy. She SLAMS THE BALL, it flies right through Roy's knees and enters the net. She stops.

KIRBY: I thought you said you were good at this?

ROY: (kicking the ball back) Warm up.

Kirby does the same - - dribbles - - fake outs - - KICK! - - over Roy's head and in the net. Kirby puts her hands on her hips, squinting her eyes.

ROY: Okay, I'm ready! I got this. No more balls will go in! - - the net...

KICK! THROUGH HIS ARMS.  
>KICK! OVER HIS HEAD.<br>KICK! It hits the pole and bounces up and in - - he's that slow.  
>KICK! He catches it but drops it.<br>KICK! It hits his shin and he falls to the ground in pain.

KIRBY: Okay, let's try something else.

They stand in front of each other, Roy completely tired. Kirby has the ball once again under her foot.

KIRBY: Okay, try to steal the ball from me.

ROY: (sighs) Got it.

KIRBY RUSHES PASSED HIM, Roy not even trying. She turns around.

KIRBY: Dude, c'mon!

ROY: Sorry, that was lightening fast.

KIRBY RUSHES HIM AGAIN, he puts his foot in front of her and keeps up with her. She swoops around, completely dodging him and running for the goal. She turns back around...

KIRBY: Better... better.

ROY: (completely out of breath) Okay, one more time.

KIRBY: You sure? You look like you're about to - -

ROY BARFS IN THE GRASS.

KIRBY: That. Okay, Roy, uh... I'll see you some other time than.

Kirby dribbles the ball and runs to the other side of the field. Roy wipes his face, completely exhaused.

ROY: I'm good! I'm GOOD!

She's already too far. He throws his arms up, "I'm through with this."

CUT TO:  
>EXT. JILL'S HOUSE - DAY<br>Jill walks towards her house, her keys ready in hand. Robbie continues walking on, presumably he just finished a walk with her. She reaches her front door - -

OLIVIA: Hey Roberts.

Jill stops and turns her head.

JILL: Yes?

OLIVIA: I saw you with your new squeeze today.

JILL: Oh, did you? You can't have him, sorry.

OLIVIA: Please, I have a boyfriend of my own that goes to Windsor but hey, what can I say?

JILL: That's gross.

OLIVIA: You're one to talk... considering how many girls you're about to kiss if you kiss him.

Jill exhales and puts her keys away, knowing she's about to get an earful.

JILL: Okay Olivia... what rumors have you heard?

OLIVIA: Rumors? Psh, facts. My boyfriend knows Cory... he says he invites him out to college parties all the time. Tale around sorority row is he's made quite the dent on the Omega Beta Zeta girls out there.

JILL: (still not convinced) Ah, is that so?

OLIVIA: Just giving you a heads up. Last relationship he was in didn't last too long because - - well, he can't keep his eyes or his hands to himself even when "committed."

JILL: Do you have proof?

OLIVIA: (sarcastic) Oh yeah, let me go grab the stash of photos of him kissing numerous amount of women I've been keeping in a box just for the occasion that you might go out with him.

JILL: Olivia, you can be jealous but don't make up stupid shit to put ideas in my head and ruin a perfectly good relationship.

OLIVIA: Now that hurts. But you can ask anyone. Well, anyone who matters at least.

JILL: Why are you telling me this? I thought you hated me?

OLIVIA: Jill... don't be silly... Silly Jilly...

Olivia gives Jill one last glare and jogs off back to her house. Jill takes her keys back out and opens the door.

INT. JILL'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill SWINGS the door open and SLAMS it shut in a fury. She THROWS her back pack down and digs her head into her hands, trying not to SCREAM in anger. She can't help it - - SHE LET'S IT OUT and SWATS the figurines off her dresser and they SMASH against the wall. She grabs the comforter off her bed and buries her head into it, SCREAMING banging her head against the mattress. She gets up and runs to the bathroom and PUNCHES the mirror - - CRACKING IT.<p>

She leans against the counter top and looks at her knuckles - - blood. She now stops - - observing her hand as the blood spills out and hit the sink faucet. She looks into the shattered mirror - - her reflection being cast a hundred times. SHE LETS OUT ONE LAST SCREAM.

INT. OLIVIA'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Olivia bites into a banana as Jill's scream can be heard from a house over - - she grins and continues to chew. THE MUSIC RISES AND - - SMASH TO BLACK.<p>

**NEXT TIME, ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>Things get more awkward between Robbie and Niley.<br>Charlie and Roy start to prepare for Club Rush.  
>And Jill and Cory go on their first date.<p> 


	6. Episode 05: An Education

105 - An Education

PREVIOUSLY ON "WOODSBORO HIGH":

"Kirby learned who was spreading the lesbian rumors."

KIRBY: Chelsea told YOU... and possibly other people... that I... Kirbiline Reed... like to eat girls out?  
>NILEY: (rethinks all of the info in her head) Yes.<p>

* * *

><p>"But left an open ended joke to Niley."<p>

KIRBY: Huh... I wonder how she knew.

* * *

><p>"And she confronted Chelsea and got a reason why."<p>

CHELSEA: I know someone that likes you. They came to me for advice. I couldn't think of any sure-fire way to keep you single so - - I started telling people that you're a lesbian so guys wouldn't try to hit on you.  
>KIRBY: Chelsea, if a guy likes me, just tell me and I'll figure out how to deal with it.<br>CHELSEA: Normally I would but this is someone in our circle.

* * *

><p>"Jill and Cory became official."<p>

CORY: What do you say, Jill? Go out with me.  
>JILL:... I'd love to be your girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>"But Olivia's news..."<p>

OLIVIA: Last relationship he was in didn't last too long because - - well, he can't keep his eyes or his hands to himself even when "committed."

* * *

><p>"Threw Jill in a frenzy."<p>

Jill PUNCHES the mirror - - CRACKING IT. She looks into the shattered mirror - - her reflection being cast a hundred times. SHE LETS OUT ONE LAST SCREAM.

* * *

><p>"And Robbie decided to make a move."<p>

NILEY: Sorry, it's my favorite quote of all - -  
>ROBBIE PULLS HER IN AND KISSES HER.<p>

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<p>

INT. PSYCHIATRY OFFICE - MORNING

Jill sits in her chair pressed up against the window, waiting patiently - - bandages across her knuckles. The door is cracked open and she can hear talking... it's her mother, KATE ROBERTS.

KATE: (whispering) It's the second time this month, I just don't know what to do anymore.

DR. PRYCE: I'll handle it.

DR. PRYCE enters the room - - mid 50s and a well established psychiatrist in Woodsboro. He sits down, looking at a clipboard in front of them, he goes through the pages. Jill watches intentively.

DR. PRYCE: So Jill, I heard you had another - - episode?

JILL: It - - it was nothing.

DR. PRYCE: Nothing? You call smashing a mirror in your bathroom, nothing?

JILL: (sighs) I just got a little rattled, is all. Stress-related. Not an emotional outburst, I promise.

DR. PRYCE: Jill, have you been taking your medication?

JILL: (beat) No.

DR. PRYCE: And why not?

JILL: Because when I do... I feel completely void of me. Of the essence of who I am. I become this person that's not - - there. I don't feel anything, I don't even wanna go anywhere or talk to anyone. I just become this ghost. I don't want to feel that way.

DR. PRYCE: Then we should've talked, that's why I'm here - - to fix your dosage.

JILL: I don't want any of it, Dr. Pryce, that' s what I'm telling you.

DR. PRYCE: Your mother thinks otherwise and quite frankly, you're the one terrorizing her house so - -

JILL: Terrorizing? That's what she said?

DR. PRYCE: Look... you're a teenager, I understand, I was one once too. But the things you feel can be allieved. We can lower your dosage or try something else so you feel more like yourself.

JILL: I'm not taking that stuff again. I just wanna be normal. I can control my anger and my emotions - - I honestly think it's because of the withdrawls of the drugs YOU put me on.

DR. PRYCE: I know the symptoms and an increased, relapse behavior is not one of them.

JILL: How would you know? Each human body is different and reacts to things in a completely different way, there's no way of telling - -

DR. PRYCE: Jill - -

JILL: No! I looked it up, I know what I'm talking about!

DR. PRYCE: And I'm a professional psychiatrist who's been doing this for 25 years. So who you gonna listen to, the internet or me?

JILL: ... I just don't wanna disappear.

CUT TO:

INT. ROBERTS CAR - DAY

Kate drives, Jill leaning her head against the window and watching the scenery pass by. Kate's concerned but not sure of how to talk to her daughter. Jill wants nothing to do with her in this moment.

KATE: You can turn on the radio if you want.

JILL: I'm fine.

KATE: Jill, I know it's tough to be in high school - -

JILL: I don't want the speech, please.

KATE: I'm just saying, there's people who have gone through more than you. You should feel grateful that you have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, a mother that loves you - -

JILL: It's not about what I'm going through, it's about how I feel on the inside. It's abnormal and I KNOW but I just wanna be able to control it myself instead of drugs to keep me at bay.

KATE: All I know is that your cousin Sidney - - she's a fighter, Jill. Maybe you should try to talk to her, see if you two can level.

JILL: And say what? There's a Ghostface in my mind that's attacking my conscience? Our situations are completely different. I wouldn't know what to say to her anyway and she's not exactly easy to find on MySpace.

KATE: Maybe we can arrange something?

JILL: No, it's okay. I don't wanna bug her.

KATE: It's not bugging if it's family.

Kate pulls the car into the drive way and parks. She turns to the side, trying to connect more.

KATE: (strokes Jill's hair) My baby.

JILL: (pushes her hand away) Mom!

KATE: I love you... is that wrong? I can't love my own daughter?

JILL: I'm not a baby.

Jill exits the car, slamming the door shut and leaving Kate behind.

CUT TO:

INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Niley runs to her door and opens - - Roy stands there with a small bag. He enters, he's familiar here and he sits down at the couch. Niley sits down with them - - regular FRIEND space between them.

NILEY: So whatchu bring?

ROY: Well I thought we could change things up from what you and Robbie were doing and so I decided to go with ANIME!

NILEY: Cartoons?

ROY: Technically but it's like a different genre, it's hard to explain.

NILEY: Oh, hey Roy, um, thanks for taking over. Things got a little weird with Robbie.

ROY: Yeah, I've been noticing you guys were a little distant yesterday and today at school. Everything okay?

NILEY: Yeah... it's fine.

ROY: (sighs) Did he try the "oops, wrong movie" and it's porn thing on you?

NILEY:... no. He does that?

ROY: ... of course not. So what is it than?

NILEY: Promise not to say anything?

ROY: Sure.

NILEY: Okay... he kissed me.

ROY: Robbie did that?

NILEY: Why do people act so surprised? There's a whole lot of man in him!

ROY:... Robbie Mercer? Robbie we know?

NILEY: Yes!

ROY: He kissed youuuuuuu on the cheek?

NILEY: ON THE MOUTH.

ROY: Nooooooooo. Noooooooooo. That's not even like, "oh, that's plausible."

NILEY: Well fine, don't believe but hey, I got some bad news for you.

ROY: What?

NILEY: Kirby's a lesbian.

ROY: She's a hobbity, whobity, whaty?

NILEY: A lesbian! She told me yesterday...

ROY:... are you sure? She's a little tomboyish but - -

NILEY: I heard her say it, Roy. Chelsea was saying she was and she admitted it.

ROY: Wait, I think I know what's going on. Chelsea was probably just saying that because - - well I don't know, let me get in the mind frame of how stupid people think, hmmmm - - oh, probably because I told her I liked her and so she wanted other people to think Kirby was a lesbian so they wouldn't hit on her so I could get the move on her.

NILEY:... I don't know, Kirby seemed serious.

ROY: She's sarcastic! You know how she is! I'll ask Chelsea tomorrow if she was dumb enough to do that.

NILEY: Okay, so my next question - - why haven't you made your move yet?

ROY: (sighs) I don't know. I'm starting to get the feeling that Charlie likes her these days, I don't really wanna - - steal her from him or anything.

NILEY: That's confident.

ROY: No but even if I told Kirby something and if Charlie figured out and then he'd be mad that I tried something.

NILEY: But he can't be mad unless he tells YOU.

ROY: True... I guess. I'll stop pussyfooting around and ... do something.

NILEY: You put your foot into - -

ROY: No, it's a term for playing around, Niley. Jesus, c'mon now. Do you think I should ask Charlie first though? Just to be fair?

NILEY: I guess. That's what I would want.

ROY: (sighs) Okay.

CUT TO:

INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY

Prichard PICKS UP a stapler from a box and walks over to the table near the front of the room where there's a designed banner laid out on top of it. Charlie and Robbie work hard on the design and Roy enters, putting his backpack down by the door.

PRICHARD: Oh there you are, Roy. Too good to show up on time?

ROY:... yup.

Roy joins in, trying to help out anyway possible.

PRICHARD: Look, you guys finish it up. I got stuff to do.

ROBBIE: Prichard, you're the president, you should be helping!

PRICHARD: Yeaaaah but you're VP and I think you gotta hang of it.

CHARLIE: Dude, we need all the help we can get to get members in tomorrow during Club Rush. Because of you and the whole Baby Geniuses debacle, we went from 37 to 13 members.

PRICHARD: They loved Baby Geniuses! I specifically remember Niley clapping at the end.

ROY: Niley likes anything.

PRICHARD: Hey! Look, FAGGOTS. I told YOU to do it so DO IT.

Prichard grabs his backpack and exits.

ROBBIE: (exasperated) Such a dick.

Roy sits down in the first row and watches them continue their work.

CHARLIE: Help us, man.

ROY: Nooooo, I think we need to think of a strategy here.

CHARLIE: What do you mean?

ROY: We gotta get Prichard out of the top spot. It's killing the club I created.

ROBBIE: You didn't create it, we all did.

ROY: Yeah but it was like, my idea.

ROBBIE: It was a collective idea.

ROY:... not really.

CHARLIE: Who cares who idea it was? Let's just finish this banner so we have something to show for our shitty club that we all created tomorrow.

ROY: Think about it though... Prichard's popular. People KNOW he's the president. So tomorrow, during Club Rush - - nobody is going to bother coming over if they know he's running things. I mean, a few jock heads, sure, but we don't want them around.

ROBBIE: So what do you suggest?

ROY: We keep him occupied tomorrow during lunch. That way, we can promote that one of us - - preferably me - - is the president instead of him.

CHARLIE: You're a freshman, it's not gonna work.

ROY: (blows up) Why do people keep saying that? ! That's prejudice!

ROBBIE: Charlie, do you wanna do it?

CHARLIE: No man, you're VP. It's all you. And it is a good idea.

ROY: Yeah, I'm getting credit for THAT, right?

ROBBIE: Whatever. So let's think about this - - how do we occupy him?

ROY: Well, I was thinking of using Jill but she has a boyfriend now so no dice.

CHARLIE: You're thinking of using a woman?

ROY:... yeah? What else? Twinkies? No. Tits. Ass. Works every time.

CHARLIE: So than Niley?

ROY: No because he will know that sure she's cute but she's also too young.

ROBBIE: Which leaves us with - - not Jenny? Chelsea?

ROY: Chelsea's too easy, it won't be a challenge.

CHARLIE: I hope you're not thinking of using Kirby.

ROY: Bingo! God, Charlie, you read my mind.

ROBBIE: But Kirby's a tomboy. He's not gonna go for her.

ROY: NOT if she's a tomboy though...

CHARLIE: So you wanna doll Kirby up beyond the point of recognition and flaunt her around Prichard? He's not gonna fall for it, I'm sure he's seen her in here at every meeting. Even if she is wearing a pound of make up.

ROY: If you were Prichard and you could have mostly any girl you want, your focus is going to be on the top of the line snatch, am I right? And like you said, Kirby is a tomboy and he wouldn't go for her. Therefore, he probably never noticed her before. I mean, why would he? He could have a full on conversation with the girl and forget about her the next day if he doesn't see her as potential ass. So, that's why she's perfect. She'll become potential ass, something new that he hasn't seen before and he'll fall in our trap for what, 57 minutes is all we need? Have her lead him on, tease him, blah blah blah and we scoop up all the new members.

CHARLIE: She would never go for that though.

ROY: You're just not thinking creatively, Charlie. If we could play Prichard in that way, we can play her in that way, too. She doesn't have to know she's even doing it.

ROBBIE: This sounds impossible.

ROY: It's not! And if worst comes to worst, we can just - - I don't know, bribe her or something!

ROBBIE: You're insane, you know that?

ROY: Yes, I do! And that's why it's gonna work! Because I'm confident in my insanity!

CHARLIE: I guess he's right.

ROY: Plus she's a lesbian, not like she's going to mind or anything.

CHARLIE: Wait, what? That's just a rumor, Roy, c'mon you know better than that.

ROY: Noooo... at first I thought the same but... then Niley told me and then... I saw her today with another girl...

CHARLIE: I don't fucking believe you.

ROY: I wouldn't lie!

ROBBIE: What was she doing with this "girl?"

ROY: Well, it all started when - -

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - EARLIER THAT DAY

Roy continues narrating, following him through the events that occur. He comes down the hallway and is about to turn around the corner.

ROY (O.V.): I was gonna go talk to Olivia because apparently she started the rumor and on my way, I saw Kirby. I thought I'd go say hi but then...

He turns the corner and stops, ducking back behind and then pokes his head out.

ROY (O.V.): There she was with Stephie Chan. You know, the asian transfer student - slash - soccer prodigy?

We get a look at STEPHIE CHAN - - a poppy and bubbly asian girl who speaks broken English in her soccer clothes but her shorts are modified to be much smaller up almost like booty-shorts. We see these acts play out as Roy says them...

ROY (O.V.): And Kirby was RUBBING HER legs with lotion ALL the way up and down, slow and sensual like.

ROBBIE (O.V.): So? Girls put lotion on each other all the time.

ROY (O.V.): I'm not finished! And then, once Kirby was done with that, I was ready to walk over again but something else happened that looked peculiar! Stephie starts poking Kirby in the stomach, almost like if she were teasing her about something. And then Kirby smiles, let's out a sigh and says - -

KIRBY: Fine, I'll show you.

ROY (O.V.): And she pulls out her thong strap, showing it to Stephie! And they giggle about it and then Stephie pulls on it her self, and snaps it back on to Kirby's hip!

ROBBIE (O.V.): Girls do that all the time too. Remember, they actually LIKE getting half naked together.

ROY (O.V.): I'M NOT FINISHED! And then they hug but it was one of those LONG hugs, not a friendly hug at all. And I saw Stephie rub Kirby's back and then GRAB, I mean a full GRASP and handful, GRAB her ass. And what did Kirby do? NIBBLE ON Stephie's neck! Like a playful, "you'll get more later" sexy nibble. They giggle, Stephie kisses her on the cheek and they part ways.

INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - BACK TO NOW

Charlie and Robbie look at Roy in complete disbelief. Robbie nearly drooling.

ROY: And that took place over the amount of about 3 minutes. The way I told it probably seemed like a quick thirty seconds or something but nope, that goes to show you how long and drawn out that was.

ROBBIE: So that was in front of everybody?

ROY: Kind of, it was a bit before school so not everybody was around.

CHARLIE: Wow... shocking.

ROY: I know. Very educating experience for me.

CHARLIE: (sighs) I can't believe it. There goes that.

ROY: What do you mean?

CHARLIE:... well I... I liked her. I liked Jill too but now she has a boyfriend so what does that leave me? Nothing.

ROBBIE: Hey... we have each other.

CHARLIE: What?

ROY: Actually, Robbie, you have Niley.

ROBBIE: She told you? !

ROY: I said I wouldn't say anything but she seemed like she liked that kiss.

CHARLIE: You guys kissed?

ROBBIE: Well - well - once.

CHARLIE: And you didn't tell me, man? That hurts. Roy knew before I did.

ROBBIE: Well we both promised not to tell anyone.

ROY: Robbie, if I were you, I'd make another move before it's too late. You just got her by surprise last time is all.

ROBBIE: You sure?

ROY: I spend a lot of time with Niley, I'm pretty sure. And Charlie, no worries, man, plenty of girls in this school. You'll find one easily.

CHARLIE: You're right.

ROY: (sighs) But I'ma get out of here. I gotta think of a plan for tomorrow to get Kirby in on this. You guys are doing great by the way. Just awesome.

Roy exits before they can try to convince him to stay. Robbie looks at Charlie, they're all alone now.

CHARLIE: I'm pissed at you. You can do it yourself.

Charlie grabs his backpack and leaves as well.

ROBBIE: Whaaaaaaat? Man...

CUT TO:

EXT. JILL'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Cory's car drives up, Jill in the passenger seat. Cory turns off the car and jumps out, running over to Jill's side, letting her out. He grabs her hand and walks her towards her front door.

JILL: I had a good time tonight.

CORY: Me too.

Olivia looks down from her balcony, watching the scene as it plays out.

CORY: So I'll... see you tomorrow in the morning?

JILL: (smiles) Yeah.

There's that awkward air between them. Jill looks Cory in the eyes - - he tries to weight the situation. He leans forward. She closes her eyes. She puckers her lips - - his lips connect with her forehead. Her eyes immediately open. He smiles and pats her on the shoulder.

CORY: Goodnight.

Cory walks off before another word can be said, leaving Jill there in complete shock. Olivia laughs quietly to herself, trying not to be seen. Cory jumps in the car, starting the car. Jill still watches... this has to be a joke... he drives off.

JILL: What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME, ON "WOODSBORO HIGH":<br>Roy, Robbie and Charlie's plan for Club Rush goes into full effect.  
>Olivia has her own club to promote<br>Robbie and Niley have another "moment."  
>Jill confronts Cory about the "goodnight kiss."<p> 


	7. Episode 06: All or Nothing

106 - All Or Nothing

***The following episode is rated TV- MA LS as it contains material more graphic than it usually presents in it's TV-14 L format. Reader's discretion is advised.***

**PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**

"Roy introduced Niley to a new genre."

NILEY: So whatchu bring?  
>ROY: Well I thought we could change things up from what you and Robbie were doing and so I decided to go with ANIME!<p>

* * *

><p>"The Cinema Club devised a way to get new members during Club Rush and keep Prichard from driving them away."<p>

ROY: We gotta keep him occupied tomorrow during lunch.  
>CHARLIE: You're thinking of using a woman?<br>ROBBIE: Kirby's a tomboy. He's not gonna go for her.  
>ROY: NOT if she's a tomboy though...<br>CHARLIE: So you wanna doll Kirby up beyond the point of recognition and flaunt her around Prichard?

* * *

><p>"Robbie got a piece of advice."<p>

ROY: Robbie, if I were you, I'd make another move before it's too late.

* * *

><p>"And Jill and Cory's first date - - ended unexpectedly."<p>

She puckers her lips - - his lips connect with her forehead. Her eyes immediately open. He smiles and pats her on the shoulder.  
>CORY: Goodnight.<p>

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - MORNING  
>Robbie sleepily opens his locker, barely able to keep his eyes open. He takes out some books, throwing them in his back pack. He's moving at the pace of a zombie. From his side, a girl with vibrant BLUE, wacky styled hair approaches him and starts fiddling with their locker. He turns his head and his eyes widen by the sight of the hair but also incapable of seeing their face.<p>

He shakes his head, trying to get the cobwebs out and closes his locker, preparing to walk away. A small hand GRABS his shoulder and pulls him back around. He's now face to face with the BLUE HAIRED GIRL who is also wearing BLACK, THICKED RIMMED GLASSES.

NILEY: Hey Robbie, what do you think? !

ROBBIE:... Niley?

NILEY: Duuuuuuh. I went from red to BLUE! (stoner laugh then whispers) But don't tell any gangs that I did that... if they ask, THIS is my natural hair color.

ROBBIE: But red wasn't even your natural hair - -

NILEY: (slaps her hand against his mouth, silencing him) SILENCE!

ROBBIE: (removing her hand) You dyed your hair... BLUE?

NILEY: Yes! I wanted to match the color of my favorite character in this anime movie I saw. It looks good though right?

Niley waddles in a circle like a penguin, modeling her new do. Robbie is still in complete shock.

ROBBIE: It looks - - different. In a good way though. You DEFINITELY stand out.

NILEY: (stomps her foot) Nooooo, that's not what I wanted.

ROBBIE: Oh I mean, you just fade into the background. You mix right in.

NILEY: (nods) Oh okay, good! (beat) So Robbie, I, uh... I wanted to apologize for - -

ROBBIE: Look, it's okay. I understand. It's a bit uncomfortable.

NILEY: Well, sort of but I mean, I'm over it now. (smiles big) I'll stop avoiding you.

ROBBIE: (sighs) Honesty. It's refreshing. Quick, how do I smell?

NILEY: (wafts and then smiles excited) Like a dolphin.

ROBBIE: Dolphins have a scent?

NILEY: Only when they're on land.

ROBBIE:... which is never.

NILEY: (whispers) Exaaaactllyyyyy.

Niley slaps Robbie in the shoulder with her book and skips off with a smile. Robbie stands there, almost unsure of what just happened as if it were a dream.

CUT TO:  
>INT. MATH CLASSROOM - DAY<br>Jill and Jenny sit in class, watching the teacher blabber on about some math related crap. Jill isn't even focused - - her head is in an entirely different world. All she can think about - - is that forsaken kiss on the forehead at the end of the night last night. She slowly turns her head to Jenny, wanting to say something. Jenny awkwardly looks back, trying to figure Jill out.

JENNY: (whispers) What?

JILL: (whispers blankly) He kissed me on the forehead.

JENNY: What are you talking about?

JILL: We went out for the first time last night... he walked me to my door... and kissed me on my forehead.

JENNY: Cory did that? That's - - weird.

JILL: Imagine experiencing it.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>Class just got out, Jill and Jenny exit. Jenny now more prepared to have a full on conversation not done in whispers. They make their way towards their lockers.<p>

JENNY: Okay, so what did he do this morning when you saw him in first period?

JILL: He text me saying he was gonna be late today and then he fed me some crap about how we can't hang out at lunch because he has a project to work on.

JENNY: Ouch...

JILL: It's bad, isn't it? Is it something I did, Jenny?

JENNY: How am I supposed to know? I don't date. I don't have time for that.

JILL: Well how the hell am I supposed to figure out if I did something wrong if he doesn't confront me about it? He kissed me on the forehead, Jenny! The FOREHEAD!

Jill realizes she's a bit too loud, even for a crowded high school hallway so she goes back to introversion.

JENNY: Just ASK him about it.

JILL: That's not how it works! It's stupid and complicated but coming to boys with complaints is just not the ebb and flow of things. The only time you're supposed to do that is if you plan on breaking up or if you want to nag for nagging sake. Either he comes to you or you're just supposed to be mad until he does and - and - and be pissed off if he doesn't understand how you feel without you telling him.

JENNY: Jill, you do realize how ridiculous that sounded just now, right? Break the mold! Come forward about your frustrations. (in the friendliest way possible) Your typicallity is actually kinda pissing me off right now.

JILL: (sighs) It's embarrassing.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY<br>Robbie and Charlie sit in the room, observing the banner. Roy opens the door, sneakily closing it. Roy rubs his hands together, wide eyed.

ROY: Let's see it.

Robbie and Charlie move out of the way. "Cinema Club - President: Prichard Tin." Robbie then lifts up an attachment to the banner and places it across the "president" portion, replacing Prichard's name with his own.

ROBBIE: Clever, right?

ROY: Yes! Now I just saw him a minute ago and he's gonna come in here to take a look at it before we go out to lunch after next period. I still have some things to set up.

Roy heads for the door.

CHARLIE: Wai - wait, what about the Kirby thing?

ROY: (sighs) It's in the process of completion. Chelsea is currently doing her make up, hair, clothing, etc. It's gonna go off without a hitch, you'll see. And the photographers should be here in an hour for the "be in the movie" thing we're doing. Don't worrrrrry, I got it all handled!

ROBBIE: So what exactly did you tell Kirby that she's doing?

ROY:... the less you know, the better for your sake...

Roy exits swiftly.

CUT TO:  
>INT. LADIES' BATHROOM - DAY<br>Chelsea has Kirby propped up in front of the mirror, doing her make up and fixing her hair simultaneously. Kirby looks GORGEOUS with her long blonde hair curled, her eyes shadowed, her cheeks blushed and her lips pinked. She seems annoyed by this entire process.

CHELSEA: Oh darling, you look mah-ve-lous.

KIRBY: Well it better be flippin' worth it.

CHELSEA: It will be! The casting director is going to love you.

KIRBY: Are you sure I shouldn't tell any of the other players? I'll feel bad, especially if they're better than me.

CHELSEA: Kirby, if you wanna make it in show biz and be in the remake to The Ladybugs, you're gonna have to show that you're not only a doll, which the role demands, but you can be a kick ass soccer player. You know how Hollywood loves these underdog/glamorous stories. Plus this is an in that Roy got for you, not for any of the other girls.

KIRBY: So why are we doing it NOW, why aren't we doing it after school?

CHELSEA: Because you have to learn how to wear it on you, girl! You're not used to this but if you walk on to that field fresh, you'll look like you don't know how to carry yourself and it won't look genuine.

KIRBY:... this isn't genuine.

CHELSEA: Fake it 'till you make it, hon-ay!

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH QUAD - DAY<br>The lunch bell rings. Students make their way towards the cafeteria and lunch lines. The Club Rush tables are being set up to the side. In the midst of all this is OFFICER PERKINS and OFFICER HOSS. Perkins is a bit heavy set but with a smooth demeanor, African American with charisma and possibly tries to fit into his role as an officer a bit too much. Hoss is a bit rugged, too cool for school kinda guy who's just bumming his way through it because he didn't have anything else better to do.

HOSS: Damn man, look at all this tail...

PERKINS:... you serious?

HOSS: Anthony, I'm younger than you, it's almost okay.

PERKINS: You're disgustin'! Man of the law and you're lookin' at high school girls!

HOSS: Oh yeah, I hope they count on me to serve and protect them. (a real skanky girl passes by) Ooooh, daddy.

PERKINS: Sick. You sicken me. Why Dewey gotta make me your partner? I'd rather be with Hicks right now.

HOSS: Don't mind me, Perkins, just enjoy the scenery.

DEPUTY DEWEY RILEY (who needs no introduction) approaches the both of them. Hoss straightens up a bit, trying to seem more official.

DEWEY: Okay Perkins, Hoss - - just stay alert. It's Club Rush day, not a spring faire so this should go by fairly quick.

PERKINS: No disrespect, Deputy Riley but I'm not entirely sure of why we're here.

HOSS: Be grateful, Perkins!

DEWEY: Precaution. Last year, one of the anime club kids brought a kitana to school and accidentally chopped off their thumb so the principal asked us just to be here.

HOSS: Anime club? I think I can - - monitor that area.

DEWEY: (points) Their table is by the gate.

HOSS: I'm on it.

Hoss takes off, almost a bit excited.

PERKINS: Dwight, can I tell you somethin' in confidence? I think Hoss is a straight up pedophile!

DEWEY: Jesus, why would you say that?

PERKINS: He keep lookin' at all da girls that be passin' by like they available for good pickin'! That's the only reason he wanted to monitor the Anime Club cuz he got a thing for Asian girls!

DEWEY: (chuckles) I'll keep that in mind, Perkins but Hoss is just a kid. I remember being that age and... coming to this school as a man of the law instead of a student for the first time. Some girls looked up to me, ya know? They like a man in uniform...

PERKINS: So you condone it? Come votin' season, you don't got my vote for sheriff!

DEWEY: (pushes Perkins and laugh) Get to work.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - DAY<br>Kirby makes her way towards the outside quad and is instantly GRABBED by Chelsea and pulled off to the side.

CHELSEA: The casting director wants to see you now!

KIRBY: What? I thought he just wanted to watch the game.

CHELSEA: Well he wants to get more of a feel for your presence. It's the audition before the audition. I don't know, that's what Roy said.

KIRBY: Ugh, this better go by quick, I'm starving.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - C-WING - DAY<br>Prichard makes his way towards the quad, texting on his phone. Roy runs up to him at full speed.

ROY: Oh Prichard, I been looking all over for you!

PRICHARD: What's up?

ROY: There's a casting director in town and he was asking me about some of the girls here at the school and he said he wanted help picking some of them for a movie.

PRICHARD: Okay?

ROY: And so I told him, who better to help pick someone for a movie other than the Cinema Club president!

PRICHARD: Uhhhh - -

ROY: He's in the Cinema Club room right now. Meet the guy, meet the girls, it'll all be fun and games. It'll just last - - all of lunch.

PRICHARD: I don't know, man, I'm pretty hungry.

ROY: He needs help picking HOT girls.

PRICHARD: ... how hot?

ROY: The HOTTEST. And you're the perfect candidate for picking those out, right?

PRICHARD: Sure as hell am!

ROY: Alright than, follow me!

CUT TO:  
>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY<br>Kirby enters the empty room and looks around, not sure of what to do. Chelsea waves to her on the outside and runs off. Outside, Roy and Prichard approach the room. Chelsea flashes Prichard a flirty smile and continues on her way.

ROY: Alright, go inside and the first girl is already in there. The casting director should be in there just a few moments.

Prichard enters the room and sees Kirby - - the plan worked, he doesn't recognize her. He makes his way over to her - - smitten.

PRICHARD: Hi.

KIRBY: (obviously knowing who he is with disdain) Hi.

Prichard sits at the tables in the back.

KIRBY: So what are you doing here?

PRICHARD: (smug) I'm helping cast the movie. The guy wanted the Cinema Club president here.

IN COMES THE CASTING DIRECTOR, wearing platform shoes and an outrageous Italian outfit along with the most twisty moustache you would ever see and sunglasses that nearly cover his entire face... it's really Roy.

ROY: (in his best Italian accent) Jean Jaques - - Cousteau is my name. I am the casting directaaaa for the new film The Ladybugs. No funny games or funny business, let's get straight to it!

Roy walks over to Prichard and sits down next to him. Kirby tenses up a bit, not sure of what's coming next.

ROY: Now, my lady, do you have any experience in acting?

KIRBY: Um... I've done some films with friends but never anything - -

ROY: PERFECT! What do you think, Prichard?

PRICHARD: How'd you know my name?

ROY:... your - - nametag.

PRICHARD: I'm not wearing a - -

ROY: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE GAL?

PRICHARD: She's nice, I like her.

ROY: Nice? Young lady, could you recite a monologue for us please?

KIRBY: I don't know any.

ROY: (slams on the desk) Make something up!

KIRBY: You want me to improv?

ROY: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesth. (claps his hands) And make it sexy!

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH QUAD - DAY<br>Robbie and Charlie set up their table and place their banner in front of it. The photographer booth is set up behind them, ready for applicants.

ROBBIE: I think Roy's plan worked.

CHARLIE: Let's hope so.

LOUIS HOBBS, average 15 year old kid who might have a bit of a douche side approaches the table. He stops and reads the banner.

LOUIS: I thought Prichard was president?

ROBBIE: Not anymore! I am now.

LOUIS: Oh, nice! I heard some bad things about it. Hi, I'm Louis Hobbs.

ROBBIE: I'm Robbie Mercer, club president. This is my VP, Charlie Walker.

LOUIS: Right on, right on. What's up with the photograph station?

CHARLIE: Join now and you can get your picture taken and placed within a famous movie poster with options such as Indiana Jones, Terminator - -

"Anything, Anything" by Dramarama BOOMS FROM THE SIDE OF THEM and a microphone receives major feedback, hurting their ears. Stephie Chan (from the previous episode) tries her hand on karaoke.

ROBBIE: Damn Choir Club.

CHARLIE: Damn Stephie Chan!

ROBBIE: Jealouuuuuuuuss.

CHARLIE: Shut up.

LOUIS: Well hey, sign me up!

Robbie hands him the clipboard and out of the side of his eye - -

ROBBIE: What the hell is Niley doing at the Anime Club table? I'll be right back.

Robbie jumps up and crosses over the quad, his eyes set on Niley who is having fun with the Anime Club kids, who mostly consists of dorks also trying to imitate their favorite Anime characters.

ROBBIE: Niley, what are you doing?

NILEY: I'm sorry, Robbie... this is just my thing now.

ROBBIE: You're leaving Cinema Club?

NILEY: Just... temporarily.

ROBBIE: (hurt) Okay... that's your choice.

NILEY: Robbie - -

ROBBIE: No... I get it!

Robbie walks away and Niley looks down, feeling bad. The nerds pull her back into the group and they continue with their conversation of comparing their costumes. Hoss slowly walks by, using his height as an advantage to look down the girls blouses...

CUT TO:  
>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY<br>Kirby finishes up her monologue and bows to Roy and Prichard. Prichard claps, nearly moved to tears. Roy shrugs it off.

ROY: Eh.

KIRBY: Well I'm sorry you feel that way.

ROY: Could be betta.

PRICHARD: That was amazing, you kidding me?

KIRBY: Thank you.

PRICHARD: Well hey, I gotta go, I have a club thing to do - -

ROY: NOOOOOO! Now you join her.

KIRBY: What?

ROY: Act togetha! I need to see... flirtation!

KIRBY: No way.

PRICHARD: What do you mean, "no way?" !

ROY: It's required for the role and I need some visualization.

KIRBY: Ugh...

PRICHARD: What, I'm not good enough for you?

KIRBY: (rolls eyes) Oh, no, you're awesome...

PRICHARD: Okay Jean, watch this...

Prichard jumps up and walks over to Kirby, getting awfully close to her. She reflexes back for a moment and he grabs her hand, prepared to act. Kirby going ahead with the improvised scene.

PRICHARD: You're amazingly beautiful.

KIRBY: (shyly) Thanks.

PRICHARD: And I know that - - we've only known each other for a week but...

ROY: This is good! Very good! Raw emotion here!

PRICHARD: I wanted to get to know you better.

KIRBY: (blushes and twists) Really?

ROY: I believe it!

PRICHARD: ... you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Kirby is now starting to take this a bit seriously and Prichard seems genuine...

KIRBY: Am I really?

PRICHARD: The moment I saw you... my heart stopped. And I knew... right than and there that if I didn't try to have you... my life would be pointless.

KIRBY: (trying to go back to acting) But I'm in love with someone else...

PRICHARD: I'll do anything... just to have a chance... just to be able to be that guy you first think of in the morning and last before you lay your head down to sleep... (he caresses her face)... to be that guy who gets to be lucky enough to be this close to you... (gets a bit closer)... to smell you... to touch you...

ROY: Uhhhhh... this is her audition, Prichard, not yours... let her - - say something!

KIRBY: Oh, um... so you think you can just have me? Like that? You can just say some pretty words and then I'll be swept off my feet? It's gonna take a lot more than that. You're gonna have to prove your love for me.

ROY: Very good...

PRICHARD: Anything for you...

KIRBY: What would you do? How far would you go?

PRICHARD: I... I would trade everything... even if it just meant a moment... where you could see me in the same way. I'd cross the entire city, barefoot... just to get a glimpse of your face.

Kirby's knees weaken. Roy is now starting to worry...

ROY: Okay, that's just cheesy...

KIRBY: Actions speak louder than words...

PRICHARD: Than how's this?

Prichard pulls her chin in and KISSES HER. Roy's jaw drops and his eyes widen, completely horrified and he SCREAMS.

ROY: AHHHHH! CUT! CUT!

They continue kissing, this is REAL NOW. Roy jumps up and runs over, pulling Prichard off.

ROY: Cut means STOP!

PRICHARD: I'm sorry... I couldn't help it. She's just so stunning.

Kirby smiles and steps back, looking back at Prichard as he gazes on to her.

ROY: Okay just... now do a scene where you HATE EACH OTHER. Just - - hatred! Anger and - - and - mean spirited.

KIRBY: The movie requires that from me also?

ROY: Yes! In fact it does!

KIRBY: Wow, it's a really diverse, supporting role... for a remake.

ROY:... we don't fuck around!

Roy jumps back to the table and sits down in a huff, crossing his arms.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH QUAD - DAY<br>The line for Cinema Club now makes the others look puny. Charlie and Robbie sign people up and send them back to the photograph station by the dozens.

ROBBIE: Man, we're getting so much attention!

CHARLIE: I think it's for the photographs.

ROBBIE: Who cares!

DEWEY APPROACHES THEM, skipping the line. He lifts up his sunglasses and reads the banner.

DEWEY: Cinema Club, ay?

CHARLIE: That's right.

DEWEY: Interesting. What's your favorite genre?

ROBBIE: I'm a big fan for anything. I just love movies, the history of it - -

DEWEY: (to Charlie) You?

CHARLIE: Usually avante garde stuff.

DEWEY: Hm... just curious. I have quite a history with people who liked movies a bit too much...

ROBBIE: (looks at the nametag) Wait a second... Riley... are you Deputy Dewey? ! From Stab? !

DEWEY: Proceed with your day, gentleman.

Dewey walks off, throwing back on his glasses. Robbie looks at Charlie, completely stoked.

CHARLIE: Control yourself, man.

ROBBIE: We just met a legend, you're not excited? !

CHARLIE: Just - - calm down.

Next up, JOSEPH MORRIS - - Olivia's a bit younger brother. He smiles big and walks up.

ROBBIE: Hey Joseph. You're interested in Cinema Club?

JOSEPH: Oh, believe it! Just don't tell my sister Olivia though, she'd be mad if I knew I started talking to you guys.

CHARLIE: No worries, man. We got you.

JOSEPH: Thanks!

Joseph jumps over to the photography line. Off to the side, assisting the photgraphers is Jill and Chelsea.

CHELSEA: Hey, where's Roy? Shouldn't he be here?

JILL: I could try finding him.

CHELSEA: Could you? And see what's taking Kirby so long at her audition.

JILL: What audition?

CHELSEA: You know. She told you, right? She has an audition here at the school for a new soccer movie.

JILL: ... I've never heard of THAT before.

CHELSEA: That's just what Roy told me.

JILL: Well... I'll go look for him and Kirby.

CHELSEA: Thanks, Jill.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill makes her way towards the Cinema Club room, pushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear. She passes by the library and stops... she turns around and looks back in. She can see Cory... TALKING TO OLIVIA.<p>

JILL: That BITCH.

INT. WOODSBORO LIBRARY - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill enters the library in a fury, headed directly for Cory and Olivia. Olivia looks up and notices Jill coming. Jill pushes Cory's chair, spinning him around.<p>

JILL: A project, huh?

CORY: I'm sorry - -

JILL: (to Olivia) And what the fuck are you doing here?

OLIVIA: Studying, obviously. It's a free country, I can do that, right?

JILL: You? Study? Bitch, please.

CORY: Hey, Jill, calm down.

JILL: I'm not gonna calm down! First, I hear crap about you from her, then you kiss me on the forehead and now you're talking to this broad? What's going on, Cory?

CORY: Nothing! I don't know why you're acting like this!

OLIVIA: Yeah Jill... (winks) relax.

Jill preps to lunge forward and Cory jumps up, stopping her.

CORY: C'mon, let's go talk.

They're now in between rows of books, standing in front of each other. Jill crosses her arms, waiting for Cory to say something.

CORY: Look, I'm sorry about the kiss situation.

JILL: Sorry? That was HUMILIATNG.

CORY: Well it's not like anybody saw!

JILL: That's not the point. It's how I felt. Do you not like me or something? Am I too ugly? Is Olivia better?

CORY: Olivia? She's just a friend. I didn't even know until now that you didn't like her.

JILL: A friend? How about friends with her boyfriend?

CORY: Yeah, so?

JILL: I heard about your little reputation at Windsor.

CORY: Reputation?

JILL: Yeah and I didn't wanna believe it but would I be stupid in wanting that? Is it true?

CORY: I don't even know what you're - -

JILL: You can fuck those girls but you can't kiss me? Give me all or nothing, Cory!

CORY: Seriously! What have you heard?

JILL: (sighs) Forget it.

Jill starts to walk away.

CORY: I've never kissed a girl before...

Jill stops and turns around, in complete disbelief.

JILL: What?

CORY: Olivia's boyfriend started spreading rumors about me at Windsor to all the girls over there because he thought it'd help me get more girls like he was doing me a favor or something. I told him not to but... yeah, it got more girls to notice me but I never did anything with them.

JILL: You've NEVER kissed a girl? How's that possible?

CORY: I always got scared. It's dumb, I know but I always get this anxiety... I start sweating, racing thoughts, I shake - - I just didn't wanna look like an idiot in front of you. I wanna be good at it.

JILL: A bad kiss would've been a lot better than you kissing me on the forehead, I promise you.

CORY: I panicked! I'm sorry! Give me another chance to do this.

JILL: (nods) Okay... another date. We'll try this again. But hey, don't feel pressured or anything.

CORY: I'll feel it out, I promise. I want you to be my first.

JILL: Don't prep it like that for yourself. That's making it something bigger than what it is. It's just a kiss. It's not sex.

CORY: (shakes) Oh God.

JILL: And we DON'T have to worry about that just yet. Okay? One step at a time?

CORY: Thank you.

Jill comes forward and kisses Cory on the cheek. She smiles and they hug.

JILL: I was so worried it was something else.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY<br>Kirby and Prichard are having a full on fight, Roy watching with a smile on his face.

KIRBY: You never wash the dishes, you piece of shit! And you say that I'm lazy? !

PRICHARD: Yeah, well you're gaining weight so explain that!

KIRBY: Really? Really? I work my ASS off to keep this body for you and you tell me THAT?

PRICHARD: Sorry, not a fan. Maybe you should work harder.

KIRBY: Maybe you shouldn't be such a DICK.

ROY: Very good, very good. I sense the hatred in the room.

PRICHARD: Yeah, I may be a dick but you're still a little CUNT!

KIRBY: You know how much I HATE that word!

PRICHARD: Good!

KIRBY: Fuck you!

PRICHARD: I'm leaving!

KIRBY: And don't come back!

PRICHARD: I won't!

KIRBY: And never see me again!

PRICHARD: I hate you anyway!

KIRBY: I hate you too!

THEY RUSH EACH OTHER AND KISS PASSIONATELY. Roy goes back into shock.

ROY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? !

They continue on, rubbing each other up and down.

ROY: STOOOOP! JESUS!

Prichard throws Kirby down onto the table, laying her down and going between her legs, kissing her harder.

ROY: Oh God! STOP! STOP! CUT! CUT!

Roy grabs a newspaper and rolls it up, running up to Prichard, smacking it to the back of his head. Prichard gets up, fire in his eyes.

PRICHARD: I was doing the scene, man!

Kirby jumps up, fixing herself and a bit embarrassed.

ROY: The scene didn't seem like it asked for that type of - - passion. I wanted anger and heat!

PRICHARD: It was an angry, heated kiss. Right?

KIRBY: (nods) Yeah...

Roy looks at his watch. Lunch is about to end...

ROY: Well that's enough for today. My dear, come with me.

Roy grabs Kirby by the hand and they rush out of the room. Kirby turns her head, getting another look at Prichard. Roy and Kirby rush down the hall - - Kirby not sure of what's going on. Roy enters the ladies bathroom.

KIRBY: Whoa, what are you doing?

INT. LADIES BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Roy throws Kirby to the side, closing the door and then RIPS off his disguise. Kirby gasps.<p>

ROY: I'm the casting director!

KIRBY: Roy! What the hell, dude? !

ROY: What was that?

KIRBY: No, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Why would you do that? !

ROY: Becauseeeeeeeee we had to occupy Prichard so Robbie could get more people into Cinema Club!

KIRBY:... WHAT?

ROY: People don't wanna join with Prichard as president so we needed him not to be seen at the Club Rush table.

KIRBY: So you used me in a fake audition? Oh God, I hate you and Chelsea SO MUCH right now.

ROY: Chelsea had no idea, it was all me, I'm sorry but if I were to have told you, you wouldn't have gone along with it.

KIRBY: Oh, ya think? ! I'm outta here.

Kirby exits the ladies room in a hurry, leaving Roy behind feeling like an idiot.

ROY: ... I'm sorry...

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH PARKING LOT - DAY<br>Lunch is now ending, Prichard is in the parking lot, pacing back and forth like he's waiting for something. Chelsea approaches him, her phone in hand.

CHELSEA: Why'd you wanna see me so suddenly? Everything okay?

PRICHARD: I want you - - now.

CHELSEA: (blushes) Flattering Prichard but can't you wait until after school like normally?

Prichard opens the back seat door to his truck.

PRICHARD: I'm only gonna say it once...

Chelsea bites her lip, turned on by this demand. She goes ahead and jumps in the truck, laying down. Prichard looks around for a second and then jumps in as well, climing on top of Chelsea. He kisses her neck aggressively and she giggles.

CHELSEA: What has gotten into you, boy?

Prichard wastes no time and PULLS down her pants. She's shocked by how fast he's going and she kisses him on the lips, kissing back roughly but he pushes her away trying not to look at her. Prichard takes out the condom from his pocket, quickly applying it on. Chelsea helps, sliding it down and he THROWS her back down against the seat. He raises her leg, throwing it over his shoulder and starts to thrust in her. He closes his eyes - - he opens them - - and there she is. Kirby.

He smiles - - it's just what he wanted. Kirby comes up, kissing his lips softly and he kisses her back, more passionately than before when it was Chelsea. He bites her neck, his tongue sliding up and then nibbles on her ear. She moans softly, grasping onto his back as he continues to push into her. He comes back up from playing with her neck - - it's Chelsea again.

CHELSEA: Oh baby, you're fucking amazing.

Prichard worries for a second and picks Chelsea up.

CHELSEA: What are you doing?

Prichard sits down in the middle seat, sitting Chelsea on top of him facing the other way.

PRICHARD: Get to it.

She grinds him slowly, reaching back and caressing his head. Prichard looks into the rear view mirror that looks back at them. In the mirror is Kirby instead of Chelsea. He watches her in the mirror as he continues to thrust Chelsea's hips faster as she grinds on him. Kirby turns her neck, kissing Prichard on the lips. He doesn't close his eyes, he continues to kiss her - - watching her in the mirror. He holds onto Chelsea's waist tightly, making her stop. He moans loudly and she trembles. He stops, resting his head on her back - - done.

He throws Chelsea off of him and onto the seat. Chelsea leans back onto the window, exhausted.

CHELSEA: Oh my God... that was so quick but so amazing. I've never came like that before...

Prichard doesn't say anything, just continues to throw his pants on. Chelsea watches him, he doesn't even seem to care.

CHELSEA: You don't wanna cuddle for a bit? No round two?

PRICHARD: No, I'm okay. C'mon, put your pants on.

Prichard throws her pants at her, not caring for her well being at all. She goes ahead and quickly does so. Prichard exits the car and waits outside. Chelsea jumps out, not sure of what's going on and looks at Prichard.

CHELSEA: Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I know you finished quicker than usual but - -

PRICHARD: I'm fine, but go. Class is about to start. You don't wanna be late.

Prichard turns her back to her, blowing her off and starts to light up a cigarette. Chelsea looks down, disappointed but abides and starts walking back towards the school.

CHELSEA: Okay... see ya. Still wanna meet up after school? Usual time?

PRICHARD: No, it's fine. Tomorrow.

CHELSEA: ... bye.

FADE OUT.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME, ON WOODSBORO HIGH:<strong>  
>Meet the new members of the Cinema Club.<br>Jill and Cory go on their next date.  
>Kirby plays hard to get.<br>Roy remains in hot water.  
>And Niley tries to make it up to Robbie.<p> 


	8. Q&A With the Author: Part 1

**Q: What are some of your casting choices?**

Ariana Grande as Niley Krinkey  
>Willa Holland as Chelsea Saure<br>Josh Hutcherson as Prichard Tin

There's some newer characters that have been introduced lately that'll be frequent guest stars throughout the rest of the season:  
>Ellen Wong as Stephie Chan<br>Jimmy Bennet as Louis Hobbs  
>Callan McAuliffe as Joseph Morris<p>

There will be more introduced in the next episode, "New Blood" which is mostly about the new members of the Cinema Club but I don't wanna give that away just yet. As for guest stars that appear on the show, I don't think too much about that but towards the end of the season, if there was anyone in particular I had in mind, I'll be sure to post it in the casting info!

Roy Popper I've been thinking recently should be someone a bit ethnic since the Scream films are predominantly Caucasians. So someone like a younger Jesse Williams. So if you can find someone that fits that description, let me know!

**Q: What's been your favorite episode to write so far? Favorite character?**

I think by far my favorite episode is episode 4, "Boyfriend #1." I think it has quite a bit of funny moments and it includes every single main character in some integral way. Also, it's the point where the story starts to go where it needs to go so things can get more emotional and intense. The first three episodes were very introductory and were setting up what's to come a bit later but that's expected since each episode is pretty short so there's not a lot of time to develop every single thing in an ideal way so I understand those episodes aren't the most exciting things ever. As for character that's my favorite, that's a really tough one because unlike the "movies," I'm actually getting to spend a lot of time with each character here and it's not always in a plot-driven, race towards the end type of way, so they get the chance of being developed fully. I do really enjoy writing Jill, Robbie and Charlie though since I never had the chance to before. And of course I love writing for Niley and Roy.

**Q: Will Sidney appear in the story in the flesh or just through a phone call?**

*minor spoilers in this answer* Sidney returns in the flesh towards the end of the season. It introduces a really important plot point and some major character development for Jill. A big part of the episode will be devoted to her special appearance. It will be the episode before the season finale. It will also remain in canon with the series so that's a big hint as to why she'll be around.

**Q: Where's Marnie? Where's Trevor? Why is Jenny apart of the friend group? Why is Olivia not apart of the friend group? **

That's actually kind of a spoiler-ish question but I promise 3 out of those 4 things will be introduced or fully developed by the end of the first season. Like I said, it's all planned out and it will eventually all mesh together.

**Q: Are you going to explain the absence of the original characters you created during the events of Scream 4?**

Definitely. Season 3 is going to be a big one with the last couple of episodes and the finale taking place during and a bit after the events of Scream 4. It's nothing easy like, "they were gone on a school field trip" or anything. When I was writing Scream 5 and Scream 6, I already had in mind the entire back story and back then, I wanted it to be a bit more challenging than something easy for their absence, which ofcourse is actually how Woodsboro High came to be. I thought the story was interesting enough for a series and I'm hoping so far that people either agree or are at least intrigued.

**Q: Will you finish the story regardless of reviewership?**

Frankly, probably not. If I don't feel there's an interest then I lose interest in continuing writing the story. Personally, I already know what happens in the story because I'm writing it but if people don't show that same interest then I have no "need" to continue telling it. At this point, I'll be finishing out Season 1 and things will definitely start to pick up in the intensity department in the episodes from now on which will probably get readers to chime in with a review, hopefully. The thing is with horror fans is they usually are more vocal about the deaths that happen but obviously, this story isn't like that. I like to get character-based-reviews more than anything because that's the stuff that I actually work hard on. Creating a brutal, bloody death is easy (not to sound like a psycho or anything, it just takes imagination). But creating a person that seems like they're living and breathing and putting different steps and obstacles in their life so they can get to certain points so the story can move forward is a more difficult task. So I hope the readers that are following will review regardless of the lack of carnage. So like any TV show, it needs a fan base or else it gets "cancelled."

**Q: Is something planned for the Season Finale of this season?**

I have each episode all the way up to season 3 planned. So I have literally 66 episodes stored in my mind and written down in the "outline archives." It's just a matter of if enough people enjoy the show enough so that it gets to that point. I also have a very good idea of how to do season 4 but that's only if people want it. So yes, not only do I have something planned for every single episode but something for season 1, 2 and 3's season finales. And without spoiling anything, they're all BIG events and I'm not just talking "character driven, emotionally charged" big (although they are that too). I'm talking actual things happening with action and what-not like a season finale is supposed to. That's just how I think a show should be - - every season finale has to blow people away, be shocking and be breathtakingly daring so people come back for the next season. The season finale for season 1 will be no different, I assure you. I want them to play out like a movie of their own so each season finale will ditch the playwright format and switch up to screenplay format and be much more detailed and engaging to read.

**Q: You wrote Scream 5 and 6 in screenplay format. Why the switch to "playwright format?"**

Simply because it takes up less space and is quicker to write. I really wanted people to feel like the script wasn't too long to the point where they couldn't read it. So I made it look more condensed and hopefully that opens up the story to more readers. I'm more accustomed to screenplay format but I figured for this I could switch it up. And like I said, the season finale episodes will be in screenplay format so they can have that "movie like feel."


	9. Episode 07: New Blood

107 - New Blood

PREVIOUSLY ON "WOODSBORO HIGH":  
>"Niley disappointed Robbie and joined the Anime Club."<br>NILEY: Robbie - -  
>ROBBIE: No... I get it!<p>

* * *

><p>"Jill gave Cory a second chance."<br>CORY: I panicked! I'm sorry! Give me another chance to do this.  
>JILL: Okay... another date. We'll try this again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Robbie and Charlie got a new group of members to join the Cinema Club."<br>LOUIS: Hi, I'm Louis Hobbs.  
>ROBBIE: I'm Robbie Mercer, club president. This is my VP, Charlie Walker.<br>JOSEPH: Just don't tell my sister Olivia though, she'd be mad if I knew I started talking to you guys.

* * *

><p>"In an improvised scene, things between Kirby and Prichard got hot and heavy."<br>KIRBY: Actions speak louder than words...  
>PRICHARD: Than how's this?<br>Prichard pulls her chin in and KISSES HER. Roy's jaw drops, completely horrified and SCREAMS.  
>ROY: AHHHHH! CUT! CUT!<p>

* * *

><p>"And it was Prichard who would later be thinking of Kirby while with Chelsea."<br>CHELSEA: What has gotten into you, boy?

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - DAY  
>School has ended and the students are piling out of the school - - but not in this hallway. In this hallway, the NEW BLOOD of the Cinema Club is lined up out the door, waiting for what's in store. Robbie and Charlie turn the corner - - eyes open in happiness that they all arrived.<p>

JOSEPH  
>Hey guys, the President and the VP are here!<p>

The line against the wall claps, applauding them as they make their way down the hall. Robbie feels proud but in perfect Charlie form, he has to burst the bubble.

CHARLIE  
>What are we going to do when they figure out<br>Prichard is really the president?

ROBBIE  
>(smiles and waves)<br>I have no idea.

Roy turns the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks to see the group. He realizes - - maybe he bit off more than he could chew.

ROY  
>Oh... wasn't expecting this.<p>

Robbie goes to the Cinema Club room door and opens it, letting all the members in. He nods to them each as they enter with nervousness building underneath. Roy runs to them.

ROY  
>What the hell is this?<p>

ROBBIE  
>A problem you started!<p>

ROY  
>Meeeeee? I was thinking like - - 8 or 9<br>new people, not 25!

CHARLIE  
>Well we better think of a strategy to tell<br>these people, quick.

ROY  
>Well usually Prichard's a little late, so<br>we have some time before he gets here.

CHARLIE  
>Incorrect.<p>

Charlie nods behind Roy... he turns around. Prichard is coming down the hall. Robbie shifts where he stands, looking in the room and back at Prichard.

ROBBIE  
>This would be a great time to figure<br>something out before we have two dozen  
>film nerds attempt to rip our heads off.<p>

ROY  
>(nervous smiles)<br>Maybe it won't be that bad...

INT. CINEMA CLUB - CONTINUOUS  
>Robbie, Charlie and Roy all take their seats towards the front of the class, cautiously trying to space themselves between them and the other members. Prichard enters, energy drink in hand and his folder in another. He stands at the podium, taken aback by how many new people are in the room now.<p>

PRICHARD  
>What the hell? Club Rush was a success, boys?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Apparently so.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Good work.<p>

Prichard turns his back, ready to put in a film into the DVD player. Louis leans forward in his seat, tapping Charlie.

LOUIS  
>I thought you guys were in charge?<p>

CHARLIE  
>We are - - but you know, Prichard only<br>has a year left here at the school - -  
>so we kinda just let him soak it all in<br>before he has to leave. But we're  
>definitely the presidents and he follows<br>everything we say.

LOUIS  
>(leans back)<br>Interesting.

PRICHARD  
>Well today, I was thinking of watching<br>and discussing Pulp Fiction - -

ROY  
>Oh, good choice!<p>

PRICHARD  
>Roy, not cool. Don't interrupt me again.<p>

ROY  
>(sinks)<br>Sorry, won't happen anymore.

KIRBY ENTERS, still with remnants of being dolled up the day prior, Jill following behind. Prichard recognizes her... he can't believe she's here.

PRICHARD  
>Wait, you're in Cinema Club?<p>

KIRBY  
>Who, me?<p>

PRICHARD  
>Yeah, um... we met yesterday. The audition.<p>

KIRBY  
>(looks at Roy; peeved)<br>YEAH... THE "AUDITION." I've been in  
>Cinema Club. I thought you knew that.<p>

Prichard seems confused. Kirby and Jill sit down in the back, usual spot as normal.

PRICHARD  
>Okay, um, so, everyone, with all the new<br>members, I thought it'd be a good idea if  
>we all introduced ourselves. Sound good?<br>(they all nod)  
>Okay, you.<br>(points to Louis in the front)  
>Get your ass up here.<p>

Prichard takes a seat as Louis trades spots with him. Louis smiles at the room, nervous but willing to get this started.

LOUIS  
>Hi everyone, my name is Louis Hobbs...<br>(gestures to Prichard)  
>Anything else?<p>

PRICHARD  
>What's your favorite movie?<p>

LOUIS  
>Oh, uh - - 28 Days Later. The Danny Boyle flick.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Never heard of it, NEXT.<p>

Louis sits down. Joseph takes the initiative and stands up. Jill recognizes him but doesn't say anything.

JOSEPH  
>My name is Joseph Morris... and I'm a<br>movie-holic.

The room responds in, "Hi Joseph."

JOSEPH  
>And my favorite movie is - -<p>

PRICHARD  
>(rushing)<br>Oh, that's great. YOU IN THE BACK.  
>Let's go, blondie.<p>

KIRBY  
>I'm not new though.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Oh, I'm sorry... get up here.<p>

Kirby sighs, exasperated and makes her way to the front as Joseph takes a seat. She gives Roy a dirty look on the way and he puts his head down in shame. She stands front and center.

KIRBY  
>Hi, my name is Kirbiline Reed. Call me<br>Kirby though because if you call me anything  
>else, I'll have to kick your ass.<p>

PRICHARD  
>What are your hobbies?<p>

KIRBY  
>Well I love movies and I play soccer, which<br>I actually have to get to in about 15 minutes  
>because we have a game later. Semi-finals.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Who's your idol?<p>

KIRBY  
>(rolls her eyes)<br>Kelly Clarkson - - why am I getting all  
>these stupid questions?<p>

PRICHARD  
>Just answer them. Who do you have a<br>crush on right now?

Kirby rolls her eyes and walks back to the back.

PRICHARD  
>No answer? Okay. Let's get through the<br>rest of these people, c'mon, jump up!

We now montage through about half of the new members.

- Esline, blonde pop princess type but has an edge.

ESLINE  
>Esline Grotto, future costume designer.<p>

- Danny, clean cut and well focused.

DANNY  
>Danny Flynn and I am studying journalism.<p>

- Leo, tends to think a lot and this results in his messy lifestyle.

LEO  
>I'm Leo Trinn and my favorite movie is<br>Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.

- Mayra, a very homely shy type of girl who likes to keep to herself.

MAYRA  
>Hiiii, I'm Mayra Sashe and I've kept every<br>movie ticket to every movie I've seen since  
>I was two years old.<p>

She immediately walks out of frame to get out of there ASAP.

- Boris, Russian bald guy who's an exchange student.

BORIS  
>(nods excitedly)<br>My name is a Boris and I come for American  
>way of life and American friendly people.<p>

- Freddy, kinda creepy lookin' dude... and he's wearing a Freddy Krueger sweater... oh and don't mind the fact that he also has rubber claws on his hands... or that brown hat...

FREDDY  
>(speaking deep)<br>I'm Freddy... welcome TO MY NIGHTMARE.

Everyone in the classroom shifts back...

PRICHARD  
>NEXT!<p>

- Chantelle, short and sweet but dresses very alternatively in black.

CHANTELLE  
>Chantelle Moreno and I'm just here because<br>I wanted some extracurricular activities.

PRICHARD  
>Aw, aren't you sweet?<p>

CHANTELLE  
>And so I don't have to be around my mom<br>because any second longer than I reasonably  
>have to, I'd think I'd cut her open and embalm<br>her or something not long after setting  
>myself on fire.<p>

Freddy smiles and nods, giving her a thumbs up.

CHANETELLE  
>(smiles)<br>I hate that bitch.

PRICHARD  
>(eyes shift)<br>Next.

- Niley stands up front.

NILEY  
>(holding up a trophy)<br>I would like to thank my mom, my dad, my  
>best friends for supporting me. The big<br>man up top, all of Miramax Films for making  
>this possible.<p>

ROY  
>Niley, get out of here! You're not even<br>in this club anymore!

NILEY  
>(walks away, head down)<br>Sorry.

- Will, tall and scrawny, wears glasses and very enthusiastic about the club but - - he's kinda monotone and doesn't move much.

WILL  
>Will Scanton. I love movies. I love all<br>sorts of them. I even love Rob Zombie's  
>Halloween. It's a misunderstood masterpiece.<p>

ROY  
>That's not even near accurate.<p>

WILL  
>Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You are wrong.<br>I like long walks on the beach. Unicorns  
>are my favorite.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Okay pal - -<p>

WILL  
>My name isn't Pal, it is Will. I already<br>said that. Please open your ears. Thank  
>you in advance.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Sit down!<p>

WILL  
>I am on my way.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - A BIT LATER<br>Cinema Club is let out and Roy, Robbie and Charlie are the first ones out, rushing ahead of the crowd.

ROY  
>Quickly. Quickly!<p>

INT. BOYS BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>They rush in, hiding from the crowd before they can pass by.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Okay, we're good in here.<p>

CHARLIE  
>I don't like judging people and all but...<br>most of those guys were freaks.

ROBBIE  
>They seemed so normal when they signed up.<p>

ROY  
>Well look on the bright side... at least<br>weird equals entertaining, right?

ROBBIE  
>No. No it doesn't, Roy! It equals the<br>possibilities of us being murdered in  
>the near future and being stashed in an<br>ice box. You want that?

CHARLIE  
>Okay, it's not that serious. They weren't<br>THAT weird.

FREDDY ENTERS THE BATHROOM and stares at the three of them. They all stay still and quiet - - practically afraid. Freddy SHIFTS forward, startling Robbie and walks to the urinal - - yes he still has his glove on while he's peeing. He finishes, jiggles, washes his hand & claw and exits in a very cold, precise fashion.

CHARLIE  
>Okay, maybe I was wrong.<p>

ROY  
>And some of them were cute even, right?<br>Esline? I'd hit that. Just throwing that  
>out there. Can I call dibs?<p>

ROBBIE  
>I guess, I wouldn't even know what to<br>do with her if I had the chance.

ROY  
>No thoughts, Charlie?<p>

CHARLIE  
>You can do whatever it is you want. I'm<br>still saddened by Kirby being a lesbian.

ROY  
>Actually, I'm starting to doubt that theory.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Why don't we just ASK her?<p>

CHARLIE  
>... because she'll kill us. And what do<br>you mean, what now?

ROY  
>She was kissing Prichard yesterday and she<br>seemed to be liking it.

Charlie slams his head on the sink.

CHARLIE  
>Oh my God, this can't be happening.<p>

ROY  
>But it was for a scene. Remember, I said<br>I'd get Prichard out of the picture for  
>lunch? Well I had him think he was helping<br>me out on a casting decision. I dressed  
>up like an Italian guy, it was fun.<p>

CHARLIE  
>So - - by some cosmic, idiotic planning,<br>you get the girl I like to kiss the person  
>I hate the most on this PLANET?<p>

ROBBIE  
>I thought you hated Paul W.S. Anderson?<p>

CHARLIE  
>AVP was a piece of shit but I think with<br>Prichard, it's a bit more personal.

ROBBIE  
>... Nothing is more personal than ruining<br>Alien vs. Predator...

ROY  
>Well hey, Charlie - - I didn't know you<br>liked her, okay? In fact, I liked her  
>myself, so yeah, I'm kicking myself in the<br>ass on both sides. Lesbian, kissing Prichard.  
>Lesbian, kissing Prichard. Either way,<br>it's no good for me.

CUT TO:  
>INT. SOCCER FIELD - MID-DAY<br>Prichard walks out onto the field as a game is going on. He stops on the sidelines, watching. The clock board's time is running down to the end - - 15 seconds on the clock. It's 1 to 1. Kirby has the ball - - she dribbles it down the field, rushing towards the net.

Defense is on her ass, a girl on her side and two chasing after her. She TRIPS the girl on the side, tumbling her down and behind her, KNOCKING down the two girls following. Kirby giggles and rushes the goalie.

Kirby targets the upper left corner - - she lifts back her foot and SMACK! The ball FLIES through the air, jet speed towards the net. The goalie JUMPS towards it, hands out ready to catch it. It SWOOPS through their hands and hits the back of the net. 2 to 1, HOME WINS.

Kirby falls to her knees, screaming in victory. Her teammates jump on her, congratulatory. Prichard watches from the sidelines, clapping.

The team makes their way towards the locker room after a "good game" line up. Kirby notices Prichard - - she walks out of the single file line towards the locker room and towards him.

KIRBY  
>What are you doing here?<p>

PRICHARD  
>I wanted to watch you. Club just got out.<br>You like what you saw today?

KIRBY  
>You mean the new members introducing<br>theirselves? What's there to like?

PRICHARD  
>Well I thought you'd like that. Me taking<br>the focus off myself.

KIRBY  
>Oh, you're right. Very unlike you.<p>

Kirby goes ahead and starts walking towards the locker room. Prichard follows behind.

PRICHARD  
>I know. That was the point. You probably<br>saw how I acted before today and I figured  
>that you should see a different side of me.<p>

KIRBY  
>Oh Prichard, with what I've seen, you're<br>officially a douche bag until the Rapture.

PRICHARD  
>Look - -<br>(blocks the door)  
>I want a new start. That's all.<p>

KIRBY  
>For what? What's your deal? Why you bugging me?<p>

PRICHARD  
>Well I thuoght that maybe... that you<br>liked me or something after that kiss - -

KIRBY  
>ERGGGGH! Hold that there! That was a scene!<br>I was ACTING.

PRICHARD  
>Nobody's that good of an actor.<p>

KIRBY  
>Oh excuse me, Cinema Club president whose<br>favorite movies are Godzilla - - the Roland  
>Emmerich masterpiece and anything with two<br>fart jokes and a pair of tits for knowing what  
>REAL acting is.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Kirby, I'm trying here.<p>

KIRBY  
>Stop.<p>

Kirby pushes Prichard out of the way and enters the locker room. He sighs, defeated and takes out his phone. He dials a number and begins walking away.

PRICHARD  
>(into the phone)<br>Chelsea, it's Prichard.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. JILL'S HOUSE - NIGHT<br>Cory's car drives up to the sidewalk and parks - - same situation as before. He jumps out of the car, let's Jill out and starts to walk with her up the walkway.

Olivia watches from her balcony with binoculars and eating candy, ready to see the events unfold.

OLIVIA  
>Okay, give us a good show tonight. This<br>should be hilaaaarious.

Cory and Jill stop at the door way - - he smiles nervously. Jill brushes some hair out of his eyes and he looks her in the eyes.

JILL  
>I had a good time tonight.<p>

CORY  
>Me too - - again.<p>

Jill smiles - - Cory's head leans in. This time Jill isn't closing her eyes and pucking up her lips until he's a damn near inch away from her. He closes his eyes, tilts his head to the right and caresses the back of her head - - this is it.

Their lips touch and they kiss. She throws her arm around him, pulling him in closer. He stops it - - soft, sweet and light. Jill exhales and smiles big. Cory stands straight, proud of himself.

CORY  
>Goodnight, Ms. Roberts.<p>

JILL  
>Goodnight, handsome.<p>

Cory walks off, THE MAN. Jill opens her door and waits for him to drive away. Olivia's disappointed - - she throws her binoculars on to her bed. Cory starts his car, gives a wave and Jill waves goodbye as well. She closes the door.

JILL  
>... eh.<p>

Jill runs up her steps and to the hallway to her room.

INT. JILL'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill has got settled, now in her PJs and has her phone to her ear. In typical high school girl fashion, she gossips to Jenny.<p>

JILL  
>It was only okay.<p>

JENNY  
>After all that? Just okay? Give me a bit<br>more, I mean, was he rough and burly or  
>gentle and sweet? Was it romantic, by a<br>trash can, what? !

JILL  
>Rough and burly? Okay, Jenny, you need<br>to actually experience these things or else  
>you wouldn't be describing it like that.<p>

JENNY  
>Sorry but please, explain.<p>

JILL  
>It was just a normal, goodnight kiss. And<br>I felt nothing. No spark.

JENNY  
>Could that be contributed to the fact that<br>previously he kissed you on the forehead?

JILL  
>Probably... such a big turn off. I don't<br>think it's going to work out with Cory-boy.

JENNY  
>Jill, that's so mean.<p>

JILL  
>What can I say? If you don't feel it,<br>you don't feel it.

There's a knock on Jill's door.

JILL  
>Alright Jenny, I gotta go. Talk to ya later.<p>

Jill hangs up and opens her door - - it's her mother.

JILL  
>Yes?<p>

KATE  
>Goodnight, Jill.<p>

JILL  
>... goodnight.<p>

KATE  
>And please take your medication, it's time.<p>

JILL  
>... no.<p>

Jill closes the door on her mother's face. Kate leans on the door frame, talking through the door.

KATE  
>Jill! Listen to me... you have to take it.<br>Just for a little while longer, okay?

JILL  
>I'm not taking that shit! I already told you!<p>

KATE  
>You don't want to end up like your father,<br>now do you?

There's a long silence. Jill opens the door again.

JILL  
>Dad's sick. This is completely different.<p>

KATE  
>There's things you don't know, Jill...<p>

JILL  
>Whatever.<p>

Jill walks to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kate follows, again talking through the door.

KATE  
>Your father thought for a long time that<br>nothing was wrong with him also.

JILL  
>SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!<p>

KATE  
>Jill! Please take them while you're in<br>there! Please!

JILL  
>You want me to take them? Huh? You<br>REALLY want me to take them?

Jill SWINGS open the medicine cabinet, letting it smash against the newly replaced mirror.

KATE  
>Jill, please, just talk to me.<p>

JILL  
>No, mom, I'm gonna take them, JUST LIKE<br>YOU WANT ME TO!

Jill takes the bottle and dumps all the pills in her hands.

KATE  
>JILL, LISTEN TO ME! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!<p>

JILL  
>Oh, I'm not joking mother.<p>

But of course she is... Jill looks at the toilet and THROWS the pills in there.

JILL  
>I'm swallowing them now!<p>

KATE  
>(knocking hard)<br>JILL!

JILL  
>It's all your fault, they're gonna have to<br>pump me and everything because YOU wanted  
>me to take the medicine. And hey, look,<br>side effects on the bottle - - possible  
>suicidal thoughts. Hmmmm, we should REALLY<br>trust meds that stupid fucking doctors  
>give to us, shouldn't we? Half the time,<br>THEY don't even know what they do!

KATE  
>I'm opening the door now and I swear to<br>God, you better not have swallowed them all!

Jill flushes the toilet and opens the door, pushing passed her mother.

JILL  
>Just tinkling mother.<p>

Jill walks to her room, closing the door behind her.

KATE  
>What'd you do with the pills?<p>

JILL  
>... nothing.<p>

Kate walks to the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet.

KATE  
>Where's the bottle, Jill?<p>

JILL  
>Don't worry about it.<p>

KATE  
>Fine. I'll just take you back to see<br>Dr. Pryce in the morning. No problem.

JILL  
>Leave me alone!<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. NILEY'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>A pebble hits her window. Niley is sound asleep. Another pebble. She fidgets. Another pebble. She's awake now. She rises up, hearing the sound of another pebble. She throws her blankets off the top of her and walks over to her window. She opens it up - - A LARGE ROCK HITS HER IN THE HEAD.

NILEY  
>AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Oh my God, sorry! Sorry!<p>

NILEY  
>Robbie, what are you doing?<p>

ROBBIE  
>I wanted to see you!<p>

NILEY  
>It's late. You couldn't wait until the<br>morning.

ROBBIE  
>(smiles)<br>No. Had to be now. Can you come down?

NILEY  
>Yeah, just give me a second.<p>

EXT. NILEY'S FRONT YARD - CONTINUOUS  
>Niley opens the front door, sweater thrown over her now. She walks over to Robbie, standing under a tree. She crosses her arms, trying to warm herself up.<p>

ROBBIE  
>I've missed you and your blue hair.<p>

NILEY  
>Thanks?<p>

ROBBIE  
>So how's Anime Club?<p>

NILEY  
>It's okay. Not all that I thought it would<br>be. I'm thinking of dying my hair again.

ROBBIE  
>Cool... cool.<p>

NILEY  
>Why do I get the distinct feeling you didn't<br>walk all this way at 1 in the morning to talk  
>about Anime Club?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Because I didn't. I just wanted something<br>that would lead into this - -

Robbie approaches her, pulling her in and kisses her. Niley kisses back, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning him against the tree. Robbie's eyes open - - not sure of where this goes next but hell, she's still kissing so he closes his eyes and tries to wing it.

She backs off and looks at him - - he's in heaven. She rests her head on his chest and he holds her by the waist, holding her close.

NILEY  
>You have the best sounding heart beat.<p>

ROBBIE  
>You have... the best everything.<p>

Niley looks up at Robbie, blushing.

ROBBIE  
>I'm serious... when you're around, I can't<br>even think a full thought because I am just  
>captured by your beauty.<p>

NILEY  
>Aw! So sweet!<p>

ROBBIE  
>I just wanna shrink you and keep you in<br>my pocket, you're so cute.

NILEY  
>... there wouldn't be much ventilation in there.<p>

ROBBIE  
>(chuckles)<br>And the things you say... the adorable, silly  
>and funniest things I've ever heard always<br>come out of your mouth.

NILEY  
>(pokes his nose)<br>Thanks for noticing.

ROBBIE  
>I don't wanna rush anything. Can we... start<br>something without rushing into anything?  
>Without making any mistakes?<p>

NILEY  
>Friends... that are talking?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Yeah, with benefits.<p>

NILEY  
>You come with benefits? Is dental available?<p>

Robbie smiles and pulls her in closer.

NILEY  
>Seriously, my gums have been bleeding lately...<p>

ROBBIE  
>We will get that - - checked out as soon as<br>possible.  
>(lifts her chin)<br>Keep that smile pretty.

He pecks her lips again and she rests her head on his chest.

FADE OUT - -

NEXT ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Jill gives Cory bad news.<br>Prichard continues pursuit on Kirby.  
>And a famous horror movie franchise gets a new entry that Robbie and Charlie have a hard time getting into due to it's R-Rating.<p>

27 reviews for the next episode!  
>(Remember, you can review old episodes you have yet to review. Review if you haven't been and if you've been reading anyways, even if you don't have an account, you can review anonymously!)<p> 


	10. Episode 08: I Wanna Play a Game

Something new, fun and exciting (well, not really) for you guys today. Polls!  
>Understandably, not everyone has the time to review (but I still am expecting plenty of reviews!). So what can you do instead? Vote in a poll!<br>It's very simple, fast and easy.  
>Vote on these few polls and get to reading! (I'm not entirely sure if you need an account at the site to vote but if you do, it's really quick. Just a username, email and password - - you don't even need to activate your account or anything, you just automatically start. But that's IF you need an account but I don't think you do.)<br>All the sites below are for proprofs. com since that beginning part of the link is always cut off (and that's without the space between the . com haha)

.com/polls/poll/?title=who-do-you-love-to-hate-the-most  
>.compolls/poll/?title=which-episose-is-your-favorite-so-far

Thank you for voting and enjoy episode - -  
>108 - I Wanna Play a Game<p>

PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>"Due to Roy's actions, Charlie gave up hope on Kirby."<br>CHARLIE: So by some cosmic, idiotic planning, you get the girl I like to kiss the person I hate the most on this PLANET?

"Prichard confronted Kirby about the scene."  
>PRICHARD: Well I thought that maybe... that you liked me or something after that kiss - -<br>KIRBY: That was a scene! I was ACTING.  
>PRICHARD: Nobody's that good of an actor.<p>

"Jill was less than enthusiastic about Cory's kiss."  
>JILL: ... eh.<p>

"And her mother was less than enthusiastic about her medication habits."  
>JILL: I'm not taking that shit! I already told you!<br>KATE: You don't want to end up like your father, now do you?  
>JILL: Dad's sick. This is completely different.<p>

"And Robbie and Niley took their friendship one step further."  
>NILEY: Friends... that are talking?<br>ROBBIE: Yeah, with benefits.  
>NILEY: You come with benefits? Is dental available?<p>

[Swoosh sound effect.]  
>FADE IN:<br>INT. MENTAL HOSPITAL VISITOR'S ROOM - DAY  
>Jilld enter through the white doors, making her way through the tables of an all white room. Visitors visit people on the other side of the table, dressed in all white - - some a bit more precarious than others.<p>

Jill doesn't necessarily feel comfortable here but she does it out of love. At the far end of the room is AARON ROBERTS, Jill's father. He's a bit twitchy but for the most part he can hold himself together and he seems like a genuine good guy. Jill smiles and puts her bag down at the table.

JILL  
>Hey daddy.<p>

Aaron stands up, giving his daughter a big hug.

AARON  
>Hey precious.<p>

The hug is quick - - it's presumed it can't be any longer without interference from the guards. They sit down.

AARON  
>(smiles, a bit disappointed)<br>Your mom didn't wanna see me?

JILL  
>Actually... she doesn't know I'm here. I<br>came by myself... she thinks I'm at school  
>right now. I took the bus here.<p>

AARON  
>You're ditching school?<p>

JILL  
>It's cool, don't worry about it. I have<br>two subs and we're watching a movie in Health.  
>I'm not missing much.<p>

AARON  
>Honey, you still shouldn't be doing that.<br>If she found out, that'd be the final nail  
>in the coffin of our marriage.<p>

JILL  
>(beat)<br>I've been having problems lately, dad.

AARON  
>(touches her hand)<br>What kinda problems?

JILL  
>You know...<p>

AARON  
>My problem, problems? Well... that's no good.<br>(nervous smile)  
>What are you taking for it?<p>

JILL  
>I'm not taking anything, I flushed the pills.<p>

AARON  
>That was the same mistake I made, Jill. I<br>thought I could control it, I thought I was  
>less of a man if I had something keep me<br>tamed but look at where I am - - now I'm  
>being controlled and more tamed than I've<br>ever been in my life.

JILL  
>It's not emotional though, it's stress related.<br>Every time I feel like I get all these things  
>building on top of each other - - I explode.<br>Too much for my own good but I'm not out of  
>control. I just have to release some anger and<br>then I'm fine.

AARON  
>You have to understand - - emotions, stress - -<br>those two things come in the same hand basket.  
>Now you may not have the same problems as me<br>where I get so jealous of a guy looking at your  
>mom that I accidentally club him until he's in<br>a coma but - - you need to keep your sanity,  
>even if it means losing a bit of it.<br>(beat)  
>Your mom's been on your ass about your meds,<br>hasn't she? That's why you flushed 'em? Because  
>you wanna be able to do something without<br>someone telling you to do it first?

JILL  
>Partly. But I just feel so numb on them.<br>I don't recognize that person in my body. And  
>it scares the hell out of me.<p>

AARON  
>Look, the only advice I can give to you<br>is to find an outlet where you can store your  
>"stress" release daily so that way it doesn't<br>build up. The longer it builds up inside of  
>you, the bigger the release and the more damage<br>you'll make. Do it even when you don't feel  
>stressed.<p>

JILL  
>Like a punching bag?<p>

AARON  
>No, no, that's violence. Mixing stress,<br>emotional problems, whatever - - with violent  
>acts is always a negative idea. That's<br>why there's more men in the pen and in  
>these hospitals because we're taught our<br>whole lives to be that way. Do something  
>a bit more productive. Paint, go on a<br>roller coaster, I don't know.

JILL  
>Scream while watching a scary movie?<p>

AARON  
>Sure. Whatever gets it out before, during<br>and after it builds up. You'll have an  
>equilibrium, you'll just feel so at peace.<br>Well I don't know, that's the bullshit  
>they feed us here in group so I'm telling<br>you in hopes it works.

He chuckles and Jill smiles.

JILL  
>Thanks dad. I can always count on you.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY<br>Jenny closes her locker - - NILEY STANDS THERE. Jenny startles back and holds her chest.

NILEY  
>Hi there.<p>

JENNY  
>Jesus, Niley, you scared me. It's probably<br>the blue hair.

NILEY  
>Should I change it back to red?<p>

JENNY  
>You shouldn't dye it at all, let your hair<br>be healthy for once. Shit, I can't even  
>rememebr what your natural hair color is<br>anymore you've been dying it for so long.

NILEY  
>Someone once compared me to a Troll doll.<br>Is that because I'm short and have multiple  
>hair colors?<p>

JENNY  
>I sure would hope so, Niley. Otherwise,<br>that'd be a mighty offensive comment. So  
>what's up, whatcha doing in the neck of<br>my woods?

NILEY  
>... we're at school. OH, I GET IT...<br>WOODSboro High and we're here in the hallways.  
>Ah ha! I actually got something for once!<p>

JENNY  
>... sure, Niley. That's - exactly -<br>what - I - meant.

NILEY  
>ANYWAY, next week is Halloween and my<br>boyfriend Robbie had a really cool idea.

JENNY  
>You guys are together now? And why you<br>saying his name like I don't know who  
>he is?<p>

NILEY  
>No, I'm just prepping for the inevi - -<br>inevi - inevi?

JENNY  
>Inevitable?<p>

NILEY  
>THAT WORD. But anyway, he was thinking<br>that since we don't live too far from it,  
>we should go to the original filming location<br>of Hallowen and - - wait for it - - TRICK  
>or TREAT there!<p>

JENNY  
>So go to Pasadena and trick or treat where<br>the original Halloween was filmed? Usually,  
>I'd say "we're not 9 years old" but that's not<br>a bad idea. I'm down!

NILEY  
>I know, genius, right? Anyway, with that<br>said - - you're the smart one so how do  
>you think we should get there?<p>

JENNY  
>I can ask my brother, see if he's doing<br>anything but there's no guarantees. I mean,  
>it IS Halloween.<p>

NILEY  
>Hm. Well, let me know! Toode-loo!<p>

Niley skips off and Jenny shakes her head, closing her locker. She starts making her way towards her class and then she sees - - CORY.

CORY  
>Hey, you know Jill, right?<p>

JENNY  
>Uh, yeah, we're good friends.<p>

CORY  
>Have you talked to her recently? I haven't<br>been able to get a hold of her since our  
>date a few nights ago, nor have I seen her<br>around. I hear she's been going to her other  
>classes and lunch though so I don't know<br>what's - - going on. Do you know if she's  
>blowing me off?<p>

JENNY  
>(snickers at the last sentence)<br>Sorry, I had a lapse of immature humor. Uh,  
>but no, I've been really busy - - studying.<br>So I haven't seen her around. Sorry.

CORY  
>Well thanks anyway.<p>

Cory walks off and Jenny watches him go, waiting for him to be out of view. She takes out her cell phone and walks to the side, dialing. She puts it to her ear.

JENNY  
>Where are you?<p>

JILL (O.S.)  
>Behind you.<p>

JILL PUSHES JENNY, scaring her. Jill giggles and puts her phone away.

JENNY  
>(trying to come to a calm)<br>Is it scare Jenny day or something?

JILL  
>Sorry, I was hiding from Cory.<p>

JENNY  
>Yeah, may I ask WHY?<p>

JILL  
>I told you. It's not working out.<p>

JENNY  
>Then TELL HIM. Poor guy's been looking for<br>you for days.

JILL  
>Not hard enough. He could've came to my<br>house if he was really worried.

JENNY  
>You really should do something.<p>

JILL  
>And say what? Your lack of experience resulted<br>in the downfall of our relationship?

JENNY  
>At least LIE. Say you're moving to Canada,<br>I don't care. But tell him SOMETHING.

JILL  
>Fiiiine.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH QUAD - DAY<br>Lunch is in full swing. Robbie and Charlie have their lunch trays packed with food and make their way to the fountain. Robbie seems happy as ever while Charlie is a bit more marose.

CHARLIE  
>Wipe that grin off your face, you're<br>making me sick.

ROBBIE  
>Charlie, can't you be happy for me?<p>

CHARLIE  
>For the relationship that hasn't become<br>yet and when it does, it'll ultimately  
>fail and possibly jeopordize the entire<br>group? No, I can't be happy for you.

ROBBIE  
>Think positive. It creates a better<br>energy all around. Hey, you should  
>ask Kirby if she wants to see Saw V with<br>us tonight.

CHARLIE  
>Why, she's just playing lip smacking with<br>Prichard FUCKING TIN ANYWAY!

They get to the fountain and sit, Charlie ripping open his brownie package with his teeth. Robbie seems concerned.

ROBBIE  
>You can at least try. Niley would actually<br>prefer it'd be her to come with us anyway.

CHARLIE  
>(stops everything)<br>Wait... Niley is coming with us tonight?

ROBBIE  
>... yeah.<p>

CHARLIE  
>So it's not enough that she's included<br>in our Halloween plans for this year but  
>now... she's also sneaking in to midnight<br>showings with us to films she's not even  
>a fan of, let alone hasn't seen?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Charlie, you're making this more difficult<br>than it has to be. Just ask Kirby, as a  
>FRIEND, which you guys are, if she wants<br>to come.

CHARLIE  
>She has soccer semi-finals today. She'll<br>just use the "I'm tired" excuse. I'm done  
>trying with that, I need to move on.<p>

ROBBIE  
>... you're impossible sometimes. Okay,<br>I'll tell Niley I'll see it with her during  
>the weekend. You and I will have our alone<br>time tonight.

Roy is standing before them, a disgusted look on his face.

CHARLIE  
>Okay, that wasn't the best possible time<br>to come in on this conversation, I admit.

ROY  
>(sits down)<br>Yeah, right.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CAFETERIA - DAY<br>Kirby is in line, Stephie Chan behind her as they grab food buffet-style. Stephie doesn't exactly know what she's doing but Kirby is lending a hand.

KIRBY  
>No, no, put that back. Take this instead,<br>we need carbs for later.

STEPHIE  
>Many - thanks... Kirby.<p>

KIRBY  
>... we really need to work on your English.<p>

Prichard jumps through the line, heading straight for Kirby, nearly knocking over a kid and his food. Kirby now realizes his presence from the ruckus and she turns around, trying to rush through the rest of the line. Prichard sees Kirby noticed her and tries to help the kid back up, along with all of his food. He jumps to Kirby.

PRICHARD  
>Hey, Kirby.<p>

KIRBY  
>Why - why - why - what do you want?<p>

PRICHARD  
>(looks at Stephie than back to Kirby)<br>I was just wondering if, uh...

KIRBY  
>Whatever it is, I'm sure the answer is<br>going to be "no."

PRICHARD  
>I haven't even asked yet.<p>

KIRBY  
>You don't even have to.<p>

PRICHARD  
>I just needed help on the Cinema Club<br>discussion for today.

KIRBY  
>Really? Well, I'm busy after school today<br>so I can't help you. Figure it out.

PRICHARD  
>Okay... if not today after school, maybe<br>we can talk - - oh, I don't know, over a  
>dinner and a movie some time during the<br>weekend?

KIRBY  
>Seriously? This is SERIOUSLY you asking<br>me out?

PRICHARD  
>Well, maybe - - no. Yes.<p>

KIRBY  
>Like I said at the beginning of this very<br>brief conversation, like all of the  
>conversations we're going to have for the<br>rest of the remaining year you have here  
>at Woodsboro High, the answer is "no."<p>

Kirby drops a bill onto the cashier's desk and storms off, Stephie trying to follow. Prichard stands there, defeated and sighs. He looks at the cashier lady.

PRICHARD  
>How do I win? Do you know?<p>

The cashier shakes their head, probably no idea what he's talking about.

PRICHARD  
>Yeah, some help you are.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - FRONT ENTRANCE - LATER IN THE DAY<br>School just got out and Jill makes her way out of class, playing with her necklace. She appears a bit nervous but definitely focused. She makes her way out the door, scanning the sea of heads as she comes down the steps. She spots Cory, standing by a tree looking gloom. She makes his way for him.

He looks up, notices she's coming. His eyes widen, happy to see her but he tries not to seem too excited. He leans back onto the tree, letting her come to him.

JILL  
>Hey Cory...<p>

CORY  
>Hey.<p>

JILL  
>Sorry that I haven't been around lately...<br>I've been avoiding you.

This honesty hits Cory like a knockout punch.

CORY  
>Whoa... why? Was it something I did<br>during the date?

JILL  
>No... it's just - - I don't feel that<br>spark between us anymore. Ya know? It  
>was fun while it lasted though.<p>

CORY  
>So you're breaking up with me?<p>

JILL  
>Yeah... I'm sorry...<p>

CORY  
>(smiles, hiding his sadness)<br>You were the first girl I ever kissed.

JILL  
>And you were the first guy - - I got<br>nothing. But hey, we can be friends,  
>right? I'll still give you my homework<br>if you don't finsih it.

CORY  
>Thanks.<p>

JILL  
>I'll see you around.<p>

Jill walks off, Cory devastated. It's possible even a tear is starting to fall from his - oh, yup, those are tears.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO CINEMA 18 - NIGHT<br>The day has come and gone and midnight is approaching. Outside of the Woodsboro Cinema 18 entry way is a line trailing down the entire building. In the midst of it all is Robbie and Charlie.

CHARLIE  
>So what's the plan for sneaking in this<br>time? There's not exactly PG movies  
>playing at midnight we can buy tickets for...<p>

ROBBIE  
>Well I had Chelsea buy a ticket two days<br>ago since she just turned 17. Then she  
>came back yesterday and bought another ticket.<p>

CHARLIE  
>Okay... right there, that's two tickets.<br>What are we waiting for?

ROBBIE  
>Well... don't hate me.<p>

A car drives up to the side of them - - Niley exits the car.

NILEY  
>Thanks mom.<p>

NILEY'S MOM  
>GET OUT OF HERE!<p>

NILEY  
>Stop being mean to me!<p>

CHARLIE  
>Robbie, I swear to God - -<p>

ROBBIE  
>Just wait for it.<p>

Behind her, Stephie Chan exits the car as well. The two run over, Niley hugging Robbie and Stephie standing there, oblivious.

NILEY  
>Hey guys! This is Stephie, she's on the<br>soccer team with Kirby. They had a game  
>today and you kicked ass, right?<p>

STEPHIE  
>Major ass, we kicked it good!<p>

NILEY  
>I asked Kirby if she wanted to come but<br>she was tired so she said Stephie loves  
>scary movies so she came.<p>

ROBBIE  
>See? I plan everything out.<p>

CHARLIE  
>Well I don't see how we're still going<br>to get two more tickets.

NILEY  
>Oh, Stephie's 17. She'll buy a ticket<br>now since we're here early and then wait  
>in line again, go to another teller and<br>buy another one. Simple, right?

CHARLIE  
>I gotta hand to ya, that is a good plan.<br>Better than paying a homeless guy to  
>pretend he's our dad.<p>

Charlie, although astounded by this plan, still has a bit of resentment in him towards Stephie.

STEPHIE  
>We see a Saw movie. Part 5!<p>

ROBBIE  
>That's right, Stephie. You big Saw fan?<p>

STEPHIE  
>Love it! Love it!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. AUDITORIUM - NIGHT<br>The theater is packed as the four of them make their way in. Charlie maneuvers towards the middle seats in front of the gap where people walk in where handicapped people are usually designated to sit. Stephie sits down next to him, Niley on the side of her and Robbie on the other end.

CHARLIE  
>If we're gonna see a shitty movie, we're<br>gonna see it in the perfect spot.

ROBBIE  
>(explains to Niley)<br>Right in the middle, close to the screen  
>but not enough to strain your eyes but<br>enough to make you feel like you're in  
>it. Plus this is where all the sound<br>from the theater bounces off to.

NILEY  
>Oh, very cool.<p>

STEPHIE  
>No popcorn? No Skittle?<p>

NILEY  
>The movie starts in a minute, sorry<br>Stephie. Is that what you usually eat  
>in theaters where you come from?<p>

STEPHIE  
>Chocolate grasshopper.<p>

NILEY  
>Oh, they shape it like a bug? That's<br>funny, haha, gooooood idea.

STEPHIE  
>No, no... grasshopper - - chocolate<br>on top of it. We eat.

NILEY  
>... those poor grasshoppers.<p>

The lights dim. The crowd cheers.

Time passes, it's now towards the end of the movie. Niley holds on to Robbie, squirming from the action unfolding on screen. We pan over - - Stephie is practically in Charlie's lap, holding on for dear life. LOUD SOUND EFFECT. Stephie screams at the top of her lungs and Charlie can't help but laugh. Robbie looks over - - he can see Stephie is having a good time.

We hear crunching noises accompanied by screams and of course, the "Hello Zepp" theme music. They all watch the screen, their jaws dropped to the floor. DARKNESS. The movie ends. The once enthusiastic crowd is very quiet. They all get up and start to walk out, kinda bored. A few people have fallen asleep.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO CINEMA 18 - NIGHT<br>They all walk out, within the herd exiting to get to their cars. They move to the side by the pick up area and stop, forming a circle.

CHARLIE  
>That was a flaming piece of shit.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Yeah, even as a fan, I have to admit that<br>movie was boring as all hell.

STEPHIE  
>It was a so scary!<p>

NILEY  
>I know! I liked it, too! I had no idea<br>what was going on - - but I liked it!

ROBBIE  
>We'll have a Saw marathon during the<br>weekend and I'll explain it all to you.

Robbie throws his arm over Niley's shoulder and she looks up at him, smiling.

NILEY  
>Sounds good.<p>

Niley's mom drives up, Niley and Stephie prep to leave.

ROBBIE  
>Thanks for coming.<p>

NILEY  
>(kisses him on the cheek)<br>Bye.

Niley runs off to the car, Stephie staying behind.

STEPHIE  
>Thank you for protecting me from a Jigsaw.<p>

Stephie kisses Charlie on the cheek, unexpectedly. She runs off, joining Niley in the car. Charlie smirks and Robbie looks over, catching his happiness. The car drives off.

ROBBIE  
>Ehhhh? Good idea, right?<p>

CHARLIE  
>(going back to neautral)<br>I'm still pissed at you.

Robbie frowns.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>The gang make their way to Pasadena.<br>Olivia sets out to win best costume on Halloween.  
>And Kirby continues to play hard to get.<p> 


	11. Episode 09: This is Halloween: Part 1

109 - This is Halloween

PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>"Cinema Club got a full onslaught of new members."<br>[Quick shots of Joseph, Louis, Esline, Danny, Leo, Mayra, Boris, Freddy, Will and Chantelle introducing theirselves.]

"Charlie made a new friend."  
>STEPHIE: Thank you for protecting me from a Jigsaw.<br>Stephie kisses Charlie on the cheek, unexpectedly.

"Olivia has been set on tormenting Jill."  
>[Insert quick shots of Olivia being a typical bitch throughout the series so far.]<p>

"Prichard asked Kirby out on a date."  
>KIRBY: Seriously? This is SERIOUSLY you asking me out?<br>PRICHARD: Well, maybe - - no. Yes.  
>KIRBY: - - the answer is "no."<p>

"While Jill broke things off with Cory."  
>CORY: So you're breaking up with me?<br>JILL: Yeah... I'm sorry...

[Swoosh sound effect.]  
>FADE IN:<br>INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT  
>ANGLE ON - - AN EYE. IT OPENS. We ZOOM OUT - - Chelsea awakens in a dark, damp basement, her eyes having a hard time adjusting. She tries to move - - SHE'S CHAINED. She begins to panic and breathe harder. She moves her feet - - water sloshes around.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Hello! Can anyone hear me? !<p>

She starts to struggle, the chain not budging from the wood pillar she's stuck to. A MOAN comes from behind her.

CHELSEA  
>Is someone else in here? HELLO!<p>

The water sloshes behind her, Chelsea panting as it get closer. In the darkness, a raspy but soft voice arrises.

RASPY VOICE  
>(all too calm)<br>Hello.

CHELSEA  
>Where am I? How did I get here?<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>I don't know. I just woke up too.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Oh my God, what the fuck happened? ! I<br>was at a Halloween party one second and  
>then next thing I knew, I was here.<br>(waits)  
>Are you still there?<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>Sorry... I feel weak.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Do you know who put us here?<br>(waits)  
>Hey! I'm talking to you!<br>(waits)  
>Do you know where my friends are?<br>(no response)  
>What the fuck, UGH!<p>

Chelsea tries harder to break from the chains.

CHELSEA  
>Somebody fucking help me!<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>Shut up! You'll disturb him! He'll kill you!<p>

CHELSEA  
>I don't know what you're talking about!<br>Who are you? Where are my friends?  
>What's going on? !<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>One question at a time - - can you see<br>anything over there? Is there any food?

CHELSEA  
>Why the fuck would you want to eat something<br>from down here?

RASPY VOICE  
>(angered)<br>I told you... I NEED ENERGY.

FOOTSTEPS CREAK FROM ABOVE.

CHELSEA  
>What the fuck was that?<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>Silence! It's coming! The demon is coming!<p>

CHELSEA  
>DEMON? !<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>From inside...<p>

CHELSEA  
>Hey, listen to me! Can you get out or wiggle<br>free and get me out of here?

RASPY VOICE  
>You're right - where - I - want you to be.<p>

CHELSEA  
>... what are you talking about?<p>

RASPY VOICE  
>THE DEMON INSIDE ME.<p>

TEETH RIP INTO CHELSEA'S NECK, RIPPING HER THROAT OUT. Blood gushing down her chest and into her cleavage, she tries to cover the wound but she's helpless. The Raspy Voiced man comes forward - - FREDDY.

CHELSEA  
>(gurgling blood)<br>You?

FREDDY  
>(breathes heavily, licking his lips)<br>Oh yes... ME.

FREDDY UNLEASHES HIS KNIFE GLOVE, DIGGING THEM INTO CHELSEA'S STOMACH (they're a bit flimsy and we see them bend on impact). Chelsea howls in pain as blood squirts from her stomach down into the water below.

CHELSEA  
>Why?<p>

FREDDY  
>Because Tori... you - were just - - TOO<br>sweet to pass up.

FREDDY BITES FOR HER HEAD - - it pauses. We ZOOM OUT - -

INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Prichard puts down the remote as everyone looks around, confused as to why he stopped it. He seems dissatisfied.<p>

PRICHARD  
>What is this?<p>

ROY  
>I directed it. Chelsea's good, eh?<p>

PRICHARD  
>NO! Sorry, no offense, Chels, but NO.<p>

Chelsea's smile now turns into a frown.

ROY  
>We worked hard on that for two whole days.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Well what's the footsteps that creaked<br>from upstairs if the killer is already in  
>the basement with her?<br>(no response)  
>You can see Freddy's knives bend when he<br>stabs her! It's pathetic. Freddy!

Freddy looks up, staring on like he wants to kill Prichard.

FREDDY  
>What?<p>

PRICHARD  
>You're pathetic! Seriously, wear something<br>else for a change. You look like a hobo in  
>a Christmas sweater. What's with the stupid<br>rubber knives you have on your hand anyway?

ESLINE  
>... his favorite character is Freddy Krueger.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Who?<p>

ROY  
>From Nightmare on Elm Street.<p>

PRICHARD  
>(blank)<br>Never heard of it. Now - -

WILL  
>Whoa. What do you mean you've never heard of it?<p>

PRICHARD  
>That stupid movie you guys just name dropped.<p>

The entire room goes up in arms, completely flabbergasted.

LEO  
>1984, Wes Craven film about a dream demon<br>who kills teens in their sleep. You never  
>heard of it?<p>

PRICHARD  
>It sounds stupid.<p>

LOUIS  
>You are a disgrace! Let Robbie and Charlie<br>get back to their roles as President and VP!  
>I don't know why they let this madness go on<br>for as long as it has anyway!

PRICHARD  
>What? I'M the president. I MAKE THE RULES.<p>

The room shifts around, confused. Robbie sinks into his desk. Louis looks down at him, pissed off.

PRICHARD  
>And I'm sorry I haven't heard of your gay<br>80s movie. Maybe they should remake it so  
>it has some relevence in today's culture!<p>

The room goes into another outrage.

CHANTELLE  
>I would kill them.<p>

MAYRA  
>Not cool.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Now we are NOT going to show this tonight<br>at the Halloween festival. It's fuckin'  
>ridiculous. Remake it and do it better<br>within the next couple of hours or...  
>forget about this movie. Pft. Quit<br>being losers and go to a party or something  
>instead, as a matter of fact.<br>(beat)  
>You know what? I'm done here. I only<br>did this because - - psh, I wanted to piss  
>those guys off.<p>

Prichard points to Robbie and Charlie.

PRICHARD  
>And now I realize that's stupid.<p>

Prichard picks up his backpack and exits the room. Robbie and Charlie can feel the entire room's eyes go onto them. Charlie turns, a bit ashamed.

CHARLIE  
>We just... wanted people to join.<p>

Joseph looks on at Charlie, he feels bad but at the same time he's disappointed.

WILL  
>Well good luck without me.<p>

LOUIS  
>Yeah... without me either. In fact, with<br>the lies you've been leaning on us for the  
>last couple of weeks... I doubt anybody<br>would wanna be in this piece of shit anymore.

Will exits as well as most of the rest of the room, pouring out in a pissed off manner. Robbie grits his teeth, trying to not make a big deal about it. Chelsea touches his arms in an "I'm sorry" way. The room clears out, all except Robbie, Charlie, Roy and Chelsea.

CHELSEA  
>You guys tried. What can I say? You<br>can try to start up again - -

ROBBIE  
>No... it's done. Cinema Club's finished.<br>We just have to accept it.

CHELSEA  
>But you worked so hard to make it?<p>

CHARLIE  
>Did we? Or did we just work hard to trick<br>people into thinking it was worth anything?  
>Hell, we even tricked you at one point for<br>the sake of it.

CHELSEA  
>What?<p>

ROY  
>Sorry... there was no audition that one day.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Well I don't care but that's pretty messed up.<p>

The door opens - - in comes Freddy.

FREDDY  
>Some of us decided to stay.<p>

Behind him in comes Joseph, Danny, Boris and Chantelle.

ROBBIE  
>Thanks guys but... it takes more than a dozen<br>or so people to have a good club.  
>(gets up)<br>I don't wanna waste anymore of your time.  
>(throws his backpack on)<br>We're just be right back where we started.

BORIS  
>I believe in Robbie Mercer.<p>

CHANTELLE  
>He's right. I have nowhere to go after<br>school that I enjoy. I hate home and...  
>I hate everything else. This is the only<br>place I like to be at. It's what I wait  
>all day for on Mondays, Wednesdays and<br>Fridays.

ROBBIE  
>It's pointless. Without a full attendance,<br>Student Activity Advisor will just shut us  
>down. I'm sorry. Happy Halloween.<p>

Robbie exits. There's silence in the room. Not much is left to be said. Charlie, Roy and Chelsea also collect their things and head for the door as well.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY<br>The gang make it to Chelsea's car, Robbie leaning on the side of it obviously distraught. Chelsea unlocks it and he enters the front seat. Roy jumps in the back as Charlie starts to head in also. STEPHIE JUMPS ON HIS BACK, covering Charlie's eyes.

STEPHIE  
>Guess who!<p>

CHARLIE  
>Whoa, whoa! Who's there?<p>

STEPHIE  
>You got to guess!<p>

CHARLIE  
>Oh... Stephie.<p>

Stephie comes down, sad he figured out it was her so quickly.

STEPHIE  
>How you know it me?<p>

CHARLIE  
>Stephie, you're the only one that talks like<br>that, my dear.

STEPHIE  
>Halloween plans?<p>

CHARLIE  
>Yeah, we're going to Pasadena later. I<br>would've invited you but the car's full. Sorry.

STEPHIE  
>It okay. You have fun. Halloween happiness.<p>

Stephie smiles and gives a peace sign, running off back towards the soccer field. Charlie looks on pass Stephie running - - Kirby is in the distance, running around a track.

ROY  
>Let's go, Charles Manson!<p>

INT. CHELSEA'S CAR - CONTINUOUS  
>Charlie enters the car. Chelsea turns the ignition, backing out of the parking space and begins exiting the lot.<p>

CHARLIE  
>You know, if she wasn't a lesbian, I'd<br>think for sure she was in to me...

CHELSEA  
>What makes you think she's a lesbian?<p>

CHARLIE  
>Well from what Roy told me and the way<br>she was touching Kirby that one day.  
>Grabbin' her, lotioning her up.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Oh! She does that to everyone. It's<br>like her favorite story to tell about the  
>first time she was with an American guy.<br>It's pretty funny actuallly... or very  
>awkward, depending on your comfort zone<br>with the comfortability of the interative  
>portions of the story...<p>

ROY  
>... OOOOOOH. That all makes sense now. Hm.<p>

CHARLIE  
>... I'm beginning to think my life's one big,<br>long, cruel joke...

CUT TO:  
>INT. NILEY'S ROOM - DAY<br>Jill works on Niley's eyebrows, her eyes flinching. Also take note of Niley's hair - - it's back to red. She's not use to someone else doing this for her.

JILL  
>Hold still!<p>

NILEY  
>I can't do it! I can't do it! Just let<br>me try.

Niley takes the stencil and looks in the mirror, working on her make up herself.

JILL  
>Big baby.<p>

NILEY  
>I'm not a baby!<p>

NILEY'S MOM (O.S.)  
>NILEY, I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY SOAPS!<br>SHUT UP!

NILEY  
>Would you just - - UGH - - BE QUIET!<p>

Jill chuckles, watching Niley handle the situation. She walks over to the pictures on Niley's wall, observing them.

JILL  
>You and your mom are funny. Mean but funny.<p>

NILEY  
>It's all in love. You don't need any<br>help with your costume?

JILL  
>No, Alice in Wonderland doesn't take much<br>other than a wig and a blue dress.

NILEY  
>Oh, you should actually dye your hair!<br>(turns around, super serious)  
>I could help you.<p>

JILL  
>No thanks. I think your costume for tonight<br>is much more in need of help.

NILEY  
>I think I can handle it from here on and<br>out. I'm super excited! Robbie just showed  
>me the Halloween movies the last 2 nights.<br>He said he would usually watch them today but  
>since we get to BE where the movies were<br>filmed, that's a good enough substitute.

JILL  
>Hang around Robbie enough, you'll get that<br>type of film knowledge.

NILEY  
>I really do like hanging out with him.<br>He's really sweet to me. Can't believe I  
>never saw him in that way before.<p>

JILL  
>To be honest, I always thought he was gay.<p>

Jill starts sipping her lemonade.

NILEY  
>Well he sure likes my pussy for a gay guy.<p>

Jill spits up her drink, it flowing through her nose and Niley laughs.

JILL  
>(nearly choking)<br>WHAT?

NILEY  
>Hehe, just kidding. We don't do that - - yet.<p>

JILL  
>I almost died, Niley! Not funny!<br>(beat)  
>Anyway, I'll go ahead and get going since<br>you don't need help. Maybe I'll come  
>early to the festival or something.<p>

NILEY  
>Have fuuuuun.<p>

JILL  
>You too, Niles.<p>

Jill exits, Niley continuing work on her make up.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. NILEY'S HOUSE - DUSK<br>Jenny's brother, BENNY, drives up in his large van, Jenny in the passenger seat. She takes out her cell phone, calling Niley. Charlie, Roy and Robbie are already in the back seat of the van. Robbie jumps out, ready to greet Niley after his tough day. He's dressed and painted as The Yellow Bastard from Sin City. We get a glimpse of Roy and Charlie's costumes as well. Roy's a zombie and Charlie is Lestat.

Niley exit the house in overalls... a large kitchen knife in hand... Robbie stops in the sight of her... she's hideous... it's... CHUCKY.

NILEY  
>Hi, I'm Niley. Wanna play?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Not anymore, Jesus.<p>

NILEY  
>You're a yellow guy, what do ya know!<p>

Robbie takes Niley's hand and helps her get in the van.

JENNY  
>Let's go, lovebirds! My brother wants to<br>be home by eleven.

ROY  
>Aw, you're a buzzkill, Benny. Benny...<br>Jenny... your parents weren't very creative,  
>were they?<p>

BENNY  
>Shut up, Roy. Your name's barely 3 letters.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH GYMNASIUM - NIGHT<br>Woodsboro High has been transformed into a jack-o-lantern filled festival of ghouls and goblins, dressed for the occasion and fun. Music booms in the gymnasium, everyone generally having a good time; drinking punch, dancing, talking, etc.. Jill and Kirby enter. Jill dressed as Alice, Kirby dressed as Samara from the ring with a long black wig covering her face. She moves the hair from her eyes so she can see.

KIRBY  
>I can't see for shit!<p>

Chelsea and Prichard are by the punch bowl - - and then he sees her. He's captivated, again. Chelsea notices him looking her way.

CHELSEA  
>See something you like?<p>

PRICHARD  
>(still watching Kirby)<br>Huh?

CHELSEA  
>Forget it.<p>

Chelsea walks away and Prichard doesn't even notice. He downs the rest of the punch in his cup and starts to approach her. Kirby sees him and throws the hair back over her face.

KIRBY  
>Oh God.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Hey Jill, can I have a word with Kirby for<br>a moment?

Kirby doesn't say anything so Jill goes ahead and leaves.

PRICHARD  
>I was thinking we could talk again.<p>

KIRBY  
>I'm sorry, who's Kirby? I don't know who<br>that is.

PRICHARD  
>I know it's you, I saw you when you came in.<p>

KIRBY  
>Huh? What? Sorry, I, uh - - only speak<br>Korean. No good my Engrish.

Prichard flips her hair over and Kirby rolls her eyes.

PRICHARD  
>Seriously, why won't you just talk to me?<p>

Jill starts pouring herself a cup. Cory, as Frankenstein's monster, approaches her from behind.

CORY  
>Hey Jill.<p>

Jill jumps up and turns around.

JILL  
>Hey Cory.<p>

She politely hugs him and backs off to show the space.

CORY  
>Alice, huh? I like it. Fits you.<p>

JILL  
>Thank you. How does the blonde look?<p>

CORY  
>It's sexy.<p>

Cory reaches out, trying to hold her hand. She moves way.

JILL  
>Cory, don't - -<p>

CORY  
>I'm sorry.<p>

A SCREAM COMES FROM BEHIND. Jill turns around, looking to Kirby - - it's not her, she's turning around also to see the ruckus. OLIVIA RUNS INTO THE ROOM, HER SHOULDER BLOODY - - and she's wearing a denim jacket. GHOSTFACE TRAILS BEHIND HER, BLOODY KNIFE IN HAND. Olivia comes by, PUSHING JILL out of the way and Ghostface continues chase.

Jill stumbles, dropping her punch. Cory looks down, the bottom half of her dress is now red. He kneels down, grabbing napkins from the table and tries to help dry it off. Jill backs off, obviously bothered.

JILL  
>Cory, it's okay! It's fine!<p>

CORY  
>Let me try!<p>

JILL  
>No! GET UP!<p>

Cory obeys, looking down like a dog being punished.

CORY  
>Sidney Prescott over there pushed you.<br>Just wanted to clean it up.

JILL  
>I understand! But that's not your job.<br>You're NOT my boyfriend. Got it?

Jill turns around, walking back to Kirby. Olivia joins a group of her friends, Ghostface behind her. He's now starting to jiggy to the music. One of the friends pulls the mask off - - it's Shirley. They all laugh together.

JILL  
>Can we go?<p>

KIRBY  
>Sure.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Wait!<p>

KIRBY  
>Prichard! I won't go out with you! Face it.<p>

JILL  
>Wait, why is Prichard asking you out?<p>

PRICHARD  
>It's none of your business, Jill.<p>

KIRBY  
>You see. Because of that. Because you<br>act like a dick. Why would anyone want  
>to go out with you? And I heard about<br>what you said about the movie my friends  
>made earlier.<p>

PRICHARD  
>I was just being honest!<p>

KIRBY  
>There's a threshold, Prichard!<p>

JILL  
>Um, c'mon. Please.<p>

Jill starts to drag Kirby out and they exit. They stand outside the door, Jill breathing harder trying to get in all the fresh air.

KIRBY  
>Jill, are you okay?<p>

JILL  
>Yeah, yeah - - I'm fine.<p>

KIRBY  
>Why'd you wanna leave?<p>

JILL  
>... it's nothing.<p>

KIRBY  
>Well c'mon, let's stay than.<p>

JILL  
>So Captain Douche Bag can bug you more?<p>

KIRBY  
>That's nothing I can't handle.<p>

JILL  
>Go ahead inside, I'll be another minute.<p>

KIRBY  
>You sure?<p>

JILL  
>Yeah, I just need fresh air.<p>

Kirby goes back inside. She dances a bit to the music - - she doesn't really know how to though. Stephie approaches her from behind - - hair covering her face. SHE GRABS HER SHOULDER. Kirby spins around - - it's like looking in the mirror. She throws the hair out of her face.

STEPHIE  
>It's a me, Kirby!<p>

KIRBY  
>Oh, Stephie!<p>

STEPHIE  
>You Ju-On too?<p>

KIRBY  
>Ju-On? Oh, The Grudge? No, I'm Samara<br>from The Ring. Or, um, Ringu.

STEPHIE  
>OOOOOH, very good costume.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. GAS STATION - NIGHT<br>Niley exits the gas station, a map in her hands. She returns to the van and gets in the back.

ROBBIE  
>So where are we? You find out.<p>

BENNY  
>I should've never agreed to this.<p>

JENNY  
>Shut up, let Niley talk.<br>(beat)  
>Niley, you figure it out?<p>

NILEY  
>We're... in Burbank. So at least we're not<br>THAT lost or off track.

ROY  
>This is why you should buy a GPS, Benny.<p>

BENNY  
>Shut up, alright?<p>

Benny turns the car on and drives off the establishment, coming to an intersection. They wait at the red light.

BENNY  
>So tell me where to go now.<p>

JENNY  
>Let me see the map.<p>

Niley passes up the map. Jenny looks at it, putting on her window.

JENNY  
>Okay, um...<p>

The light turns green. Benny slowly starts to move up.

BENNY  
>I need to know where to go, guys.<p>

JENNY  
>Just give me a second.<p>

CHARLIE  
>Why'd you even leave the gas station if<br>you didn't know where to go?

BENNY  
>Hey, I'm the driver!<p>

NILEY  
>And your driving SUCKS! Muahahaha.<p>

BENNY  
>Whatever, you guys are a bunch of little<br>pricks, you know that?

JENNY  
>Oh, found it!<p>

Jenny takes down the map - - A CAR RACES TOWARDS HER WINDOW. She looks at Benny, his eyes widening in terror.

JENNY  
>What?<p>

BENNY  
>HOLD ON!<p>

SLAM! THE CAR PLOWS INTO THE SIDE OF THEM, SPINNING THE VAN IN CIRCLES AND IT HITS THE SIDEWALK, FLIPPING IT UPSIDE DOWN. It SMASHES into a light pole and it snaps, crashing down on them. The light BURSTS on the tire, catching it on fire.

The other car is a wreck, the entire front end now practically in the back seat. Blood spills from the door. BACK TO THE VAN - - everyone inside is knocked out, hanging upside down from their seat belts.

ANGLE ON - - ROY'S EYE OPENS. We zoom out, he's stuck. He sees everyone else around him knocked out, glass on the roof below him and the smell of fire starting to come under his nose. He begins to panic.

ROY  
>(tearing at the seatbelt)<br>HELP! Robbie!

Roy pushes Robbie's body - - it just swings there. He looks over at Charlie - - nothing. He looks up at Jenny - - her entire arm is a bloody mess.

ROY  
>Jenny!<p>

He looks around some more... where's Niley?

ROY  
>Robbie! Wake up!<br>(pushing him more)  
>Where's Niley? Where's Niley!<p>

THE MUSIC RISES. On the outside in the pavement outside of the van, we DOLLY BACK low to the ground. We come to - - A BLOODY FEMALE HAND laying in the glass. We can hear Roy's yell from inside the van as it begins to SPREAD IN FLAMES.

ROY  
>HEEEEEELP!<p>

SMASH TO BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED.

40 reviews to continue!


	12. Episode 10: This is Halloween: Part 2

*Real quick, not like it TRULY matters but I think the best way to read this story is in the 1/2 format at the top so it's about the size of a book when you look at it on the screen. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there's a few buttons above the chapter selection area: full, 3/4 & 1/2. Click 1/2 as that is how I suggest you read this story and the rest of the chapters :)*

*To my anonymous reviewers: hey, first of all, thanks for reviewing to begin with but I ask a small favor! When reviewing, put in a name that you'd like to go by and try to keep consistently using it each time you review so I know which anonymous reviewer is which! Thanks much guys!*

110 - This is Halloween (Part 2)

FADE IN:  
>EXT. BURBANK INTERSECTION - NIGHT<br>GOD'S EYE VIEW - - we twirl down on the scene. The bottom of the car, now pointed towards the sky, is in flames and it spreads across at a rapid rate.

ROY  
>HEEEEELLPP!<p>

IN THE CAR, Roy is awake, upside down and struggling to get out of his seat belt. He stops for a moment, trying to relax so he can think for just a moment. He looks down below at the broken glass - - he grabs a shard and takes it to the belt, cutting it. His hand begins to bleed from the sides of the sharp glass - - THE BELT SNAPS. He lands on his back in the glass - -

ROY  
>OWWWWWW, didn't think that one through...<p>

He gets up and immediately starts cutting at Robbie's belt, trying to come into contact with his skin.

ROY  
>C'mon!<p>

It cuts him free and he falls onto Roy. Roy grabs him, PULLING HIM OUT and into the street, taking him far from the van. ROY RUNS BACK IN, this time going for Charlie. JENNY'S HEAD moves. She's completely disoriented.

ROY  
>Jenny! Don't panic!<p>

JENNY  
>What happened? Where are we?<p>

ROY  
>Just hold on!<p>

JENNY  
>Is that smoke?<p>

ROY  
>Just another second!<p>

ROY CUTS CHARLIE LOOSE, dragging him outside. We stay on Jenny, realizing the situation as it's happening. She touches her shoulder and looks at her hand - - blood. SHE BEGINS SCREAMING. Roy rushes back over.

JENNY  
>OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, GET ME THE FUCK<br>OUT OF HERE, ROY!

Roy does his best, cutting at her belt. It doesn't help that she's squirming.

ROY  
>Jenny! I need you to calm down for<br>just second, okay? I need to cut your  
>belt then get to your brother, okay?<p>

Jenny toughens up, biting her lower lip and holds still. Roy CUTS HER FREE, she drops out and he pulls her out next to a now awakening Robbie and Charlie.

ROBBIE  
>Where's Niley?<p>

Charlie looks into the street... he nudges Robbie. Robbie's jaw shivers and he jumps up, SPRINTING TO HER. Sirens can be heard in the background now. The Gas Attendant from the station runs out.

GAS ATTENDANT  
>You guys alright? I called emergency.<p>

Robbie keeps running, ignoring him and kneels down to Niley's aid. She appears lifeless. Robbie's not a doctor but he checks her pulse in her neck.

ROBBIE  
>Charlie, I can't feel anything!<p>

Charlie runs over, seeing if he can help. He kneels down as well, checking her pulse.

CHARLIE  
>She's breathing. Here.<p>

Charlie moves Robbie's hand to where Niley's pulse should be on her neck.

CHARLIE  
>You feel it, right?<p>

Robbie, tears in his eyes, nods.

CHARLIE  
>I'm gonna go help Roy now, okay?<p>

Roy is still in the front seat, Jenny watching. Charlie runs up and bends down, looking inside.

CHARLIE  
>What's wrong?<p>

ROY  
>His stomach is in the way of the belt!<p>

CHARLIE  
>Shit... Roy, just get out, that fire's<br>getting bigger!

ROY  
>I'm not leaving him here!<p>

CHARLIE  
>The ambulance is on the way, c'mon!<p>

ROY  
>NO! I'm gonna have to... cut through his<br>stomach if I'm gonna get him down.

CHARLIE  
>That's fucking crazy, man, don't you<br>hear yourself? Help is ON THE WAY, you  
>don't have to do this!<p>

BOOM! A FLAME ERUPTS FROM UP TOP, startling Charlie.

CHARLIE  
>SHIT! Roy!<p>

Roy realizes that Benny is turning purple.

ROY  
>Charlie, he's gonna die, he can't breathe!<p>

CHARLIE  
>Fuck!<p>

JENNY  
>(looking back at the other car)<br>I don't think the other person is alive.  
>(back to the van)<br>Roy, I really appreciate what you're doing  
>for my brother but if you don't get out,<br>you're going to die too!

ROY  
>I'm not letting him die! He didn't even<br>wanna be here!

CHARLIE  
>That's it.<p>

CHARLIE JUMPS IN, GRABBING ROY'S LEG, PULLING HIM OUT. Roy tries to hang on to anything, but it doesn't work.

ROY  
>NO! I CAN SAVE HIM!<p>

The flames reach inside the interior. THE FIRETRUCK IS JUST DOWN THE STREET, LESS THAN TWO STREETS AWAY.

CHARLIE  
>Look, see, see?<p>

ROY  
>They won't make it in time!<p>

ROY BREAKS CHARLIE'S GRIP, RUNNING BACK IN. He ducks down, THE FLAMES NOW JUST UNDER BENNY'S FEET.

ROY  
>Oh my God...<p>

BENNY WAKES UP, SCREAMING. Roy falls back, completely in shock. Benny realizes - - HIS FEET ARE ON FIRE.

BENNY  
>HELP ME! HELP ME!<p>

ROY  
>I got you, I'm right here, I'm right here!<p>

THE FIRE TRUCK PARKS and two fire fighters jump down.

FIREFIGHTER  
>(to Jenny and Charlie)<br>STAND BACK! It's GONNA BLOW!

BENNY  
>(crying)<br>Don't let me die!

ROY  
>I won't!<p>

FIREFIGHTER  
>Oh my God...<p>

The fire slowly rises... Roy looks up at the fire around him... and looks back up at Benny...

ROY  
>Benny! Look at me! Look at me!<p>

BENNY  
>We're not gonna make it!<p>

ROY  
>... but you won't be alone.<p>

They look each other in the eyes a bit longer. This actually comforts Benny... THE VAN EXPLODES. The firefighters PUSH JENNY AND CHARLIE OUT OF THE WAY, DEBRIS FLYING EVERYWHERE. Robbie flinches back, watching while cradling Niley in his arms. THE FLAMES SHOOT UP INTO THE SKY. He covers her head as metal CRASHES DOWN pass them.

Charlie's eyes widen... Jenny can't even think of the words to say. The firefighter pushes them back to the safety behind the truck as the other fighters grab the hoses, running to the flaming van.

JENNY  
>BENNY! Oh my God, ROY!<p>

Charlie grabs Jenny, holding her in his arms and lets her cry into his shoulder.

FIREFIGHTER  
>They're okay!<p>

Jenny's head JUMPS UP. They look closer... ROY HAS BENNY IN HIS ARMS in front of the van - - they fell out the front window. Benny's back is smoking from flames but it extinguished from the impact on the ground. Jenny runs over and the firefighter stops her.

FIREFIGHTER  
>Wait here, wait here!<p>

Jenny holds her face in relief, Charlie resting his hands on her shoulder.

JENNY  
>Oh my God!<p>

Jenny HUGS Charlie and he holds her back - - he's relieved they're okay.

FADE OUT.

SMASH OPEN:  
>INT. WOODSBORO GYMNASIUM - NIGHT<br>"Barbara Ann" by The Beach Boys BURSTS ONTO the speakers. The students swing dance on the dance floor - - even Jill is having a good time dancing with Kirby and Stephie. Prichard makes his way to the stage, mic in his hands. He claps the song out as does the rest of the audience as they bring their attention towards him.

PRICHARD  
>And now, ladies and gentleman, I have the<br>results from the Annual Woodsboro Festival  
>Halloween Costume Contest!<p>

They crowd applauds again. Olivia looks over at Jill and back up at the stage.

PRICHARD  
>And the third place winner is... Kirby Reed<br>for "Creepy Asian Girl!"

Kirby rolls her eyes and makes her to the stage, collecting the crappy trophy. Prichard touches her hand as he gives it to her. She pulls away and holds the trophy, giving a fake smile. Kirby then decides to grab the mic from Prichard.

KIRBY  
>And for the record, her name is Samara. And<br>she's actually not Asian since I'm representing  
>the American remake... not racist or anything,<br>just sayin'...

Prichard takes the mic back and he readies the second card.

PRICHARD  
>(clears his throat)<br>Okay... and second place winner goes to...  
>Will Scanton as Jack Skellington!<p>

Will makes his way to the stage and collects the trophy. He appears to be emotionless about it in typical Will form.

WILL  
>You're still a douchebag who's never heard<br>of Nightmare on Elm Street and you don't get  
>any respect from me.<p>

PRICHARD  
>And last but not least, the GRAND PRIZE<br>winner of the costume contest... OLIVIA  
>MORRIS as "bloody Ghostface victim!"<p>

Olivia acts surprised, taking in all the "congratulations" as she makes her way to the stage. Jill watches, ready to beat the crap out of her if she could. Olivia steals the mic from Prichard.

OLIVIA  
>Correction, Prichard: not only am I a bloody<br>Ghostface victim, I am THE number one Ghostface  
>victim. In fact, one of Woodsboro High's own<br>student body is related to this girl. Not  
>many of you probably know but the FAMOUS Sidney<br>Prescott's cousin is our own, JILL ROBERTS!  
>Give her a hand!<p>

Spotlight shines on Jill as everyone turns towards her with a few gasps and "oooh, I didn't know that"'s. They all start a clap and Jill grits her teeth. Olivia smiles and waves.

OLIVIA  
>Thank you, Jill... for... INSPIRING me.<p>

Jill runs out of the gymnasium, humiliated and crying. Kirby watches her go and drops the trophy on stage, running after her. Cory feels he must take part in her healing as well.

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH GYMNASIUM - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill bursts through the door, nearly throwing up from the embarrassment. She leans against the wall, coughing and leaning over. Kirby exits and touches Jill shoulder, trying to comfort her. JILL PUSHES KIRBY BACK VIOLENTLY.<p>

KIRBY  
>Whoa! Jill, it's me!<p>

JILL  
>Just don't touch me! Don't touch me, please!<p>

Cory comes outside and Kirby notices he's coming, acting fast she rushes to him, grabbing him by his shoulder.

KIRBY  
>Hey Cory, come with me, okay?<p>

CORY  
>Is she okay?<p>

KIRBY  
>She's fine. C'mon.<p>

Kirby escorts Cory back inside, trying to be polite. Jill leans against the wall, sliding down. Tears fill her eyes - - completely distraught. She softly thuds the back of her head against the brick wall. HER PHONE RINGS. She answers.

JILL  
>Hello?<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOSPITAL HALLS - NIGHT<br>Charlie, Robbie & Roy all sit down in chairs next to each other, all looking blankly on at the wall. Roy starts to chuckle. Charlie and Robbie slowly turn their head to him.

CHARLIE  
>What?<p>

ROY  
>I'm sorry, I just thought of something funny.<p>

ROBBIE  
>What could possibly be funny in this moment?<p>

ROY  
>... we were on the way to where the original<br>Halloween was filmed... and now we're in a  
>hospital... where Halloween 2 takes place.<br>(chuckles)  
>We skipped an entire movie.<p>

ROBBIE  
>... that's not funny.<p>

Charlie chuckles as well.

ROBBIE  
>That's funny to you?<p>

CHARLIE  
>Kinda, man.<p>

ROBBIE  
>I'm gonna go check on Niley, Jenny and Benny<br>while you two chuckleheads sit here and laugh  
>about the ironies of where movies were filmed!<p>

Robbie gets up, walking down the hall.

CHARLIE  
>I wonder if this was one of the hospitals<br>they used to film in.

ROY  
>I know, right? We should Google it when we<br>get home. It probably is, man.

Jill and Kirby burst through the door, rushing towards them.

JILL  
>Oh my God, where's Niley?<p>

ROY  
>She should just about be getting out of surgery.<p>

KIRBY  
>She's in SURGERY?<p>

ROY  
>Yeah, on her head. Apparently she flew out of<br>van when the other crashed into it.

KIRBY  
>Oh my God, is she going to be okay?<p>

CHARLIE  
>They seem to think so. Robbie's freaking out.<p>

JILL  
>Poor guy. What about Benny?<p>

ROY  
>Burns on his back but with some skin therapy,<br>he'll be back on the street in no time. And  
>Jenny's just getting some shards of metal out<br>of her arm, getting tested for tetanus and  
>all that jazz.<p>

KIRBY  
>So everybody is fine and accounted for except<br>for Niley?

CHARLIE  
>Hey, Niley is going to be just fine, okay?<br>We gotta think positive. The more positive  
>energy we send her way, the better she'll be.<p>

JILL  
>(beat)<br>What about the other guy?

ROY  
>... he didn't make it. Drunk driving, apparently.<br>Went through the red light.  
>(beat)<br>His name was Eddie Prinze.

KIRBY  
>Prinze?<p>

ROY  
>Little brother of Tom Prinze... Dewey's<br>original replacement in Stab 3 before Schwimmer  
>came back since he, well, was murdered.<p>

KIRBY  
>Jesus. That's - -<p>

JILL  
>Serendipitous.<p>

Robbie comes back down the hall, surgeon with him. The surgeon then turns around, heading back down the hall. Robbie looks relieved.

ROBBIE  
>She's fine. The surgery went well. It was<br>a minor skull fracture but she's resting for  
>now so we have to wait until she wakes up<br>before we see her which could be hours from now.

JILL  
>(sits down)<br>I'm staying.

KIRBY  
>(leans against the wall)<br>Me too.

ROY  
>Well I'm gonna get out of here.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Are you serious?<p>

ROY  
>I saved a burning man out of a burning<br>vehicle, got cut up by glass and had to  
>get my hands stitched. I think I deserve<br>some nice sleep in a comfy bed. I'll be  
>back in the morning.<p>

Roy gets up, hugging Kirby and Jill then leaves. Kirby takes his spot and sits down. Robbie leans against the wall, crossing his arms. There's a long pause of quiet between them... Kirby smiles.

KIRBY  
>You guys are in a hospital. That's the<br>location of the second movie...

Robbie finds the humor in this now and starts to laugh while the rest join in.

TIME LAPSE - - the gang, now including Jenny all sit together on the benches, waiting for any news. Hours go by, day comes and then finally, a doctor approaches them.

NILEY'S DOCTOR  
>She's awake.<p>

INT. NILEY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Robbie enters first, Kirby and Jill following behind while Charlie is last. Jenny waits outside, talking to a nurse. Niley seems disoriented - - a bandage is wrapped tightly around her head... wait...<p>

NILEY  
>They cut my hair...<br>(like it's the saddest thing ever)  
>I'm bald.<p>

ROBBIE  
>That's okay. I still think you're beautiful.<p>

Niley flinches back, "what?" Kirby kneels down as Jill stands on the other side. Charlie stands at the foot of the bed.

CHARLIE  
>We're really glad you're okay, Niley.<br>Do you remember everything?

NILEY  
>Yeah. I remember - - Benny screaming<br>something and then I remember FLYING out of  
>the car as it was tumbling around. I remember<br>hearing stuff too but being unable to open  
>my eyes. The doctor said some things should<br>still be a bit fuzzy.

JILL  
>As soon as your better, I promise you could<br>use my hair to experiment on since you don't  
>have your own.<p>

NILEY  
>Oh my God, that'll be the best.<p>

Niley looks over at Kirby, excited.

KIRBY  
>Oh, hell no, you ain't touchin' my shit.<p>

JILL  
>Kirby!<p>

KIRBY  
>Seriously!<p>

NILEY  
>(chuckles)<br>It's fine.

ROBBIE  
>And we'll get back started on watching more<br>movies as soon as you're out of here.

NILEY  
>(squints)<br>I'm sorry... but who are you again?

Robbie's once smile turns into a frown. The music RISES. Everyone in the room looks at him - - looking for his reaction. He just sighs.

ROBBIE  
>Perfect.<p>

NEXT TIME, ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Jill gives Olivia a piece of her mind.<br>Kirby's final game in the soccer tournament.  
>Robbie tries to make an impression Niley so she remembers him.<br>And MORE as we're now HALF WAY until the TWO-PART SEASON FINALE!

50 reviews for the next episode! Ju kahn dew eeet!


	13. Episode 11: Bra Stuffer

*Real quick, not like it TRULY matters but I think the best way to read this story is in the 1/2 format so it's about the size of a book when you look at it on the screen. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there's a few buttons above the chapter selection area: full, 3/4 & 1/2. Click 1/2 as that is how I suggest you read this story and the rest of the chapters :)*

* * *

><p>111 - Bra Stuffer<p>

**PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>"On the way to Pasadena, the gang got into a car accident."<br>[Insert the car SMASHING into the van, it flipping, catching on fire and then exploding.]

* * *

><p>"And everyone came out fine, except for..."<br>ROBBIE: And we'll get back started on watching more movies as soon as you're out of here.  
>NILEY:(squints) I'm sorry... but who are you again?<p>

* * *

><p>"Olivia revealed Jill Roberts's famous relative to the whole school."<br>OLIVIA: Not many of you probably know but the FAMOUS Sidney Prescott's cousin is our own, JILL ROBERTS! Give her a hand! Thank you, Jill... for... INSPIRING me.

* * *

><p>"Charlie learned Kirby AND Stephie weren't actually lesbians."<br>CHARLIE: - - she was touching Kirby that one day. Grabbin' her, lotioning her up.  
>CHELSEA: Oh! She does that to everyone. It's like her favorite story to tell about the first time she was with an American guy.<p>

* * *

><p>"And the revelation to the Cinema Club that Prichard is actually the president, caused Cinema Club to disband."<br>[Shot of all the members leaving Robbie, Charlie, Roy and Chelsea behind.]

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<br>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
>Robbie has papers in his hands, filled with text messages the two sent between each other. Niley, wearing a bandana around her head, looks down at them, confused on what he's trying to do and everything he's saying.<p>

ROBBIE  
>See, we used to text each other all the<br>time and we would IM and send messages on  
>Myspace. There's pages and pages of<br>proof. You believe me, right?

NILEY  
>I'm sorry, Robbie, I - I don't remember.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Okay, what about all the Saw movies and<br>the Halloween movies and the anime films?

NILEY  
>I remember those just fine, I just don't<br>remember watching them - with you.

Robbie's getting exasperated. It's clear he's been trying for awhile now.

ROBBIE  
>This is never gonna work...<p>

NILEY  
>... well I go back in for more tests on<br>Monday. The doctors say it's probably  
>just a temporary thing and since it's<br>only limited to you, it could come back  
>at any minute.<p>

ROBBIE  
>It's been almost <em>a whole month<em> since  
>the car accident, Niley! You don't<br>remember me now... you never will.

NILEY  
>Look... I'm sure you're a great guy and<br>all I can say is... sorry. I'm not  
>purposely trying to forget you or anything.<br>I promise.

ROBBIE  
>Yeah, I know. I'll see you at school<br>tomorrow, Niley.

Robbie gets up, grabbing the papers and rushing for the door. Niley seems disappointed in herself, as if she were only smarter she could make it work. She takes off the bandana from her head, revealing her peach fuzz hair that has grown since the surgery. A small scar aligns the side.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - FRONT ENTRANCE - MORNING<br>Jill and Jenny exit Kate's car, making their way towards the steps of the school. Jenny's arm is bandaged at the top by her shoulder, cuts still healing from the accident. Immediately, Louis runs up to Jill, a copy of a Stab 4 DVD in his hand.

LOUIS  
>Hey Jill, I know I already had you sign<br>the first three but I just wanted to get  
>this one signed too! You wouldn't mind,<br>would you?

Jill, although upset about people now knowing her secret, puts on a fake smile and takes out a marker.

JILL  
>Sure thing, Louis. Not a problem.<p>

Jill signs it, Louis with a smile on his face. Jenny looks at him with the look of "I'm going to kill you." Louis turns his head, realizing the look and gives a "what?" Jill finishes signing.

LOUIS  
>Thanks Jill! I look forward to Stab 5!<p>

Louis runs off.

JILL  
>I'm not in anyway affiliated with those<br>movies, Louis! Just a reminder...

JENNY  
>Oh my God, this is getting ridiculous.<p>

JILL  
>Eh, I think I'm used to it now. All the<br>stares and pointing, "is that her? Is  
>that Sidney's cousin?" They're at least<br>fading away.

JENNY  
>Well at least you're okay with it. At<br>least you don't resent Sidney or anything.

JILL  
>I don't even know her enough to resent her.<br>Sure, it sucks that what I feared would happen  
>if people knew came true but I think<br>everything is calming down now. But I'm  
>glad it's over with, it's out of everyone's<br>system and now I can move on. No more  
>secrets. And honestly, I can't hate somebody<br>for something they went through that's not  
>even their fault.<br>(beat)  
>If anything, it's my aunt's. If it was<br>anything like this for Sidney like it was  
>for me for a month but amplified to the<br>enth degree because it actually IS her - -  
>then if anything, I feel sorry for her.<br>Always have to be in hiding, always afraid  
>that anyone you know can hurt you. I mean,<br>from the ending of Stab 3, she was supposedly  
>fine with her situation but I don't actually<br>talk to her so how do I know that's the truth?

JENNY  
>Yeaaaah because she did die in between<br>Stab 3 and 4.

JILL  
>Yeah, the movies are bullshit.<p>

JENNY  
>Well with that said, you're not exactly gonna go<br>thanking Olivia any time soon now are ya?

JILL  
>Oh no, I have something up my sleeve for her.<br>Let's just say things will be exposed  
>about her by the end of the day. She hasn't<br>done anything in the last month to remotely  
>piss me off so now is when she'll least<br>expect it.

JENNY  
>Jill... revenge? Seriously? This isn't<br>like you.

JILL  
>Oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny... everyone's full<br>of secrets.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - MORNING<br>Kirby is at her locker, dressed for the soccer game later, taking books out and readying them in her grasps. Roy and Chelsea start to approach her from behind. Kirby turns around.

KIRBY  
>(to Roy)<br>I'm still mad at you.

ROY  
>What? Why?<p>

KIRBY  
>Fake audition and now Prichard bugs the<br>fuck out of me every time I see him. ALL  
>YOUR FAULT. Now go the hell away.<p>

Roy's mouth is agape in disbelief. He listens anyway and walks off, Chelsea staying behind with Kirby.

CHELSEA  
>Give the guy a break, he was just trying<br>to do something for the greater good. And  
>um, what do you mean Prichard bugs you?<p>

KIRBY  
>Well during the fake audition, we kissed.<br>And ever since, he's been coming around  
>going "blah blah blah, I know you like me."<br>I thought you knew all this?

CHELSEA  
>Um, no... you never told me that.<p>

KIRBY  
>Well maybe I figured you wouldn't care.<br>Plus you guys are friends, I just figured  
>it'd be best not to tell you but<br>honestly, I'm at my breaking point now.  
>Last week, he sent me flowers. FLOWERS!<p>

Chelsea secretly fumes but continues to be friendly.

CHELSEA  
>Wow... never seen him do that before...<p>

KIRBY  
>You know, Charlie was telling me the other<br>day that he thought I was into Stephie Chan?  
>Gosh Chelsea, you really fucked me over with<br>that one. I gotta get more "straight points"  
>around this school...<p>

CHELSEA  
>Did the guy ever tell you he liked you? I'm<br>assuming not...

KIRBY  
>No... I have my suspects though... it's<br>okay, don't feel obligated to tell me...  
>I think it's Charlie... don't say anything<br>or even make a noise, you might reveal it!

CHELSEA  
>I wasn't gonna say anything, Kirbz.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. LADIES LOCKER ROOM - DAY<br>The locker room is full, the girls undressing out of their clothes and into their PE clothes. Olivia is at her locker, Shirley on the side of her. The two laugh at a joke that we don't hear. Jill comes around the corner, eyeing Olivia. She looks at Olivia's chest, directly at her purple bra that appears to be covering too much and a bit bigger than what it should be...

Jill begins making her way straight towards her. Olivia turns her head, wondering what she's doing over here and coming in her direction. Jill wastes no time, GRABBING DIRECTLY into Olivia's bra and PULLS OUT scrunched up napkins. Jill holds it up in the air, victorious with a sly smile.

JILL  
>I'm sorry, Olivia, did your stuffing fall out?<p>

Olivia has her hand over her breast but it's clear that one side is now obviously larger than the other. Even Shirley laughs but tries to hide it. Olivia SNAPS the tissue out of her hands and PUSHES Jill into the tile wall.

OLIVIA  
>What the fuck is your problem?<p>

The entire locker room goes quiet - - all eyes on them.

JILL  
>Me? Nothing, I've actually HEARD of actual<br>extra padding in bras. Not my fault you're  
>still stuck in ancient times using tissue to<br>fill out your - - lesser parts.

Olivia fumes and STOMPS OFF, making her way to the locker room office. The entire room laughs and Jill can't help but smile evilly. Jill walks off, her head held high.

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - DAY<br>Jill and Olivia sit next to each other across the desk from PRINCIPAL BROSNAN. Brosnan looks at a file, scanning it with his eyes. Olivia sits there, using all her might not to punch Jill square in the face. Jill's still happy with her revenge. Brosnan puts the file down.

BROSNAN  
>Jill, your records show you're quite<br>intelligent. Why would you do something  
>like this?<p>

JILL  
>Prinicpal Brosnan, frankly, Olivia is<br>just over reacting. I was just - - helping  
>her stuff in the tissue but when I took<br>my hand out, it was stuck to it.

OLIVIA  
>That is bullshit! You deliberately did<br>that and you know it!

JILL  
>(to Brosnan)<br>Are you gonna listen to this? She's an  
>excessive manipulator, I would never do<br>something like that. Like you said, I have  
>a good record. Can you even name one time<br>that I've had detention? Been late to  
>class? I don't think so.<p>

OLIVIA  
>You can't be serious.<p>

BROSNAN  
>Jill, I'm aware of all of your accomplishments<br>but the fact remains, typically good people do  
>things like this all the time. It's just a<br>matter of how you should be punished now.

JILL  
>Punished? You kidding me? Olivia's been<br>tormenting me ever since Freshman year and  
>just recently, it's gotten much worse.<p>

OLIVIA  
>TORMENTING you? That's exaggerated.<p>

JILL  
>You announced to the ENTIRE school that I'm<br>Sidney Prescott's cousin, something YOU KNEW  
>when you knew me that I didn't want other<br>people to know!

BROSNAN  
>That's not exactly punishable, Jill.<p>

JILL  
>... SHE CAME TO THE HALLOWEEN FESTIVAL DRESSED<br>UP AS MY COUSIN, BLOODY with a GHOSTFACE MASKED  
>KILLER CHASING HER. How is that NOT punishable?<br>Fuck, your predessor was killed in this very  
>room because of that related incident!<p>

BROSNAN  
>Well did you file a report?<p>

JILL  
>... no.<p>

BROSNAN  
>Then there's nothing I can do. We did apprehend<br>a Miss Shirley Mack for dressing as Ghostface  
>that evening but that was done by the security<br>that night and not because of any complaints.

JILL  
>Well the entire school witnessed it so there's<br>your proof.

BROSNAN  
>That was almost a month ago. Why didn't you<br>say anything if it bothered you so much?

JILL  
>Well... my friends were in accident that night,<br>it wasn't the first thing on my mind.

BROSNAN  
>I'm sorry, Jill, I - - there's nothing I can<br>do. But what you did today, Olivia DID report  
>and it IS considered sexual harassment.<p>

JILL  
>You gotta be kidding me!<p>

OLIVIA  
>I never felt so violated in my life, Principal<br>Brosnan. Well, except for the time in 5th  
>grade when she pushed me into mud and the<br>back of my pants were brown. She did that  
>in front of the whole school, too.<p>

JILL  
>You BITCH! You KNOW that was an accident<br>and we tried telling you A THOUSAND times  
>but you never wanted to listen!<p>

OLIVIA  
>An accident? Robbie was behind me on his<br>hands and knees, making sure that when I  
>fell, I would land hard.<p>

JILL  
>Okay, Robbie might've done that and Charlie<br>might've bumped into me to make it seem  
>like it was my fault but me hitting you<br>so you would fall was an accident! And  
>Robbie also tried to apologize, how was<br>he supposed to know you'd get so pissed?  
>And you've been treating us like shit ever<br>since, even Kirby, who we didn't even  
>know back than!<p>

BROSNAN  
>Olivia, you can go. Thank you.<p>

Olivia gets up, sniffling like she has tears in her eyes. She turns her back to Brosnan for just a moment - - and smirks at Jill. She walks out, Jill still shocked.

JILL  
>Prinicpal Brosnan, you gotta believe me!<br>She's been doing this crap to me for years!  
>It's BULLYING, isn't that in your code of<br>conduct book or whatever?

BROSNAN  
>It is an offense... but only if it's reported.<br>I'm sorry, Jill but I have no other choice  
>but to suspend you for 4 days.<p>

ANGLE ON - - Jill, slowly ZOOMING IN on her face, unable to believe what has just happened.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill storms out of the room, holding her temples and trying to calm herself down. She realizes she's not alone - - she looks behind her. Sitting on a bench is PATRICK YORBA - - 17, dark black hair and brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket and his lip busted.<p>

PATRICK  
>What'd you do?<p>

JILL  
>(turning all the way around)<br>What?

PATRICK  
>Nobody goes to the principal's office unless<br>they're in trouble. So what'd you do?

JILL  
>(clearing the tears before they come)<br>I took stuffing out of a girl's bra.

PATRICK  
>... interesting. What's the sentence?<p>

JILL  
>4 days suspension, effective immediately.<br>(beat)  
>What did you do?<p>

PATRICK  
>(points to his lip)<br>Fight.

JILL  
>Ouch.<p>

PATRICK  
>You should see the other guy.<p>

JILL  
>Why? Is he bloody with a swollen eye?<p>

PATRICK  
>No, you should really see the other guy.<br>He has perfect skin and a square jaw line  
>that'll make an angel cry.<p>

JILL  
>(chuckles)<br>Is that why you wanted to fight him? To  
>disrupt his perfect nature?<p>

PATRICK  
>(smiles)<br>Partly... what's your name?

JILL  
>Jill. Yours?<p>

BROSNAN (O.S.)  
>Patrick, get in here!<p>

PATRICK  
>(points to the door)<br>That's me. Gotta go. See you around, Jill.  
>Maybe I'll get suspended too and we could<br>be suspension buddies.

Patrick gets up, entering the room. Jill smiles and heads for the door.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CAFETERIA - DAY<br>Charlie and Kirby stand in the lunch line, waiting to grab their treys.

KIRBY  
>Oh my God, this line takes forever.<p>

CHARLIE  
>Must be the Ho-Hos.<p>

KIRBY  
>Silly... Charlie, what would you do if<br>I really was a lesbian? You know, what  
>you initially thought when you heard about<br>me and Stephie Chan?

CHARLIE  
>I'd be cool with it.<p>

KIRBY  
>I know but I mean... would you be disappointed?<p>

CHARLIE  
>No, I - - I love the gays.<p>

KIRBY  
>(laughs)<br>I don't mean like that. I mean since I  
>would no longer be fair game...<p>

Kirby grabs the tray, waiting for Charlie's response. She doesn't look at him purposely, trying to seem like the conversation means nothing. Charlie grabs his tray, trying to come up with a good response.

CHARLIE  
>Well that depends... if I was fair game also.<p>

KIRBY  
>Why wouldn't you be?<p>

CHARLIE  
>Well then I suppose... sure, on those terms,<br>I would be disappointed.

KIRBY  
>So is it safe to say that you are happy to<br>hear that I do not in fact like women?

CHARLIE  
>(smiles)<br>Yeah... I'd say it's safe to say that.

KIRBY  
>(looks back at Charlie - - but only for a second)<br>Hm... just wondering...

Kirby pays the cashier and walks off. Charlie watches her go, a smile forms on his lips and he ponders what the conversation was trying to imply...

INT. QUAD - CONTINUOUS  
>Kirby exits through the cafeteria doors, Charlie shortly following behind. He tries to catch up but she's already made it to the fountain, squeezing herself in between Robbie and Roy. Robbie has his back turned to Roy, trying to talk to Niley. Charlie seems disappointed, unable to get the spot he wanted... he sits on the other side of Niley.<p>

KIRBY  
>(to Roy)<br>Just because I'm sitting here doesn't mean  
>anything. Eat your Cheetos and shut up.<p>

ROY  
>I said I was sorry, Kirby!<p>

KIRBY  
>Ah, ah! Silence!<p>

NILEY  
>Hey! So what do you guys think? Twilight<br>tonight? !

CHARLIE  
>Oh God.<p>

NILEY  
>It would be fun. Right, Robbie?<p>

Robbie's desperate - - he'll say anything to make this work again.

ROBBIE  
>(monotone)<br>Right... Twilight would be totally awesome  
>to see...<p>

NILEY  
>See! We should all go! You down Roy?<p>

ROY  
>Surrrre, why not.<p>

NILEY  
>And you should ask Kirby to be your "date"!<p>

KIRBY  
>Niley, my soccer finals are today. You're<br>not gonna come?

NILEY  
>Well... actually, my mom already bought<br>six tickets for tonight so I could use them...  
>She didn't know, Kirby, I'm sorry.<p>

KIRBY  
>... that's okay! Don't worry about it...<p>

NILEY  
>Then Roy, you should ask Jenny! I'm sure<br>she'd like to go!

ROY  
>Okayyyy... I guess but I'm not entirely<br>happy with the movie selection...

NILEY  
>And Charlie, you should ask Stephie! Didn't<br>she quit the team the other day, Kirby?

KIRBY  
>Yeah, she quit. Said it was interfering<br>"wid her study."

CHARLIE  
>No... no way. I'm not going to see Twilight.<p>

NILEY  
>Please, Charlie? You have a date now! Well,<br>we didn't ask yet but who can resist - -  
>Edward Cullen.<p>

KIRBY  
>I - am puking - in my mouth.<p>

Charlie looks at Kirby - - she's trying not to pay attention to anyone and continues eating her carrots.

CHARLIE  
>No, I think I'll go see Kirby play her game<br>tonight. It's probably gonna be a big win  
>for her, right Kirby?<p>

KIRBY  
>You don't have to come, Charlie. It's not<br>like you came to any of the other games...

CHARLIE  
>(beat)<br>I wanna see you win that trophy.

KIRBY  
>Just go to the movies, Charlie! It's<br>no big deal, seriously.

Kirby seems upset but Charlie doesn't want to disobey her.

CHARLIE  
>Okay but... only because you wanted me to.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. JILL'S ROOM - DAY<br>Some of the day has gone by and Jill sits on her bed, reading a magazine. There's a knock.

JILL  
>Come in!<p>

Kate enters, a tray of soup in her hands. She sets it on Jill's computer desk.

KATE  
>I brought you some soup...<p>

JILL  
>Thanks, mom.<p>

KATE  
>I just wanted to say that - - I'm not<br>disappointed in you. With what she did,  
>you had every right.<p>

JILL  
>(smiles)<br>Thanks. I'm glad we could agree on something.

KATE  
>Do you wanna eat this in bed?<p>

JILL  
>No, you could leave it there. I was gonna<br>use the computer in a sec anyway.

KATE  
>Okay. But not for too long, remember the<br>conditions of your suspension.

JILL  
>I know, it's like I'm basically grounded.<br>(beat)  
>Thanks for not yelling at me and for being<br>so cool about it though.

KATE  
>I love you, sweetie... and I've come to<br>realize that - -  
>(she sits on the edge of the bed)<br>- - you can still teach your kids a lesson,  
>discipline them and still be calm about<br>everything. I just wish I realized that  
>sooner.<p>

JILL  
>(smiles)<br>It's okay. We've crossed that bridge now.

KATE  
>You're becoming an adult and so I should<br>treat you like one. There's no point in  
>screaming in this house anymore. Right?<p>

JILL  
>(nods)<br>Right.

KATE  
>Okay, I'll get out of your hair.<br>(stands up)  
>Hey, maybe we can go see Twilight or<br>something tomorrow together! That's  
>punishment, right?<p>

JILL  
>... that's too evil, mom.<p>

Kate smiles and closes the door, Jill going back to reading her magazine. She hears a car drive up to the drive way from next door... she sits up and walks over to the window. She looks down, watching Olivia get out of what appears to be her boyfriend's car. The two kiss on the drive way, making their way into the house.

JILL  
>Oh God.<p>

Jill slams the window shut.

CUT TO:  
>INT. SOCCER FIELD - DAY<br>THIRTY SECONDS ON THE CLOCK, the score is 2-2 - - KIRBY HAS THE BALL IN HER POSSESSION - - SHE RACES DOWN THE FIELD. The crowd is ON THEIR TOES. Amongst them is Prichard, watching with high hopes, actually invested in the game. THE BALL IS STOLEN FROM KIRBY, going back UP the field and Kirby runs back chasing after her.

Kirby's run gets a bit slower and she holds her stomach as if it's pain but she mans up, CHASING HER DOWN. One of the team members STEALS the ball back, KIRBY RUNNING BACK DOWN THE FIELD TRYING TO GET OPEN. The make it half way down the field - TEN SECONDS ON THE CLOCK. They see Kirby open and KICK THE BALL INTO HER DIRECTION. Kirby looks up at the goalie, prepped for the ball to come their way.

Kirby is focused, ready and she closes her eyes and extends her leg back. The entire crowd leans forward to see what happens next... SHE KICKS THE BALL. The goalie JUMPS IN THE AIR, hands EXTENDED AND READY TO CATCH IT. Kirby watches the ball, almost as if it's slow motion - - it goes through the goalie's hands and INTO THE NET.

THE CROWD GOES WILD. 3 - 2, HOME TEAM WINS. Kirby laughs, shocked that this moment is happening. The buzzer goes off - - THEY WIN THE GAME. Prichard watches, clapping his hands for her. Kirby can't even move - - this is all too surreal.

Her team mates RUSH TOWARDS HER and Kirby looks back at them, a smile on her face. She holds her stomach again and winces from the pain. Her mates keep coming forward, happy as can be but then they start to slow down, realizing Kirby doesn't look too good. SHE COLLAPSES TO THE GROUND. They rush to her, making a circle.

Prichard watches from the stands, concerned but that's not good enough. He begins making his way to the steps and HOPS over the gate and onto the field. Refferees make their way to Kirby but Prichard uses his athletic abilities and out runs them, making it to her before them.

He budges through the circle and kneels down, holding Kirby's head up. Everyone seems concerned and the refs look down - - not sure what's wrong with her.

CUT TO:  
>INT. AUDITORIUM - NIGHT<br>Twilight is on the screen as the gang watches. We DOLLY down the row, getting a look at each of them. Stephie invested in the movie but she seems a bit confused. Charlie looks brain dead with a "why the hell am I here?" expression. Niley is so excited, completely invested in the action. Robbie just watches Niley, happy she's having fun. Jenny isn't too thrilled. And Roy seems neautral, munching on popcorn.

EXT. WOODSBORO CINEMA 18 - NIGHT  
>They all exit down the steps and make their way to the dropping offpick up area. The crowd leaving is giant and a line to get in is also awaiting to see the film.

CHARLIE  
>Well that was painful...<p>

JENNY  
>You're damn right it was.<p>

STEPHIE  
>I like a the movie!<p>

NILEY  
>That's right, Stephie! High five!<p>

They high five and Robbie seems eager to put his word in.

ROBBIE  
>I - I - I liked it too. Yay, hugs!<p>

Robbie hugs Niley, unwillingly. Niley politely pushes him off.

NILEY  
>What'd you think, Roy?<p>

Everyone makes a semi circle around Roy - - he's still chewing his popcorn and has a look of ponder on his face.

CHARLIE  
>Roy? You there, pal?<p>

ROY  
>I think... I liked it.<p>

The entire group gasps, even Stephie.

STEPHIE  
>Why we all gasp?<p>

NILEY  
>Really, Roy? That's so cool!<p>

CHARLIE  
>... you're fucking kidding, right?<p>

ROY  
>No, no... there was just something about it...<br>(chews more popcorn)  
>I can't explain it but I liked it. Solid<br>8 out of 10 for me.

JENNY  
>Oh my God... Roy's a Twitard. I never<br>thought I'd see the day.

ROY  
>It had good directing, okay!<p>

JENNY  
>Really? Catherine Hardwicke not knowing<br>how to use a steadi-cam doesn't qualify  
>for "good directing." The scene is emotionally<br>unstable and it's supposed to "reflect what  
>Bella is going through." Give me a break.<p>

ROY  
>I think it works. And I think it had a<br>good soundtrack. Robert Pattinson ain't  
>all that bad and that chick who plays Alice<br>is pretty hot.

CHARLIE  
>That doesn't save a movie.<p>

JENNY  
>Well I think Robert Pattinson is hot despite<br>his upside down triangle shaped head but  
>that don't mean I like the movie!<p>

STEPHIE  
>It all about the Jacob!<p>

Roy and Jenny continue to argue. Niley takes out her cell phone, turning it on. She gasps. Attention turns to her.

NILEY  
>Kirby's appendix burst!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. KIRBY'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT<br>Kirby lays in bed, now with a bandage around her stomach. Prichard sits there, staring at her and she does nothing but stare back.

KIRBY  
>Please leave.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Why you being like this? I saved your<br>life! C'mon!

KIRBY  
>The SURGEONS saved my life for taking out my appendix.<br>Did you do that, Prichard? I don't think so.  
>You're too stupid to be a surgeon.<p>

PRICHARD  
>I resent that! And seriously, what did I<br>ever do to you?

KIRBY  
>You're an idiot! And you won't leave me<br>alone after NUMEROUS times of me telling you to.

PRICHARD  
>I care about you, Kirby, why won't you let me?<p>

KIRBY  
>Don't! Stop! I don't know why you do in the<br>first place!

PRICHARD  
>I already told you why.<p>

KIRBY  
>(mocking him)<br>"Because we have a connection," eh!

PRICHARD  
>Look... I was out on that field in literally<br>7 seconds. I came to your game to see YOU  
>win. I didn't see any of your other friends<br>there. Where were they, hm?

KIRBY  
>... seeing Twilight.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Twilight, over your FINAL game!<p>

KIRBY  
>It doesn't matter, they never saw any of<br>my games anyway!

PRICHARD  
>But I did... me.<p>

KIRBY  
>Whatever, dude.<p>

PRICHARD  
>(beat)<br>I'm trying to fix this. I'm trying to be  
>a good guy here.<p>

KIRBY  
>Then why do you treat Robbie like shit?<p>

PRICHARD  
>He's my neighbor, I don't know! He was<br>always this scrawny kid and... I picked on  
>him, I admit but... I realize that I was<br>doing it for all the wrong reasons. I'm  
>man enough to admit that. And I'm also<br>man enough to admit that I was hurting other  
>people for not a good reason.<p>

KIRBY  
>(laughs)<br>Do you even have a reason?

PRICHARD  
>Not a good one, no. But my father is a<br>drunk and - - sometimes we fight at home. Physically.  
>He wins and then he beats up my mom and<br>I have no one to take out that anger on  
>so I - - hurt other people.<p>

Kirby's taken aback by how open and fluidly that came out of his mouth, like he didn't even think about it.

KIRBY  
>That's called displacement.<p>

PRICHARD  
>I know, I've been seeing a therapist. Like<br>I said, I'm making an effort.

KIRBY  
>For me? You can't be serious.<p>

PRICHARD  
>No, not for you. For me. And once I do<br>that for me, then I know I can be the man  
>that you would want. And even if not, I'd<br>still be a better person.

KIRBY  
>(laughs)<br>You're pulling my leg, right?

PRICHARD  
>No! God, take me seriously. Give me<br>some credit!

KIRBY  
>How can I? C'mon, dude, think about<br>everything you've done!

PRICHARD  
>I have and I feel like shit.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. STEPHIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT<br>Charlie walks Stephie to the door, Niley's mom's car in the background, waiting for Charlie to come back.

STEPHIE  
>I a sorry that I can not go to see Kirby<br>and that I holding you up so you can  
>take me home.<p>

CHARLIE  
>It's okay, don't worry about it.<p>

STEPHIE  
>... I have a good time with you tonight.<p>

CHARLIE  
>Yeah, me too...<p>

STEPHIE  
>I have good time with you... most of time.<p>

Stephie smiles and subtly bashes her eye lashes. Charlie notices this attempt of flirtation... but he only has one person on his mind...

CHARLIE  
>Yeah, well... goodnight.<p>

Charlie runs off before anything else can happen. Stephie stands there, disappointed... she opens her door and enters.

CUT TO:  
>INT. KIRBY'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT<br>Kirby and Prichard still stare at each other awkwardly. Kirby can't get down to the bottom of this...

KIRBY  
>(beat)<br>So you REALLY like me, huh?

PRICHARD  
>Yeah... look, I'm not expecting any miracles<br>here. I just want a chance. To prove myself.

KIRBY  
>And then what, what if you fail?<p>

PRICHARD  
>Then I finish my senior year, go off and<br>do whatever. Life won't end, I know that.  
>But did you ever think about, what if I succeed?<p>

KIRBY  
>... no. Because that's ridiculous.<p>

PRICHARD  
>(stands up)<br>I'm sorry than. I'm sorry I cared about you.  
>How stupid of me.<p>

Prichard begins walking out. Now Kirby feels bad.

KIRBY  
>Okay, come back.<p>

Prichard stops and turns around.

KIRBY  
>Sit down!<p>

Prichard sits back down at the chair by the bed.

KIRBY  
>I don't wanna be a bitch so... I'll at<br>least be decent and let you talk to me  
>after all the effort you put into this.<p>

PRICHARD  
>I don't want your pity.<p>

KIRBY  
>Too bad, you're getting it.<p>

PRICHARD  
>Seriously, that's okay.<p>

KIRBY  
>IF we did go out... where would you take me?<p>

PRICHARD  
>I'd take you somewhere nice. A quiet date,<br>candlelit dinner, a movie, maybe some dessert  
>at Coldstone. I'd give you roses before,<br>I'd open your doors... I'd treat you like  
>a lady. And I'd be proud to have you on<br>my arm.

KIRBY  
>I don't know if you noticed but that's not<br>exactly my style.

PRICHARD  
>Then we'll go-kart race, shoot billiards<br>and eat lots of hot wings while bitching  
>about how reality TV is ruining the world.<p>

KIRBY  
>(smiles)<br>That sounds more like you know me.

PRICHARD  
>Anything to make you happy would make me<br>happy, Kirby.

KIRBY  
>... well you haven't asked yet so how can<br>I give you an answer?

PRICHARD  
>(leans forward)<br>Will you go out on a date with me?

KIRBY  
>(smiles)<br>No.

There's a long awkward pause and Prichard suddenly feels stupid in his spot.

KIRBY  
>I'm just kidding. Sure. But one date.<br>And then you'll leave me alone, right?

PRICHARD  
>I'll do whatever you want me to do.<p>

KIRBY  
>Well I still want the movie and the ice cream.<p>

PRICHARD  
>You got it.<p>

KIRBY  
>... oh God, what did I just get myself into?<p>

**NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>Kirby and Prichard go out on their date.<br>Jill and Patrick run into each other again.  
>Charlie learns of Kirby's night out with Prichard.<br>Robbie continues to try and trigger Niley's memory.  
>Things are about to HEAT UP within the halls of Woodsboro High!<br>And a new Q&A is coming up after episode 12. _PM me_your questions now!

62 reviews for the next episode!

*To my anonymous reviewers: hey, first of all, thanks for reviewing to begin with but I ask a small favor! When reviewing, put in a name that you'd like to go by and try to keep consistently using it each time you review so I know which anonymous reviewer is which! Thanks much guys!*


	14. Episode 12: Two Front Teeth

*Last time I'll mention it! Real quick, not like it TRULY matters but I think the best way to read this story is in the 1/2 format so it's about the size of a book when you look at it on the screen. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there's a few buttons above the chapter selection area: full, 3/4 & 1/2. Click 1/2 as that is how I suggest you read this story and the rest of the chapters :)*

112 - Two Front Teeth

PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>"Kirby agreed to a date with Prichard."<p>

"Charlie missed a chance with Stephie."

"Robbie continued trying to make Niley remember."

"Jill was suspended from school."

"But also met Patrick in the process."

FADE IN:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - FRONT GATE - MORNING<br>ESTABLISHING SHOT - - CHRISTMAS decorations galore as the students come from the drop off area and go towards the school.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill looks down at her phone, opening up a calander. The date - - December 19th, 2008. She puts the phone into her pocket and continues to her locker. Patrick is waiting there, hand behind his back. Jill smiles, welcoming his presence.<p>

PATRICK  
>(reveals a rose)<br>Good morning, beautiful.

JILL  
>Good morning to you, handsome.<p>

THEY KISS. We let this moment sink in for a bit...

PATRICK  
>I just bought your Christmas present this<br>morning, I thought I'd just let you know.

JILL  
>Patrick, you shouldn't have!<p>

PATRICK  
>And how would one expect to keep you as a<br>girlfriend if I were to forget about my  
>lady on this joyous holiday?<p>

JILL  
>(beat)<br>You're sweet but really - - you don't even  
>know what I want.<p>

PATRICK  
>It's been almost a month, I'm pretty sure<br>I know your likes and dislikes by now.

JILL  
>Yeah? Don't get too sure, Patrick.<p>

Kirby approaches Jill from behind, tapping her on the shoulder. Jill turns and at acknowledges her. Patrick starts to step away.

PATRICK  
>Don't worry, I got it, I know the drill.<p>

Patrick walks off, letting Jill and Kirby have their alone time. Kirby actually looks dressed up, nice - - must be because soccer season is over...

KIRBY  
>I have a date tonight.<p>

Or not.

JILL  
>What? With who?<p>

KIRBY  
>Jill, there's something I haven't been<br>telling you. Last month, remember when my  
>appendix burst and I needed surgery on it?<br>Well, that day, Prichard asked me out on  
>a date.<p>

JILL  
>(completely disgusted)<br>Prichard? !

KIRBY  
>Yeah, I know. Well, we never followed<br>through on that and I finally told him,  
>"okay, tonight." So, I just had to get<br>that off my mind and tell SOMEBODY.

JILL  
>(raises her eyebrow)<br>You'rrrrre not joking?

KIRBY  
>No! Haven't you been realizing, I've<br>been trying to look nicer lately? I'm  
>actually smiling, wearing perfume - -<br>oh God, what have I become?

JILL  
>To impress Prichard?<p>

KIRBY  
>Kinda. No, not really. Sorta. I don't<br>know! He's just been really nice to me  
>lately and he's always around so I feel<br>obligated to at least TRY to look good  
>for him, you know?<p>

Jill is still in shock. She can't find the words to say.

KIRBY  
>Say something!<p>

JILL  
>Uh, well... the gift exchange is tonight!<br>So you can't do it! There's your excuse!

KIRBY  
>That's the thing, Jill, I don't know if<br>I want an excuse! I think I actually wanna  
>do this.<p>

JILL  
>... are you sure you weren't in that car<br>accident and you were the one who hit your  
>head? Or maybe it was me! Because I don't<br>know what the fuck is going on anymore  
>with my friends! Things have been going<br>good for me lately too, it's like I died  
>and found peace or something!<p>

KIRBY  
>I'm sorry.<p>

Jenny approaches, her books pressed against her chest and her chin held high, walking with a bounce.

JENNY  
>Okay, seriously Jill; am I gonna meet<br>your boyfriend this time or are ya gonna  
>just ignore him until he comes to me wondering<br>where you are again?

JILL  
>Sorry Jen, it's just difficult when he has<br>a different lunch schedule and everything.

JENNY  
>(over acting)<br>Uh huh, sure. You're ashamed of me, I know!

JILL  
>(over acts back)<br>Oh Jenny - - it's the truth! I should  
>have told you sooner!<p>

Kirby stands back, watching the two of them not amused.

KIRBY  
>I have an actual crisis over here!<p>

JILL  
>(ebonics)<br>Bitch, you ain't got nothin' goin' on,  
>quit trippin'.<p>

JENNY  
>What's wrong, Kirbz?<p>

Jenny moves her books away from her chest, her rack looking as voluptuous as ever in what is probably the first time she's actually showing cleavage. Kirby can't help but stare.

KIRBY  
>I'm sorry, I can't help but stare at<br>your tits.

Jenny covers them, nearly blushing.

JENNY  
>Kirby! You're gonna make me self conscious.<p>

KIRBY  
>Get used to it, it's gonna be like this all<br>day. Since when did you start wearing low  
>cut shirts and push ups?<p>

JENNY  
>I - - I AM A TEENAGE GIRL... in my ripe and -<br>and - and I have a right to wear this type  
>of stuff. So ha!<p>

KIRBY  
>(gasp)<br>She's turning female.

JENNY  
>Oh, please! You're one to talk! Look at<br>you, Ms. Pampered! Who you trying to look  
>nice for these days?<p>

KIRBY  
>For your information... Prichard,<p>

JENNY  
>Ew, what? !<p>

JILL  
>Maybe you can talk some sense into her?<p>

JENNY  
>... I think the sound of his very name<br>should speak for itself.

KIRBY  
>He's not that bad!<br>(sighs)  
>So should I go out with him or not?<p>

JENNY  
>No! You shouldn't!<p>

KIRBY  
>But I like him.<p>

JENNY  
>(holds Kirby's arm)<br>Then you're a lost cause, honey... and I  
>will pray for you.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT<br>Niley swings open the door to reveal - - Robbie and Charlie, both standing there with presents up to their chests. Niley's hair is now in a boyish haircut with her natural brown hair - - making do with what she's got.

NILEY  
>Welcome to casa de Niley! Presents go<br>by the tree.

They both enter and stop, looking at the over expressive nature that her house has become for this holiday. Not a square inch isn't decorated in some way.

CHARLIE  
>Whoa... Niley, overboard with the<br>decorations this year or what?

NILEY  
>I love Christmas! What can I say?<p>

Niley runs off into the kitchen. Charlie and Robbie unload at the Christmas tree and start to take off their jackets, sitting down at the couch. We can now get a good look at their hideous Christmas sweaters. Charlie observes Robbie's attire.

CHARLIE  
>Red and green stripes, really? Did you<br>steal that from Freddy or what?

ROBBIE  
>Ha ha. This is an actual design, ya know?<br>Outside of the movie realm?

CHARLIE  
>I know and I was asking if you got it<br>from Freddy... the guy who thought he  
>was Freddy Krueger in Cinema Club...<p>

ROBBIE  
>Oh yeah... him... no. Although I should've<br>asked him. Maybe he's occupying it now...

Niley returns from the kitchen, a plate of cookies in her hands. She rests it on the table in between them and she jumps back, sitting on a rocking chair, staring at them both wide eyed and completely joyful.

NILEY  
>Eat them. They're scrumptious.<p>

Robbie leans forward and takes one. He bites into it - - they're hard as a rock.

ROBBIE  
>So... so - so... so, so good.<p>

Charlie bends down and takes one, taking a bite.

CHARLIE  
>Ah! I nearly cracked a tooth!<p>

NILEY  
>Are they hard or something?<p>

Charlie goes to speak but Robbie stops him immediately.

ROBBIE  
>NO! They're perfect, Niley!<p>

Charlie looks at him like he's insane. Niley leans back, rocking in the chair with a big smile again. A lightbulb goes off in her head.

NILEY  
>Oh! Milk!<p>

Niley jumps up and runs back into the kitchen.

CHARLIE  
>They're "PERFECT?"<p>

ROBBIE  
>I want her to like me again.<p>

CHARLIE  
>How? By lying to her? Smooth.<p>

Niley returns with two cups of milk in her hands and sets them down.

CHARLIE  
>So we're the first ones to arrive?<p>

NILEY  
>Yup, yup... somehow, that was expected.<p>

CHARLIE  
>Has Kirby text you and told you when she's<br>coming yet?

NILEY  
>Oh, no, she has a date tonight so she can't<br>make it...

CHARLIE  
>Co-co-come again?<p>

NILEY  
>She's going out with Prichard or something,<br>that's what Jill told me.

CHARLIE  
>I brought her a gift though...<br>(finds it hard to even say this next sentence)  
>And why him? Why Prichard? Where the hell<br>did that come from?

NILEY  
>Supposedly they've been hitting off really<br>well lately. I don't know. Who wants  
>brownies? !<p>

CHARLIE  
>I need a second.<p>

Charlie gets up and walks out. Robbie sits there and Niley looks at him, nodding her head into the door's direction. Robbie sighs and gets up.

EXT. NILEY'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS  
>Robbie joins Charlie outside on the patio, resting his arms on the railing. Charlie looks down into the grass, trying to not let his eyes show.<p>

ROBBIE  
>I'm sorry, man.<p>

CHARLIE  
>It's cool. I should've known better than<br>to expect anything.

ROBBIE  
>Maybe - - what you thought of her flirting<br>with you really wasn't. Maybe you just  
>interpreted it that way because that's what<br>you wanted to see. Ya know?

CHARLIE  
>I guess. But I just feel so stupid. Stephie's<br>been making moves at me for the longest and  
>I keep dodging her and turning her down and<br>then Kirby goes and - - does this.

ROBBIE  
>Look... call Stephie up right now and tell<br>her you have a gift for her. Give her Kirby's  
>gift! That'll piss Kirby off!<p>

CHARLIE  
>No... Kirby's gift was specifically for her.<br>Only she would appreciate it.

ROBBIE  
>You can still call her. Besides, Prichard's<br>a dick, you know that's not gonna last.

CHARLIE  
>That's precisely why it WILL. You kidding me?<p>

ROBBIE  
>She'll come around, man... one day.<p>

Robbie slaps Charlie on the shoulder and walks back inside, leaving him with his thoughts.

CUT TO:  
>INT. KIRBY'S ROOM - DUSK<br>Kirby sits at her mirror, Chelsea behind her with a curling iron and doing Kirby's hair. She tries brushing it out - - but since this is a new practice, it's still a bit difficult. Chelsea doesn't seem like her usual, snarky self...

CHELSEA  
>So... you and Prichard... that's official<br>starting tonight, eh?

KIRBY  
>It's just a date. One date and that's<br>all I'm giving him.

Chelsea looks over at a chair - - a beautiful white dress is sat on it. Chelsea continues working on Kirby's hair.

CHELSEA  
>That's sure a nice dress for you to have<br>bought and you're only gonna use it once...

KIRBY  
>I might use it for other things!<p>

CHELSEA  
>(smiles but it's forced)<br>Right...

KIRBY  
>I've had a good month to think about it.<br>And he's been nice... but you know, the  
>whole Charlie liking me thing also... kinda<br>makes it a bit more difficult.

Chelsea rolls her eyes and slams the curling iron down.

CHELSEA  
>Kirby, it wasn't Charlie who told me he<br>liked you. I'm sure he does but it wasn't  
>him that I told people you were a lesbian for.<p>

KIRBY  
>... what, really?<p>

CHELSEA  
>That narrows it down to one other person,<br>Kirby! Sorry for spoiling the ending.

KIRBY  
>Roy? No, he doesn't like me!<p>

CHELSEA  
>He told me himself, Kirby!<p>

KIRBY  
>Well what do I do about it now? I'm<br>going on a date with Prichard... it's  
>too late... and when I thought it<br>was Charlie, I'm not gonna lie, I kinda  
>would - - be a bit flirtatious with him.<br>To make him feel good about himself, ya  
>know? Now it's really Roy and... ugh.<br>This is so annoying.

Chelsea starts to brush Kirby's hair a bit rougher, disgruntled but still trying to internalize it.

CHELSEA  
>Kirby, you deserve... someone who appreciates<br>you and adores you... and someone you can  
>trust... and someone who you can just be<br>yourself around, ya know?  
>(beat)<br>And Prichard... he deserves the same thing.  
>Which is why it's baffling to me why you two<br>some how have found a way to just be drawn  
>to each other!<p>

KIRBY  
>(chuckles)<br>Now who would be all those things for him, hm?

CHELSEA  
>(a tear forms)<br>Someone... I assure you.  
>(gets her act together)<br>Okay, turn around, let me see.

Kirby spins in the chair, turning to Chelsea her new glammed up self. Chelsea grits her teeth but smiles.

CHELSEA  
>You look great. He'll love it.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER<br>The once empty now has turned into a festive get together of good friends. Niley plays hostess, giving gifts from under the tree to each of them. They open them, smiling and laughing at each present unwrapped and then hug the giver of each.

Charlie sits amongst them, sitting next to an excited Stephie while he still remains a bit emotionless. Robbie takes a moment off from talking to Jill and softly punches Charlie in the arm. Charlie snaps out of it and turns his attention Stephie, starting up a conversation with her.

Jill grabs Jenny by the hand as she comes through the door and takes her directly to Patrick who's playing a game with Roy, the two getting a kick out of each other. Jill introduces Jenny and Patrick shakes her hand, the two smiling at each other politely. Roy watches the two then looks up at Jill... Jill's happy, smiling and radiant... this is new... he smiles, happy for her...

FADE IN:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO PLAZA - NIGHT<br>The beautiful downtown area of Woodsboro Plaza looks beautiful on a holiday night. Lights light up every bit of surface it can - - decorative characters align the grass next to the sidewalk. Soft Christmas music plays over the speakers.

Kirby exits her mom's car and begins making her way towards the dining district. She looks stunning, wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair perfectly groomed along with her make up appropriately handled on her face. She stops in the middle, by a fountain and sits down. She shivers and covers up her arms - - waiting... and then... her eyes lit up.

A horse drawn carriage, Christmas lights aligning the sides of it trots down the street directly in front of her. Standing inside, Prichard stands wearing a stunning white suit; he taps the driver's shoulder, signaling him to stop. Kirby is shocked - - a tear nearly falls from her eye. The steps shoot out and Prichard makes his way down and he lets out his hand in her direction.

PRICHARD  
>My lady?<p>

KIRBY  
>(still shocked)<br>What is this?

PRICHARD  
>It's our date and it's what I had you<br>dress up for. Is it too much?

KIRBY  
>Yeah... but I still like it.<p>

Prichard lets out his hand again and Kirby smiles up at him... she takes it and he leads her to the carriage, helping her up the steps. She sits down and he joins her, sitting next to her. The driver gets the deal and the horses start up again.

PRICHARD  
>Downtown Woodsboro is beautiful, ain't it?<br>Especially during Christmas... all the lights,  
>the people, the music, the energy... everything.<p>

KIRBY  
>Yeah, it's... amazing.<p>

Prichard throws his arm around Kirby and pulls her in... she rests her head on his shoulder, a bit reluctant about it... but now she feels safe. Prichard smiles and rests his head on hers.

White flakes begin to fall... Kirby lifts her head up and catches on in her hand.

KIRBY  
>Snow!<p>

PRICHARD  
>(chuckles)<br>It's a snow blower, they do this every  
>night in December.<br>(points to the machines aligning the streets)  
>See? There and there.<p>

KIRBY  
>Really? I never knew that. I love snow.<br>If I would've known that, I would've came  
>here for Christmas years ago...<p>

PRICHARD  
>Well than that makes me extra glad that<br>I showed it to you. And I hope you also  
>like ice skating because that's the next<br>activity and that's where this horse  
>drawn carriage is taking us!<p>

Kirby looks up at Prichard, unable to comprehend what's going on in this moment with her.

KIRBY  
>What's happening?<p>

PRICHARD  
>You tell me.<p>

KIRBY  
>(beat)<br>You say it.

PRICHARD  
>Kirby... I'm falling for you.<p>

Kirby blushes, trying to hide it but then looks back up at him... she touches his cheek and looks at his lips... he trembles he's so nervous.

KIRBY  
>Let's try this again.<p>

They meet half way... and kiss... the carriage continues down the street, snow blowing onto them in the Christmas night. Charlie watches from afar, not minding the snow getting into his hair. It breaks his heart... he holds the present in his hands and begins walking towards a small bridge with a river like stream passing under neath.

He begins to unwrap the small box and then opens the box... he takes the contents out and into his hands... a snow globe. But not any snow globe... a picture of him and Kirby in their freshman year is inside in the middle... arms around each other and laughing. It almost looks like two boys rough housing considering Kirby's tomboy days. Under the picture it reads, "I'll never forget meeting you."

He THROWS IT as hard as he can into the river and watches it splash, the fake snow covering the water and turning it into an icy flow. It flows down the river for just a moment... and sinks. He puts his head down and his hands into his pockets... and walks away... the carriage occupied by Kirby and Prichard behind him and over his shoulder in the distance as he continues into the cold, snowy night...

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>New Years Eve and Chelsea takes Niley out for a wild night<br>Jill introduces Jenny to Patrick  
>Roy, Charlie and Robbie have an... awkward night together<br>And Kirby has some breaking news for the group

71 reviews for the next episode!

*Last time I'll mention this as well and thank you to the ones who've been doing it! To my anonymous reviewers: hey, first of all, thanks for reviewing to begin with but I ask a small favor! When reviewing, put in a name that you'd like to go by and try to keep consistently using it each time you review so I know which anonymous reviewer is which! Thanks much guys!*


	15. Q&A With the Author: Part 2

**Q: Is there anything you delete or shorten from the stories like you did with your Scream 5 and 6?**

There's lots of stuff I take out but never entire scenes like I did for the 2 movies. The stuff I delete out of the show is just little things that I figure don't need to be there or I think it should be more of a subtle moment instead of beating people over the head with certain ideas. For example, and someone actually pointed this out and I was so proud that my intentions were caught, there's a scene in "This is Halloween: Part 1" where Jill is at Niley's house and she comments on Niley's relationship with her mom. Originally, it was a bit longer where Jill expresses how she wishes her relationship with her mother was more like that (jokey, more expressive and straight forward) but I felt like just by merely mentioning it that readers would catch on to what Jill was feeling on the inside without her having to say everything. I felt it worked a lot better that way and plus it gives readers something to think about instead of everything being spoon fed to them. So there won't be any extended editions of the episodes as I feel all the cuts were justified, as where the 2 movies, I'd cut stuff out and miss it dearly afterward but it had to be done for pacing.

**Q: Will Prichard be a one season character or will we see more of him?**

He's a senior so he doesn't have much reason to stick around after this season. Or will he still be around, bugging Kirby? Oh, let's hope for her sake, he'll just give up one of these days. Muahahaha!

**Q: You say have every episode planned out but do you ever change things midway through?**

Things stay the same the majority of the time, like the general idea and outline of where things will go but sometimes, I'll change up how long storylines last. Sometimes I condense them or extend them for more or less episodes because I feel like certain episodes could use that extra bit to it. For example, "This is Halloween" was originally going to be one long episode but I cut it into two, took the episode that was originally going to follow it and pushed all the storylines into "Bra Stuffer." So "Bra Stuffer" is actually two episodes worth of storylines that I was going to use in one episode in condensed form because I decided "This is Halloween" could use some extending.

**Q: How does Olivia become friends with Jill and the gang again? Can you at least let us know what episode will answer that?**

The tricky thing is, with doing the series the way I did and having things so different is still keeping the surprise factor alive. But you have to have that reasonable space for things to come to the way they are in Scream 4. So the answer to that, really without spoiling anything, is that it definitely happens before season 3 since that's their senior year and the year the events of Scream 4 take place. And honestly, there won't be any one episode where that's all resolved anyway - - it'll be through the course of a couple of episodes.

**Q: Will there be anything horror/Ghostface related in upcoming episodes?**

Now why would you wanna ruin a surprise like that? *spoilers* Yes. Writing for horror fans, you gotta keep them enticed in some way and you don't wanna disappoint in this department since this is the very reason why they love the series and the characters. To make them wait 3 seasons for some horror is ridiculous. I try adding in little bits of fake horror sequences (the opening prank, the movie Chelsea made with Roy) or some really intense moments (the car accident) to fill that void but there will be horror-horror. *Jigsaw voice* Oh yes, there will be blood.

**Q: If the tagline for Season 1 is "Where innocence dies," what's the tagline going to be for Season 2 & 3?**

Season 2: "We all go a little mad sometimes..." The poster for this would be one of those 3D-ish, changes when you move type posters. Basically it'd be a serial killer mash up where they're all on the porch of the Psycho house on the Universal Studios backlot (presumably, that's where it would be shot). One character would be dressed as Norman Bates, others as Leatherface, Michael Myers, Jason, etc., etc. with Ghostface in the middle. So you see it as that killer mashup at one angle and then you move and all the characters are their normal selves hanging out on the porch; and for Ghostface, instead of a character being there, it'd just be an empty space (as to not reveal anything). The idea is, if you had yet to see Scream 4, the mystery of who the killer could be is an enticing angle as we're gonna start to see in Season 2 that all the characters are going to have some type of aspect to them that'd make them killer-ish, therefore everyone is a reasonable suspect once season 3 comes along.

Season 3: "Ghostface is amongst them." The poster would be of all the characters in the hall, at their lockers and having a suspicious look to them like they're trying to hide something within the lockers (dead bodies, evidence, etc.). And it'd be one of those changes when you move type posters again. So it'd be about a dozen Ghostfaces standing in the hall, stashing whatever it is they're stashing, and then when you move, they'd all be back to their normal suspicious selves. Now, most people reading the fic know the answer as to who did the killings... but let's just say, there would still be surprises left even at that point of the series. I would also love some character specific posters where it'd be just their face and when you move, the Ghostface mask covers them. It'd be very hyped for "the final season." Although, I'm still thinking of doing a season 4 but I think that depends on how well season 1 and 2 does and how well season 3 is doing half way in. If there's still readers, reviewers galore and there's still interest, I'd love to tell the story that bridges between Scream 4 and 5 about the aftermath and what not.

Also, both those taglines are pending and could change at any moment but that's the general idea of where I'm going with it.

**Q: Does Jill being related to Sidney rejuvenate the Cinema Club?**

As we saw from the last episode that just aired, it appears that Kirby and Prichard, whether their relationship works out or not, they'll be on good terms and Prichard has a lot of "making up" to do. Also, with April approaching, let's just say there's an event coming that might get things back on track for our beloved Cinema Club.


	16. Episode 13: New Years, New Fears: Part 1

113 - New Years, New Fears

***The following episode is rated TV- MA S L A as it contains material more graphic than it usually presents in it's TV-14 L format. Reader's discretion is advised.***

PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>"Jill found a new squeeze in Patrick."<p>

"Chelsea informed Kirby of who the mystery man was."

"Prichard made a good impression on Kirby on their first date."

"But left Charlie out in the cold."

FADE IN:  
>INT. ROY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY<br>Roy opens the door, drying his curly hair with a towel - - Charlie and Robbie stand there, Charlie with a huge case of Bud Light. Charlie makes his way in, passing Roy and Robbie shrugs to Roy.

ROY  
>So uh... since when did we drink?<p>

CHARLIE  
>(slamming down the case on the table)<br>Tonight. Tonight we drink because I hear it's a very good  
>remedy to drowning out all our sorrows.<p>

ROBBIE  
>He's been talking like Edgar Allan Poe all day.<p>

CHARLIE  
>I HAVE NOT, YOU FOUL BEAST!<p>

ROBBIE  
>See?<p>

ROY  
>Well Charlie, buddy, let me tell you that alcohol is<br>in fact a depressant. Meaning that sure, you'll feel good  
>under it's effects in the current time but after that all<br>goes by - - it's gonna hit you double time.

CHARLIE  
>That's why I brought lots and LOTS of beer.<p>

Roy looks at Robbie, concerned for Charlie. Robbie can do nothing but shrug again.

ROY  
>Well in that case, I shall call up some ladies.<p>

CHARLIE  
>NO! No women! That is the cause of all this.<p>

ROY  
>So you're telling me, you want to spend New Years Eve<br>shit ass drunk with two other guys?

CHARLIE  
>Correct.<p>

ROY  
>Not in my house, Charlie. That doesn't occur in my<br>house. You know what happens in this house? Only joyous  
>occasions... with females... that have boobs... and preferably<br>a vagina. Believe me, I've been there when it was otherwise.

Robbie crunches his eyebrows and flinches. Roy begins making his way upstairs.

ROY  
>I'll call Stephie Chan for you. And for Robbie, I'll call Niley.<p>

ROBBIE  
>I already tried. She said she's going out with Chelsea tonight.<p>

ROY  
>Okay... back up plan than... uuuuhhhh... oh, I know! What was<br>that creepy girl's name in Cinema Club?

ROBBIE  
>Chantelle?<p>

ROY  
>Yes! Her! I'm gonna invite her over for you and for me, hm, I<br>don't know, I'm feeling lucky so I'll invite maybe two or three  
>lucky ladies to share a bit of the Popperman.<br>(starts up the stairs and stops again)  
>Popperman, good nickname, or no?<p>

CHARLIE  
>NO!<p>

ROY  
>Just checkin'.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. GAS STATION - DAY<br>Niley is at the pump, filling up the Mustang with gas. She waits patiently and Chelsea makes her way out of the interior and comes to the car, a giant brown bag in her arms. Niley watches innocently.

NILEY  
>What's that?<p>

CHELSEA  
>Alcohol! We're getting FUCKED UP tonight! Hopefully<br>in more ways than one.

Chelsea winks and Niley seems confused.

NILEY  
>How did you get that?<p>

CHELSEA  
>I promised some guy inside a hand job so he bought it for me.<p>

NILEY  
>Well what happened after you didn't produce the hand job?<p>

CHELSEA  
>... who says I didn't?<p>

Chelsea throws the bag in the car.

NILEY  
>Ew! And that was quick! You were in there for like 3 minutes!<p>

Chelsea rises, leaning on the top of the car with her arms crossed.

CHELSEA  
>I got the kung fu grip, what can I say? I wanted tonight to<br>be special for us, c'mon! I mean, surely guys will be buying  
>us drinks left and right but we will have our own little stash<br>back at the hotel.

Chelsea can see Niley is still disgusted.

CHELSEA  
>Niley, I was just joking about the hand job!<p>

NILEY  
>(beat)<br>I don't drink, Chelsea.

Chelsea makes her way around the car to the pump.

CHELSEA  
>Tonight you do! We're gonna go to Los Angeles and we<br>are gonna have ourselves one helluva time. Just you and me,  
>buddy! Like the good ol' times!<p>

NILEY  
>... we never really hung out before.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Don't be so negative.<br>(sees the gas price raising)  
>50 bucks, Jesus! Stop pumping, I'm not paying anymore than<br>that. Or actually, just filler up and I'll go find that guy and  
>give him a round two so he can pay for the gas, HA!<p>

NILEY  
>Oh God, NO! That's okay, I'll just stop it. This should be enough<br>anyway. I don't know why I agreed to coming with you.

Niley begins taking the pump out and putting the cap back on.

CHELSEA  
>Because I'm a manipulative bitch who his moping and when I<br>mope, I drag other people down into my binge drinking and  
>fucking random people.<p>

NILEY  
>Yeeeeeeah, that doesn't sound too appealing. You know who<br>might like that, though? Jenny. You should ask her.

CHELSEA  
>Jenny's boring, you're fun! That's why I asked you! I'm only<br>half joking about the binge drinking and fucking anyway. I  
>promise to you, my downward spiral caused by depression won't<br>be that epic.

They start walking towards the car.

NILEY  
>... so why are you depressed anyway?<p>

CHELSEA  
>Uh uh, we haven't drank yet and I don't spill unless inebriated.<br>C'mon, let's go. We got an hour drive, plus traffic and finding  
>our hotel all in front of us.<p>

They both get in.

NILEY  
>(worried)<br>Okaaaay.

CUT TO:  
>INT. JILL'S ROOM - DAY<br>Kirby twirls in Jill's chair, almost like a happy school girl. Jill straightens her hair but looks at Kirby suspiciously.

JILL  
>So you guys are together now?<p>

KIRBY  
>Yes!<p>

JILL  
>Oh God... Kirby, of all people, why him?<p>

KIRBY  
>He's going to prove to you tonight that he's worthy of me, okay?<br>He knows he's been a dick and he wants to make up for it.

JILL  
>So Charlie seemed upset?<p>

KIRBY  
>Yeah but I think he'll get over it. Roy took it pretty easy though.<p>

JILL  
>Hm... in middle school, I always assumed Charlie liked me for<br>some reason. And then when I introduced the both of you  
>in high school, it finally seemed like he was finally starting to<br>like you so I all I could think was, "THANK YOU."

KIRBY  
>Jill! That's so mean!<p>

JILL  
>It sounds mean but I don't mean it in a mean way. I don't see him in<br>that light so I thought maybe you would and he could start focusing  
>on you a bit more. But now that we're both taken, maybe he'll finally<br>move on. For the better, you know? For him. I love Charlie, I want  
>the best for him and - - sure, I feel bad but now he'll be able to fully<br>move on into the world and not be so clung onto us without that  
>"I'm being nice because I want you" vibe.<p>

KIRBY  
>You know, there was a moment there where I kinda thought he was<br>cute but he never made a move so...

JILL  
>Exactly! If you're gonna give off that energy to girls at least<br>pursue them in a forseeable fashion. It was starting to get awkward  
>but ofcourse, I didn't wanna tell him that and we're friends so I didn't<br>wanna break his heart.

KIRBY  
>Anyway... you excited for the double date tonight?<p>

JILL  
>God, that is - - so weird hearing you say stuff like that.<p>

KIRBY  
>I know but I can't help it...<br>(whispers)  
>He makes me tingle.<p>

JILL  
>That's - - cute. Did you want any help with your make up anything?<p>

KIRBY  
>Why? Does it look bad?<p>

JILL  
>No, it's fine! I just wanted to know if you wanted something a<br>bit extra but you look great. I think I kinda like the new Kirby.

KIRBY  
>What was wrong with the old one?<p>

JILL  
>Oh, let me count thy ways - -<p>

Kirby gets up and play tackles Jill, hugging her from the side. She takes out her camera and they both smile.

KIRBY  
>Facebook!<p>

They picture snaps.

JILL  
>That reminds me, I gotta ditch my Myspace. Nobody uses<br>that thing anymore! So bizarre! Hmph!

The door bell rings.

KIRBY  
>That's them!<p>

Kirby runs out the door and heads down the stairs. Jill smiles, happy that she's happy.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. PARTY - NIGHT<br>Patrick and Prichard's car drive up to the curb, both parking behind each other. The party at the house is already rocking, the music can be heard echoing several streets over. Prichard exits his car and runs over to the passenger door, letting Kirby out. Patrick and Jill stay in their car for just a moment longer, Jill fixing her lip gloss.

PATRICK  
>(smiles)<br>Baby, you don't need that. You've already impressed me.

JILL  
>Become a girl and talk to me about that again.<p>

PATRICK  
>I'm good.<p>

Patrick exits the car, Jill getting out also. They meet up with Prichard and Kirby, Prichard holding Kirby from behind.

PRICHARD  
>You guys ready?<p>

PATRICK  
>You know it!<p>

The two high-five and all four make their way up the street towards the party.

EXT. PARTY'S PATIO - CONTINUOUS  
>All four enter, making their way through the crowd. Immediately, Jill spots Jenny - - sitting on some guys lap on a hammock.<p>

JILL  
>Jenny?<p>

Jenny gets up, nearly tripping over her own feet. It's obvious she's pretty hammered.

JENNY  
>JILL! You're here!<p>

Jenny hugs Jill big.

JILL  
>Are you drunk?<p>

JENNY  
>Nooooo, PSHHHH, I had like one Wine Cooler.<br>(whispers)  
>Don't tell my mom.<p>

JILL  
>(nervous smiles)<br>You're drunk and who is that guy?

JENNY  
>Bobby. Oh wait! No, his name was... Richard. Fuck! That's<br>not it either.

JILL  
>Oh my God.<p>

JENNY  
>Heyyyy, is this your boyfriend?<p>

Jenny pokes Patrick in the arm. He's a bit uncomfortable but he smiles politely anyway.

JILL  
>(nervous chuckles)<br>Yeah but no need to introduce, you'll just forget in the  
>morning anyway!<p>

PATRICK  
>Jill, it's okay. Hi, I'm Patrick.<p>

Patrick shakes Jenny's hand.

JENNY  
>Jenny! Not Jennifer! Just Jenny!<p>

PATRICK  
>Oh, alright. Got it.<p>

JILL  
>Patrick, I hate to ask this of you but can we take her home?<p>

JENNY  
>What? The party's just getting started!<p>

The entire crowd "woos!"

JILL  
>Well I don't feel like babysitting you for the next 4 hours.<p>

JENNY  
>Don't be such a fag hag, c'mon!<p>

JILL  
>A fag hag? Okay, Patrick, you get one arm, I got the other.<p>

Patrick quickly gets to it, throwing her arm over his shoulder and Jill doing the other.

JENNY  
>I'm not drunk, I swear!<p>

JILL  
>Sorry guys, we'll be right back!<p>

KIRBY  
>No problem!<p>

Patrick leads Kirby deeper into the party and she happily follows.

CUT TO:  
>INT. NIGHT CLUB - NIGHT<br>Chelsea and Niley make their way in - - Chelsea already appears drunk, dancing to the music. Niley seems nervous, unsure of what to do.

NILEY  
>You really didn't have to flash your boobs so we could get in.<br>You can keep some dignity after this night, you know?

CHELSEA  
>Oh, what's the fun in that? C'mon, your turn! Flash the bartender<br>so we can get some drinks!

Chelsea grabs Niley's hand, pulling her down to the bar.

NILEY  
>(being pulled out of frame)<br>I don't think he wants to see 14 year old tittieeees!

Chelsea pushes their way through the crowd, Niley shorly behind. Chelsea makes it to the bar and whistles, loud enough to penetrate through the music. Everyone at the bar holds their ears in pain.

CHELSEA  
>Garcon! Two for me and my lady friend.<p>

The bartender makes his way over.

BARTENDER  
>That's 13.50.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Oh, c'mon. You can hook it up, right?<p>

BARTENDER  
>13.50, miss.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Look, let's say we settle this - - 13.50 out back, yeah? I have<br>amazing hands... or do you like tongue a bit more?

NILEY  
>Chelsea, c'mon!<p>

BARTENDER  
>I'm calling security.<p>

Two guys standing there slap down the money. This is CHUCK RICCI with his friend ALBERT SNOW, both obvious frat boys in their typical, rich preppy but party boy clothes.

CHUCK  
>Give the ladies what they want. I'm buyin'.<p>

The bartender slaps down the two bottles and they make their way out of the bar madness, Chuck and Albert following behind.

CHELSEA  
>Oh, thank you good sir. What's your name?<p>

CHUCK  
>Chuck. That's my friend Albert.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Hi Alberrrt, this is my friend Niley.<p>

NILEY  
>(nervously waves)<br>Hi. I'm 14.

CHELSEA  
>AH HA! She's just kidding, she's 17. Turning 18 tomorrow.<br>So awesome, right?

ALBERT  
>(watching Niley like a wolf)<br>Amazing, I'd say.

Niley shivers, creeped out and Chelsea finally hands her the beer.

CHELSEA  
>Drink up.<p>

NILEY  
>But Chelsea...<p>

CHELSEA  
>C'mon Niley! Just this once!<p>

ALBERT  
>Yeah baby, drink up.<p>

Albert moves the bottle towards Niley's lips. She goes ahead and takes a sip - - PFSSSHHT! She spits it out, wetting all those that walk by and drenching Albert.

NILEY  
>I think it's expired!<p>

CHELSEA  
>Niley, what the fuck? Handle your shit, woman!<p>

NILEY  
>(to Albert)<br>I'm sorry!

ALBERT  
>That's alright, you'll pay me back, won't you?<p>

NILEY  
>Uhhh...<p>

CHELSEA  
>Hey, let's go dance! End of two thousand,fuckin eight! Finally!<br>You like to dance, don't you, Chuck?

CHUCK  
>For you, I do.<p>

Chelsea grabs Chuck's hand and pulls him into the dance floor.

CHELSEA  
>Grab that other lady and let's go!<p>

Chuck grabs Niley's hand in the process, Albert taking hold of Niley's hand and they make a train onto the dance floor.

CUT TO:  
>INT. ROY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT<br>We ANGLE ON the clock - - it's 11:55 PM. Music is playing, and all appear to be having a great time - - even Charlie who has a smile planted on his face. He's putting the finishing touches on the beer can pyramid on Roy's dining room table. Roy and Robbie watch in suspense, hoping he doesn't knock it down.

CHARLIE  
>I almost got it!<p>

ROBBIE  
>SHHHH! DON'T SPEAK!<p>

ROY  
>(laughing)<br>You're talking though, man.

ROBBIE  
>Muahahaha, I know!<p>

CHARLIE  
>Shut up, shut up!<p>

The girls watch in the background, they're drunk too but nowhere near as entertained as the guys are about this. Charlie places it at the top and he jumps off the table.

CHARLIE  
>It's finished!<p>

Stephie claps and runs over to Charlie, hugging him. Chantelle smirks and walks over, pulling the bottle can and the entire thing comes CRASHING DOWN.

ROY  
>Chantelle, why would you do that?<p>

CHANTELLE  
>I like destruction.<p>

ROY  
>Right on.<p>

Esline comes from the kitchen with custom made mittins on.

ESLINE  
>The cake's almost done!<p>

ROBBIE  
>Oh, you made a cake? I think I'm in love.<p>

ROY  
>NOOOO! Robbie, she's mine!<p>

ESLINE  
>(heading back in)<br>Boys, boys, don't fight over me! There's enough to go around!

Roy turns to Robbie, wide eyed and intense.

ROY  
>Do you wanna do this?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Do what?<p>

ROY  
>We can do it... grab Chantelle... we can trade off. We just don't<br>look each other in the eyes.

ROBBIE  
>Okay.<p>

ROY  
>Really?<p>

ROBBIE  
>No, now I'm scared!<p>

ROY  
>Don't ruin this for me, Robbie! We got permission!<p>

ROBBIE  
>I don't wanna leave Charlie out.<p>

ROY  
>He'll be with Stephie! He's fine!<p>

ROBBIE  
>(sobbing)<br>I don't think I can handle it! I don't wanna do it anymore!  
>I love Niley!<p>

ROY  
>GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, MAN!<br>(slaps him)  
>Don't ruin this for me!<p>

ROBBIE  
>I'm sorry!<p>

Roy pushes Robbie off, playfull of course and joins Esline in the kitchen. Robbie looks over at Chantelle, all alone and trying to rip the tops off the cans. He sighs and makes his way over to her.

ROBBIE  
>Hey. What's up?<p>

CHANTELLE  
>Really?<p>

ROBBIE  
>What?<p>

CHANTELLE  
>"What's up?" Were you sent from the 90s or something?<p>

ROBBIE  
>(over does the laugh)<br>Oh, that's funny! Really funny! Good - - good, good joke.

CHARLIE  
>Guys! The ball's dropping!<p>

Roy and Esline head out of the kitchen and run over to the TV, joining everyone else. They all count down, Roy grabbing a handful of confetti. "3, 2, 1!" Roy THROWS THE CONFETTI IN THE AIR. STEPHIE PULLS CHARLIE IN - - AND KISSES HIM LONG AND DEEP. Roy makes a move, swiftly kissing Esline like it's ordinary business. Robbie and Chantelle stare at each other awkwardly.

CHANTELLE  
>(rolling her eyes)<br>Oh, just come here.

Chantelle pulls him in and kisses him quick, Robbie wide eyed.

CHANTELLE  
>(monotone)<br>Woo. Happy fucking new year.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CLUB - NIGHT<br>Chelsea and Chuck are full on making out. Niley watches like she's viewing a horror movie. Albert runs up behind her and STICKS HIS TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT. She tries to push him off - - but he's too strong. She finally releases, gasping for air.

NILEY  
>AIR!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. PARTY - NIGHT<br>Kirby and Prichard continue kisssing amongst the crowd as everyone else cheers, already finished with their midnight kisses. But Kirby and Prichard act as if they're the only ones there...

CUT TO:  
>INT. HILLSIDE - NIGHT<br>Patrick's car is parked at a point looking down at the city lights. Patrick and Jill both sit on the hood, finishing from kissing and FIREWORKS SHOOT UP - - illegal ones though so they're nothing special.

PATRICK  
>Happy new year, Jill.<p>

JILL  
>Happy new year.<p>

Patrick leans in for another kiss, this time roughly and he nearly jumps on top of her.

JILL  
>Whoa! Whoa! Stop!<p>

PATRICK  
>What's wrong?<p>

JILL  
>Too fast.<p>

PATRICK  
>I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.<p>

JILL  
>It's okay. Just slower, Patrick. That's all.<p>

PATRICK  
>Would you rather... do something else?<p>

JILL  
>Like what?<p>

PATRICK  
>I think you know.<p>

Patrick leans in softly, kissing her and slides his hand up her stomach. She giggles.

JILL  
>That tickles.<p>

His hand now reaches her breast, groping her with a full hand and he pulls her in closer, her hand accidentally landing - - on his lamp. He now puts his hand up her shirt while kissing her neck - - she melts. Her hand starts to slowly make it's way towards his crotch - - she squeezes softly and he moans, kissing her neck more roughly. She bites her lip in pleasure and continues squeezing. She now pulls his head up, kissing him hard and this time more into it.

She starts to slowly unzip his pants - - he's obviously excited and stops groping her and he speeds up the process, helping his pants go down until he's just in his boxers. He goes back to kissing her neck and she looks down at his bocers, wondering exactly what it is she's about to do. She squeezes over the boxers now as he starts to erect and pertrude out.

He gets a bit ancy and starts to push down on her back. She kisses his neck, assuming that's what he wants now while she continues to play with his boxers. He pushes her down a bit more, her head now in his lap. He leans back and she hesitates a bit, gulping. He touches the back of her head, trying to get her closer. She closes her eyes and starts to kiss his thighs over the boxers... FADE OUT.

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT<br>The LA skyline is out the window. Chelsea, Chuck, Niley and Albert enter, all drunk and giggling from the night. Chelsea immediately heads for the mini fridge.

CHELSEA  
>Who wants more alcohol?<p>

CHUCK  
>Oh, me!<p>

Chelsea takes out a bottle of Bacardi and then four shot glasses from a cupboard, pouring each. Albert just watches Niley, licking his lips. Niley feels uncomfortable and walks over to Chelsea at the counter.

NILEY  
>Chelsea, I'm a bit uncomfortable with these guys here.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Don't worry, one shot and they'll leave. 'K?<p>

NILEY  
>You mean you're not gonna - -<p>

CHELSEA  
>Screw him? Nah. I can see you're not having as much fun.<br>I'll take care of you honey, don't worry.

Chelsea hands Niley a shot glass and she feels a bit relieved... she hands out the rest to the other guys and they stand in the center of the room. They raise the glasses.

CHELSEA  
>To a new year!<p>

CHUCK  
>Yeah!<p>

ALBERT  
>(looks at Niley)<br>To a night we'll never forget...

Niley tries to not look at him. They all CLINK GLASSES - - TIME LAPSE OF LOS ANGELES OUT THE WINDOW GO FROM NIGHT TO DAY. We PULL OUT - - the room is THRASHED. Chuck's asleep on the counter top, a duck mask on his face. Niley's face flat on the floor, drool spilling out of her mouth. Chelsea is on the couch, just in her bra and with an empty bottle of Grey Goose in her hand.

Niley rises, slowly trying to make her way up. She TRIPS but keeps trying to make her way up, her eyes barely able to open. She uses her hands as a way to maneuver around the room and makes it to the sliding glass door, opening it. The sound awakens Chelsea a bit and she flops off the couch. Niley makes her way to the railing and looks out - - all appears normal in L.A.

She sighs but then looks back, noticing Chuck's on the counter. She gasps and starts feeling her body all over. She lifts up her shirt, looking at her stomach, trying to look at her shoulders and chest. She puts her hand in her pants, feeling her crotch since she's clean everywhere else. She examines it for a bit...

NILEY  
>(sighs)<br>Okay and we're good.

Niley enters back in the room and snaps her fingers at Chelsea. She slowly starts to get up.

CHELSEA  
>What do you waaaant?<p>

NILEY  
>Chelsea, it's morning and you're not wearing a shirt.<p>

CHELSEA  
>What?<p>

Chelsea looks down.

CHELSEA  
>Nice.<p>

Niley looks around for it - - the room's a mess and it'd be impossible to find. Niley holds her head as if she can feel something pulling her down.

NILEY  
>Oh my God, my head hurts. What the hell did we do last night?<p>

CHELSEA  
>(chuckles)<br>I don't know.

Chelsea knocks out again.

NILEY  
>Chelsea!<br>(she doesn't react)  
>Ugh, I'll be right back.<p>

Niley grabs the room key - - the only thing clearly visible in the room and heads out the door.

INT. HOTEL HALLYWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>She closes the door and turns around - - the hallway is completely thrashed as well with the walls COVERED in grafitti. A maid works at the end of the hall, trying to scrub it off while also picking off little yellow papers from the wall with writing on them. Niley ignores what's written on them and continues on her way .<p>

NILEY  
>Uh... hope that wasn't us.<p>

Niley continues down the hall and in big bold letters it reads, "NILEY WAS HERE."

NILEY  
>Oh shit...<p>

Niley turns down the next hall, trying not to make contact with the maid. She makes it to the vending room. She opens the door - - the vending machine is busted open with all the snacks missing. She sees another yellow piece of paper - - a post-it note. The post -it note reads, "I O U. Or charge it to my credit card:" followed by a group of numbers She lifts it off of what's left of the glass... she then realizes that the post it notes are COVERING THE ENTIRE ROOM and HALLWAYS.

NILEY  
>We're - so - fucked!<p>

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Chelsea and Niley try to make it out of L.A. and out of trouble.<br>Jill tells Kirby all the gritty details.  
>Stephie hangs around while Charlie continues with his drunken state.<br>And Roy & Robbie wake up in an - - odd situation.

87 reviews for the next episode!


	17. Episode 14: The Hangover: Part 2

***Just thought I'd give ya guys this quick little piece of info: the originally planned 22 episode season has been cut back to 21 episodes. No worries, you're not missing anything; it's just the last 2 episodes before the season finale's plotlines have been made into one episode. That way, you get to the finale quicker and meaning there's only SIX episodes left!***

114 - The Hangover: Part II

OPEN ON:  
>INT. HOTEL ROOM - DAY<br>NILEY SWINGS OPEN THE DOOR AND SLAMS IT BEHIND HER, PUSHING HERSELF AGAINST THE DOOR LIKE A CARTOON CHARACTER. Chelsea slowly starts to get up, pulling chicken wings out of here.

CHELSEA  
>Oh, gnarley!<p>

She nibbles on the wings and Niley runs over, smacking it out of her hands. Chelsea gasps and Niley quickly hands her the post-it before she can say anything.

CHELSEA  
>(reading it out loud)<br>I-O-U. Or charge it to my credit card.  
>(looks up at Niley)<br>Ha, that's funny. That's my card number.

NILEY  
>And you're hand writing! There's HUNDREDS of those notes<br>pasted all over the walls outside!

CHELSEA  
>Well why?<p>

NILEY  
>Come here.<p>

Niley grabs Chelsea by the hand and pulls her to the door - - never minding the fact that she still doesn't have her shirt on. Niley pries open the door and Chelsea looks out - - she giggles.

CHELSEA  
>We did that?<p>

NILEY  
>Apparently! Now listen to me, Chelsea... if they charge your<br>card with for all that mess out there, we are royally screwed!

CHELSEA  
>Well... okay, let's think about this for a second.<p>

NILEY  
>We don't have a second! That maid is gonna give those<br>post-its to the hotel manager any second now!

Chelsea eyes the maid, picking the last of the post-its on the wall and throwing them into a huge trash bag connected to her cart.

CHELSEA  
>Okay, I have an idea.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. JILL'S ROOM - DAY<br>Kirby looks traumatized and she immediately shuts her ears.

KIRBY  
>EW! EW! EW! Stop!<p>

Jill pries them open and chuckles.

JILL  
>It's not THAT bad.<p>

KIRBY  
>You're right, it's worse. I was holding back on my reaction.<p>

JILL  
>Kirby, maybe one day you'll understand. When you love a guy<br>you just do things for them that you probably normally wouldn't.

KIRBY  
>... love?<p>

JILL  
>(blushes)<br>We said 'I love you' last night.

KIRBY  
>Was that before or after - -<p>

JILL  
>Oh God, Kirby; after, but it's not like it makes a difference!<p>

Kirby grabs a water bottle.

KIRBY  
>Yes it does. Before, "I love you." After: - -<p>

She squirts her mouth full of water.

KIRBY  
>(the water bubbling in her mouth)<br>"I looOOovvee YoUU."

Jill slaps her knee and the two laugh together.

JILL  
>Okay, the ending part it is a little icky, I'll admit.<p>

KIRBY  
>Well did you at least, ya know... get anything in return?<p>

JILL  
>No... but maybe tonight.<p>

KIRBY  
>You're gonna do that again? !<p>

JILL  
>Well it's not like you suck a dick once, it just suck itself for the<br>rest of eternity!

KIRBY  
>Don't even - - say those words!<p>

JILL  
>But hey, go with me to Jenny's house really quick? I need to<br>see how she's doing since last night.

KIRBY  
>Okie dokie, Dr. Jones.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. ROY'S ROOM - DAY<br>Roy rises from bed, shirtless, stretching out his arms and yawning. He sits up and looks around the room for a moment - - things look pretty decent. He lays back down - - Esline is next to him. He smiles - - score! ROBBIE SITS UP in the same bed but on the complete other side, yawning and stretching out as well... Roy cautiously watches... "is what I'm seeing real?" Robbie lays back down and laying next to Esline is - - Chantelle. Robbie FALLS OUT OF THE BED. Roy jumps up, holding his finger to his lips.

ROBBIE  
>What happen - -<p>

ROY  
>SH! Outside!<p>

INT. ROY'S HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>Roy and Robbie meet each other on the other end of the door, Robbie putting his shirt on and looking scared as all hell.<p>

ROBBIE  
>What the hell happened last night? Why is there two girls<br>in one bed with you and me in it? !

ROY  
>Robbie... I think what we experienced... might've been...<br>something in particular that most men don't get to experience.

ROBBIE  
>Oh God... are you sure?<p>

ROY  
>Well Esline joked about it last night and now we wake up<br>like this! It's the only explanation!

ROBBIE  
>Oh fuck... oh fuck, I'm so fucked.<p>

ROY  
>Robbie, calm down. I'm sure you did great.<p>

ROBBIE  
>(hanging over the railing like he's sick)<br>No... no... Niley. Niley's gonna kill me.

ROY  
>Niley doesn't even remember you, I doubt she's gonna care.<br>Besides, she's probably waken up next to some guy in LA right now.

ROBBIE  
>Don't you fuckin' say that!<p>

ROY  
>You just did it yourself! Hypocrite!<p>

ROBBIE  
>I was drunk!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY<br>Niley crawls out of her hotel room and sneaks over to a large plant at the end of hall - - SHE DUCKS UNDER IT. She looks around the leaves at the maid now making their way towards the end of the hallway. Niley picks up the plant and tiptoes behind the maid. The maid turns around and Niley DROPS. She shrugs and continues carting her way towards the elevator. NILEY GETS BACK UP, SNEAKING OVER BEHIND THE PLANT SOME MORE. She gets directly behind the maid and the cart and stops behind her as she waits for the elevator to come.

The doors open and Niley thinks quick. She ROLLS from behind the plant and onto the bottom row of the cart, tightly fitting underneath. The maid pushes it in and presses the lobby button. The elevator doors close and Niley looks around, trying to plot her next move. She randomly quickly presses the second level without the maid seeing. The elevator doors open and Niley throws her hands to the ground and PUSHES THE CART OUT quickly before the maid can realize what's going on. Niley throws out her arm, pressing the "door close" button and the doors SHUTS on the maid as Niley wheels herself out.

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL ROOM - DAY<br>Niley enters back in the room, the bag of post-its in hand and a big smile on her face. Chelsea and Chuck stand by the closet, both apprehensive as scratching noises come from inside.

NILEY  
>No need to fret! I got all the notes!<p>

CHELSEA  
>SH! Something's in the closet.<p>

NILEY  
>Something?<p>

Niley stops - - the scratches have stopped. Niley chuckles and watches them both.

NILEY  
>I think you're both still a bit drunk.<p>

A KANGAROO POPS OUT and bounces directly for Chelsea. Chelsea SCREAMS and runs to the balcony and slams the sliding glass door to keep distance. Chuck thinks fast and JUMPS OVER the counter and falls down into the kitchen, leaving Niley by herself, standing there completely frozen. The kangaroo slowly hops over to her... coming face to face.

NILEY  
>Aw... you're actually kinda cute.<p>

IT PUNCHES HER IN THE CHEST and HOPS TOWARDS THE DOOR, BOUNCING OUT. Niley falls to the floor, out of breath and Chelsea runs back in and tends to Niley.

CHELSEA  
>Oh my God, are you okay?<p>

NILEY  
>That fucking kangaroo punched me!<p>

Niley feels something by her leg. She looks down - - it's a penguin. She reflexes, her leg jumping up and the PENGUIN HITS THE CEILING FAN and it flies OUT THE SCREEN DOOR and off the balcony. They both sit their shocked by the distance it goes...

NILEY  
>(crying)<br>I just killed a penguin!

CHELSEA  
>Why is there animals everywhere? !<p>

Chuck comes up from behind the counter.

CHUCK  
>Because we released 'em! It was awesome!<p>

CHELSEA  
>What?<p>

CHUCK  
>You guys wanted to see where I worked and Niley started<br>talking about how she wanted to "liberate" the animals so...  
>we let 'em go.<p>

NILEY  
>All of them?<p>

CHUCK  
>(stoner laugh)<br>Most. We only kept the kangaroo and the two penguins though.

NILEY  
>Two? Well where's the other one?<br>(looks over at Chelsea's chest)  
>Get your tits out of my face and put some clothes on!<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. JENNY'S HOUSE - DAY<br>Jill and Kirby drive up in Jill's go kart (seriously, she owns a go kart). Patrick's car is in front of the house... Jill squints, making sure she's seeing correctly. She parks and looks up the walkway - - Patrick is at the front door, talking to Jenny. Patrick hands Jenny a sweater and she drops it - - she bends over to pick it up and Patrick looks down, obviously looking into her cleavage.

JILL  
>What the hell?<p>

Jill and Kirby get out and Patrick realizes they're there. He smiles big and opens his arms up for a hug. Jill reluctantly approaches him.

JILL  
>Patrick, what are you doing here?<p>

Jenny comes back up, sweater now in her hand and she waves - - obviously a bit hungover.

PATRICK  
>Jenny left her sweater in my car last night so I was just dropping<br>it off. Thought I'd be a good guy.

JENNY  
>Yeah and thanks. And thank you, Jill for bringing me home last<br>night. I was really... really hammered. I'm not used to drinking yet.

JILL  
>I didn't know you started...<p>

JENNY  
>(beat)<br>Well you don't know everything about me. Give me some credit  
>in the area of surprises.<p>

JILL  
>Uh huh. Well, thank you, Patrick... for bringing back her<br>sweater. That was kind of you.

KIRBY  
>(suspicious)<br>Very kind...

PATRICK  
>(shrugs it off)<br>Yeah, no problem.

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL ROOM - DAY<br>Chelsea enters back in, this time with a shirt on. Niley is hard at work trying to clean up the place. Olivia plots on the couch.

NILEY  
>Chelsea, it's your credit card so I highly suggest you help.<p>

CHELSEA  
>(sighs)<br>Maybe in like 5 minutes.

NILEY  
>We don't have 5 minutes! They'll eventually trace the havoc<br>around this hotel back to us so if that's not bad enough, we  
>can at least clean this room!<p>

CHELSEA  
>Don't - - don't talk too loud.<p>

NILEY  
>I'm speaking normal.<p>

CHELSEA  
>(whispers)<br>Just a bit lower.

Chuck comes back in the room with a bucket of ice.

NILEY  
>There you are, what's the ice for?<p>

CHUCK  
>For my girlfriend.<p>

Chelsea squints her eyebrows and watches him come to her... then passes.

CHELSEA  
>Uhhhh... what?<p>

Chuck enters the bathroom; Niley and Chelsea poke their head in. Chuck puts the ice on the counter and tends to a girl, her head in the toilet.

NILEY  
>(whispers)<br>Weren't you making out with him last night?

CHELSEA  
>I... thought so.<p>

She raises her head and turns to the two - - Niley and Chelsea's eyes go wide... OLIVIA.

OLIVIA  
>Chuck, don't let them see me like this.<p>

CHUCK  
>Sorry ladies.<p>

Chuck closes the door on them...

NILEY  
>What... is happening? !<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL LOBBY - DAY<br>Chelsea and Niley exit the elevator, making their way through the lobby and they look like they mean business.

NILEY  
>Okay, we searched the entire hotel for your keys so where else<br>do you think you might've put them last night?

CHELSEA  
>I had them when we came back to the hotel.<p>

NILEY  
>Maybe we left again... let's ask.<p>

Niley walks over to the Desk Clerk.

NILEY  
>Hi, excuse me... my friend and I, um, we were wondering if<br>you saw us leave last night by any chance?

DESK CLERK  
>A lot of people came through here, I'm sorry.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Do you have like a surveillance tape we can watch?<p>

INT. SECURITY ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Chelsea and Niley observe the monitors, the Desk Clerk behind them watching. Chelsea presses play after the tape had been rewinding for some time.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Oh, there we are!<p>

ON THE FEED - - Niley, Chelsea, Chuck, Olivia and Albert are coming back into the hotel with a large burlap bag HOPPING it's way behind them as Chuck has it on a leash.

DESK CLERK  
>What's in the bag?<p>

NILEY  
>Uh... a midget. We found it...<p>

DESK CLERK  
>So you stuffed it in a bag?<p>

CHELSEA  
>... that's how we roll.<p>

ON THE FEED - - Albert KISSES Niley on the lips. Niley in real life's jaw drops and Chelsea looks over, laughing.

NILEY  
>Oh my God! We were kissing? Ew!<p>

CHELSEA  
>Yeahhhh but it looks like you were having fun.<p>

NILEY  
>No! Oh my God, Robbie's gonna be so mad!<p>

CHELSEA  
>What do you care what he thinks?<p>

NILEY  
>Because we're friends with benefits trying to get together.<p>

Chelsea stops for a moment and looks at Niley... Niley's eyes widen and she throws her arms out, SLAPPING Chelsea in the chest.

NILEY  
>OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!<p>

DESK CLERK  
>Oh my God, what?<p>

NILEY  
>I remember! I remembered him!<br>(beat)  
>Oh no... but I forgot him... and then I just remembered him now...<br>oh, who would've thought being hungover would be such  
>a great gift!<p>

Niley hugs the Desk Clerk.

NILEY  
>Do you have a phone I can use?<p>

DESK CLERK  
>Sure, at the desk.<p>

She jumps off him and skips off. Chelsea remains watching the video.

CHELSEA  
>So where's Albert now? Hm...<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. ROY'S DINING ROOM - DAY<br>Roy brings out a giant plate of pancakes and slaps them in the middle of the table. They all awkwardly sit there, hungover and trying not to make eye contact with anyone else. Robbie's phone starts to ring.

ROBBIE  
>Hm. What area code is 323?<p>

ROY  
>Los Angeles.<p>

ROBBIE  
>(buries his head in his hands)<br>Oh no! It's Niley! I can't answer it!

CHANTELLE  
>Why not?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Because I'm ashamed of what we did last night!<p>

CHANTELLE  
>... oh, what'd you do last night? Tell me.<p>

ROBBIE  
>(confident)<br>I think... you know.

His phone stops ringing. Roy watches their conversation, warily.

CHANTELLE  
>Um... no, I fell asleep at like 1.<p>

ESLINE  
>Yeah, me too. We knocked out pretty quick, I remember.<p>

ROY  
>Well was there... anything else in particular that you can<br>recall before you dozed off?

ESLINE  
>Em... not really. You?<p>

CHANTELLE  
>Nope. Not at all.<p>

Charlie's eyes shift back and forth with the conversation, curious as to what Roy and Robbie are trying to imply.

ROY  
>Well... we all woke up... half naked... so?<p>

CHANTELLE  
>I always sleep like that. I wasn't gonna let two boys and some<br>girl change that.

ESLINE  
>And it was REALLY hot.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Because of all the heat between us, right?<p>

ESLINE  
>No... because we were drunk and Roy's covers our heavy.<p>

ROY  
>... so we didn't have a four way?<p>

Charlie spits up his orange juice and laughs.

CHANTELLE  
>What the hell? Of course not!<p>

ROY  
>Aw... ruin all the fun.<p>

ESLINE  
>But you guys were going at it though.<p>

Roy's eyes widen in terror and he immediately starts scrubbing his tongue.

ROY  
>NO! NO!<p>

CHANTELLE  
>You guys were loud too.<p>

Robbie's once confident smile turns into a disappointed frown. Chantelle and Esline laugh together.

ESLINE  
>We're just kidding.<p>

ROY  
>OH THANK GOD.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Oh my God! I gotta call her back! She's probably counting on me!<p>

Robbie jumps up and runs into the kitchen, dialing the number back. He paces back and forth, the phone to his ear. In the background, Charlie is still laughing and Roy punches him in the arm.

STEPHIE  
>What is a so funny?<p>

Someone finally answers on the other line.

DESK CLERK (O.S.)  
>Sheraton Inn &amp; Suites, front desk.<p>

ROBBIE  
>Hi! Uh, did someone call , um... Robbie just a minute ago?<p>

DESK CLERK (O.S.)  
>Yes but they just left. Would you like to leave a message?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Uh... no, that's okay. Um, whenever they get back in, just<br>have them try to call me again.

DESK CLERK (O.S.)  
>No problem.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. STREETS - DAY<br>Chuck and Olivia have joined Chelea and Niley down stairs on the streets of Los Angeles. They both look a bit lost as to where they're trying to go. Olivia has sunglasses on and is trying her best not to stumble around, apparently very hungover.

CHELSEA  
>So Albert's not in the room, for sure?<p>

OLIVIA  
>We already told yoooou.<p>

CHELSEA  
>... so how long have you and Chuck been together for, anyway?<p>

CHUCK  
>Oh, for quite a while now. Since the beginning of the semester.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Semester? You in college or something?<p>

CHUCK  
>Oh no, I'm still a senior in high school.<p>

NILEY  
>So youuuu're the mystery boyfriend Olivia always talks about<br>that supposedly goes "to another school."

OLIVIA  
>I don't even know you!<p>

NILEY  
>We've met like 12 times!<p>

CHELSEA  
>(to Chuck)<br>So how did you get in the club last night?

CHUCK  
>Albert's 21 and he pulled some strings and got me in.<p>

NILEY  
>Maybe he knows where Chelsea's keys are and hopefully in<br>Chelsea's car is my phone!

OLIVIA  
>Your keys are probably just at the club in the designation<br>bowl. You can always pick them up in the morning.

CHELSEA  
>Well I had the keys last night to get back to the hotel.<p>

OLIVIA  
>No, we got a cab. Unless you're thinking of when you<br>met up with Chuck and Albert. Speaking of which, you're  
>a REAL great friend, Chelsea. Hooking up with Albert<br>and leaving Niley with nobody. You could've at least  
>met up with three guys, that would've made more sense.<p>

Chelsea looks back at Olivia, ready to give her a FYI on what happened before she showed up. Chuck does a neck cutting motion and begs her not to continue. Chelsea rolls her eyes and continues on forward.

NILEY  
>(monotone)<br>Yeah... you're so right...

Niley shrugs at Chelsea.

CHELSEA  
>Um, Olivia, why and how are you here again?<p>

OLIVIA  
>Well my honey here, drunk dialed me after midnight and so<br>I thought I would come to LA and surprise him! So he  
>told me where he was and I came up with my dad since he<br>was coming this way anyway. But my dad left early this  
>morning because he figured Chuck would just give me a ride<br>back but since we can't find Albert, we're all screwed on all  
>ends of the stick.<p>

CHELSEA  
>(fake smile)<br>What are the odds that we would be fortunate enough to  
>meet the one guy in LA who has YOU for a girlfriend!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. CLUB - LOUNGE - DAY<br>The club owner puts back a bowl of keys under the desk with a saddened look on his face.

CLUB OWNER  
>I'm sorry guys but if you're not 21, I can't get your keys for you.<br>If you're not 21, you can't get into the club and therefore, your  
>car shouldn't be possibly out there. For all I know it's a joke and<br>you're trying to fuck with someone's car. And that would look  
>bad on me, right?<p>

CHELSEA  
>Well, um, what if I showed you my ID and I can give you the<br>lisence plate of the car off the top of my head?

CLUB OWNER  
>Not 21, no car. Sorry, those are the rules.<p>

CHELSEA  
>(squints)<br>Hand job?

CLUB OWNER  
>... how old are you?<p>

CHELSEA  
>... 20.<p>

CLUB OWNER  
>Let me see that ID.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Nevermind. Your loss!<p>

EXT. CLUB PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS  
>Chelsea and Niley exit to see Chuck and Olivia in a full on make out session.<p>

CHELSEA  
>Okay, break it up!<br>(waits for them - - they stop)  
>We need to find Albert, he's 21 and he can get my keys back<br>so we can get the hell out of here. Olivia, you seem to have  
>the best recollection of what happened last night, do you<br>remember the last time we saw him?

OLIVIA  
>Nope, sorry.<p>

CHELSEA  
>UGH! Why is this happening? !<p>

NILEY  
>Well maybe I can just get my phone in there and I can call<br>Robbie! And this time he'll answer because he knows it's me.

CHELSEA  
>We would still be stuck out here!<p>

OLIVIA  
>You can use my phone.<p>

NILEY  
>No offense but he wouldn't pick up if area code 666 was calling.<p>

Niley gets to Chelsea's car and looks through the window - - it's cracked down a bit by like an inch. Her phone's in the back seat.

NILEY  
>Ah! It's there! I think I can reach it!<p>

OLIVIA  
>Niley, you're dumber than rocks. Your arm can't fit in there.<p>

NILEY  
>Hey! I can try!<p>

CHELSEA  
>Olivia's right... as much as that pains me to say it.<p>

OLIVIA  
>Of course I'm right...<p>

CHUCK  
>Okay, well there's a few places Albert likes to go in LA after<br>a long night of drinking so we can check those places.

CHELSEA  
>Are they close by?<p>

CHUCK  
>Not so much.<p>

NILEY  
>Well fuck a duck!<p>

CHUCK  
>You tried that last night.<p>

NILEY  
>What?<p>

CHUCK  
>... nevermind.<p>

A cop car off to the side catches Niley's attention... she looks in the back seat...

NILEY  
>There's Albert!<p>

They all look and see him with his head down being driven up the street.

NILEY  
>Ah! Wait!<p>

CHUCK  
>Aw, crap.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. POLICE STATION - DAY<br>Chelsea and Chuck are at the front desk talking to the Cop stationed there. He takes out a folder and has them sign it.

COP  
>He was causing a lot of trouble last night. And then we found him<br>this morning urinating on the side of a parade float.

CHUCK  
>Well that's not that bad.<p>

COP  
>It was during the parade...<p>

CHUCK  
>Ah... well how much is bail?<p>

COP  
>Two thousand, six hundred.<p>

CHUCK  
>Ohhhh... no good. Oh well, see ya!<p>

CHELSEA  
>Chuck! Wait!<br>(back to the cop)  
>Is there anything we can work out for you? Maybe some type<br>of services we can do for him so we can get him out for  
>cheaper?<p>

COP  
>Services?<p>

CHELSEA  
>I don't know, pick up trash or something?<p>

COP  
>I can think of something... but it only involves you...<p>

JUMP CUT - - Chuck, Niley and Olivia sit at the bench, waiting for Chelsea and the Cop to come back. Olivia's foot accidentally hits Niley's. She STOMPS IT.

OLIVIA  
>What the hell?<p>

NILEY  
>Say sorry to Niley!<p>

OLIVIA  
>... are you brain damaged?<p>

NILEY  
>(starts to say something else)<br>... actually, I was for awhile.

Chelsea returns from the back holding her wrist, Albert behind her and the Cop has a big smile on his face. Albert looks hung over as all hell.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. CLUB PARKING LOT - DAY<br>Albert returns from the inside of the club with Chelsea's keys in hand. Chelsea exhales in joy as he's about to hand them to her. He retracts them back.

ALBERT  
>One thing...<p>

CHELSEA  
>I already jerked off a cop, what else do you want? !<p>

NILEY  
>(frowning)<br>Whaaaaa?

ALBERT  
>One last kiss... from Niley.<p>

NILEY  
>You gotta be shittin' me.<p>

OLIVIA  
>Oh God, just kiss him and get it over with!<p>

NILEY  
>I kinda have a boyfriend though.<p>

CHELSEA  
>But technically, you don't. So just do it!<p>

NILEY  
>UGH! But that's not fair!<p>

ALBERT  
>It has to be a long, good one too... with tongue. My car's impounded<br>so I'm stuck here until tomorrow anyway... so give me something to  
>remember you by in the mean time...<p>

NILEY  
>You! YOU ARE A - - SICK, SICK MAN! I am ONLY 14!<p>

ALBERT  
>What? I thought that was a joke?<p>

CHUCK  
>Nah bro.<p>

ALBERT  
>Aw, what the fuck? That ain't cool!<p>

CHELSEA  
>Thank you, so the keys?<p>

ALBERT  
>Wait... is kissing a 14 year old illegal?<p>

NILEY  
>Are you serious?<p>

ALBERT  
>If it's not than the offer still stands!<p>

NILEY  
>Whatever, you know what?<p>

Niley runs over and kisses him deep anyway and SNATCHES the keys away from him. He smiles.

NILEY  
>Fuckin' pervert!<p>

Niley throws Chelsea the keys and she runs to the car. Olivia turns to Chuck and they hug for a moment.

CHUCK  
>I'll see you tomorrow, I'ma wait here with Albert.<p>

OLIVIA  
>Alright honey, I love you.<p>

CHUCK  
>(kisses her)<br>Love you, too.

Olivia walks to the back seat of the car and enters. Chuck stands by Albert and watches them back out of the space and drive off into the streets.

CHUCK  
>... what the hell is wrong with you, man?<p>

ALBERT  
>I really don't know.<p>

INT. CHELSEA'S CAR - CONTINUOUS  
>Niley slaps her phone. It won't turn on.<p>

NILEY  
>Ugh! Battery's dead!<p>

CHELSEA  
>We'll be home in an hour. I'll drop you off there, okay?<p>

NILEY  
>(smiles)<br>Thanks Chelsea.

OLIVIA  
>Why do you like Robbie anyway?<p>

NILEY  
>Why do you hate Jill?<p>

OLIVIA  
>I have my reasons.<p>

NILEY  
>But they're not good!<p>

OLIVIA  
>Is that insinuating your reasons for liking Robbie aren't good too?<p>

NILEY  
>No. Tell me why you put her through so much shit and I'll<br>tell you why I like Robbie.

OLIVIA  
>Eh, that's not enough constellation. Forget I asked.<p>

NILEY  
>Olivia! I'm serious! Chelsea's being nice enough to drive<br>you home. The least you can do is give us a valid reason!

OLIVIA  
>I guess I don't really have one, Niley!<p>

CHELSEA  
>You're not even gonna give the whole "I was called shit pants<br>because I was pushed in the mud in 5th grade" story?

OLIVIA  
>Chelsea, shut the fuck up!<p>

CHELSEA SLAMS ON THE BRAKES, Olivia's head SMASHING into the seat in front of her.

OLIVIA  
>What the hell? !<p>

CHELSEA  
>She asked you a question, now answer it!<p>

Niley smiles evilly.

OLIVIA  
>Okay... like she said... Jill, Robbie and Charlie pushed me in<br>mud in 5th grade and everyone called me shit pants for the  
>rest of the year. I wasn't accepted until I joined the drill team<br>in the 6th grade. I had low self esteem issues after, okay?

NILEY  
>... that's stupid.<p>

OLIVIA  
>It just escalated from that. What can I say?<p>

NILEY  
>Would it kill you to be nice?<p>

OLIVIA  
>I have been nice! I haven't done shit to her in like 2 months!<p>

NILEY  
>Forgetting someone exists and being nice are two different things.<p>

Chelsea pulls back onto the road and they start driving again. Niley opens the glove box - - A PENGUIN SLIPS OUT. They all scream and the penguin starts PECKING AT Chelsea's face.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. ROBBIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT<br>Chelsea's car pulls up and Niley JUMPS OUT excited. Chelsea holds the penguin out the window, it trying to waddle out of her grip.

CHELSEA  
>Take your fucking penguin!<p>

NILEY  
>Oh yeah!<p>

Niley runs back and grabs the penguin and puts it down on the ground in front of her, trying to lead it up the walk way to Robbie's house.

NILEY  
>C'mon Squirrely!<p>

OLIVIA  
>And give it a better name!<p>

Chelsea pulls out of the drive way and Niley reaches the front door, fixing her hair. Squirrely starts to trail off so she picks him up and holds him to her chest. She knocks, big smile on her face... the door opens. Robbie looks at her and smiles...

NILEY  
>Hi...<p>

ROBBIE  
>Where the hell did you get a penguin?<p>

NILEY  
>I remembered.<p>

ROBBIE  
>... what?<p>

NILEY  
>I remember us!<p>

Robbie smiles, nearly tearing up from joy and he THRUSTS a hug on her, smashing Squirrelly. It pecks at his chest.

NILEY  
>(bopping it on the head)<br>NO! BAD SQUIRRELLY!

She throws it down off to the side for a moment and KISSES ROBBIE. The romantic music rises and he holds her close.

NILEY  
>Robbie?<p>

ROBBIE  
>Yeah?<p>

NILEY  
>(pulling back a bit and looks him in the eyes)<br>Will you be my boyfriend?

ROBBIE  
>Of course!<p>

They hug again, the music RISING ONCE more. We TILT UP to the stars... Robbie screams.

NILEY  
>STOP IT, SQUIRRELLY!<p>

TILT DOWN from the same set of stars - -

EXT. HILL TOP - NIGHT  
>Jill and Patrick are once again on the hood of the car, both laying down and looking at the stars. Jill turns on to her side to look at Patrick...<p>

JILL  
>Do you really love me?<p>

PATRICK  
>Of course I do.<p>

JILL  
>You're not just saying that because I - -<p>

PATRICK  
>No. No. I mean it.<p>

JILL  
>Well... do ya think that maybe you could... do the same for me<br>tonight? I've always wondered what that felt like.

PATRICK  
>(sitting up)<br>I'm sorry baby but... I don't do that. It's gross.

JILL  
>Oh... I don't wanna pressure you or anything.<p>

PATRICK  
>But if you want... you can do me again.<p>

JILL  
>Well - -<p>

PATRICK  
>Please? I love you...<p>

JILL  
>(smiles)<br>I love you too...

Jill's head starts to lower, kissing down his chest. Patrick leans back and lets her go to work. He pulls out his phone... going to the Text Menu... he presses Jenny's name... and types in... "thinking of you ;)." He smiles...

SMASH TO BLACK.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>A SURPRISE, SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE.<br>Things between Jill and Patrick intensify.  
>Prichard tries to re-group the Cinema Club.<p>

105 reviews for the next chapter! You guys are SO CLOSE to the finale!

What was your favorite quote from the last 2 episodes? And your other thoughts!


	18. Skip This Chapter: Old Announcement!

No need to fret, Woodsboro High hasn't been "cancelled" or anything! Just a short hiatus and episodes will start running once again Tuesday, June 7th and won't stop until we reach the two-part SEASON FINALE on Monday, June 13th. But in the meanwhile, let's talk a bit, yeah?

I would really like to know as to how much of my audience has NOT seen Scream 4? Also, if you have seen Scream 4, how many of you have NOT read my fanfics "Scream 5: Ghostface Radio" or "Scream 6: Ghostface Society?"

If you still haven't read my two fanfics, I urge you to WAIT until finishing all 3 - 4 seasons of Woodsboro High, which should be finished around mid-August. Just so you can see it as a full scope of things for the sake of "beginning to end" but if you're the type of person who doesn't care about that stuff then go ahead and read 'em but just know it'll be like Star Wars and how the original trilogy was the future and the new trilogy is the prequels and what not, ya know?

Thank you so much guys for reviewing! And on that note, a couple nights ago, this story officially became the most reviewed Scream fanfic of all time, actually SURPASSING both my Scream 5 and Scream 6 which both used to be the original top spots. Pretty awesome of you guys to help out with that, especially considering there's still a few chapters left, so keep up the great work!

Secondly, to show my appreciation, I'll be starting a "sweepstakes" of sorts that I'll give all the details about in the next episode. Nothing big but I'm still finalizing what I want the "prize" to be (it might be something like create a character for Season 2). I only write this for you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Lastly, Paramore just released this AMAZING new song titled "Monster" that's set to be on the Transformers 3 soundtrack and I think it's a PERFECT fit for "Woodsboro High: Season 2." It would be used for "commercial spots" and possible end credits on the big season episodes. As for Season 1's song, I'm still debating on a few choices but actually, Paramore has a few other songs I was looking into because they have that "teen, somewhat light but still angsty feel" and a lot of their lyrics apply to many of the characters on the show. Anyway, listen to the lyrics and try to think of who the song's perspective would be from come Season 2! Let me know what you guys think! Here's the link:

(.com/watch?v=nPoQBwuwE2A) just put in youtube before the .com!

Do you guys have any suggestions for songs to appear on "Woodsboro High?" Just drop me a line and lemme know!


	19. Episode 15: Another One Bites the Dust

115 - Another One Bites the Dust

FADE IN:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - C-WING - DAY<br>TRACKING SHOT on Jill's feet as she steps her way down the hallway. We TILT UP on her face - - she's happy, content with what life has given her lately. She turns the corner and stops - - FROM HER POV, Patrick and Jenny laugh along in conversation. She observes this conversation which is out of ear-reach but she only watches the body language: she twirls her hair, she touches his arms, he smiles and looks down - - the two seem too close for comfort in front of each other. He LEANS IN and kisses her on the cheek. She blushes and covers her cheeks as Patrick starts to walk away in Jill's direction - - whom is fuming at this point. She waits for him to turn the corner - - SHE SLAMS her backpack down in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

PATRICK: (leans in for a hug) Oh, hey baby.

JILL: (stopping him) What was that?

PATRICK: What?

Jill fake-giggles and mocks Jenny's flirtatious behavior.

PATRICK: I don't know what you're talking about.

JILL: You were flirting with Jenny!

PATRICK: What? No - no - no, I was not.

JILL: So you just kissed her on the cheek for - - good luck?

PATRICK: I whispered something in her ear, is that a crime?

JILL:.. is that true?

PATRICK: Baby, of course it is! You know I'd never hurt you!

JILL: (she examines his face, is he lying?) Okay... I believe you. But please, don't - - hang around her anymore, for me, please?

PATRICK: You didn't get your insecurities checked at the door, Jill?

JILL: Just please, for me, Patrick? I'm being - - way more nice about this than you think.

PATRICK: (beat) Anything for you, honey.

Patrick tilts up her chin and kisses her softly. Jill immediately is soothed. As they separate, Cory can be seen watching from behind. He tries not to make it obvious he's watching.

PATRICK: I gotta go. I love you.

JILL: I love you, too.

They kiss again, this time a bit more habitually instead of passionate. Jill watches him go... and turns towards her class. Cory ducks his head down, trying not to be intrusive. Jill catches him anyway.

JILL: I'm sorry, Cory, I didn't know you were there.

CORY: (fake smiles) Oh no, it's okay. I'm fine with it. We're just friends now, I remember.

JILL: Thanks for being easy.

Jill enters the classroom, Cory shortly following.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY<br>Prichard's truck parks, Kirby in the passenger seat. They both jump out, a bit in a rush. Kirby runs around the truck to Prichard, grabbing his hand to hold it. She's so tiny in comparison to him.

KIRBY: Hi-Ho, it's off to Hell we go.

Kirby whistles along the song and Prichard smiles, stopping to kiss her. They both zone out, forgetting where they even are. Kirby snaps out of it and slaps his shoulder, continuing on their way.

KIRBY: Oh God, don't do that! We're gonna be late!

PRICHARD: Sorry, you're just too damn cute.

KIRBY: What about me is cute? Is it because I'm short?

PRICHARD: Oh no, short is terrifying. Midgets - - FREAKS of nature.

KIRBY: Hey! That's not funny!

PRICHARD: I'm just joking!

KIRBY: (beat) So Prichard, I had an idea recently that I would really appreciate if you took part in.

PRICHARD: What's that?

KIRBY: You know how you systematically destroyed Cinema Club?

PRICHARD: Ugh, God, I regret even messing with that. I was such a - - ergh.

KIRBY: Yeah, yeah, whatever - - ANYWAY, I was thinking since you destroyed it and made Robbie, Roy and Charlie's dreams diminish before their eyes, how about recreating it?

PRICHARD: Nobody's gonna wanna do it anymore. That's why I feel like such a dick because I ruined it for them. I try to be their friends now and they just look at me with that look like they're trying to cut my air passage ways with telekenesis or something.

KIRBY: Well this is how you reinvent yourself, Prichard. If you showed people how you are with me, they'll like you more. Please, do this fo rme. It'd mean alot to me and getting my friends to accept this.

PRICHARD: Alright, I'll try.

KIRBY: Because you want to and not because I asked you?

PRICHARD: I'll do it because - - anything you say, sounds good to me, darling.

KIRBY: Don't be so cheesy, Jesus.

PRICHARD: Sorry.

CUT TO:  
>INT. VACANT CLASSROOM - DAY<br>Robbie sits at the front of the class, Niley, now with hair grown up to the top of her neck, sits in the middle rows of the desks writing on a piece of paper. Robbie seems as if he's waiting for her to finish something. He looks at a stopwatch on his phone. He clicks it 'off.'

ROBBIE: Pencil's down!

NILEY: (still writing) I'm finished, I'm finished!

Niley gets up and walks over to the front, handing in the papers to Robbie. He takes out a red pen and starts to overlook her paper. She sits in the front row, watching him grade her paper and trying to remain patient. He lifts his head up to her and sighs.

NILEY: Is it bad?

ROBBIE: It's uh... every question...

NILEY: Wrong? I'm sorry.

ROBBIE: No. (smiles) They're all correct. Congratulations, you are now a certified movie buff.

Niley jumps up in excitement and runs over, hugging Robbie. He smiles, twirling her around and kisses her on the lips. Prichard enters through the door, Kirby behind him. Niley and Robbie exit their embrace.

KIRBY: Sorry, did we interrupt something?

NILEY: (holding up her paper) Look Kirby! An A+! I'm as smart as you guys now!

KIRBY: Who directed Lawerence of Arabia?

NILEY: (frowns) Wha - ?

KIRBY: (whispers) It's okay. It's okay.

PRICHARD: SO. Robbie. I have a proposition for you.

ROBBIE: Yeah, what's that?

PRICHARD: You know how I ruined your Cinema Club?

ROBBIE: That was you? Wow...

PRICHARD: (fake "ah ha") Yeah, anyway... I wanna help you get it back together.

ROBBIE: Cinema Club's done. Nobody's gonna join anymore.

Prichard looks at Kirby and she flashes him a "C'MON" smile.

PRICHARD: Yeah, well, I'm gonna fix that.

ROBBIE: And how do you suppose you're going to do that?

PRICHARD: We make it cool again, ofcourse.

ROBBIE: (beat) And how do you suppose you're going to do that?

PRICHARD: We need an event. Something that'll draw people back in. And even get new members. Like a party.

ROBBIE: Well, Cinema Club wasn't about parties. It was about the movies.

PRICHARD: Well you have to have beer involved, it gets more people to come AND have fun.

ROBBIE: Okay, that at the MOST.

PRICHARD: Fine, a - - film festival or something. We organize it, set up a location, a couple of good movies and we're back in. Might take a month or two to set up but - - it'll be worth it.

ROBBIE: What movies did you have in mind?

PRICHARD: I'm leaving that up to you. I'm just organizing it so it can come together because - - frankly, I have the resources to contact as many people as possible.

ROBBIE: Would something horror related work? That's my favorite genre and that seems to get the most reaction from teens these days unless it's comedy but those are always hit-or-miss.

KIRBY: If it was Halloween-time, sure.

NILEY: Not necessarily.

ROBBIE: Niley?

NILEY: Well... isn't the Woodsboro Murders anniversary coming up soon?

ROBBIE: A Stab movie marathon?

KIRBY: And there's even a new movie coming out in April that could coincide with it!

NILEY: Exactly!

KIRBY: Well wait... I don't think Jill would like that. Sidney being her cousin and all...

PRICHARD: So ask her. I'm sure she won't care.

KIRBY: It seems a little insensitive even asking.

ROBBIE: Well it didn't happen TO her, did it? And she barely even knows Sidney and the word "barely" is being generous. She won't care. But we'll ask just to clarify. I'll ask if you want me to, Kirbz.

KIRBY: Shoot for it.

PRICHARD: Well in the meanwhile, I'll get to rallying up all the old members and let them know. A "Stab-A-Thon" will take place on the anniversary. Location - - eh, it's much cooler when it's secret so we'll send out emails or something when we find out.

ROBBIE: That's a good idea.

PRICHARD: Beers and movies. It's gonna be awesome.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY<br>Charlie closes his locker, in the midst of a conversation with Roy.

CHARLIE: A "Stab-A-Thon?"

ROY: That's what he said. Sounds interesting, right?

CHARLIE: I would've picked something a bit more classy but - -

ROY: Well as long as it gets back to repopulating what I created.

CHARLIE: We both created it.

ROY: That's wrong.

STEPHIE: CHARLIE!

Stephie runs down the hall, her arms open wide to give Charlie a hug.

CHARLIE: She's coming this way, isn't she?

ROY: Arms spread out and all.

CHARLIE: Shit. (turns around) Stephie! Hey!

Stephie jumps into him, nearly pushing Roy over. She hugs him tight and Charlie seems a bit reluctant about it.

STEPHIE: I need a help with my a study today, okay?

CHARLIE: Sure thing.

STEPHIE: Thank you, Charles.

CHARLIE: (shakes his head) Just Charlie, please.

Stephie kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Roy leaning on the wall.

ROY: Charlie, there is something WRONG with you. You have a hot Asian chick all over you and you look like you don't want her there. May I take her off your hands?

CHARLIE: I'm just - - warming up to her, is all.

ROY: She's no Kirby? I'm sorry, Charlie, that ship sailed.

CHARLIE: Whatever.

ROY: Look man, I get it. I liked her too but we gotta accept that she's with Captain Douchebag now and support her.

CHARLIE: I still don't fuckin' trust that guy.

ROY: Well she does and if you go telling her stuff like that, she won't wanna be your friend anymore.

CHARLIE: Like it'd really make a difference? C'mon man, she barely notices me as is! It's not like how it used to be in Freshman year when we met. We had fun together and then - - I don't know what happened. I guess she matured or something.

ROY: Oh, yeah, that tends to happen in HIGH SCHOOL. She couldn't be Tomboy, Leader of the League of Lesbians forever. And look, you had your chance. It's not like she wasn't wide open all those times.

CHARLIE: Well I'm not smooth like you, Roy! I don't have that confidence to just tell people how I feel. Speaking of which, why didn't you ever make a move?

ROY: ... well there was the whole, "me thinking she was a lesbian" thing which really derailed my initial plan...

CHARLIE: Yeah, good looking out on that one, too. Then I thought she was a lesbian and then YOU put her and Prichard together and then because of YOU, we went to go see Twilight that night instead of her soccer game when her appendix burst putting Prichard in the hospital room with her to swoop in for the kill!

ROY: Wait, how the hell is Twilight my fault again?

CHARLIE: (beat) It isn't but I needed someone to blame and it seems like the entire chain reaction of events are all your fault! Nice going!

ROY:... well when you put it that way.

CHARLIE: Anyway, I'ma head to this speech in a bit, you coming?

ROY: Oh no, I'll watch it on youtube later. Have fun.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH THEATER - DAY<br>GALE WEATHERS-RILEY is at the podium, a powerpoint presentation projected onto the overhead behind her as she stands there looking pretty, classy glasses on and her hair back to a short-Bob style.

GALE: As the field of journalism grows, it's important to remember to stay ahead of the game but in a DIGNIFIED way. So many reporters these days are little muckrakers, stirring up the truth when in reality, your most important asset as a reporter is to tell THE TRUTH. The truth is the most powerful weapon on the planet and when using it, you will stand out above and beyond for not putting in silly little factitious anecdotes in your stories. People can distinguish the truth from fact. So how does one get ahead in the business? Act on your own, stay strong and don't let people walk over you. You won't be taken seriously if you can't be independent. And remember to remove bias from your reporting. People don't want your opinion, they just want the facts and it is your job to give it to them. Sure, spice up your writing with a bit of flair and be fancy with words but don't over exaggerate, don't be the last to know and don't think - - just write. Any questions?

Half a dozen kids raise their hands, including Charlie. Conveniently, she picks him.

GALE: Yes, you. With the long hair.

CHARLIE: (standing up) Hi, uh... you say not to spice up your reportings with little fibs but your first three books on the Ghostface killings have been known to have a few inaccuracies in them, not to mention the fourth, completely fabricated book that you did before Stab 4. I guess my question is, is this a recent new rule you've been working on, considering you have no involvement with Stab 5?

GALE: Good question. Um... to be honest, at that point in my career, I would have done anything for a push. And I figured if I tweaked a few details, I would get where I needed to be. But it wasn't until many years later that I realized by just being involved with the murders that I was already getting the push I need. Not to say I was glad to benefit from it or anything but... does that answer your question?

CHARLIE: (sits down) Sure.

GALE: Okay, next?

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO THEATER - DAY<br>The theater has students piling out, going on to the next period of the day. DANNY, the journalist from Cinema Club hangs back by the backstage door. Prichard approaches him from behind.

PRICHARD: I had a feeling you'd be back here.

DANNY: Ugh, what do you want?

PRICHARD: Cinema Club is throwing a "Stab-A-Thon" in two months. You don't have to commit to joining back in but all we do is ask you to attend so you can at least reconsider.

DANNY: Oh, you just expect me to give you a second chance?

PRICHARD: (beat) If you wanna get into that backstage area, sure.

DANNY: Really? You could do that.

PRICHARD: (takes out a set of keys) You forget, Dan, I control this school. Now do you wanna meet your hero or what?

DANNY: (beat) I would love you forever.

Prichard opens the door and there stands - - OFFICER JUDY HICKS. She grabs the door and looks out and Danny and Prichard.

HICKS: Hi, do you need something?

PRICHARD: We - - were actually wondering if we could meet Gale Weathers.

HICKS: Riley. Gale Weathers-Riley. And no, backstage is off limits until Mrs. Waeathers-Riley is off the premises.

PRICHARD: Oh but you see! Dan is a HUGE fan and he just wants a teensy, weensy autograph.

HICKS: Sorry, that's the Deputy's orders.

PRICHARD: Deputy Riley's back there? Oh my God, tell him I'm here! We're good friends.

HICKS: (sighs) Be right back.

She slams the door shut. Danny seems as if he's lost faith in Prichard. Dewey opens the door - - at the very sight of Prichard, he puts his head down.

DEWEY: Oh dammit, what are you doing here?

PRICHARD: Dewey! It's your favorite juvenile! But hey, anymore trouble I cause, you can throw me in adult holdings in just a couple of months.

DEWEY: Prichard, you call me Deputy, you got that? I'm a man of the law and you need to show me some respect!

PRICHARD: Is that how you treat a friend?

DEWEY: What do you want?

PRICHARD: We would like to meet your lovely wife.

DEWEY: That's out of the question.

PRICHARD: EH EH! Just like that? I can't bribe you or anything?

DEWEY: That's my wife!

PRICHARD: Oh, I know! Which reminds me, you remember that time you came to break up the Steinwine party? And you, Hoss and Perkins - - well mostly you and Hoss, started getting drunk on the job? Pissed in the pool, hit on underage girls?

DEWEY: I did NOT hit on any underage girls!

PRICHARD: You were drunk, Dewey... you wouldn't remember. And I have pictures. I can send them to Gale through fan mail. She'll eventually see them...

DEWEY:... come in.

INT. WOODSBORO THEATER - BACKSTAGE - CONTINUOUS  
>Prichard, Danny &amp; Dewey make their way in through the make-up room, Gale fixing her eyeliner. Dan stands by the door, excited.<p>

DEWEY: Honey, I have some visitors who would like to meet you.

GALE: Well tell them to go fuck theirselves, I gotta be on for another period of kids in 5.

DEWEY: (whispers) They're kinda at the door!

DANNY: (subdued excitement) She told us to go fuck ourselves!

GALE: (turns to see them and gives a fake big smile) HI! Gale Weathers-Riley, how are you?

DANNY: I am - - such a huge fan of yours!

GALE: Oh, I believe it.

DANNY: It would make - - MY LIFE if you signed this copy of that article you did in Time Magazine. It's my personal favorite.

GALE: Sure, why not.

DANNY: (hands it over) You have no idea how big of an inspiration you are to me!

GALE: Uh huh. Anyway kids, I gotta get back to work for another presentation. Nice meeting you - - ?

DANNY: Danny Flynn!

GALE: (signs it and hands it back) There you go.

DANNY: (clutches it as if it's the holy grail) Oh wow. Gale touched this.

PRICHARD: Okay buddy, let's go.

GALE: You don't want anything signed? No picture, no random hug?

PRICHARD: (beat) I'm cool.

Prichard pushes Danny out of the room, closing the door behind him. Gale stands there looking at Dewey, almost offended?

GALE: I'm COOL? What the hell is that about?

DEWEY: Some kids just don't appreciate what's right in front of them - -

GALE: Dewey, save it.

DEWEY: Sure thing.

GALE: And tell that new girl to stop hovering around, she freaks me out.

DEWEY: Well I brought her because she used to do plays here in the theater so I figured if anyone would know the backstage area, it'd be her. (sees she's not interested) Sure thing.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. PATRICK'S HOUSE - NIGHT<p>

Establishing shot - - it's night now. All the lights are off in the house except the one upstairs above the garage. We start to zoom in...

INT. PATRICK'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Patrick and Jill are in bed, Patrick devouring her body and kissing every inch of her. Jill bites her bottom lip, trying to contain herself. Patrick makes his way between her legs, starting to grind into her. She moans softly and sits up.<p>

PATRICK: What's wrong?

JILL: You love me, right?

PATRICK: Of course I do.

JILL: (beat) I want you.

PATRICK: Oh, I know.

JILL: No, I mean... as in my first. Now. I know I told you when I'd be ready and... I think I want it to be now.

PATRICK: Really?

Jill nods sweetly, a bit nervous but very willing. Patrick grins and gets up, heading to the bathroom.

PATRICK: I'll be right back than. Let me just go grab some condoms from my parents room.

He heads off, nearly skipping in joy. Jill twiddles her thumbs, trying to calm her nerves. We ZOOM OUT - - Patrick's phone is on the night stand. It lights up... Jill looks over at it, curious. She grabs it; a text from Jenny. She opens it up and it reads; "you gotta stop this or she's going to find out." Jill tilts her head, her heart starting to race and she feels her blood begin to boil before she even knows anything. She jumps back, going to the rest of the texts. Her eyes droop, begin to tear and her jaw shivers. Patrick returns - - he stops at the door frame.

PATRICK: What are you doing?

JILL: (beat) You want her, Patrick? Why?

PATRICK: Uh, baby, just give me the phone. You're probably misinterpreting - -

JILL: Do you want - - to fuck - her, Patrick?

PATRICK: (beat) Who?

JILL: (not even playing games) Jenny. Do - you - want - - to fuck her?

PATRICK: Baby, I don't know why you're asking me that.

JILL: These texts, telling her about how you miss her and you wanna see her and how you're always thinking of her! I'm not misinterpreting SHIT.

PATRICK: (comes forward) Just give me the phone.

JILL: This phone? Oh, okay.

JILL CHUCKS IT OUT THE WINDOW. Patrick runs over and watches it SMASH against the concrete and SHATTER across the drive way.

PATRICK: Jill, what the fuck? !

Jill is already fixating her self to leave.

JILL: (heading to the door) It's over, Patrick.

PATRICK: Get over here!

Patrick grabs her arm and SPINS her around violently.

JILL: Don't touch me!

PATRICK: You're gonna buy me a new phone, you cunt!

Jill freezes.

JILL: What - did you - just call me?

PATRICK: A little cunt, you bitch! You broke my phone!

JILL: (pushes and punches his chest) Don't you EVER CALL ME THAT, YOU FUCKING PRICK!

Patrick barely budges and he smiles, SLAPPING HER ACROSS the face and she FALLS to the floor.

PATRICK: You wanna hit me like a man, huh? You wanna hit me and break my phone, you bitch?

Patrick grabs Jill off the floor and SLAMS her into the dresser, cracking her back. He HOLDS HER THERE, GETTING IN HER FACE.

JILL: Let me go!

PATRICK: Shut the fuck up!

Jill grabs for anything she can to use as a weapon - - she reaches a trophy - - HE SLAMS HER AGAIN and she loses grip of it - - the trophy falling to the ground.

PATRICK: You wanna hit me with that, huh? Do ya? Ya fucking BITCH!

Patrick swings her around and THROWS HER on the bed. HE JUMPS ON TOP OF HER, STARTING TO TEAR AT HER CLOTHES. SHE SCREAMS as he RIPS the buttons down her blouse, revealing her chest.

JILL: STOP IT!

PATRICK: SHUT UP!

JILL: SOMEBODY HELP!

She KNEES HIM in the groin and he falls over off the bed. She CRAWLS for the door and he CHASES after her. She reaches the stairs and he KICKS the back of her ankle and she TUMBLES ALL THE WAY DOWN, HITTING HER HEAD ON THE WALL at the bottom. He slowly makes his way down the stairs and she tries to get up, using all of her might - - but she keeps falling down from the disorientation.

JILL: Please.

PATRICK: Look what you made me do...

Jill's hand reaches the door knob, twisting it - - HE SLAPS IT off almost playfully. He kneels down to her level.

PATRICK: I'm sorry, baby but... your friend Jenny, she gots a nice pair on her - - beautiful rack. (moving Jill's shirt out of the way) Way more perkier and bigger than yours. Plus that little blonde hair of hers... blondes are my weakness, what can I say? Wanna go blonde and get some implants for daddy? (beat) So... I'm gonna fuck her... but I'm also... gonna fuck you. Okay?

JILL SPITS BLOOD IN HIS FACE.

JILL: FUCK YOU.

PATRICK: If that's what you wanna do, baby.

HE GRABS HER THROAT, CHOKING HER and LIFTS HER BY HER NECK and DRAGS her up the stairs. She starts to slip out of conscious up each step. He lets her go by the throat and starts to pull her by her arm, getting half way up thr steps.

PATRICK: You wanna break my phone... you wanna invade my privacy... then SPIT IN MY FACE?

HE KICKS HER IN THE BACK, her body SMASHING into the railing. Her body is completely limp... he notices she's not even breathing anymore. He stops... and a panic rushes over him.

PATRICK: Jill? (bends down) Jill? (shakes her) Jill, wake up! FUCK! (continues shaking her) C'mon, girl! (starts to shake) Oh fuck... oh fuck, I'm so fucked...

Patrick stands up, immediately trying to figure out the next step to make.

JILL: Yeah... you're really fucked.

SHE KICKS THE BACK OF HIS ANKLES and he TOPPLES BACKWARDS DOWN THE STAIRS, his NECK SLAMMING ON THE LAST STEP. Jill leans back and looks at Patrick's lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs. She breathes heavy, wiping blood away from her mouth.

PATRICK: Jill...

He remains motionless and Jill uses the railing, standing herself up.

PATRICK: I... I can't feel my legs...

Jill slowly starts to walk down... watching him.

JILL: (emotionless) You can't feel your legs, baby?

PATRICK: I need - - I think you need to call someone. I can't - - I can't feel anything.

JILL: Really? Not even THIS?

JILL SLAMS HER FOOT INTO THE BACK OF HIS HEAD.

PATRICK: You fucking bitch?

JILL: Or what about this?

She KICKS HIM IN THE RIBS and he starts to bleed from the mouth.

PATRICK: STOP! STOP!

JILL: Oh, you can feel that, can't you? Just like how I felt EVERYTHING.

SHE STOMPS ON THE BACK OF HIS NECK and then kneels down, PULLING THE BACK OF HIS HAIR and lifting his head up so she can whisper in his ear.

JILL: If you even THINK about telling anyone anything other than this was just a mere accident, I will find you and CASTRATE YOU, MOTHER FUCKER.

She SLAMS his head down onto the floor and exits, leaving him there.

CUT TO:  
>INT. JENNY'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Jenny has her phone in her hand, a bit of a surprised look on her face.

JENNY: You're here right now? (waits) Okay, I'll come right down.

EXT. JENNY'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
>Jenny throws a sweater over her head and opens her front door - - no one's there. She scans her front yard - - the bushes, the trees, the cars. Nothing.<p>

JENNY: Jill? Are you here?

JILL: Yes...

Jenny pinpoints the voice and can see Jill leaning against the tree, hidden in the darkness of the shade - - barely visible.

JENNY: (making her way over) What are you doing out here?

Jenny makes it half way across the lawn - - and stops and she gasps. Jill slowly comes forward into the light, her lip busted and small scratches across her face.

JENNY: Oh my God, Jill, what happened to you? Your face?

JILL: (beat) Were you - - fucking Patrick?

JENNY: No... why would you think that?

JILL: Because... I found - - TEXTS between you two.

JENNY: Jill, I can explain - -

JILL: PLEASE DO.

JENNY: Look... he kept texting me and saying things to me. I didn't know what he was trying to do and then... he started flirting, sort of. I would just laugh, think it was a joke, you know? And then he kept doing it and then he started saying stuff to me in person - - and I didn't know how to tell you without hurting you. I wanted to tell you, Jill and I was looking for the right time, I just didn't wanna see you hurt, you know?

JILL: Oh... I know.

JENNY: But I promise I never flirted with him back or anything, you can read all the texts on my phone if you want. Okay? And I'll explain each one to you and I tried to make him stop but he just kept coming and coming...

JILL: Well... he won't be any longer, I can promise you that much.

JENNY: What happeend?

JILL: After I found his phone... I ran out, he chased after me and - thump, thump, thump, we fell down the stairs. Tragic. Probably a broken neck for him.

JENNY: Oh... well, like I said, Jill... I promise you. (takes out the phone) C'mon, let's go inside, I'll show you now.

JILL: No... I believe you, Jenny... I understand...

JENNY: Really? I just don't want this to effect our friendship...

JILL: It won't. No worries. I probably would've done - the same - exact - thing.

JENNY:... okay.

JILL: I'll go now... see ya.

Jill coldly walks off, Jenny watching her go and vanish into the night. Jenny slowly makes her way back in to the house and closes the door. JILL COMES BACK INTO FRAME... She slowly makes her way back onto the lawn... and stands back in her spot under the tree... looking up at Jenny's room... in the darkness...

SMASH TO BLACK.

**NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>Valentine's Day comes to Woodsboro High<br>Stab-A-Thon's plans go into full motion  
>Prichard lands in hot water<br>And Chelsea's wild New Year's Eve comes back to haunt her.


	20. Episode 16: It's On

***Admittedly, this is a filler episode. There is plot development but it's rather quick so we can get to the next episode. So apologies if it's short and not the best of episodes. Anywho, try to enjoy :) ***

116 - It's On

FADE IN:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY<br>Little hearts with cupid on them hang down from the ceilings in the halls as students walk underneath them. Love is in the air as V-Day approaches but something extra special is today also... Charlie runs up behind Roy and pushes him playfully.

CHARLIE: Happy Friday the 13th, buddy! The day and the day the movie comes out!

ROY: Oh, I hope this is good.

CHARLIE: It probably will be. From the director of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake and if that's any indication as to where this is headed, I'm uber-excited. Your mom buy the tickets?

ROY: Yup, she got them when she went last night at midnight when she saw it.

CHARLIE: She didn't mention if it was good or not?

ROY: I didn't bother to ask, my mom's a total spaz when it comes to movies.

Robbie approaches from behind, a clipboard in hand.

ROBBIE: Two months away before Stab-A-Thon, I already have a guest list of 25 people.

ROY: And where do you suppose you can fit 25 people into a room?

ROBBIE: I don't know and I don't care. Maybe we can rent out the theater here on campus?

ROY: Right, because they'll totally let us have beer. You're so right.

ROBBIE: Shut up.

CHARLIE: Robbie! Friday the 13th!

ROBBIE: (unenthusiastic) Oh yay, another remake.

ROY: Hey, there's a lot of good remakes, I have to admit. Dawn of the Dead and TCM were awesome.

ROBBIE: That's because they were different versions of the story.

CHARLIE: This movie's kinda like that.

ROBBIE: No, this movie is a "reboot" where they fuck with all the mythology and make everything you loved about it from the start into something else. But, I'm still gonna see the shit out of it with you guys tonight.

ROY: Right on, Robster... good nickname or no?

CHARLIE: Noooot at all.

ROBBIE: So Roy, who's your date tonight?

ROY: I have not decided. I was thinking Esline, we've been hitting it off well lately. Or Chantelle... I kinda like her dark and twisty vibe. Makes me wanna bend her over, spank her and shove my - -

Kirby turns down the hall.

KIRBY: Hey boys! Happy Friday the 13th!

ROY: Oh heeeey.

CHARLIE: (smiles) Hi Kirby.

KIRBY: Charlie, your girlfriend's looking for you.

CHARLIE: No, no, she's not my girlfriend.

KIRBY: Sure seems like it. She's always telling me, (into Asian accent) Charlie is a so nice!

CHARLIE: (sighs) Where is she?

KIRBY: What do I look like, a human GPS? Go look for her, lazy ass.

Charlie puts his head down and continues down the hall.

KIRBY: Can you guys believe that this will be my first Valentine's Day with a valentine?

ROY: That is still surprising to me.

KIRBY: I also have the banquet tomorrow for soccer. I'm excited, I think I'm gonna win an award. You guys coming?

ROBBIE: Oh Kirby, uh, that sounds... so great... but uh - -

ROY: Banquets are fucking boring. Friends don't put friends through that torture.

KIRBY: Some friends you guys are!

Kirby slaps Roy on the arm and trots off.

ROY: Yeeeeah that's what you got a boyfriend for!

ROBBIE: Roy, you are the world's most lovable asshole.

ROY: No... I think a pornstar has that title.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO ICE CREAM PARLOR - NIGHT<br>Robbie, Niley, Roy, Esline, Charlie & Stephie all sit in a booth, Robbie seeming a bit stuck in thought.

ROBBIE: They're changing the rules...

NILEY: Of what?

ROBBIE: Remakes. They're changing the rules of horror movies.

ROY: How do you figure?

ROBBIE: Remember Stab? Randy's rules?

ESLINE: You mean real life? C'mon, we live in this town.

ROBBIE: Whatever. He had the three rules to stay alive. It's like these horror movies are just breaking them now.

ROY: Which ones, for example?

ROBBIE: Basically all of them. No matter what you do, you're for sure dead. They're trying to up the ante, make it scarier. All bets are off.

CHARLIE: I like it that way. Much better than the cliche shit they've been pouring out the last thirty years.

ROY: Yeeeah, I don't know about that. I like the predictability of those films. It's what made them fun but now they try to make them too real. I don't wanna watch that torture shit.

CHARLIE: Realism is the most important factor to making a film scary, Roy.

ROBBIE: And everything is so tech-heavy now. Even the killers.

ESLINE: I think that just goes for all horror films in general.

ROBBIE: Well yeah.

CHARLIE: It's a new genre...

ROBBIE:... the rules have changed...

CUT TO:  
>EXT. STEPHIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT<br>Charlie walks Stephie to the door, a familiar situation. Stephie turns around, standing there by the door and looks on at Charlie, eyes bright and smiling.

STEPHIE: Thank you for a movie, Charlie.

CHARLIE: You're welcome.

STEPHIE: I have fun with you. It a blast going to movie.

CHARLIE: Yeeeeah... goodnight.

STEPHIE: Charlie.

CHARLIE: Yeah?

Stephie sighs and looks him in the eyes... slowly coming forward... she closes his eyes... him as well... their lips lock. Hesitant on his part at first but then he dedicates 100%. The kiss getting longer and deeper with each passing second. She backs off and they both open their eyes... a nervous energy flows through them.

STEPHIE: Goodnight, Charlie.

Stephie opens the door and he grabs her arm.

CHARLIE: Wait... I've been stupid lately. I should... I shouldn't be doing this to you. Let me make things right. Be my girlfriend?

STEPHIE: (smiles) It's about time you ask. (she kisses him again, quickly) Yes, Charlie!

She goes back in the house, closing the door. Charlie stands there, hands in his pockets and a bit bashful about the prospect of now having a girlfriend.

CUT TO:

INT. BANQUET HALL - DAY

The room applauds as one of the players finishes up an acceptance speech on stage. Kirby sits at her table - - it's empty. She's dressed up beautifully, her hair in beautiful curls and in a pink dress. She looks around the room, worried. She grabs her phone from the table, clicks Prichard's name and writes, "where are you?"

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRICHARD'S ROOM - DAY<br>Prichard lays in bed, sound asleep. His phone vibrates next to him in bed - - he doesn't even budge.

CUT BACK TO:  
>INT. BANQUET HALL - DAY<br>Kirby throws down her phone, disappointed. Her once lit up face is now solemn. The announcer announces her name on the microphone. The entire room applauds and the spotlight shines on her. She quickly puts on a fake smile and gets up from the table, making her way to the stage.

EXT. BANQUET HALL - DAY  
>Time has passed, the parking lot is empty. Kirby sits on the curb, looking down at her trophy. Prichard's car SPEEDS into the parking lot. He parks and quickly exits, trying to fix his tie.<p>

PRICHARD: Sorry, I'm late.

KIRBY: No, you're not late... you missed it entirely.

PRICHARD: Oh... shit.

KIRBY: What happened?

PRICHARD: (sitting down next to her) My alarm didn't wake me up, I'm so sorry.

KIRBY: You knew how much this meant to me.

PRICHARD: (puts his arm around her) I'll make it up to you, I promise.

KIRBY: (throws his arm off) You can't.

Kirby gets up, Prichard watching her.

PRICHARD: What do you want me to do, Kirby?

KIRBY: Nothing. And you know what? If I'm not important enough for you to make sure you do something than... why should we pretend?

PRICHARD: What are you saying?

KIRBY: I'm saying... that this was stupid. I should've known better than to think you actually cared for me.

PRICHARD: (gets up and tries to hold her) Of course, I care about you! Why are you saying this nonsense?

KIRBY: No... you don't! Because if you did... you would've been here! And you weren't! Happy Valentine's Day, Prichard, enjoy it alone.

PRICHARD: Honey, c'mon!

KIRBY: No... I'm not that to you anymore. I'm not your anything.

Kirby walks to her car, Prichard standing there completely flabbergasted.

CUT TO:  
>INT. JILL'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Jill puts on earrings, looking in the mirror, her phone on the desk on speakerphone. Kirby's voice rises from the phone.

KIRBY: So I just told him, ya know? It's over.

JILL: Kirby, that's kinda rediculous. You have to admit.

KIRBY: I don't think so.

JILL: Well I mean, c'mon, his alarm didn't go off.

KIRBY: Which means he wasn't excited enough for me to have that in his body to wake up on time.

JILL: Sometimes it just happens, Kirbz.

KIRBY: I just think we need some space...

JILL: I think you just don't know what it's like to have a boyfriend. Sometimes they disappoint you. The most important aspect is forgiveness. Unless he does something extreme like cheat but I mean, c'mon, he missed a banquet. Has he done anything else unruly?

KIRBY: No... I guess not. And another thing is, when I was telling him this, he barely even fought for me. If he truly cared, he would've fought to keep me.

JILL: Not always, maybe he's just stubborn.

KIRBY: But shouldn't his pride come second to staying with me?

JILL: I guess, Kirby.

Jill walks to her window and looks out. A beam of light makes it's way towards her house.

JILL: I gotta go. My date's here.

KIRBY: What's this one's name?

JILL: Vince. He's nothing special, just someone so I'm not alone on V-Day.

KIRBY: Oh great. I see you wasted no time in replacing Patrick...

JILL: He broke his neck and moved out of town. What else am I suppose to do?

KIRBY: I guess, Jill.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CHELSEA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT<br>Chelsea sits on her couch, watching Sixteen Candles with a package of Oreos in her lap and a glass of milk in another. She sits there... lonely, depressed. Her father walks in, holding a paper in his hands... he seems furious.

CHELSEA'S FATHER: What the hell is this?

CHELSEA: What?

CHELSEA'S FATHER: This bill for the Sheraton hotel in Los Angeles? It says you caused nearly $8,000 in damages!

CHELSEA: Um... no, we left that place spotless, daddy.

CHELSEA'S FATHER: Really? Because it says the hotel hallways, vending machines and misc. other parts on the property were destroyed with you claiming to be the owner of such wreckless behavior. There's a scanning of a post-it note that has your credit card number on it.

CHELSEA: What? I thought Niley got all those...

CHELSEA'S FATHER: So you did do it?

CHELSEA: Daddy, look... I can't even remember that night.

CHELSEA'S FATHER: That's too bad... because you're still paying for it.

CHELSEA: What? !

CHELSEA'S FATHER: You're gonna need to find out a way to make all that money and pay them back! And do it quick... (throws the papers on the table) before interest starts to rack up. There's no way I'm paying for this shit!

He walks out of the room and she sits there, distraught.

CHELSEA: Oh my God...

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRICHARD'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT<p>

Prichard downs a bottle of Jack Daniels, slouched on the couch. Chelsea sits next to him, balling her eyes out.

PRICHARD: Just relax, you'll be fine.

CHELSEA: How the fuck am I gonna raise $8,000?

PRICHARD: I don't know, you'll figure it out, you always do.

CHELSEA: You believe in me?

PRICHARD: Why wouldn't I?

CHELSEA: Thanks... Prichard... is it because she's prettier than me?

PRICHARD: (chugs more alcohol) Who?

CHELSEA: Kirby... you made her your girlfriend... you didn't do that with me...

PRICHARD: (drunk chuckle) You serious? C'mon, man, you knew our deal.

CHELSEA: Yeah but why couldn't you like me? What was so wrong with me?

Prichard doesn't answer and takes back another mouthful of liquor.

CHELSEA: I was in love with you, Prichard...

PRICHARD: (laughs) Shut the fuck up, now you're just messing with me.

CHELSEA: I'm not joking... I loved you... I gave you all of me... and you chose her instead. Was it because - she's - prettier - than me?

PRICHARD: Okay, I can't do this.

Prichard gets up off the couch and FALLS to the floor, completely dizzy. Chelsea stands up and watches him trying to get up.

CHELSEA: Don't worry, Prichard. I'll take care of you... like I always did.

PRICHARD: I gotta call... I gotta call her...

He passes out. Chelsea makes her way over to him and kneels down, stroking his face.

CHELSEA: I'll take really... good... care of you...

FADE OUT.

CUT TO:  
>"ONE MONTH LATER" Smashes on the screen.<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY  
>Niley is at her locker, her hair now FULLY grown back out and back to it's original (ahem) red color. Robbie approaches her from behind and presents to her - - a rose. She smiles and takes it.<p>

NILEY: A flower! How cute!

ROBBIE: It's a rose.

NILEY: A roooooose. How sweet. Happy monthiversary, my dear.

ROBBIE: (kisses her cheek) Same to you.

Charlie and Stephie pass by, hand in hand and both look genuinely happy. Robbie high fives Charlie as they pass by. Roy and Kirby walk down the hall together and Prichard passes them - - things still aren't going well.

ROY: Are you never gonna take him back or what?

KIRBY: When he deserves it.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - C-WING - DAY<br>Cory watches Jill and Vince from afar. Jill puts her hand on Vince's shoulder as he puts his head down in sadness. He walks away and Jill sighs, turning around and coming towards the classroom.

CORY: Vince now, too?

JILL: Gotta beat 'em off with a stick these days, what can I say?

CORY: (smirks) Heartbreaker...

She continues on into the class... and he watches her go... his smirk becoming non-existant once she's out of sight. He begins entering - - a figure dressed in black off to the side catches his eye and he stops, turning his head. It's gone. He quickly looks around one last time... and continues in.

Jenny now makes her way in, walking towards her locker. A NOTE it slid in between the cracks. She tilts her head and grabs it, opening it up. She reads it... then lifts her head up, her eyes widened. She looks behind her - - the figure in black watches her from down the hall. She turns towards it - - but it BACKS AWAY, gone. She stops and looks down at the note again... "Now we can be together..." The music rises and intensifies...

AND SMASH TO BLACK.

**NEXT ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**

The first ever, Stab-A-Thon!


	21. Episode 17: The First Stab A Thon

***See that "Share" option now at the top of the page? Link this story on your facebook or twitter! Get your friends reading and caught up before the season finale, Monday, June 13th!"

117 - The First Stab-A-Thon

FADE IN:  
>INT. ROBBIE'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Robbie & Prichard look at a map of Woodsboro, spread across the floor while they look down upon it. They have locations circled and some "x"-ed out. Robbie hangs up the phone, exasperated.

ROBBIE: Okay, the old Michum Theater said no. DAMMIT!  
>PRICHARD: Robbie, just relax, we'll get this.<br>ROBBIE: Stab-A-Thon is tomorrow, it's 8 PM, nobody's gonna know where it is at this point!  
>PRICHARD: That's the idea... the more exclusive and secret, the cooler. Remember that.<br>ROBBIE: Well maybe we should do it at an abandoned school house or something.  
>PRICHARD: (beat) Or at Woodsboro High.<br>ROBBIE: They already said they won't let us take over the theater.  
>PRICHARD: Exactly. We don't use the theater... we use the gym.<br>ROBBIE: If they said no to the theater, I'm sure they'll say no to the gym too.  
>PRICHARD: (gets up) And that's why we don't ask. Send out the e-mails and texts. Stab-A-Thon will take place tomorrow at 6 PM in the gym. Make sure everyone stays quiet about it.<br>ROBBIE: Uh, but we don't have permission yet.  
>PRICHARD: Remember - - it's supposed to be secret and cool. What's cooler and more secret than a film festivalparty on private grounds such as a school? It's breaking the rules...

Prichard opens up Robbie's window and jumps down. He THUDS against the bushes. Robbie gets up and looks down, Prichard limping over to his house next door.

ROBBIE: We have a front door for a reason, ya know?

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRICHARD'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Prichard enters his room and throws his jacket onto the bed. He lays down, sighing and taking out his phone. He dials a number, putting the phone to his ear. It rings twice and goes to voicemail.

CUT TO:  
>INT. KIRBY'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Kirby clicks the "end call" button on her phone, staring at it for just a moment with an ounce of sadness. She's reverted back to her usual self - - her hair unkept, make up-less, bumming it clothes. She lays back in bed, closing her eyes, her hand on her stomach. She feels around and lifts up her shirt - - the scar from her appendix surgery. She rubs it softly... pondering... then turns over in bed, getting in the fetal position.

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRICHARD'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Prichard lobs his phone onto the night stand and lays back in bed, trying to get comfortable. He stares up at the ceiling, wondering where everything went wrong. He can't sleep - - she's on his mind. He JETS OUT of bed, throwing off the sheets and walking over to his computer desk. He turns on the monitor and types in "flowers-for-her." He opens up a "Paint" document, starting to draw on it, smiling as he knows that maybe this time, he'll get things right...

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - C-WING - DAY<br>Jill makes her way down the hall to her usual first period class. She passes by Vince, a sadness in his eyes as he watches her pass by. She's use to ex-boyfriends though, but to them? She's just the one who got away. Speaking of one of them, Cory is leaned against the door to class, trying to look too cool to notice her by looking down at his phone - - but he knows she's coming, he always does.

JILL: Hey Cory.  
>CORY: Oh, hey Jill.<br>JILL: Did you get the text about Stab-A-Thon?  
>CORY: Oh, I don't like horror movies... they're stupid.<br>JILL: Oh... too bad. Maybe we can do something some other time than.

Jill passively then heads for the door and Cory takes a mild step forward.

CORY: Oh, I mean, uh... I like them. You wanna go with me? Is that what you were hinting at?  
>JILL: Yeah. It'd be fun. Two friends, going to a horror movie marathon. Right?<br>CORY: There's 5 of those now, right?  
>JILL: Four we'll be watching tonight, part 5 coming out real soon.<br>CORY: Oh... you don't feel bothered while watching those movies?  
>JILL: Psh. I've come to terms with my relations to Sidney, I assure you. By NOT going, I'd be making a statement that it bothered me. (whispers) I can't have that, now can I?<br>CORY: I guess not.  
>JILL: Pick me up at 5:45? It starts at 6.<br>CORY: Sure! I mean... sure.  
>JILL: Good.<p>

Jill smirks and enters the classroom, Cory staying behind with a victorious grin.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - DAY<br>Prichard takes out a set of keys and unlocks the door, swinging it open and giving them access to the gym. Robbie, Charlie, Roy and Dan all stand behind him as they all make their way in.

PRICHARD: Let's get it started, shall we? It's 5 now, we have an hour before people start showing up. Robbie, grab the sheets for the screen. Charlie, set up the film projector. Roy, get the keg and the cups from my truck.

They all begin to disperse.

PRICHARD: Hey Dan, a favor?  
>DAN: Sure! Anything!<br>PRICHARD: I have something extra I need help with... you think you can do that?  
>DAN: Ofcourse, anything for you!<br>PRICHARD: Okay, that's creepy. Go back to borderline-hating me.  
>DAN: (big smile on his face) I can't. (play punches Prichard) We met Gale Weathers!<br>PRICHARD: Okay, calm down. Go to my locker, I have some supplies in there. Meet me under the bleachers, I'm gonna pull them out from the wall right now, okay?  
>DAN: Got it!<p>

Dan runs off and Prichard sighs, looking at the gym that should soon be filled with kids.

PRICHARD: Hopefully, this works.

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRICHARD'S TRUCK - DAY<br>Roy grabs a dolly, throwing the keg on top of it, readying it to wheel off. He's on the phone, using his shoulder to prop it up to his ear.

ROY: You gotta come, Kirby.  
>KIRBY: (sighs) I want to but... I don't know anymore.<br>ROY: This was like half your idea!  
>KIRBY: Essentially, sure I was apart of the genesis but I didn't do any of the creative work.<br>ROY: Look... hang out with me... if things get weird... we'll bail. We'll do something else, 'k?  
>KIRBY: (sighs) 'K, Roy.<p>

Roy smiles, hanging up the phone. He jumps down from the truck to the dolly, closing the car. He begins wheeling the keg over.

ROY: Kirby, I... we've known each other... no... it's been awhile and I just I wanted to say... I adore you from head to toe... God, that's so cheesy, no. Okay, okay... you're beautiful... and I've always felt that way. Yeah... I like that... that's good.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - PARKING LOT - DAY<br>Cory's car drives up, Jill in the passanger seat. They park, Cory jumping out to run over to Jill's door but she opens it for herself. Cory backs off, trying not to seem like he's trying too hard. They make their way towards the gym, people already filing their way in.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill and Cory enter the gym, the scene being pretty bare bones. The bleachers have been pulled out and the screen is in front of it. Off to the side is the keg - - and that's it.<p>

JILL: (sarcastic) Wow, they really went all out for this.

They make their way to the bleachers, sitting amongst the few dozen or so people already there. Niley jumps down a few rows and runs her way to Jill, giving her a hug.

NILEY: Jilly!

Niley sits down, seperating Jill from Cory.

JILL: Hey. Where's Robbie?  
>NILEY: He's setting up some stuff still. Movie starts in 15. Do you wanna drink?<br>JILL: No, thanks.  
>NILEY: (whispers) But it's so good.<br>JILL: You've been corrupted by Chelsea Saure. Kinda sad, I thought you were incorruptable.  
>NILEY: I was not corrupted!<p>

Down below, Chelsea makes her way to the keg, grabbing a cup. She seems a bit exhausted. Roy has the nozzle, pouring it in for her.

ROY: Hey Chelsea. Long night?  
>CHELSEA: You have no idea. I pulled a double shift last night at the restaurant. Tips are for shit also.<br>ROY: How much money have you made in the last 3 weeks?  
>CHELSEA: Like 700 dollars. I'm barely a full 10 percent before reaching the goal of 8000 dollars. And in a week, interest is going to go up and I'm even more screwed.<br>ROY: Well, you could always do porn.  
>CHELSEA: (beat) Shut the fuck up.<p>

Chelsea sips on her cup and walks away. Roy laughs it off and in walks - - Kirby. He freezes for a moment, watching her. He drops the nozzle, letting the next guy in line do it himself and he approaches her immediately.

ROY: Hey!  
>KIRBY: (soft) Hey.<br>ROY: I'm glad you came. I just saw Jill and Niley, they're sitting up there.

Roy points and Niley waves down at them.

KIRBY: Thanks. I'm trying to hide away from Prichard for as long as possible so if I can blend in with them sooner, the better.  
>ROY: Sure, I'll meet you up there in about 10, I gotta finish pouring the drinks.<br>KIRBY: I thought the movie started at 6? I've seen the first Stab enough times, I was hoping I was late.  
>ROY: Oh no, this is "drinking hour." Movies starts at 7. Prichard thought it'd be better if everyone was drunk before it started.<br>KIRBY: Oh... okay.

Kirby makes her way to the bleachers, sitting with Niley and putting an even bigger gap between Cory and Jill. We TILT DOWN and go underneath the bleachers - - it's dark. LIGHTS shine on as Prichard plugs in a set of Christmas lights set around the metal that pushes out the bleachers. He smiles and grabs a banner, using some tape to put it up. Dan comes around, ducking in with a set of candles.

DAN: Okay, I found some candles.  
>PRICHARD: That's okay, I think these lights will do. Not as dark down here as I thought.<br>DAN: Oh... okay. (reads the banner) "I'm sorry." Is this for Kirby?  
>PRICHARD: Who else?<br>DAN: (smiles) It's gonna work. Don't you worry! But hey, it's 7. Time to put on the first movie.  
>PRICHARD: Alright, I'm coming.<p>

Prichard makes his way out in front of the bleachers, the entire crowd going quiet. Robbie and Charlie join him in front of the screen.

ROBBIE: How y'all doing tonight?

They cheer, drunkfully.

ROBBIE: Good, good! Tonight, we have something special for you to coincide with not only the anniversary of the Woodsboro Massacre but also the release of the film Stab 5, which is out next week. Tonight, we will be watching Stab 1, 2, 3 and 4. Feel free to leave whenever you wish but remember to drink up and have fun!  
>PRICHARD: May I also mention that this is in effort to revive the once broken Cinema Club. If you guys enjoy the show we put on tonight, please join the club so we can get back to what we were doing and we can have more events like these.<p>

The crowd cheers and Charlie steps forward.

CHARLIE: So without further ado, Stab! Roll it, Roy.

Roy nods and flicks the switch on the projector, the logo shining on the screen. The iconic phone rings... Roy makes his way up the bleachers, grabbing Kirby. They make their way out the gym.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - NIGHT<br>Time has progessed some as now night has fallen upon Woodsboro. Roy and Kirby sit against the wall of the gym, talking to each other - - just them.

ROY: I didn't do that!  
>KIRBY: Yes you did, I remember it very well!<br>ROY: Are you sure that was me?  
>KIRBY: Yes! I remember thinking, "oh, it's worm breath" when I first met you.<p>

They both giggle at the memory.

ROY: I was 7 and that kid was daring me to do it so I - - I did it.  
>KIRBY: It was really gross.<br>ROY: I can't believe you were there in that circle. Tell me, if that were to happen today, would you let me eat that worm?  
>KIRBY: Noooo, I'd punch that kid and tell him to leave you alone.<br>ROY: Really? You'd protect me like that?  
>KIRBY: (beat) Sure.<p>

They look each other in the eyes and Roy feels the warmth coming over him.

ROY: Kirby, I just... I've always wanted to tell you that - -  
>DAN: (bursting through the door) Stab 1's over, time for Stab 2.<br>ROY: (wide eyed) THANKS, DAN.  
>DAN: Oh and Kirby, can I see you for a second?<br>KIRBY: Sure. We'll finish later, Roy. I'll be right back, k?  
>ROY: Yeah... no problem.<p>

Kirby gets up and follows Dan in to the gym, Roy still sitting there.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - CONTINUOUS  
>Kirby follows Dan, leading her to the side of the bleachers - - a light shines from within. Kirby mysteriously watches, trying to figure out where she's going. Dan stops at the end and points down.<p>

DAN: Right this way.  
>KIRBY: Um... what is it?<br>DAN: You'll see.

Dan walks passed Kirby, back down towards the gym open floor. Kirby cautiously moves forward and peeks her head in. Prichard stands there, the lights illuminating around him. Kirby rolls her eyes.

PRICHARD: Please... just... let me talk to you. For a minute.

Kirby steps her way in, slowly but surely.

PRICHARD: I remember when we first met... honestly, I didn't knew who you were. And then I realized... you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Inside and out. And I felt like such a fool for not realizing this captivating beauty before. For not seeing what was right in front of me. And then... you gave me a chance... and I learned so much from you. You made me a better person... and now without you... I'm just lost. I don't wanna live if living is without you.

Kirby gulps, her eyes watery. She steps forward, underneath the banner... face to face with Prichard. She touches his face, looking in his eyes...

KIRBY: Thank you.

She pulls his head in and they kiss.

Roy enters the gym, looking around. He looks at the screen - - Stab 2 has just started. He looks up at the stands, Kirby's not with the group. He looks down and off to the side, leading under the bleachers... he makes his way over.

Kirby and Prichard have moved their way on to the ground, Kirby straddled on top of him while kissing him roughly. She takes off her jacket, throwing it to the ground and she moves his hand up and on to her breast, allowing him to grope her.

Roy continues down and peeks in... he sees the two of them... all over each other... Roy's breath is taken away... his eyes slightly tear up... and he slowly walks away.

Prichard and Kirby continue, Kirby PULLING off her shirt until she's just in her bra. Prichard looks confused and he tries to sit up better.

PRICHARD: What are you doing?  
>KIRBY:... I want you. I want this...<br>PRICHARD: (beat) Are you sure?

Prichard watches her, waiting for an answer. She nods and smiles, Prichard then grins and they continue to go at it as he starts taking off his own shirt, Kirby helping. He rolls her over, taking control and being on top of her... Kirby looks up at him, happy that they've finally reconciled... he smiles back down at her. He slowly starts to pull her pants off. She nervously bites her lip and helps him unzip his pants.

Roy takes a seat with Niley, Jill, Charlie, Stephie and Robbie. Oh, and Cory. He sulks a bit, trying not to let it show. But Niley knows him best.

NILEY: What's wrong?  
>ROY: Nothing. It's nothing.<br>NILEY: Tell me.

Kirby's legs are now wrapped around Prichard's naked body. She looks up at him and he gives her an "are you ready?" look. She nods slowly and he penetrates her. She moans softly, a bit of pain accompanied with it. He leans in and bites her neck to counter the pain from her first time so she can focus more on the pleasure aspect. He begins to slowly thrust inside her, her moaning increasing, tears filling up in her eyes.

KIRBY: Oh my God.  
>PRICHARD: You okay?<br>KIRBY: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.

She kisses his lips... she can now fully enjoy the experience.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - PARKING LOT - NIGHT<br>Dewey drives into the parking lot, confused as to why there's so many cars parked. He stops, trying to look inside the school. He notices Prichard's truck.

DEWEY: (sighs) Dammit, Prichard.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - CONTINUOUS  
>Dewey enters and looks up at the screen, it's Stab 3. A knife flings through the air and hits David Schwimmer in the head, his body tumbling down the stairs. Dewey grimaces in fright from rememberance of this event... but the entire crowd laughs. Dewey feels offended and marches to the middle of the floor, standing in the way of the projection.<p>

DEWEY: All right, everybody out!

The entire bleachers jump up and rush for the door.

DEWEY: Who's in charge here?

The kids keep running for the door, not stopping to Dewey's demands. Dewey grabs a random kid.

DEWEY: Who put this together?  
>RANDOM KID: Cinema Club!<p>

He let's go of the kid and looks up at the stands... Robbie, Charlie, Dan & Roy still standing there with "we're so screwed" faces. Prichard comes out from under the bleachers, fixing his belt buckle.

PRICHARD: What's going on, why's everyone leaving? (notices Dewey) Shit.  
>DEWEY: I should've known it was you, Prichard.<p>

Kirby comes out, a sheet wrapped around her naked body.

KIRBY: What happened, is everything okay?

Kirby stops in her tracks, realizing there's still people around. She blushes.

DEWEY: Miss, where are your clothes?  
>KIRBY: Um...<br>DEWEY: (shoeing her away) Well, go get them!

Kirby embarresdly runs back under the bleachers. Dewey slowly approaches Prichard.

DEWEY: You boys are in a lot of trouble.  
>PRICHARD: C'mon Dewey... let it slide.<br>DEWEY: I'm the deputy. And the sheriff race is upon us. If anyone figured out I let this go... there'd be no way I'd win.  
>PRICHARD: You're gonna do me like that?<br>DEWEY: (beat) Prichard, I already called in. Prinicpal Bronson's on his way.

Dewey looks up at the four in the stands.

DEWEY: You four were involved as well with planning this?  
>PRICHARD: No, they weren't!<br>ROBBIE: Yes, we were.  
>ROY:... speak for yourself, man!<br>ROBBIE: Roy, don't be a dick.  
>ROY: (sighs) FINE.<p>

Kirby comes back out, fixing her clothes once again. Roy tries not to look at her for in fear of exploding.

DEWEY: And you? Girl that needs clothes?  
>KIRBY: My name is Kirby.<br>PRICHARD: She had nothing to do with this.  
>DEWEY: I'll buy that. (to Kirby) Get outta here. (looks back at the keg) Who bought the beer?<p>

Kirby quickly exits.

PRICHARD: I can't say.  
>DEWEY: Serving minors alcohol, even when being a minor yourself is a major crime. Not to mention it's on school grounds, in which... you weren't authorized to be here in the first place. (shakes his head) I'm sorry, boys... but this isn't looking too good for you.<p>

Prinicpal Brosnan enters the gym, mouth totally agape at all the cups across the floor.

BROSNAN: What the hell is this?  
>DEWEY: You can handle it from here, Brosnan.<p>

Dewey takes a step back, letting Brosnan front and center.

BROSNAN: You five, eh?  
>PRICHARD: (looks up at the four then back at Brosnan) Yes, sir.<br>BROSNAN: You're expelled. All of you.  
>PRICHARD: No, c'mon, that's not fair. Just me, okay? They didn't have much to do with this!<br>CHARLIE: Prichard... it's okay. It was our club... you were just helping. We were all involved, sir.  
>PRICHARD: (sighs) Dammit, Charlie.<br>ROBBIE: He's right. This is our faults.  
>BROSNAN: Well then... isn't that nice? Sticking up for each other but they have no moral boundaries as to private property! Honorable... but stupid... very stupid. In that case, 5 days suspension... BUT... after that... you'll be transfering schools until the end of the semester. Then next year... Cinema Club is banned from Woodsboro High, so don't even think about it starting it up again. Deputy, round them up and make sure they come to my office tomorrow morning so they and their parents can sign the papers.<p>

Brosnan exits, Dewey standing there a bit saddened about it... but it's his job.

DEWEY: Sorry fellas.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CORY'S CAR - NIGHT<br>Cory drives up to Jill's house... obviously pissed off by the way the night went. Jill smiles pretty, ready to get out of the car.

JILL: That was exciting, wasn't it? Wasn't expecting that to happen.  
>CORY: Yeah...<br>JILL: Hey, I'm sorry the way the night went. It was supposed to be us hanging and... I guess I kinda forgot.  
>CORY: It's okay...<br>JILL: ... but thanks for taking me.

Jill leans in and pulls Cory's face to hers, kissing him. She smiles and exits the car. Cory smiles and watches her get to the front door.

CORY: Back on track!

Cory starts up the car and skirts off. Jill takes out her keys and puts it in the door knob... a giggle comes from the side of her house... she stops and turns her head... walking to the end of the porch... Jenny and Olivia sit on the side of Olivia's house, laughing while looking through a yearbook.

JENNY: Oh my God, I remember that! I can't believe we used to wear that shit.  
>OLIVIA: I know, it's horrid, ain't it?<br>JILL: What are you guys doing?

They both look up at Jill and their smiles start to fade away.

JENNY: Hey Jill! Sorry I didn't come tonight, Olivia and I had a project to work on.  
>JILL: I wasn't aware you two had a class together...<br>JENNY: Oh... yeah.  
>OLIVIA: We don't have to tell you everything, Jill...<br>JILL: Jenny, can I talk to you for a second?  
>JENNY: Sure.<p>

Jenny gets up, joining Jill on the porch. Jill enters the house, letting Jenny in.

JILL: I thought you hated her?  
>JENNY: Yeah but... you know. You can't forever, right?<br>JILL: So all is forgiven, like that?  
>JENNY: It kinda has to be. I know she made some stupid remarks about my boobs, but so what? We're adults... sorta.<br>JILL: Okay... if you say so.  
>JENNY: Well yeah, I'll see you later. Oh yeah, how was Stab-A-Thon?<br>JILL: (sighs) Great. You missed out.  
>JENNY: Aw. Oh well. Anyway, bye.<p>

Jenny exits out the house. Jill watches her cross the house and join back up with Olivia, sitting down and looking in the yearbook. They go back to giggling... Jill grits her teeth and RUNS up stairs.

INT. JILL'S BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill enters, clenching her fists and fights herself from punching anything. She tries to breathe deep and looks in the mirror, tears flowing from her face.<p>

JILL: You're okay... you're okay...

She relapses and PUNCHES the counter then sits on the toilet, trying to calm herself down. Her head slowly tilts up towards the medicine cabinet... She jumps up, opening it and looks down at a pair of scissors.. she grabs them and sits back down on the toilet, taking her pants off. She looks down at her thigh - - lines of scars & some scabs of cut marks.

She takes the scissors, opening them and DIGS the point into her skin and SLICES DOWN, the blood flowing into the toilet. With a bit of momentary pain... her breathing comes to a rest... her mind coming to an ease... she rests her head on the counter... she grabs toilet paper and begins to pat down on the wound, cleaning up the blood. She puts the bloody scissors on the counter top... closes her eyes... and falls to sleep...

SMASH TO BLACK.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Prichard, Robbie, Charlie, Roy and Dan go to their new school.<br>Jill is forced to work with Olivia on a school project.  
>The release of Stab 5<br>And Jill gets bad news.

ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT UNTIL THE SEASON FINALE!  
>152 reviews for the next episode! <p>


	22. Episode 18: This Sure Ain't Quick Stop

118 - This Sure Ain't the Quick Stop

FADE IN:  
>EXT. BRECKIN HIGH SCHOOL - DAY<br>Robbie, Charlie, Prichard, Roy and Danny all stand in front of the school, looking on at it's poorly kept and one-story structure. The students run their way in, hauling through a metal detector like cattle in a herd.

ROY: Well... welcome to Breckin High. Breckin city's - - shining achievement.  
>CHARLIE: Their greatest achievement was being the city next to Woodsboro.<p>

A fight breaks out directly in front of the doors of the school between two white, wannabe gangbangers.

ROBBIE: Oh, at least that's interesting!  
>PRICHARD: (scoffs) Come on. Let's get this fuckin' day over with.<p>

Prichard takes the first step forward. Dan, wide eyed, follows along.

DANNY: Yeah, let's go guys!  
>ROY: Could you be anymore of a lap dog? Jesus.<p>

INT. BRECKIN HIGH - COUNSELOR'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
>The counselor opens up his drawer and takes out a few small cards.<p>

COUNSELOR: Alright, let's see... Prichard Tin?  
>PRICHARD: Right here.<p>

He hands Prichard his schedule. They each raise their hands after he calls out their names and he gives them the card.

COUNSELOR: Robbie Mercer? Charlie Walker? Danny Flynn? Roy Popper? (beat) Boys, these are your new classes. I suspect that for the next month and a half that you attend Breckin High, you will behave with the upmost decency. We're a well respected institution and we have standards.

Robbie giggles. The counselor turns his head and Robbie quickly goes back to straight faced.

COUNSELOR: Also, another facet has been added to your punishment while you're here. The principal and your principal decided that since we are taking you for such a short term venture, that you would make your time here much more valuable. So - - I would like all five of you to visit room 148 after your classes today.  
>PRICHARD: What is it?<br>COUNSELOR: I'll let that be a surprise. But I think it'll be a club you all enjoy VERY MUCH.  
>ROBBIE: Why do I suspect that's horrible news?<br>CHARLIE: Because it is.  
>COUNSELOR: Now run along, you're already half way into your first period. Don't want to make your learning experience anything lesser!<br>ROY: Oh... I don't think it can be anything less than it is already, sir.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - SCIENCE CLASSROOM - DAY<br>Jill stares on towards the board, her face contorted into an angry expression. The other students in the class seem to be walking around, connecting with other students. And down sits next to her - - Olivia.

OLIVIA: Hello partner. You ready to take on the wonders of the solar system?  
>JILL: Olivia... you don't have to pretend to be nice. We're only working together because Mrs. Lang chose the partners. So let's just get through this as quickly as possible.<br>OLIVIA: Pretend to be nice? What ever do you mean?  
>JILL: Don't play that shit with me.<br>OLIVIA: Have you ever thought that maybe it was me who was the problem, but it was you?  
>JILL: Right... because you dressing up like my cousin and telling the whole school one of my biggest secrets was MY fault. You're so right, I don't know how that possibly could've went over my head.<br>OLIVIA: Well I didn't wanna take all the credit.  
>JILL: Whatever, open your book to the appendix-c for the map.<br>OLIVIA: (opens the book) So how do you wanna do this, styrofoam balls for planets? Painted tennis balls? Cheese puffs?  
>JILL: How about I work on this at home by myself and I won't mind letting you take half the credit?<br>OLIVIA:... how about no, Jill? I'm not gonna depend on you for my grade, what if you fuck it up? Or what if you DO say that I did absolutely nothing? I'm not stupid.  
>JILL: I just wanna spend as little amount of time with you as possible! Okay?<br>OLIVIA: Whatever. Write this down: "the closest planet to the sun is Mercury."

CUT TO:  
>INT. BRECKIN HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY<br>Roy opens his new locker up, putting a few books in there. Charlie has the locker next to him while Prichard has a locker down at the end of the hallway. Roy looks passes Charlie down at Prichard, talking on the phone with a happy expression on his face.

ROY: Lucky sun of a bitch.  
>CHARLIE: Prichard?<br>ROY: It appears neither of us won, Charlie. The douchebag did.  
>CHARLIE: He's not that bad of a guy. He makes Kirby happy and that's what matters.<br>ROY: Really? So you're just going to forget everything because he makes Kirby happy? Like everything he did to you, to us, is just nothing? Hands are wiped clean of all sins?  
>CHARLIE: He wanted to take the fall for Stab-A-Thon. That's a decent guy if you ask me.<br>ROY: (beat) Oh, I see. You have a girlfriend now so you're just an all around, go lucky, happy happy joy joy, type of person. Well lemme tell you, Charlie, that even in that deluded world you're living in - - that fucking guy doesn't deserve her. A few nice deeds and he gets Kirbiline Reed? Give me a break.  
>CHARLIE: Oh and who deserves her more, you?<br>ROY: Or you. Just because you're with Stephie, a person you're just falling back on as a back up plan, I might add, doesn't change anything. You're still in love with her, admit it.  
>CHARLIE: That's wrong, I genuinely care about Stephie - - now.<br>ROY: Oh, right. Because it's that easy. Maybe I should try that too, just pick a random person and I'll forget everything that once used to matter to me just like that!  
>CHARLIE: Hey, Roy, fuck you, okay? If you wanted a girlfriend, you'd get one. What you so afraid of, huh?<br>ROY: Lying to myself. Like you are. See ya.

Roy slams his locker, leaving Charlie behind. Charlie pulls out another book and throws it in his backpack... he slowly turns his head towards Prichard... watching him happily converse on the phone. He looks away... slamming his locker as well, and walks away. He closes his eyes for a moment while amongst the crowd... takes out his phone... dialing a number.

CHARLIE: Hey baby.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS  
>Stephie has the phone to her ear, a big smile on her face to be talking to Charlie.<p>

STEPHIE: My Charlie!  
>CHARLIE: I just wanted to tell you something.<br>STEPHIE: What is that?  
>CHARLIE: (beat) I love you.<p>

Stephie smiles, tears filling up her eyes.

STEPHIE: I love a you, too, Charlie.  
>CHARLIE: I gotta go now. I'll see you after school for Stab 5.<br>STEPHIE: Buh bye.

Stephie hangs up and clutches the phone to her chest, in bliss.

INT. BRECKIN HIGH HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS  
>Charlie stops at the end of the hall and slowly turns around, once again looking at Prichard. He puts his head down and continues back down the hallway.<p>

Prichard hangs up the phone and closes his locker. Danny rushes towards him, grabbing Prichard's backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

PRICHARD: Man, what are you doing?  
>DANNY: Where's your next class?<br>PRICHARD: Danny, give me the backpack. (waits) Give it to me!

Danny slumps it off and hands it back.

DANNY: I just wanna help, man.  
>PRICHARD: Stop that shit! You got it? You met Gale Weathers like 2 months ago. Jesus.<p>

Prichard walks off and leaves Danny behind.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - ENGLISH CLASS - DAY<br>Niley watches the teacher blabber on. She's bored of her mind so she sinks in her chair, writing on the side of the desk. She starts carving in the wood a heart, putting in the initials of R & N above it. The bell rings and the entire room jumps up.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS  
>Niley sadly walks to her locker, opening it up. She watches the couple next to her, the boy pinning the girl to the wall, kissing her passionately. Niley stops what she's doing completely and watches, glued to the action. The girl notices Niley watching them and pats the boy on the back, stopping him.<p>

KISSING GIRL: Can I help you?  
>NILEY: That looks so good...<br>KISSING GIRL: What?  
>NILEY: Sorry... I was just thinking of something.<p>

The guy looks at Niley and then back down to his girlfriend. They kiss a bit more as Niley returns to focusing on her locker.

KISSING BOY: I'll see you after lunch, okay?  
>KISSING GIRL: Okay. I love you.<br>KISSING BOY: I love you, too, baby.

The girl runs off, as he slaps her butt as she walks away. He opens his locker, waiting for the girl to reach the end of the hallway. She exits out the doors and he turns his head back towards Niley.

KISSING BOY: What's your name?  
>NILEY: Niley.<br>KISSING BOY: So do you, uh... wanna hang out?  
>NILEY: Um... no, that's okay.<br>KISSING BOY: C'mon... I know you want it.

He comes behind Niley, putting his chest to her back. Niley pushes him off.

NILEY: What the hell are you doing?  
>KISSING BOY: I saw you lookin'. I know you want this.<br>NILEY: AS IF.

Niley slams her locker and runs off. He throws his hands up in the air.

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - QUAD - CONTINUOUS  
>Niley holds herself, trying to rub off the dirty feeling she has on her. She takes out her phone and sits at the fountain, dialing and puts the phone to her ear.<p>

EXT. BRECKIN HIGH - CAFETERIA - CONTINUOUS  
>Robbie answers the phone, Roy sitting next to him. He stops the conversation and gets up, talking to Niley.<p>

ROBBIE: Hey baby, I've missed you.  
>NILEY: Robbie, you would never cheat on me, would you?<br>ROBBIE: What?  
>NILEY: Just answer the question!<br>ROBBIE: No. Of course not.  
>NILEY: Promise me you would never do anything like that.<br>ROBBIE: I promise. What's wrong?  
>NILEY: (sighs) Nothing.<br>ROBBIE: You sure, honey?  
>NILEY: (smiles) Yeah. Everything's fine now.<br>ROBBIE: (beat) Okay. Well, I can't wait to see you tonight.  
>NILEY: Me either.<br>ROBBIE: Bye baby.  
>NILEY: Bye.<p>

Robbie returns to the table and sits back down next to Roy.

ROY: What was that about?  
>ROBBIE: I have no idea.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAY - DAY<br>Jenny walks to her locker - - another note is sticking out. She freezes in place... looking at it... she looks around but nobody's in sight. She slowly moves forward and pulls it out. She opens up the envelope and reads the note: "Forever and always."

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - QUAD - CONTINUOUS  
>Jenny makes her way towards Jill and the group sitting at the fountain at a fierce pace. She grabs Jill by the hand and moves her off to the side.<p>

JENNY: I need to talk to you.  
>JILL: What?<br>JENNY: I think Patrick's putting letters in my locker.  
>JILL: Patrick? He moved to Colorado.<br>JENNY: Then who is sending these?

Jenny hands Jill a stack full of letters. Jill flips through them, reading each one.

JILL: What is this?  
>JENNY: Before he left, you know, when he was with you, he kept trying to - - be with me or whatever. He would say things like that! And now every day, I get a new letter at my locker.<br>JILL: But that's impossible.  
>JENNY: Well look at it, is that his handwriting?<br>JILL: Actually, yeah, but... how?  
>JENNY: That's what I'm saying! He's HERE, Jill. He never left!<br>JILL: Well it'd be a bit hard for him to move around with a broken neck.  
>JENNY: Did you see him taken away in the ambulance? Did you hear an EMT or a doctor confirm that?<br>JILL: Well... no.  
>JENNY: And you might have heard he's in Colorado but how would you know that for sure unless you saw him there?<br>JILL: Oh my God...  
>JENNY: He's here! And he's watching us!<br>JILL: Okay, Jenny, you're starting to sound like one of those cheesy mystery shows.  
>JENNY: Explain these than!<br>JILL: I can't!  
>JENNY: Exactly. It's him or someone who knows him.<br>JILL: Well if it really is him, then... why hasn't he tried to approach me yet? And maybe these letters are threatening, maybe they're genuine. Then you have nothing to worry about. (handing back the letters) Right?  
>JENNY: It's creepy, Jill. That's all I know.<p>

Jenny walks away, suspiciously looking over her back. Jill then looks around as we LOOK DOWN at her... the school is filled with kids... he can be ANYWHERE.

CUT TO:  
>INT. BRECKIN HIGH - ROOM 148 - DAY<br>School is out and the students are exiting but Prichard and company make their way to Room 148. They open the door, entering. They look towards the wall - - a banner reads "Prom Committee."

ROY: Aw, fuck me.

The entire room looks towards them, a bit weary but they need the help. The leader walks towards them - - tall brunette, peppy but in this moment a bit hesitant.

COMMITTEE LEADER: Hello. Welcome to Prom Committee. You're the boys from Woodsboro High, right?  
>PRICHARD: Yeah, that's us.<br>CHARLIE: (to Roy) Okay, now I hate him.  
>ROY: (smiles) Oh, I knew this would be the straw to break the camel's back.<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: Let's get you boys started. Take a seat.

They all regretfully take a seat as the leader takes the front of the class.

COMMITTEE LEADER: We are currently setting up for our 13th prom which is currently going to be located at the Penciatti Hotel. The theme this year is - - Twilight!

Charlie slams his head against the desk.

COMMITTEE LEADER: We'll be transforming the Penciatti Hotel into Forks, Washington! Exciting, right? Attendees will be able to pick which team they're going for by dressing either as a Cullen, one of the Wolfpack or maybe even they could be Bella herself or maybe even one of the Volturi!

Charlie raises his hand.

CHARLIE: Is it too late to choose death?

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO CINEMA 18 - NIGHT<br>Kirby, Niley and Stephie all wait at the steps outside of the theater. Prichard's truck drives up, parking in the first spot available. The ladies wait in anticipation as each of their men come out of the truck and RUN UP to them. The ladies jump on them, kissing and hugging them as if it's been years since they seen each other. Roy exits the truck last - - watching them all celebrate their reunion of love.

Behind him, Cory's car parks as well and out comes Jill. Roy watches them both as Jill LINKS arms with Cory. He sighs.

ROY: And I have nobody. That's my life.  
>JILL: Cheer up, Roy... it's Stab 5 tonight!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. AUDITORIUM - NIGHT<br>The group's eyes are glued to the screen, watching the action in front of them. We take a look for ourselves as this scene plays out. Ghostface circles two female victims in a basement.

GHOSTFACE: What? Not gonna beg for your life?

Ghostface slides the knife down one of the victim's face, wiping the blood off from an already existing wound.

GHOSTFACE: No sense in prolonging this!

Ghostface RAISES HIS knife, GOING FOR THE KILL. They close their eyes and SUDDENLY - - they open them again... they're now in a park.

FEMALE #1: What the fuck just happened?  
>FEMALE #2: I don't know.<p>

A newspaper blows in the wind and presses against their legs. One of them picks it up, looking at the front.

FEMALE #2: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore! Look at the date!  
>FEMALE #1: (reading outloud) December 20... 1996? !<p>

Roy puts his head down in shame and Charlie turns his head to make sure everyone else is watching the same movie.

CHARLIE: Seriously... fucking time travel?  
>STEPHIE: They went back to the first a movie!<br>CHARLIE: No, this must take place after the first movie because the killings happened in April.  
>ROY: ... I don't think that's what they're doing, Charlie.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO ICE CREAM PARLOR - NIGHT<br>The entire group is in a frenzy, completely furious.

CHARLIE: They completely fucked up the entire franchise with that piece of shit!  
>ROY: Okay, calm down, it wasn't that bad.<br>CHARLIE: It was TIME TRAVEL, ROY!  
>ROY: Despite the time travel, it WAS GOOD.<br>CHARLIE: No! NO!  
>KIRBY: They even fucked up the chronology.<br>CHARLIE: That's what I'm saying! Robbie, what did you think?  
>ROBBIE: I'm just... yeah, I don't even wanna talk about.<br>CHARLIE: Even Robbie, who usually can't shut the fuck up about movies doesn't even wanna talk about it!  
>ROY: I just believe that just because it's different doesn't mean it was bad.<br>CHARLIE: Oh yes! Think about all the other horror films in a series that tried something new and it came out completely retarded. Nightmare 2. Friday 5. Halloween 3, like seriously, what the fuck was up with that movie? Seed of Chucky!  
>NILEY: I love Chucky!<br>CHARLIE: I know you do. And now Stab 5 with the stupid fucking time travel gimmick. And I thought Leprecauhn in Space was bad!  
>NILEY: Or In Da Hood!<br>CHARLIE: It's all bad.  
>STEPHIE: Charlie really a like his movies! I agree!<br>ROY: Charlie, it's not like you didn't see the trailer, you knew it was gonna be about time travel.  
>CHARLIE: I thought they were joking! I thought it was a meta-satire or something!<p>

Cory turns his head to Jill, whispering to her.

CORY: What's meta?  
>JILL: Like a movie within a movie. Wanna get out of here?<br>CORY: Uh... sure.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CORY'S CAR - NIGHT<br>Cory parks the car in front of Jill's house, turning his head towards Jill as if he's expecting something.

CORY: So uh... goodnight?  
>JILL: Yeah. Night.<p>

She leans in, kissing him on the lips. He smiles and she exits the car. He rolls down the window as she's walking away.

CORY: Want me to walk you to the door?  
>JILL: THAT would make it a date, Cory. Goodnight.<p>

Jill smiles coyly and keeps going towards the door. Cory puts the car back into "drive" and drives off. Jill opens her front door, closing it behind her. She stops, startled from her mother sitting at the stairs, phone in her hand.

JILL: You scared me, mom.  
>KATE: Jill, why haven't you been answering your phone?<br>JILL: Oh, I was at the movies. Must've kept it off. Something wrong?  
>KATE: (beat) Your uncle Neil just passed away. Heart attack.<p>

Jill freezes and Kate wipes away a tear from her own face.

JILL: Oh... is um... Sidney okay?  
>KATE: She said she's holding up. I wouldn't expect anything less from her, actually. She can hold herself together, I just... wish that trait ran in the family...<br>JILL: What's that supposed to mean?  
>KATE:... nothing. I didn't... I don't know why I said that. (beat) The funeral's in 4 days. You'll have to miss school.<p>

Kate stands up and walks up the stairs, leaving Jill alone at the bottom. Jill puts her purse down, sighing and thinking about what she just heard. She moves across the room and looks down at a picture frame - - her and Neil in a picture together, no more than a year or two ago. A tear comes down her cheek... she puts it back down on the table.

Jill looks up - - A DARK FIGURE STANDS AT THE WINDOW. Jill startles back and FALLS TO THE GROUND. She looks up - - it's gone. Jill thinks quickly, running to the kitchen and grabs a kitchen knife and walks back towards the front door, LOCKING IT. She looks out the window... nothing. She goes to the next window, looking out and trying to maintain her breathing... THE DOOR SWINGS OPEN BEHIND HER. She jumps back to look - - only wind blows through.

Jill runs to the door, SLAMMING IT SHUT AND LOCKING IT AS WELL. She leans her head against it, trying to figure out what's going on... CLAWING GOES DOWN THE WOOD FROM THE OUTSIDE. She backs away from the door...

JILL: MOM!

Kate RUNS DOWN THE STAIRS and sees Jill, grabbing the knife away from her.

KATE: What's wrong?  
>JILL: There's somebody outside!<p>

Kate opens the door, looking around. It's empty.

KATE: There's nothing there, sweetie.  
>JILL: I - I saw it! They were at the window and then the door opened!<p>

Kate takes a few steps out, knife clutched in her hand. Only the wind blows... Jill stands inside, watching and waiting...

JILL: Mom, do you see anything?

She doesn't reply... the window behind Jill, THE DARK FIGURE RISES - - WATCHING HER. Jill slowly turns her head... IT'S GONE AGAIN. Kate enters back in the house.

KATE: There's nobody out there. I think you need some rest, okay?

Kate puts down the knife on the counter and puts her arm around Jill, leading her towards the stairs. Jill looks around, still looking for any sign of the figure... we stay on the knife on the counter... the door slowly opens... THE FIGURE ENTERS THE HOUSE... a hand reaches out for the knife... AND SLIDES IT OFF THE COUNTER... and exits back out the house, closing the door behind it...

SMASH TO BLACK.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Sidney Prescott returns to Woodsboro for Neil's funeral.<br>The boys set up for prom for Breckin High.

ONLY - ONE - EPISODE - LEFT until the TWO PART, SEASON FINALE!  
>Tune in Monday, June 13th and let your friends know to CATCH UP NOW!<p>

The Stab 5 segment was based off of Protector91's fanfic "Stab 5!"  
>To read "Stab 5!" in it's entirety: fanfiction .nets/6932276/1/  
>Despite the negative feedback from the characters in the story for all intents and purposes, this fanfiction is actually quite good. CHECK IT OUT, NOW!<p> 


	23. Episode 19: Bloodlines

_THE WOODSBORO HIGH: SEASON 2 CHARACTER CONTEST!_  
><em>Want to create a character for season 2? In your reviews today, try to add in one sentence about the entire series so far that could be used as promotion. For example, when you're watching TV spots for movies and it goes "Critics are calling 'Titanic' a "sweeping epic from beginning to end," "the best picture of the year," "Leonardo DiCaprio gives a performance of a lifetime." Get what I'm saying? <em>

_The person with the best sentence that I could put in the description for season 1 WINS. Winner will be announced at the end of the final episode and their character will be included on the character page for SCREAM: Woodsboro High: Season 2! _

_If you're an anonymous reviewer, make sure to include a name that you can be announced as. If you are the chosen winner and you see that you won, be sure to have a character in mind. When reviewing the finale, and if you won the contest, after your review be sure to put in the character description for your character so it can be included on the character page for Season 2 which will be posted within 1 - 2 weeks later. The character description should go by this format:_

_Gender:_  
><em>Age:<em>  
><em>Name:<em>  
><em>Hair ColorType:_  
><em>Eye ColorType:_  
><em>Weight:<em>  
><em>Height:<em>  
><em>Hobbies:<em>  
><em>LikesDislikes:_

_And now, the FINAL episode before the Season 1 finale!_

* * *

><p><strong>119 - Bloodlines<strong>

FADE IN:  
>INT. ROBERTS' CAR - DAY<br>Jill leans her head against the window, looking out onto the sunny, practically summer day. Her mother drives and she rubs Jill's shoulder - - they're both dressed for a funeral. The car turns into the entry way, following the caravan of cars leading them into the cemetary lead by a police squad and a hearse.

EXT. WOODSBORO CEMETARY - CONTINUOUS  
>The cars park and everyone makes their way to the burial plot. Jill is amongst the crowd, almost invisible to her own relatives - - people she knows that don't really know her. The paulbearers carry over the casket and place it down in the lowering platform, placing one glove on the handle and step back. SIDNEY PRESCOTT SITS front and center, looking down at her father's casket with tears in her eyes. Jill watches her, observing how each person there takes their time to console her even at innappropriate times of the ceremony when it's supposed to be quiet.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. ROBERTS' KITCHEN - NIGHT<br>Jill stays in the kitchen, making a sandiwch. She listens in on the conversation in the other room, trying not to intrude. Sidney and Kate's voices can be heard around the corner. Jill finishes up the sandwich and makes her way to the wall, listening in to the other side.

KATE: I remember first meeting your father. Your mother was so happy. He quickly became part of the family. Did your mother ever tell you what he did when she found out she was pregnant?  
>SIDNEY: No, what?<br>KATE: He came to me, asking for help to build a crib. So we spent an entire week making one from scratch. He said he wanted to build the place where you would sleep and be safe with his own hands. He was - - different from most men your mother brought home.  
>SIDNEY: When was the last time you saw him?<br>KATE: A little less than a year ago. He came over for Jill's birthday.  
>SIDNEY: He always knew the family better than I ever could...<br>KATE: That's not your fault, honey...  
>SIDNEY: I wish I could stay longer and get to know her and - - everyone else still out here.<br>KATE: Well let me go get her.

Jill rushes back to the counter, pretending to be fiddling with the drawers. Kate enters and smiles at Jill.

KATE: Hey, sweetie, come talk to your cousin, okay? She has to leave in a bit.  
>JILL: Okay, I'll be right there.<p>

Kate exits and Jill tries to gain composure. She's nervous.

INT. ROBERTS LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Jill enters slowly but surely and gives a polite smile towards Sidney. Sidney stands up and gives her a hug. Jill is a bit surprised for a second and hugs back. They both sit on the couch.<p>

SIDNEY: You've gotten so big! I haven't seen you since you were a little thing.  
>KATE: She turns 16 this summer.<br>SIDNEY: Is that right?  
>JILL: Yeah.<br>SIDNEY: Well then we probably have a lot to talk about. How about we - - go up to your room? Get to know each other better.  
>JILL: Oh, sure, sure.<p>

INT. JILL'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>Sidney enters the room first and Jill closes the door behind them. Jill doesn't know what to say as Sidney looks around the room at all her posters. Sidney sits down at the edge of Jill's bed.<p>

SIDNEY: I remember being your age... high school was... kinda confusing. (nervous smiles) Well I'm sure you can figure out why. You don't - - get bombarded with people asking you things, do you?  
>JILL: No, I, um... nobody knows. I figured that'd work best for you.<br>SIDNEY: Oh... (chuckles) Thanks, I guess. Whatever makes your high school experience easy for you.  
>JILL: My friends would FLIP though if they knew you were here. Big Stab fans.<br>SIDNEY: Glad my could be a sense of entertainment. So Jill, tell me a bit more about yourself. What do you do for fun? Oh wait, this is Woodsboro, the answer must be nothing.  
>JILL: Well actually we've gotten quite a few new things around town lately, you'd be surprised. We got the new theater so we're always there.<br>SIDNEY: So are you a big movie buff too, like your friends?  
>JILL: In a way. They started a Cinema Club. I was a member.<br>SIDNEY: (looks down) Randy would've liked that...  
>JILL: I have a friend who's just like him.<br>SIDNEY: So... Jill... (smiles) Any boyfriends?  
>JILL: No. Uh, not really. There's been some but... nothing that lasted.<br>SIDNEY: Just be careful.  
>JILL: Actually.. there was this one guy where things got a bit - - out of hand.<br>SIDNEY: What do you mean?  
>JILL: (sighs) Promise not to tell my mom?<br>SIDNEY: Jill, you can tell me anything and I will help you.  
>JILL: Well... his name was Patrick... (begins to shake) and he um...<br>SIDNEY: It's okay, I'm right here.  
>JILL: He tried to - -<p>

Sidney's phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

SIDNEY: I'm sorry, just a second.

Sidney stands up and answers the phone, leaving Jill on the bed.

SIDNEY: Hello? (waits) It can't wait? (waits) Okay, I'll be right there.

Sidney hands up the phone and smiles back at Jill.

SIDNEY: I'm sorry, Jill, I gotta go. I'll be back in the morning to visit your dad, okay?  
>JILL: (beat) Okay.<br>SIDNEY: (goes to the door) Oh, weren't you gonna say something?  
>JILL: (beat) Nothing important.<br>SIDNEY: (edging more towards the door) Are you sure?  
>JILL: (beat) Yeah, it's fine, Sidney.<br>SIDNEY: Okay. Bye.

Sidney quickly exits, running down the stairs. Jill sits there, a bit disappointed.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. PRICHARD'S TRUCK - NIGHT<br>Prichard and Kirby lay in the bed of the truck, under covers and naked under them, both a bit exhausted from the activities before. They look up at the night sky.

KIRBY: It's beautiful, don't you think?  
>PRICHARD: Yeah, you are.<br>KIRBY: (hits his chest) No, the stars, silly.  
>PRICHARD: Yeah... there's so many of them.<br>KIRBY: Do you believe that when we die, we become stars?  
>PRICHARD: No, that doesn't make much sense to me. Stars are suns. Is our sun our person?<br>KIRBY: Could be.  
>PRICHARD: Must be one helluva person to make our galaxy go around.<br>KIRBY: That's what beautiful about it... that one you die, you give off enough energy to make other things live. It's poetic, don't you think?  
>PRICHARD: (beat) Now that you say it like that, yeah.<p>

Kirby sits up, holding the blanket to her chest.

KIRBY: You're not gonna hurt me... are you?  
>PRICHARD: I wouldn't dream of it, babe.<p>

Kirby leans in, kissing him.

KIRBY: (whispers) You're all I ever wanted...

CUT TO:  
>INT. MENTAL HOSPITAL VISITOR'S ROOM - DAY<br>Kate, Sidney and Jill enter, making their way across the room. An orderly stops Kate.

ORDERLY: Sorry, you have to sign this.  
>KATE: Sure. (to Sidney and Jill) Go ahead, I'll be right there.<p>

Sidney and Jill continue across the room. Kate takes the pen and signs her name on the date. She stops for a moment...

KATE: What are all these check ins? I haven't been here in at least 6 or 7 months.  
>ORDERLY: It appears that's Jill's name. She's been visiting about once a week. You didn't know?<br>KATE: ... no, as a matter of fact, I didn't.  
>ORDERLY: Well Mrs. Roberts, since she is still a minor, if you wish, you can place a restriction on her unless you're present.<p>

Kate looks back at Jill sitting down at the table with Sidney, Aaron at the table and smiling at them both. Kate slowly turns back to the orderly.

KATE: (beat) That would be nice. If you could set that up for me...? Thank you.  
>ORDERLY: Sure thing.<p>

The orderly walks off, Kate continuing towards the table.

SIDNEY: So nice to see you.  
>AARON: And you too, Sid. You've become - - so much of a woman since I've last seen you.<br>SIDNEY: Thank you.  
>AARON: And I hear you've been successful and that you're working on a book? How's that?<br>SIDNEY: Oh, nothing will probably come of it. Just something that I've been pondering about and working on... I don't know if I exactly have the confidence I'm looking for just quite yet to believe in what I'm writing.  
>AARON: You'll get there, kiddo. I believe in you.<p>

Kate sits down, joining them. She looks at Jill momentarily, but tries not to make her seem like she means anything by it.

AARON: Hey honey.  
>KATE: Hello.<p>

They kiss, but quickly.

AARON: (to Jill) So how's my little girl these days, huh?  
>JILL: (smiles) I'm fine.<br>AARON: (beat) No... problems?  
>JILL: I think that I've... found a way to counter them.<p>

Kate listens to this conversation carefully.

AARON: Good... good for you, dear.  
>SIDNEY: So Aaron, it's nice to see you're taking good care of yourself.<br>AARON: Oh, it's nothing. (chuckles) In fact, sometimes I don't feel like I really belong here at all.  
>SIDNEY: (smiles) Well soon you'll be out, right?<br>AARON: (looks at Kate) Hopefully.  
>SIDNEY: Okay uncle Aaron, I have a flight to catch but I just wanted to come by to see you.<br>AARON: Thank you for dropping by, it's always a pleasure to see my favorite niece.  
>SIDNEY: I'm your only niece.<br>AARON: Ah, you get the picture!

They hug and Jill gives her father a hug as well. Kate remains seated.

KATE: You two go to the car, I have to talk to Aaron for just another moment alone.  
>JILL: 'K mom.<br>KATE: (hands over the keys) Here's the keys. Listen to the radio.

The two walk off, Kate waiting for them to be out of ear shot. Kate just stares at Aaron and Aaron looks back, curious.

AARON: What?  
>KATE: What have you been telling her, Aaron?<br>AARON: I haven't told her anything.  
>KATE: I know you've been seeing her for the last couple of months without me knowing. And she's defiant as ever. She's not smashing mirrors anymore but she's still defiant. What have you been telling her?<br>AARON: Kate, look... I've just helping her, that's all.  
>KATE: Helping her? You can't help anyone.<br>AARON: (beat) I'm more qualified than you are.  
>KATE: Is that so?<br>AARON: Don't forget why I'm here, Kate! Because of you! Am I right?  
>KATE: I don't know what you mean.<br>AARON: Don't play that shit with me. I took the fall for you.  
>KATE: Jill needs a mother figure. It's the most important thing a young woman needs.<br>AARON: And what, the father's pointless? He can just be thrown in a mental hospital - - expendable?  
>KATE: Yes.<br>AARON: You're unbelievable. You're really trying to drive her away from me, aren't you?  
>KATE: I have to do what I have to do to protect her.<br>AARON: Now I know you're losing it, Kate... you say that like I'm the one who's crazy.  
>KATE: You are.<br>AARON: Am I? You were the one who beat that guy senseless and I took the blame because you couldn't stand the thought of losing her. I am in here for you!  
>KATE: Aaron... you're losing your mind... you did that, not me.<p>

Aaron sits there, completely stunned.

AARON: Please don't tell me you actually believe that.  
>KATE: (beat) You are not allowed to see Jill unless she has consent from me, from now on, you understand?<br>AARON: You think I'm going to tell her the truth, is that it? Is that why you're keeping her away?  
>KATE: She knows the truth. And the truth is... you're unstable and dangerous.<br>AARON: (beat) You're... amazing. You know that? I'm not gonna let you do this. You should be here, not me, I should be the one who can protect her because apparently, you're not capable!  
>KATE: Don't talk to me about capable, Aaron! Afterall, look how I got you here and I'm on the outside free? Jill needs someone smart enough to make sure that someone can manipulate her out of trouble if it need be.<br>AARON: I did this for you, YOU BITCH. FOR YOU!  
>KATE: Guards!<p>

The guards come forward, picking up Aaron.

AARON: You fucking bitch! She's lying! I'm not the crazy one, she is! Let me go!

They haul him off, Kate watching as he is than taken out of the room.

AARON: I need to tell my daughter! I need to tell her! Let me go!

Kate slowly gets up and looks around the room at the other guests and patients. She smiles nervously and heads out the room.

CUT TO:  
>INT. ROBERTS' CAR - DAY<br>Sidney sits in the front seat, tuning the car radio while Jill's in the back, leaning on the driver's seat. She watches Sidney... examining her like a child seeing a person for the first time.

SIDNEY: What kinda music do you like, Jill?  
>JILL: I'm more into the alternative stuff?<br>SIDNEY: (smiles) Nice choice. (beat) Hey, um... what is it you were trying to tell me last night? I know you said it was nothing but... it didn't sound like nothing.  
>JILL: About my ex?<br>SIDNEY: Yeah, he didn't... hurt you or anything did he?  
>JILL: (beat) You could say things got abusive. I haven't told anybody but... I wanted to tell you because I - I figured you might know about that stuff and maybe - - how to handle it.<br>SIDNEY: Yeah, well, what I went through took abuse to another level, Jill. What did he do?  
>JILL: (long pause) He was going to... he was gonna rape me.<p>

Sidney turns completely around, putting her hand on Jill's knee.

SIDNEY: Oh my God. What happened?  
>JILL: I fought him off. (beat) I was gonna give myself to him until I figured out he wanted someone else.<br>SIDNEY: Jill, you are - - too young for that. Anything else? Did he - - hit you, beat you, anything?  
>JILL: He - -<p>

Kate opens the door, breaking the moment and she immediately turns on the car.

KATE: Seatbelts.

Sidney looks back at Jill and then back towards the road. Jill looks down, a feeling of relief falling upon her - - and even a connection.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. BRECKIN HIGH - PARKING LOT - DAY<br>Prichard and Roy help the Prom Committee leader load large duffel bags into the back of a van. They get to the last one, loading it in and she closes the door.

COMMITTEE LEADER: Last one. Thanks boys.  
>PRICHARD: What time do you want us to meet you at the hotel?<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: As soon as you can, RIGHT after school. Okay?  
>PRICHARD: Alright.<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: Do NOT lag.

She walks off, going towards the school. Roy leans on the bumper of the van.

ROY: She's kinda hot when she's mad.  
>PRICHARD: Jesus, Roy, is that all you think about?<br>ROY: Like you don't?  
>PRICHARD: (beat) No. (sits down with him) This is gonna sound cheesy but it's true.<br>ROY: Go for it.  
>PRICHARD: Ever since Kirby and I... I've started seeing things differently. Girls, to be precise.<br>ROY: Don't tell me you're no longer attracted to them because of her.  
>PRICHARD: Like I said, it's cheesy.<br>ROY: (chuckles) Get the fuck outta here.  
>PRICHARD: It's true. I love her, man. And I know you may resent that a bit but... I want you to know... your friend is in good hands. I would never hurt her.<br>ROY: (sighs) As long as you mean that, Prichard.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY<br>Jill walks to her locker, the school day almost half over. Cory approaches her from behind.

CORY: Hey, I missed you in first period. Where were you?  
>JILL: I was visiting my dad. Sorry, I should've text you.<br>CORY: That's okay. Hey, I was wondering uh... if maybe you wanted to do something this weekend?  
>JILL: Like what?<br>CORY: Oh, I don't know... dinner, movie, ice skating, back to my place...  
>JILL: (smiles) That sounds alot like a date.<br>CORY: That's the idea.  
>JILL: (sighs) The thing about that, Cory... is I don't wanna go down that road with you again.<p>

Cory's happy appearance starts to fade.

JILL: I don't wanna seem like I'm leading you on any longer... I just don't see you in that way anymore. I'm sorry.  
>CORY: Oh... I guess that's fine, um... I wasn't expecting that...<br>JILL: Thanks for understanding, Cory.

Jill walks off without so much as a bye or a hug, leaving Cory there depressed. He watches her go and PUNCHES THE LOCKER, fuming.

We go back to Jill, still making her way down the hallway to her next class. Olivia approaches her from the side.

OLIVIA: Roberts, where were you today in class? We had to do preliminaries.  
>JILL: Yeah, I'm sorry, Olivia, I should've text you. My uncle's funeral was this morning.<br>OLIVIA: (beat) Neil? Shit, I'm sorry, Jill. I kinda came at you like a bitch there.  
>JILL: (recognizing her kindness) It's okay, Olivia. No worries. How'd that presentation go anyway?<br>OLIVIA: Well I knew the majority of the stuff but I really needed you there to clear some things up. You're okay though, right?  
>JILL: Yeah, I'm fine.<br>OLIVIA: Well... I did all my shit so you need to do yours. We're partners, remember?  
>JILL: Yeah, Olivia, I got that.<p>

Shirley comes from the side, noticing Olivia's talking to Jill.

SHIRLEY: Olivia? What the hell are you doing?  
>OLIVIA: Just telling this loser to do her fucking part. C'mon, let's go.<p>

Jill stops and looks back at them walking away. She scoffs, pissed Olivia was nice one second and a bitch the next.

JILL: Whatever.

CUT TO:  
>INT. ROBERTS CAR - DAY<br>Kate parks the car at the unloading area of the airport. Sidney jumps out, grabbing her bags from the trunk and comes back to the front seat, hugging Kate.

SIDNEY: Take care of Jill. She's going through a lot.  
>KATE: (makes the hug longer) Did she saying something?<br>SIDNEY: (breaking free from the hug and just sits down) It's alot for her age. Just be understandable of her needs, okay? When she asks for space, the best thing to do is just - - give it to her.  
>KATE: Sidney, what did she say?<br>SIDNEY: I told her I wouldn't tell you... don't mention it, okay?  
>KATE: (beat) Okay.<br>SIDNEY: (pauses) One of her ex-boyfriends tried to rape her. And she suggested that nothing happened but that he did beat her in the process.  
>KATE: Oh my God.<br>SIDNEY: But please... don't tell her. Just - - know that she has things going on in her life. Okay?  
>KATE: (nods) Okay. Thank you.<br>SIDNEY: Bye Aunt Kate.  
>KATE: Bye Sidney.<p>

They hug again and Sidney jumps out of the car, Kate watching her as she goes. Kate looks down at her hands, shaking from the news she just heard. She nearly bursts into tears but she keeps it together.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY<br>Jenny and Niley walk down the hall, Niley with a concerned expression across her face. Jenny looks down towards her locker.

NILEY: And I keep seeing it wherever I go. Guys cheating on girls, sometimes vice versa and all I can think is, "oh my God, what if Robbie's doing that?"  
>JENNY: Niley, c'mon, Robbie wouldn't cheat on you. He can't even get girls, I'm surprised he has you.<br>NILEY: Well I see ugly guys with all these beautiful girls, cheating on them, so it doesn't help the cause. (waits for her to answer) Hello, are you there?  
>JENNY: Sorry, it's just - - I'm looking for a letter.<p>

Jenny reaches her locker and opens it. There's no letter or envelopes.

NILEY: No letter today?  
>JENNY: That's a first.<br>NILEY: Maybe he got bored of you.  
>JENNY: Oh, thanks.<br>NILEY: Sorry, I didn't know you wanted the affection of a psychopath sending you letters.  
>JENNY: We don't know it's a psychopath just yet, Niley.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. PENCIATTI HOTEL - PARKING LOT - DAY<br>The van parks in front of the hotel and out jumps the Committee Leader. Another car comes up beside her, it's Charlie being dropped off by his mom. Stephie's in the back seat and she exits, hugging Charlie goodbye.

STEPHIE: I see you tonight, right?  
>CHARLIE: Of course.<br>STEPHIE: I love a you, Charlie.  
>CHARLIE: I love you, too.<p>

They kiss and the Committee Leader watches. Stephie gets back in the car and it drives off as Robbie's mom now drops him off - - however there's no Niley to tell him farewell.

ROBBIE: You ready to get this shitty day over with?  
>CHARLIE: You have no idea.<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: That's not the attitude I'm looking for, boys. Where's your pep?  
>CHARLIE: Maybe if this wasn't Twilight, I'd be a bit more enthusiastic.<br>ROBBIE: (beat) No you wouldn't.  
>CHARLIE: You're right, I hate prom.<p>

Danny walks up, apparently exhausted

ROBBIE: Did you walk here?  
>DANNY: My feet are killing me.<p>

COMMITTEE LEADER: Wrong, tonight you're going to love it, okay? Where the hell is Prichard and Roy? Oh, I see them now.

Prichard's truck drives up, Roy in the passenger seat. They both exit after parking and jump down.

COMMITTEE LEADER: C'mon guys, the rest of the committee is already inside. Please get all the bags out from the back of my van. We only have a few hours to set this up.

CUT TO:  
>INT. RESTAURANT - DAY<br>Chelsea walks to the kitchen, putting an order on the order rack. Her manager approaches her from the side.

MANAGER: Hurry up, Chelsea, let's get those orders in faster next time!  
>CHELSEA: I'm sorry!<p>

He continues on, Chelsea returning back out to the tables. She takes out her notepad and goes to the first table, sweating like a pig and a bit dizzy. She prepares to take orders anyway.

CHELSEA: Can I get you guys anything to drink?

She looks down at them - - her exhaust is taking control of her - - their faces and voices become a blur.

CHELSEA: I'm sorry, I can't hear... you.

CHELSEA FAINTS. The manager runs over, picking up her head and waving a towel in front of her face to give her air.

MANAGER: Chelsea! Chelsea!

CUT TO:  
>INT. PENCIATTI HOTEL - LOBBY - DAY<br>Danny has the last bags from the van in hand and brings them into a pile located in the middle of the floor. The Committee Leader walks over, looking down, counting them in her head.

COMMITTEE LEADER: Danny, where's the other one?  
>DANNY: The other what?<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: We're missing a bag.  
>DANNY: Well I got them all.<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: Well then who would've took it? Where's Prichard, have you seen him?  
>DANNY: No, not since we got here.<br>COMMITTEE LEADER: I'll radio him.

INT. HOTEL BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS  
>A radio sits on the counter. It starts to vibrate from the Committee Leader's voice.<p>

COMMITTEE LEADER: Prichard, come in. You hear me?

The lights flicker in the bathroom...

COMMITEE LEADER: Prichard?

INT. HOTEL LOBBY - DAY  
>She puts down the walkie and looks at Dan.<p>

COMMITTEE LEADER: I'm gonna go look for him. I'll be right back. Start unloading these bags.  
>DANNY: You got it.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL STORAGE CLOSET - DAY<br>THE LIGHTS SPARK ON. Roy flinches back as Charlie stays still as the sparks fall over them.

CHARLIE: Pussy.  
>ROY: Whatever, man, let's just find the ladder and get out of here.<p>

They both enter, the light FLICKERING above them as they make their way into the dark and damp storage area. Charlie pulls out a flashlight for extra assistance.

ROY: Do you see it?  
>CHARLIE: Nope.<br>ROY: Ugh, fuck. This blows. Twilight Prom. Such bullshit.  
>CHARLIE: Didn't you like that movie?<br>ROY: I said it wasn't that bad.  
>CHARLIE: Ah, found it.<p>

Charlie grabs the large ladder and pulls it out, Roy helping him carry it out towards the door.

ROY: So you and Stephie... things are getting pretty serious, I see.

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
>They make their way out, Roy leading the way with the top half of the ladder with Charlie in the back.<p>

CHARLIE: Yeah.  
>ROY: So you're just gonna... completely deny everything I was talking about, huh?<br>CHARLIE: You're wrong, man.  
>ROY: Really? C'mon Charlie, we're friends. Admit it, I won't tell her.<br>CHARLIE: I'm not admitting anything.  
>ROY: Alright... I saw Kirby and Prichard having sex the other day.<p>

Roy turns around to see Charlie's face... CHARLIE DROPS THE LADDER and PUNCHES the wall. Roy smiles.

ROY: That's the reaction I was looking for.  
>CHARLIE: FUCK!<br>ROY: Look man, it's okay.  
>CHARLIE: I should've... I should've done something!<br>ROY: There's nothing you could've done. Look man, I'm only telling you because I want you to heal so you can have a REAL relationship with Stephie.

Charlie leans against the wall, falling down into his knees.

CHARLIE: You're right... I've been lying to myself.

Roy sighs, putting down the ladder as well and sits next to Charlie.

ROY: I'm sorry, Charlie.  
>CHARLIE: I'm using Stephie as a crutch. It's fucking pathetic.<br>ROY: Hey... you know what? A lot of relationships start that way. You two can have a real relationship some day when you're both emotionally invested. Okay?  
>CHARLIE: Really?<br>ROY: Sure it fucks up some things from the get go but if two people are willing to make it work... it'll work. I don't advise that shit or anything but hey... at least you have someone man.  
>CHARLIE: You'll find someone, Roy.<br>ROY: (laughs) No... I won't.  
>CHARLIE: Why do you say that?<br>ROY: Because man... this whole year, who have I had? I've been chasing after Kirby, like you... a pointless pursuit. If it means anything to your healing process... Prichard really loves her.  
>CHARLIE: You sure?<br>ROY: You can sense that kinda thing, you know? It's not just fun and games for him. Something honestly changed him when they began and... it's crazy, you know?  
>CHARLIE: At least that. At least that.<br>ROY: You and Stephie will be fine... let's get this ladder down stairs.

Prichard enters the hallway, looking down at them. He sighs.

PRICHARD: C'mon guys, what are you doing?  
>ROY: Taking a breather.<p>

Roy gets up first, giving Charlie a helping hand up.

PRICHARD: Have either of you guys seen my walkie?  
>ROY: Nope. Where was the last place you had it?<br>PRICHARD: I don't know.  
>ROY: I'll go find it. Help Charlie take this ladder in the mean time so you can at least check in. I think her head's probably gonna explode since you're not answering it anyway, the least you can do is be there in the flesh.<br>PRICHARD: I suppose you're right.

Prichard grabs one end of the ladder and Charlie grabs the other. Roy runs down the hall.

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY<br>The committee leader makes her way down the hallway, looking down various halls as she makes her way through. It's clear she's beyond pissed off.

COMMITTEE LEADER: Those little shits better have not ditched...

She makes it to the end of the hall... she looks down at the door - - it's chained shut. She approaches it slowly.

COMMITTEE LEADER: What the hell?

She pulls on the chain - - it's tied SHUT. A footstep comes behind her... she turns around...

COMMITTEE LEADER: [gasps then relief] You scared me.

A BULLET BLOWS THROUGH HER SKULL, HER BRAINS SPLASHING AGAINST THE DOOR. Her body falls over as the blood flows down the hallway... it reaches a BLACK BOOT. We TILT UP - - THE BLACK FIGURE with a BROWN PAPER BAG wrapped around their head with only holes for the eyes. It tilts their head, looking down at her lifeless body. THE SHOOTER grabs her hand and DRAGS her into the closet, closing it on her. The Shooter walks over to the chains, pulling on them to make sure they're secure... they turn their head back down towards the end of the hall... THE MUSIC RISING - -

SMASH TO BLACK.

**NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**  
>[The music RISES intensly.]<br>"On Monday, June 13th..."  
>[ROY RUNS DOWN THE HOTEL HALLWAYS AT FULL SPEED.]<br>"It all leads..."  
>[Robbie runs to a closet, SLAMMING THE DOOR SHUT BEHIND HIM.]<br>"To this."  
>[Dewey outside the hotel, a megaphone to his lips with Gale standing by him, both TERRORIZED looking up.]<br>"The two part, season finale event of Woodsboro High."  
>[The Shooter make their way down the hallway, gun in their hand and switching it off with a large KNIFE.]<br>"Everything."  
>[Olivia screams, crying in Jill's arms.]<br>"Will."  
>[Charlie slams on an elevator door, screaming for help.]<br>"Change."  
>[Danny hides under a desk, using his mouth to hold his breath.]<br>"FOREVER."  
>[The Shooter drops matches on to the floor, the entire room IGNITING in FLAMES.]<p>

[Quick shots at lightening speed - - Roy slamming a CHAIR through a window, Robbie holding a girl's hand and leading her down the hall as the roof is in FLAMES above them, The Shooter with the gun directly at Charlie's head, Prichard TACKLING someone through a glass frame, Kirby/Niley/Stephie watching from outside the hotel with tears rolling down their faces, Dewey running down the hall with his gun drawn and screaming forward.]

[DARKNESS.]

THE SHOOTER: None of you will survive...

[The Shooter chuckles and a GUN SHOT rings loudly.]

WOODSBORO HIGH: The Season 1 Finale  
>Monday, June 13th, 2011<p>

**175 REVIEWS TO GET IT.**


	24. Episode 20: BULLETPROOF: Season Finale 1

120 - Bulletproof: Part 1

SMASH OPEN (the music stringing along together, getting more intense as it goes along) - -

**PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH:**

"Jill confided in Sidney with a secret."

SIDNEY: What did he do?

JILL: (long pause) He was gonna rape me.

* * *

><p>"But Kate learned more about her daughter from Sidney than she should've."<p>

KATE: Oh my God.

SIDNEY: But please... don't tell her. Just - - know that she has things going on in her life. Okay?

* * *

><p>"Niley had rising trust issues in regards of Robbie."<p>

NILEY: Guys cheating on girls, sometimes vice versa and all I can think is, "oh my God, what if Robbie's doing that?"

* * *

><p>"Chelsea's exhaustion peaked."<p>

[Chelsea collapses on the restaurant floor.]

* * *

><p>"Charlie came to terms with the truth."<p>

CHARLIE: You're right... I've been lying to myself.

ROY: I'm sorry, Charlie.

CHARLIE: I'm using Stephie as a crutch. It's fucking pathetic.

* * *

><p>"Roy realized he was the only one with nobody."<p>

CHARLIE: You'll find someone, Roy.

ROY: (laughs) No... I won't.

* * *

><p>"Jill made things final for Cory."<p>

JILL: I don't wanna seem like I'm leading you on any longer... I just don't see you in that way anymore. I'm sorry.

CORY: Oh... I wasn't expecting that...

* * *

><p>"Jenny's letters stopped coming in from a supposed Patrick..."<p>

[Jenny opens her locker, it's empty.]

* * *

><p>"... on the same day, a shooting occurs."<p>

[The Committee Leader being shot in the head and falling to the floor.]

SMASH TO - - DARKNESS.

* * *

><p>SMASH OPEN:<p>

EXT. PENCIATTI HOTEL - PARKING LOT - NIGHT

The entire parking lot is a media frenzy, looking on at the hotel - - IN FLAMES. Law enforcement is at the forefront while the reporters stay behind. The one who can mold with both? Gale Weathers-Riley makes her way through the crowd and comes to the front as Deputy Perkins lets her through (this pisses off the reporters and insults start getting slung at Perkins) She makes her way to the Deputy's car - - Dewey has a megaphone in hand, looking up at the hotel.

GALE: Dewey! What happened?

DEWEY: Shooter in the building. Already multiple known victims and a few injured with either GSWs or stab wounds. Building's obviously in flames, so that shows you how far up shit creek we are.

GALE: Who's in there?

DEWEY: Prom committee of Breckin High.

GALE: Jesus, they're just kids... not this again.

DEWEY: (beat) This is a bit different, Gale.

SMASH TO:

INT. ROBERTS' RESIDENCE - DAY

It's earlier in the day. Jill comes into her house, throwing her backpack by the stairs. Kate sits at the dining room table, watching her ascend the stairs.

INT. JILL'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Jill enters her room, turning on the computer at the desk and sits down at the bed, taking off her shoes. Kate slowly enters. Jill looks up at her, passively when Kate is obviously deep in thought.

JILL: What?

KATE: When did we stop talking to each other?

JILL: What are you talking about?

KATE: Jill, I know what happened to you.

JILL: (beat) And - - what happened to me?

KATE: (comes closer and kneels down) My poor baby.

JILL: MOM! What is it?

KATE: You're just growing up so fast...

JILL: (jumps up) Oh my God, you're really pissing me off.

KATE: That's no way to talk to your mother. I'm just trying to help you, Jill.

JILL: Well whatever it is you think you know, I have no idea what you're talking about so just back the fuck off and leave me alone!

KATE: Sidney told me, Jill. We're worried about you...

JILL: (beat) She told you WHAT?

KATE: About Patrick, I know, it must be hard.

JILL: (eyes filling with tears) Get out.

KATE: Everything will be okay, you just need to talk to me.

JILL: GET THE FUCK OUT!

Kate takes her stand, not moving to show she cares. Jill PUSHES HER and FORCES HER out of the room and SLAMS the door shut on her. Tears flow down Jill's face, trying to comprehend the situation. She starts hyperventilating and she charges for the door, pushing Kate out of the way and into the railing as she makes her way to the bathroom.

We stay on Kate as Jill SLAMS the door on her face. Kate watches the door, waiting for her return almost as if she knows what's going to happen next... Jill can be heard opening the medicine cabinet... then SLAMMING it shut. She swings open the door.

JILL: What did you do?

KATE: I know now, Jill. I know what's wrong! I used to have the same problem.

JILL: Give it back to me!

KATE: I won't let you mutilate yourself, I just can't.

JILL: Give it back to me or I'll FUCKING KILL MYSELF!

Jill is nearly collapsing, unable to control everything inside her. Kate HUGS HER, holding her tightly and not letting Jill move. They both slowly fall to the floor as Jill cries, Kate rubbing her hair and trying to soothe her.

KATE: I love you. You're my daughter and everything will be okay.

Jill rocks back and forth in her arms, Kate trying to remain strong through this heartbreaking moment for her.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL LOBBY - DAY

SALLY DURNST - - feisty red head with freckles and an overpowering attitude - - comes into frame, looking around the lobby. She makes her way through the crowded room of girls, all preparing for the prom. She turns to MARNIE COOPER, decorating a tree.

SALLY: She hasn't replied back on her walkie in 20 minutes.

MARNIE: Well neither has Prichard so maybe they're fucking somewhere.

SALLY:... because that's plausible.

MARNIE: I wasn't being sarcastic.

SALLY: Neither was I. Ugh, this is so like her to just act like the entire world revolves around her and like we don't matter.

MARNIE: Well you tried her cell, right?

SALLY: (in a baby voice) Of course I did, Marnieeee!

MARNIE: Whatever, Sally.

Sally walks away and up comes Robbie, completely not willing to even be here.

ROBBIE: What do you need me to do?

MARNIE: Well, I'm afraid of heights so... I'd love it if you put up that banner.

Robbie looks over at how this is and feels a bit intimidated.

ROBBIE: You know who loves heights? Roy. You should get him to do it.

MARNIE: Well Robbie, you're RIGHT HERE and I need it done soon so if you could please... ?

ROBBIE: (sighs) Fine.

Robbie walks off, going towards the ladder and Marnie follows him, picking up the banner from the ground and handing it to Robbie as he ascends the ladder. MELISSA - - 17 year old blonde and practically already dressed for prom - - approaches them.

MELISSA: How does it look?

MARNIE: Melissa, take it off or you're going to ruin it.

MELISSA: I know but can you tell who I am?

MARNIE:... no?

MELISSA: Rosalie! Duh!

MARNIE: Okay, whatever.

Melissa walks off in a fit and Marnie continues helping Robbie with the banner. We SWOOP ON OVER to SHANTAY and GLORIA, both artistic types painting a poster for a Graduation party. Sally approaches them, looking down.

SALLY: Good ladies, it looks real good. Let's hurry it up though, 'k? And Gloria, make sure you outline those letters.

Sally walks off.

SHANTAY: Advertising during Prom for another event... very classy.

GLORIA: Oh Shantay, you're just pissed you didn't think of it.

We FOLLOW Sally towards the parking lot as GINGER and CINDY come in, holding giant jugs of punch in each hand and a punch bowl, respectively.

SALLY: Ginger, the fridge is in the back. Cindy, just put the punch bowl on that table by the caricature set up.

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Sally continues out to the parking lot, walking over to the van. She opens up the back and looks inside. She rummages through a few supplies, looking through bags. BOBBY - - her boyfriend - - grabs her from behind, startling her. He laughs and she pushes him off, totally not having it.

BOBBY: What's wrong?

SALLY: I'm just stressed out right now, Bobby.

BOBBY: How about we... get in this van I relieve you of some stress?

He flicks his tongue up and down quickly.

SALLY: If you actually knew how to make me reach climax, that'd be awesome but you can't, so no.

BOBBY: (kisses her shoulder) Just tryin' to help you out, baby.

SALLY: Oh, you could help me alright... (hands him a box) by hanging these stars from the ceiling.

BOBBY: Funny... funny.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY

Charlie and Prichard continue down the hallway with the ladder in hand. They make it to the elevator... the ladder's too big.

CHARLIE: Okay, this isn't gonna work.

PRICHARD: Well how the hell do we get it down?

CHARLIE: Stairs?

PRICHARD: You wanna go down 8 stories with a ladder?

CHARLIE: Doesn't sound that difficult.

Prichard's phone rings. He answers.

CUT TO:

INT. KIRBY'S ROOM - DAY

Kirby lays in bed, playing with a stuffed animal and has the phone to her ear. She smiles, looking up at a mural above her head with pictures of them together.

KIRBY: When do I get to see you?

PRICHARD: Hopefully we don't have to stick around when this thing starts. So maybe by around 7?

KIRBY: Hurry up... (whispers) I'm horny...

Prichard turns to Charlie, trying to make sure he's out of earshot distance that he didn't hear that...

PRICHARD: Well I can't talk about that right now so I will ... settle that later, okay?

KIRBY: Ugh. Fine. I guess I'll get started by myself.

PRICHARD: (bites his hand) Oh God. Okay. Bye honey.

KIRBY: Bye, love you.

Prichard hangs up and looks back at Charlie.

PRICHARD: Fine, we'll do the stairs.

Prichard turns the ladder and they make their way to the stairwell.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Chelsea lays in bed, looking up at the TV and the cheesy soap opera that's on. She grabs the remote, flipping through the channels. She seems anxious... in comes the doctor.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: Hello Chelsea, I'll be your physician for today.

CHELSEA: There you are. I've been trying to tell the nurses that I'm fine and I should just go. I'm missing out on work and I need the money.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: Well let's talk a bit first... (sits down) how are you?

CHELSEA: (beat) Like I said, I'm fine. I just wanna go.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: I meant physically, how are you? How've you been feeling lately?

CHELSEA: I guess exhausted, which is why I passed out but I can pace myself, I swear.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: And with that exhaustion comes...?

CHELSEA: Sometimes headaches. I get this fever feeling but it passes quickly. Nausea but that's rare.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: Chelsea, when we found you, the EMTs thought it'd be a good idea to do some blood work on you.

CHELSEA: What? Why?

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: They said that they don't think exhaustion was the cause of your collapse. Well, not primarily at least.

CHELSEA: Okay, so what's their "theory?"

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: Chelsea, you're pregnant.

CHELSEA: (beat) What?

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: Approximately two months.

CHELSEA: That's not... that's not possible.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: When was the last time you had your period?

CHELSEA: It was, uh... I remem - it was... oh my God.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: People can be up to three months pregnant and not realize it or even have so much as a baby bump. The symptoms could be there but - - without someone carefully examining their health, it could fly right over their heads for quite awhile.

CHELSEA: There must be some mistake, I haven't been sexually active since Prichard has been with Kirby... except for - - oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: What?

CHELSEA: (facepalms herself) When he missed the banquet.

CHELSEA'S DOCTOR: I'll let you have some time to yourself, Chelsea. If you have any questions, just beep in a nurse and have them page me.

He gets up and exits the room, Chelsea still completely flabbergasted.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY

Roy makes his way out of the elevator and comes down the hallway, looking around. He opens a few closets, looking inside. He opens another door - - a bathroom. He enters, and looks in - - the walkie is on the counter top.

ROY: Ah ha. (into walkie) Charlie, let Prichard know I found his walkie.

Roy quickly grabs it and exits. Roy makes his way back to the elevator - - but something catches his eye. He turns back around and goes further down the hallway. He comes to the end - - the chained door with blood splattered across it. He stops, observing it closely.

ROY: What the hell?

He pulls on it - - it's completely stuck.

ROY: (into walkie) Queen bee, it's Roy, over.

SALLY: She's left the nest, we still haven't heard from her. It's Sally, what do you need, Roy?

ROY: There's a chained door here on the fourth floor, do you know anything about that?

SALLY: There's another door down here like that too. Hotel must've run out of money on locks or something.

ROY: Or perhaps it's a precaution because of the prom, right?

SALLY: One could assume.

ROY: Would there be any reasonable explanation as to why blood is splattered across a door?

SALLY:... well that's definitely curious.

ROY: (beat) I'll be right down.

Roy turns around, making his way back to the elevator.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL LOBBY - DAY

Roy exits the elevator, making his way out on to the main floor. He makes his way through the committee members and comes to the ladder with Robbie at the top, Marnie watching from the bottom.

ROY: What do you have him doing?

MARNIE: Man's work.

ROY: Then you picked the wrong person.

ROBBIE: Roy, help me out buddy!

ROY: You're on your own!

Roy walks off, coming to Sally, hard at work trying to make a table arrangement look perfect.

ROY: Where's Prichard and Charlie?

SALLY: I thought they were with you.

ROY: No. They haven't come down yet?

SALLY: No, but we need that ladder for the front entry exterior.

ROY: (points to Robbie's ladder) So that's not the ladder?

SALLY: No, the ladder we needed is a bit bigger.

ROY: Oh, okay. Well I'll radio Charlie in.

SALLY: He hasn't been responding.

ROY: Maybe they're in the stairwell.

Danny starts walking by with a checklist, looking around at stuff. Roy grabs him quickly.

ROY: Danny, go check the stairwell for Prichard and Charlie, will ya?

DANNY: (running off) Sure thing.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL STAIRWELL - DAY

Charlie and Prichard continue down the stairwell, both sweating from the exhaustion and pure labor of the work with a ladder over their heads.

CHARLIE: So what'd you think of it?

PRICHARD: It was pretty awesome, actually. Robert Englund is the perfect Freddy. I can't ever see someone replacing him. If they do remake it, they just gotta him for it or else there's no justice in the world.

CHARLIE: That sounds like a hardcore fan in you.

PRICHARD: (chuckles) Not yet, I still gotta watch New Nightmare and Freddy vs. Jason.

They hear a door SWING open and slam against a wall from below. A small scream echos up the walls. They both stop and look down below. Danny lays face first on the ground, his clipboard still in hand.

CHARLIE: What the hell is that?

PRICHARD: It's Danny. HEY DANNY! YOU ALRIGHT?

No response. They stand there for another moment.

CHARLIE: Shit, you think he's okay?

Silence. Blood starts to form around his torso area.

PRICHARD: Shit! Drop the ladder, c'mon!

Charlie and Prichard put the ladder down and start to race down the steps, still about half way down the entire stairwell. Another SLAM comes from down below. They stop once again and look down... DANNY'S BODY IS DRAGGED OUT OF SIGHT.

CHARLIE: What the hell?

THE SHOOTER COMES INTO THE MIDDLE, LOOKING UP AT THE BOTH OF THEM.

PRICHARD: What the hell is that?

THE SHOOTER POINTS THE GUN DIRECTLY AT THEM.

CHARLIE: (grabbing Prichard out of the way) RUN!

They run their way to the first door, nearly BREAKING IT down to escape. Charlie grabs a small desk, propping it in front of the door.

CHARLIE: Did you see that? !

PRICHARD: Yeah, c'mon, let's get to the elevator!

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL ENTRY WAY - DAY

MR. PENCIATTI - - the posh hotel owner - - stands behind the front desk, nearly blushing from Sally who stands before him.

SALLY: It's a beautiful hotel, Mr. Penciatti. Once again, thank you for letting us have it here.

PENCIATTI: Oh, no problem at all. If you need anything, me and my small staff will be around.

SALLY: Thank you.

Sally exits the small entry way area and heads back down to the main lobby.

INT. HOTEL LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

Sally stands at the very front of the room, looking at everything come together beautifully. She smiles and makes her way towards the middle. She claps her hands together loudly.

SALLY: Okay, ladies... and gentlemen. We are a few short hours away, everything is looking great but that doesn't mean slow down. The quicker we are setting things up, the better! Okay? Let's go!

Everyone gets back to work. Roy sits at a table, talking into his walkie.

ROY: Danny, come in, did you find them? Danny? (switching frequencies) Charlie, do you read me? Fuckin' c'mon, ugh.

SALLY: No luck? We NEED that sign out front.

ROY: I know, Sally. I guess I'll just have to go find them myself.

SALLY: Have someone go with you. Hey Marnie!

Marnie comes over.

SALLY: Go with Roy to find Charlie and Prichard and make sure you find that GIANT ladder, okay?

MARNIE: Okie dokie.

The two walk off, heading towards the elevator. They enter and they go up. The elevator set next to them opens - - out comes Prichard and Charlie, both wide eyed.

SALLY: Hey, Roy and Marnie just went looking for you.

PRICHARD: We need to get out of this building, NOW.

SALLY: What?

CHARLIE: There's someone with a gun, we think they killed Danny.

SALLY: Did you call the police?

PRICHARD: Yes, they're on their way but WE all need to get out, NOW.

SALLY: Okay, um... listen up everyone! Let's all go out to the parking lot really quick, um... just for a quick, outdoorsy meeting!

Everyone stops what they're doing and starts to get up.

SALLY: This better not be a prank. (into walkie) Roy, I need you to get to the - -

FLAMES ERUPT FROM THE ENTRY WAY. All of their heads spin in that direction as MR. PENCIATTI runs out and into the lobby - - SCREAMING ON FIRE. Everyone gasps, trying to get out of the way.

SALLY: Oh my God!

BANG! His body drops to the floor, dead. Everyone turns their heads back to the entry way... THE SHOOTER STEPS OUT, gun drawn and still smoking. Everyone stands back.

THE SHOOTER: Nobody even THINK about moving!

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - DAY

Roy and Marnie make their way down the hallways, Roy with the walkie in his hands. He bangs on it, trying to make it work.

ROY: Battery's dead on this thing, what about yours?

MARNIE: I don't have one.

ROY: Why not?

MARNIE: So queen bee and Sally can bug the shit out of me even at long distances? I don't think so.

ROY: Okay, well we're here on the eighth floor where they should've started so I guess the next best guess is the stairwell.

MARNIE: You go do that, I'ma check this closet for another ladder.

ROY: You got it.

Roy enters the stairwell, looking down the MANY flights of stairs.

ROY: Charlie! Prichard!

GUN SHOTS echo up the stair well. Roy runs back into the hallway. He quickly runs towards the clost and enters - - it's empty.

ROY: Marnie?

Roy exits and opens a few doors.

ROY: Marnie, where'd you go? (looking around) Shit!

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL LOBBY - DAY

The Shooter stands before them all as they all watch afraid, new bullet holes in the ceiling (presumably to catch their attention).

THE SHOOTER: Do I have your attention?

SALLY: What do you want?

THE SHOOTER: Each of you... are going to have to die...

THE MUSIC RISES.

THE SHOOTER: But you all have to spread out... or it'll look too easy.

GLORIA: We're not doing that.

The Shooter plants a bullet SQUARE IN HER CHEST and she falls to the floor, dead as the whole room squirms. The Shooter coldly turns their head back to the rest of the room.

THE SHOOTER: That's one for this room... now the hunt must go elsewhere... NOW RUN.

They all look at each other - - is he serious?

THE SHOOOTER: RUN!

The room disperses, including Charlie as they head for different doors or up the stairwell, into the elevator... but once person remains still - - PRICHARD. The Shooter tilts their head, looking down at him.

THE SHOOTER: Not interested in the hunt?

PRICHARD: Fuck you.

Charlie turns around, noticing he hasn't budged. THE SHOOTER WALKS DIRECTLY TO PRICHARD AND GETS IN HIS FACE.

THE SHOOTER: You'll do what I tell you to...

PRICHARD: No...

CHARLIE: Prichard, come on!

Prichard doesn't move... Charlie slowly makes his way over.

CHARLIE: I'm just gonna get him... we're listening to you, I'm just taking him out of here...

THE SHOOTER: Good idea.

CHARLIE: C'mon Prichard. (tugs on his arm - - but he stays still) C'mon.

THE SHOOTER PUTS THE GUN TO CHARLIE'S HEAD and he FREEZES.

THE SHOOTER: You gonna listen to him or do I have to SHOOT HIM?

Prichard gulps, watching this in front of him... HE TACKLES THE SHOOTER DOWN, knocking the gun from his hands and CHARGES HIM all the way into a WINDOW, crashing through. The Shooter grabs on to the sides and PULLS HIMSELF in, PUSHING PRICHARD off and down to the ground, KICKING HIM IN THE NECK.

Prichard holds his throat, Charlie not sure of what to do - - he sees the gun. He goes for it - - The Shooter kicks it out of the way and holds a BAYONET TO CHARLIE'S THROAT.

THE SHOOTER: Not so fast.

Charlie obeys and steps away, Prichard getting up and joining Charlie as they walk off. The Shooter grabs the gun from the floor, watching them move towards the elevator.

THE SHOOTER: New location.

THE SHOOTER FIRES THE GUN, THE BULLET SLUGGING PRICHARD IN THE CHEST. He falls into Charlie and they both fall into the elevator. The Shooter moves closer, still aiming - - Charlie presses for the top floor - - the doors close on the Shooter.

The Shooter stands there and looks back at the fire brewing in the entry way. They look up at the sprinklers - - they still haven't gone off. They walk over and PULLS ON THE FIRE ALARM - - the loud noise going off.

INT. HOTEL ELEVATOR - CONTINUOUS

Charlie puts pressure on Prichard's wound as blood seaps and squirts through his fingers, trying to keep him down and from talking.

CHARLIE: Just hold on, okay?

THE ELEVATOR HALTS.

CHARLIE: What the - -

Charlie gets up and tries to listen carefully. He presses on the buttons - - nothing happens. He kneels back down, tending to Prichard as he BLEEDS PROFUSELY. Prichard tries to stay strong and hold himself up.

PRICHARD: (coughing up blood) What's happening? What's happening?

CHARLIE: Fuckin' elevator stopped. Just hold on a second, we're gonna get you help, okay?

SMOKE begins to enter through the floor. Charlie watches it come through, frozen. He then quickly rises and SLAMS on the doors.

CHARLIE: SOMEBODY HELP US! We're in the elevator! We're stuck in the fucking elevator!

MUSIC RISES - - SMASH TO BLACK!


	25. Episode 21: BULLETPROOF: Season Finale 2

121 - Bulletproof: Part 2

CUT TO:

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - DAY

The SHERIFF'S CAR comes into frame and out pops SHERIFF BURKE. He slams the door shut and pulling up next to his car, THE DEPUTY. Dewey exits, Perkins from the passenger seat.

DEWEY: Sheriff Burke, what do we have?

BURKE: Three casualties that we know of so far, a few other people missing. Witnesses claim the shooter is wearing a bag over their head and has committed arson on the entry way of the hotel and has also chained every door, so we can't get in or out.

DEWEY: A bag?

BURKE: Does the Zodiac Killer ring any bells? I want men on every angle of this hotel, we get that fire out as soon as possible and if we can, get men on that roof to make their way down.

DEWEY: What about windows?

BURKE: This hotel is a hundred years old and is a historical piece of property. Bars were put on the windows a decade ago to keep out vandals. Our only hope right now is that roof. Perkins, I want you to make a barrier between any onlookers and us before they get here. Hold off all media.

PERKINS: You got it.

Perkins runs off, opening the trunk of the Deputy's car.

DEWEY: So who's all in the hotel?

BURKE: No guests, it's more of a museum now like I said. Just the prom committee for Breckin High, approximately 15 - 20 students and another 5 hotel workers. That puts us on more than 2 dozen potential victims, which is why this is of the upmost importance. Handle this right, Dewey, you could end up being a good candidate for Sheriff when I retire.

Burke continues walking forward and Dewey stops, smiles a bit - - then shakes his head, realizing the gravity of the situation.

CUT TO:

INT. ROBERTS'S FRONT DOOR - DAY

A wild knock hits the front door. Kate leisurly makes her way to the door and answers - - it's Jenny.

KATE: Well hello, Jenny.

JENNY: I need to speak to Jill.

KATE: Jill is not feeling well right now.

JENNY: Our friends are in trouble!

INT. JILL'S ROOM - DAY

Jill lays in bed, sitting up as Jenny grabs the remote, sitting next to the bed.

JILL: Does Kirby know? Niley? Stephie?

JENNY: Yes, they're on their way over there now.

The TV fades on - - the news on. A reporter stands in front of the hotel from a distance, commenting on the fire.

JILL: Oh my God.

JENNY: We should go, Jill.

JILL: My mom's not gonna understand, Jenny.

JENNY: Not even for this?

JILL: You have no idea how protective she is of me now. If you wanna go - -

JENNY: No, I'll stay... if anything happens... you shouldn't be alone.

JILL: (totally uncomforted) Well thanks, that puts me at ease.

JENNY: I'm just saying, Jill

CUT TO:

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - DAY

Stephie's car DRIVES into frame and out she comes, along with Kirby and Niley, all concerned for their men inside the building. They look on at the media frenzy in front of them and the police barricade beyond that - - and the building in flames. The fire truck works on putting the fire out.

STEPHIE: I hope my a Charlie is okay!

NILEY: (holds her) He's gonna be fine, Stephie, okay? We're here for him and for you.

STEPHIE: (sobs) Oh, Niley!

Stephie throws her head into Niley's shoulder. Kirby watches on, completely focused. She gets closer to the reporters, trying to hear anything she can. She looks up at the hotel and the firemen working hard to extinguish the flames. Kirby walks back over.

NILEY: Just calm down, Stephie. (to Kirby) What did you hear?

KIRBY: Something about 3 victims confirmed, so far but we already knew that. I'm gonna try to call Prichard again.

Kirby walks off, her phone to her ear.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - 3RD FLOOR - DAY

Robbie runs down a hallway, looking for a good place to hide. He keeps opening the doors, trying to avoid a regular room. Shantay makes her way down the hall behind Robbie and he turns around, watching her frantic.

SHANTAY: Robbie!

THE SHOOTER APPEARS BEHIND HER. Robbie's eyes go wide and he RUNS down the hall, TURNING A CORNER. SHANTAY SCREAMS OUT IN PAIN and Robbie closes his ears - - her body topples to the floor. He looks in front of him - - he crawls to the door and ENTERS into another stairwell.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - 6TH FLOOR - DAY

Roy continues looking through rooms, a bit exasperated.

ROY: Okay Marnie, enough hide and seek, we need to get back down. (beat) C'mon dude, I've looked down 2 floors for you, I think you can just pop out now.

A SCATTER COMES FROM THE STAIRWELL and Roy RUNS towards it. He breaks open the door - - looking up and watches feet SPEED up the steps.

ROY: Marnie!

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - 8TH FLOOR - DAY

Robbie breaks through the stairwell, as if someone's chasing him. He runs down the hall and SWINGS OPEN a closet door, hiding within... out from the stair well comes Roy... tired from the chase.

ROY: Oh fuck it, I'm going back down.

Roy tiredly goes to the elevator, pressing the button to go down... an ERRRR sound comes from it, showing it's out of service.

ROY: Son of a bitch.

He hangs his head down and goes back to the stairwell.

INT. HOTEL CLOSET - 8TH FLOOR - DAY

Robbie backs into the closet and hears a squeak. He turns around - - MARNIE.

ROBBIE: (whispers) What are you doing here?

MARNIE: I ran into Melissa, she told me to hide!

Robbie backs up further from the door - - FOOTSTEPS THUD IN THEIR DIRECTION... a shadow of the feet stomp and STOPS IN FRONT OF THE CLOSET... then continues on.

MARNIE: (whispers) What's going on? Melissa was just blabbering like a crazy woman!

ROBBIE: There is a SHOOTER in the hotel!

Marnie's eyes go WIDE.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Prichard is now a pale white, his breathing slowing. Charlie holds down on Prichard's chest, trying to cover his own mouth with a shirt at the same time to not breathe in the smoke. Charlie takes out his phone - - no signal.

PRICHARD: Charlie...

CHARLIE: We're gonna get you out of here, you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna figure out a way!

PRICHARD: Charlie, I don't think I can do it - -

CHARLIE: Shut up! Where's your phone?

PRICHARD: In my poc... in my back pocket.

Charlie turns him over carefully and takes out his phone - - the battery's dead.

CHARLIE: Shit!

Charlie stands up, looking at the roof of the elevator.

CHARLIE: I might be able to open it up.

PRICHARD: It's useless.

Charlie steps on the railing and lifts himself up, pushing up on the roof. It props open, the smoke now escaping the elevator and flowing into the elevator shaft.

CHARLIE: I got it open!

Charlie raises himself higher, trying to get on top of the roof. The shaft is wide, holding two elevators within. Above them, another elevator is stuck.

CHARLIE: There's another elevator! (screaming) HEY! Can you hear me? !

No response. Charlie climbs a bit on the rope that pulls the elevator.

CHARLIE: Is anyone in there? !

Silence.

CHARLIE: Dammit.

Charlie looks up - - the sliding doors that open for the elevator. He climbs higher and reaches over, trying to reach the crack of the opening. His fingers reach - - but it's not enough to pull them open.

CHARLIE: FUCK!

Charlie slides back down to the roof and looks down - - counting how high up they are. They're somewhere in between the 5th and 6th floor while the elevator above them is between the 9th and 10th. Charlie jumps down, re-entering the elevator, tending to Prichard.

CHARLIE: Okay Prichard, you just hang on. I'm gonna figure this out!

PRICHARD: I'm fuckin' dying... I'm fuckin' dying.

CHARLIE: No you're not!

CUT TO:

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - DAY

Kirby comes back to Stephie and Niley holding eachother looking on at the blazing hotel. Kirby puts her phone back in her pocket.

KIRBY: I can't get through to any of them!

NILEY: Ask Perkins if he knows anything.

KIRBY: Perkins doesn't know shit! Never has, never will.

NILEY: I'm just trying to help, Kirby, stay calm.

KIRBY: I am calm. I know Prichard is gonna be fine, he can take care of himself, I know that, I just - - I wanna talk to him.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL CLOSET - 8TH FLOOR - DAY

Robbie and Marnie sit against the wall, looking out at the door, still hiding.

ROBBIE: What floor is this?

MARNIE: Eighth.

ROBBIE: What were you doing up here?

MARNIE: I was looking for a ladder until I lost Roy.

ROBBIE: (beat) What's your name again?

MARNIE: Marnie Cooper.

ROBBIE: I'm Robbie Mercer.

They shake hands.

MARNIE: Do you know who the shooter is?

ROBBIE: No, they're wearing a - - bag over their head.

MARNIE: (sobs) Christ.

ROBBIE: We'll be okay, okay? Police will be on their way in no time, they'll get us out of here.

MARNIE: The police are always too late... stupid horror movie rule.

ROBBIE: (beat) That's movies, Marnie.

MARNIE: No... my cousin died living a horror movie... now it's gonna happen to me.

ROBBIE: What do you mean?

MARNIE: My cousin Casey was at Windsor during the massacre in '98... if you've seen Stab 2, you'd know of her.

ROBBIE: Cici Cooper? That's your cousin?

MARNIE: It happened to her... now it's gonna happen to me. I was little when it happened, but... somehow I knew even than, my fate might be similar. I've never told anyone about her. People made jokes about our last names in elementary so I just denied it. But it's true...

ROBBIE: Look, Marnie... you're not gonna end up like her, okay? We're gonna get out of here.

MARNIE: How? All the windows are barred and the doors are chained.

ROBBIE: Not if we can pry it open.

MARNIE: Wait...

ROBBIE: What?

MARNIE: Room 408.

ROBBIE: What does that mean?

MARNIE: My sister used to sneak into this hotel all the time with her boyfriend. She said they pried open the bars to room 408. If we can find it, we can get out!

ROBBIE: That's 4 stories down, the shooter could find us by than.

MARNIE: The hotel is on FIRE. It's the only way out! Now if we're gonna do this, we have to hurry before the fire rises to that floor or else we're stuck going up to the roof and as you know, that's a dead end.

ROBBIE: Fuck.

MARNIE: Robbie... you gonna come with me or not?

ROBBIE: (sighs) Dammit.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - 2ND FLOOR - DAY

The Shooter stands in the hallway, looking on at it. He pours gasoline on the floor and stands above it - - lighting a match and DROPS IT THE FLOOR. The flames SPREAD across the floor, shooting down the hall. The Shooter walks away, entering the stair well.

CUT TO:

INT. STAIRWELL - DAY

Roy looks down the stairwell as screams echo upward. He keeps looking down to see if he can see anything - - smoke rises.

ROY: What the hell is going on?

THE THIRD FLOOR BURSTS BENEATH HIM IN EXPLOSION. He jumps up, HIS FEET NEARLY being caught by the flames. Roy immediately runs to the 4th floor to escape.

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - 4TH FLOOR - DAY

Roy bursts through the door, followed by shrieks in front of him. Sally stands there with Bobby, both afraid out of their minds as they were heading to the stair well as well.

ROY: What's going on?

SALLY: There's a shooter in the hotel, he's setting it on fire!

ROY: Well the third floor just erupted in flames so if he's not there then he's...

They all turn to the stair well... THE SHOOTER RIPS THROUGH THE DOOR, GUN IN HAND. Roy, Sally and Bobby JET DOWN THE HALL, running away from the Shooter. The Shooter calmly walks forward, putting the gun into a holster and switching it out for their bayonet.

The three run down the hall and down the corner to the other stair well at the other end. They reach it, Sally running in first, followed by Roy and then Bobby - - stops before he can go through. Sally looks down, Bobby not moving.

SALLY: Bobby! What are you doing?

Blood flows from his mouth and he falls to his knees. THE SHOOTER STANDS BEHIND HIM, KNIFE IN HIS BACK. HE PULLS HIM THROUGH THE DOOR, SHUTTING AS THEY GO IN.

SALLY: NO!

ROY: (pushing her up the stairs) C'mon, keep going!

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL CLOSET - 8TH FLOOR - DAY

Smoke starts to come under the door. Marnie and Robbie go quiet.

MARNIE: Robbie, it's time to make up your mind!

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - 8TH FLOOR - CONTINUOUS

Marnie pushes open the door.

MARNIE: C'mon!

Robbie jumps up, following Marnie down the hallway.

CUT TO:

INT. JILL'S ROOM - NIGHT

Jill and Jenny sit there glued to the TV, completely stunned by all that has occurred. Jill gets up off the bed.

JILL: I need air.

EXT. ROBERTS'S FRONT PORCH - CONTINUOUS

Jill exits the front door, breathing in as much as she can. She stops - - the sound of sobbing is near. She turns her head and walks to the edge of the porch. Olivia sits on the side of the house, crying her eyes out. Jill rolls her eyes and goes back to her door... she stops.

JILL: Okay, I'm not that heartless.

Jill steps down and walks across her lawn to Olivia's house. Olivia notices Jill and tries to rub the tears away.

JILL: Are you okay?

OLIVIA: I'm fine - - I'm fine.

JILL: (beat) Well you don't sound fine.

OLIVIA: I said I'm fine, okay?

JILL: (sighs, heading back to the house) Whatever, I tried.

OLIVIA: (pause) JILL!

Jill stops and turns back around.

JILL: What?

OLIVIA: Okay... I'm not fine.

Jill notices the sincerity in Olivia. She goes ahead and sits down next to her, joining her on the ground.

JILL: Okay... so what's up?

OLIVIA: I'm sorry for - - everything.

JILL: You're crying because of that?

OLIVIA: No, no... it's a combination of things. (beat) My parents are splitting. My brother doesn't know how to handle it. It just gets worse here everyday.

JILL: (not knowing what to say) Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

OLIVIA: I put a lot of my anger on other people. It's not your fault, Jill. I just wanted to let you know that.

JILL: Slightly comforting.

Olivia starts to sob wildly now. Jill flinches, not knowing what to do... she pats her on the back.

JILL: There... there, there... that'll do...

OLIVIA: And Chuck just broke up with me! UGH!

Olivia FLOPS into Jill's arms without permission. Jill looks up - - Jenny is looking down from the window. Jill shrugs with an "I don't know what to do." Jenny laughs and backs off. Jill goes ahead and wraps her arm around Olivia, comforting her as she continues crying.

JILL: It's okay.

OLIVIA: I can't tell my friends any of this because then I'm just a buzzkill and...

JILL: Well hey, you can... (regretting it as she's saying it) you can talk to me about anything.

OLIVIA: Really? I would think you hate me after everything I've done to you...

JILL: (sighs) Just a little... but I'm over it...

OLIVIA: Thank you for understanding.

JILL: Of course.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Night has come as all the spectators look at the fire on the hotel. The firemen work diligently trying to put out the fire. Burke looks on, trying to figure this thing out. Dewey comes over from his patrol car.

DEWEY: We still can't make contact with anyone inside.

BURKE: Shit. Okay, we have to locate at the roof anyway, hopefully they know to go there.

DEWEY: Sheriff, isn't that risky?

BURKE: Dewey, there's kids in there! We have to take that risk!

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - 6TH FLOOR - NIGHT

Roy and Sally make their way through the halls.

ROY: I don't think anyone else is here.

Sally leans against the wall, sobbing.

ROY: Sally, I need you to keep it together! Okay? C'mon, we need to go up some more stories to see if we can find anyone else!

Roy grabs Sally's hand and they make their way to the stairwell.

INT. STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS

Roy and Sally start ascending the stairs, going up another row and BAM! They run into Robbie and Marnie, nearly toppling over each other.

ROY: Shit!

ROBBIE: You scared us to death!

MARNIE: What are you doing?

ROY: We're going up, we're looking for anyone else!

MARNIE: I know where an exit is that we can use!

ROY: Where?

ROBBIE: Fourth floor, room 408!

SALLY: We just came from the fourth floor, the shooter's there!

ROBBIE: Shit.

MARNIE: We have no other options, Sally!

ROBBIE: You seriously want to go down there?

MARNIE: Do any of you have any better ideas? Chances of us outrunning a gunmen are better than staying in a burning building, I promise you!

ROY: She's right, we can do it.

SALLY: I'm not going back down there.

ROY: Sally, Bobby would have wanted you to live through this, okay?

MARNIE: We don't have time for this!

Marnie and Robbie stand up, running down the stairs.

ROY: C'mon, girl.

SALLY: Okay. Okay.

Sally gets up, Roy helping her up and they descend the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - 4TH FLOOR - NIGHT

Marnie and Robbie burst through the 4th floor door and look within - - the roof is entirely in flames as are the walls. Marnie grabs Robbie's hand and they RUN DOWN THE HALLWAY. Roy and Sally follow suit. They pass by doors - - 415, 414, 413. They reach the end of the hall.

ROBBIE: Where is it?

MARNIE: Down the other way!

Robbie now LEADS, going back into the direction of the main portion of the flames - - THE FLAMES BREWING ON THE CEILING ABOVE. They reach 408 - - the flames SPREADING ACROSS THE FLOOR RIGHT BEFORE IT. Robbie BREAKS OPEN THE DOOR and enters, the flames shooting right pass as Roy and Sally make their way in.

INT. ROOM 408 - CONTINUOUS

Robbie and Marnie run towards the window, TRYING TO OPEN IT UP. THE WALL CATCHES FLAME. Roy grabs a chair and SMASHES IT INTO THE WINDOW, breaking it. Marnie climbs out onto the fire escape, Robbie joining. Marnie starts climbing down - - FLAMES FROM THE STORIES BELOW BLOCK THE WAY DOWN. Marnie and Robbie go to the edge of railing, waving down below to the police.

MARNIE: Help us! We're up here!

EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Dewey looks up at the fire escape with his binoculars. He throws them down and runs over to the fire truck.

DEWEY: Get those kids down from there!

The firemen jump into the truck and SPEED OFF to the edge of the building, RAISING THE LADDER IN THEIR DIRECTION.

Niley watches from down below.

NILEY: Is that Robbie?

STEPHIE: I think so!

EXT. ROOM 408 - CONTINUOUS

Robbie, Sally, Roy and Marnie watch the ladder raise towards them - - Robbie looks back. FLAMES HAVE ENGULFED THE ROOM ENTIRELY. The ladder reaches the side and a fireman climbs up.

ROBBIE: Go, go, you first!

Marnie climbs over the railing on to the ladder, climbing down. Sally does the same. The fireman meets them half way - - THE FLAMES REACH THE WINDOW. Robbie jumps on to the ladder as well, descending. Roy looks back at the flaming room... then back down at the parking lot. He can see Niley, Kirby and Stephie looking up, watching.

ROY: Robbie, I'll see you some other time.

ROBBIE: What are you talking about?

ROY: There's still more people inside... I have to go back.

ROBBIE: Roy, you'll die in there!

ROY: I can't not try!

ROBBIE: ROY! Then I'm coming with you!

ROY: No! I'm the only one here who has nobody! Let me do this!

ROBBIE: No, I won't let you! You can't be a hero!

ROY: Charlie and Prichard are still in there, along with many others! And I know the way out, nobody else will... GO!

ROBBIE: Dammit, Roy!

Roy jumps back into the burning room, Robbie watching in terror. He starts to descending the ladder... THE FLAMES BURST IN AN EXPLOSION THROUGH THE WINDOW JUST ABOVE HIS HEAD - - HE SLIPS.

ROBBIE: ROOOY!

Robbie hangs on one handed and dangling - - he looks down at the height.

ROBBIE: Oh fuck!

NILEY: Robbie!

Robbie throws all his might into grabbing the ladder with his other hand. The fireman reaches him, pulling him up.

FIREMAN: I gotcha!

ROY: My friend's in there!

FIREMAN: Then he's gone! C'mon!

The firman forcefully pulls Robbie down the ladder until he climbs down himself.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Charlie and Prichard sit in the elevator, sweating in what's now a hot box from the flames just below.

CHARLIE: I'll be right back.

Charlie gets on the railing, exiting the elevator once again. He climbs the rope, pulling himself up and reaches the 6th floor door. He looks at the small ledge... he closes his eyes, saying a little prayer... AND JUMPS ACROSS, HANGING ON TO THE SIDES. He pries his fingers in between, pulling as hard as he can until his fingernails BLEED - - it's not budging. HE SLAMS ON THE DOOR.

CHARLIE: C'MON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - 7TH FLOOR - CONTINUOUS

Roy steps out of the stair well, hearing the banging from below.

ROY: Charlie, is that you?

He walks to the elevator, putting his ear against it. THE BUILDING SHAKES.

ROY: CHARLIE?

CHARLIE (O.S.): ROY! ROY, DOWN HERE!

ROY: HOLD ON!

Roy looks around and sees an axe in the fire emergency. He BREAKS the glass, taking the axe out and in his hands, wedging it between the two doors. He PRIES IT OPEN successfully, the doors swinging open. He looks down the shaft - - Charlie is below on the ledge, looking up.

CHARLIE: ROY! Prichard's hurt!

ROY: I'll be right up, I'm gonna find something to get you!

CHARLIE: I can pull myself up but Prichard can't!

ROY: Let me see if I can find something to tie to him so we can pull him!

Roy runs off, smashing open closets.

INT. HOTEL ELEVATOR - CONTINUOUS

CHARLIE DROPS HIM on his feet, kneeling down to Prichard - - blood filling the entire floor.

CHARLIE: Okay man, Roy's here, we're gonna get you out.

PRICHARD: Charlie...

CHARLIE: It's gonna be okay.

PRICHARD: I'm not gonna make it...

CHARLIE: Shut up, you're gonna be just fine. Kirby's waiting for you buddy, just hang on.

PRICHARD: Tell her I'm sorry, I can't hold on.

CHARLIE: NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU - STAY - ALIVE? Okay? (beat) Because I was in love with her... and you took her from me!

Prichard looks up at Charlie, noticing tears starting to flow from his eyes.

CHARLIE: But she loves you... and you make her happy... so don't you fucking DARE HURT HER NOW!

PRICHARD: (sobbing) I'm sorry, Charlie. Take good care of her... okay?

CHARLIE: ROY, HURRY UP!

PRICHARD: I'm sor - I'm sor...

"Hurdy Gurdy Man" by Donovan begins to play (youtube .com/watch?v=HNpj8274bio). Prichard's eyes stop moving - - his eyes dialate and he stares off into the distance, dead. Charlie stares at his dead body... frozen and shaking.

CHARLIE: Prichard? PRICHARD!

(0:25) Roy appears from above at the door.

ROY: I can't find anything!

Charlie still can't move - - completely transfixed by what's before him.

ROY: Charlie, are you still there?

(0:40) He finally moves, realizing the blood on his hands and all over his knees. He looks up.

CHARLIE: I'm here! I'm coming!

Charlie softly puts down Prichard's lifeless head and steps on the railing, pulling himself up and grabs the rope, shimmying up the rope. Roy stays there, putting his hand out so Charlie can jump across with ease. Charlie makes it, grabbing Roy's arm and SWINGS into the hallway.

(1:00)

ROY: What we gonna do about Prichard?

CHARLIE: He's gone... he's gone.

ROY: (beat) C'mon, let's get out of here.

INT. STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS

Roy and Charlie enter the stairwell, looking down - - FLAMES DIRECTLY BELOW THEM.

ROY: SHIT! The way out was on the fourth floor.

CHARLIE: Well we're shit out of luck on that horizon.

ROY: C'mon, to the roof!

They both ascend the stairwell, quickly and running and jumping up steps.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - NIGHT

(1:30) The helicopter makes it's way up to the top of the building, flames ERUPTING FROM THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING. Sheriff Burke sits on the edge, looking down at all the chaos.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - 7TH FLOOR - NIGHT

(1:50) The Shooter walks down the hall in SLOW MOTION, flames flooding the room behind them as they continue towards the stairwell.

QUICK MONTAGE (2:07 and on):

Kirby looking on up at the building, concerned look in her eyes.

Robbie and Niley embracing in a kiss.

Stephie sitting down at the car, her head between her knees.

Dewey watching the helicopter raise higher up the side of the building.

Roy and Charlie making their way up the stairwell.

Jill, Jenny and Olivia watching the news, completely transfixed.

Chelsea in the hospital, watching the news on her TV.

The firemen bringing out a bouncy mat and pushing it close to the side of the building.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOTEL ROOFTOP - NIGHT

THE HELICOPTER LANDS on the roof, Sheriff Burke coming down the step. ROY AND CHARLIE BURST THROUGH THE DOOR - - the wind blowing in the wind. Burke runs up to them.

BURKE: Boys, get to the helicopter now!

ROY: There's still people inside!

BURKE: Don't worry about them, I'm gonna try my best to find them!

ROY: The shooter is still inside as well!

BURKE: Don't worry about that either...

Roy and Charlie look at each other and make their way to the helicopter, Burke making his way to the door and going down the stairwell.

INT. HOTEL STAIRWELL - NIGHT

Burke looks down - - the fire rising closer towards the top. He pulls out his gun.

BURKE: Here we go.

Burke begins descending the stairs and kicks in the first door to the 13th floor.

INT. HOTEL HALLWAYS - 13TH FLOOR - CONTINUOUS

Burke runs down the hallway, gun still drawn and quickly looking around.

BURKE: Woodsboro County police, this is Sheriff Burke! You are safe! Is anyone on this floor?

Silence.

BURKE: Shit.

Burke runs back towards the stairwell. MELISSA bursts through a room, running in his direction. Burke turns around, happy to have found someone alive.

MELISSA: Please help me!

BURKE: It's okay, I'm here now!

BLOOD ERUPTS FROM HIS CHEST and SPRAYS MELISSA IN THE FACE. He looks down - - and falls to his knees. THE SHOOTER STANDS BEHIND HIM and Melissa cries, falling back to the floor. The Shooter slowly approaches her, holstering the gun and taking out the bayonet.

MELISSA: PLEASE! PLEASE!

THE SHOOTER RUNS TOWARDS HER AT FULL SPEED - - SWINGING DOWN THE KNIFE AND PLANTING IT INTO HER SKULL MERCILESSLY. The Shooter looks above - - hearing the blades of the helicopter whirl.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Roy and Charlie sit in the helicopter, looking out at the stairwell entrance eagerly. The Pilot turns to them.

PILOT: I'm gonna get you guys outta here, don't you worry.

The Pilot pulls on the handle, lifting the helicopter off the roof and floating above.

ROY: What about everybody else?

PILOT: I'll be right back to get 'em!

The helicopter sways off the side of the building, readying to lower to the ground. THE SHOOTER BURSTS THROUGH THE STAIRWELL DOOR - - FIRING THE GUN AT THE COCKPIT OF THE HELICOPTER. A bullet pierces through the pilot's skull.

CHARLIE: Oh shit!

ROY: JUMP!

The helicopter starts to wobble and spin in the air as it loses control. Charlie JUMPS from the copter and DOWN to the roof of the building, Roy following after as the helicopter SINKS down and out of sight from the roof. IT CRASHES INTO THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING, EXPLODING and the propeller SMASHING into it.

The Shooter walks over to Charlie and Roy, gun drawn to their faces. Charlie and Roy slowly stand up, hands above their heads.

THE SHOOTER: None of you will survive...

The Shooter chuckles - - THE BUILDING ROCKS and trembles, and they all lose their footing. The Shooter falls over - - the mask SLIPPING OFF. Roy looks up, Charlie crawling for the gun. The Shooter gets to their feet, Roy looks directly at them - - it's Danny. Charlie grabs the gun, standing up as the building finally comes to a stand still, waiting for Danny to turn around. Danny raises his hands.

CHARLIE: I thought you were dead!

DANNY: Sorry to disappoint you, Charlie.

ROY: WHAT THE FUCK! YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE!

DANNY: And?

ROY: Charlie, let me shoot this mother fucker right now!

CHARLIE: No... I wanna know why first.

DANNY: (chuckles) You really think I'll tell you?

CHARLIE: (putting the gun to Danny's head) Yeah.

DANNY: (smiles) I'm a journalist, boys... this was my big story... Gale Weathers did it in '96... and I was gonna do it today... a journalist, apart of the story with an exclusive inside look at the Penciatti Hotel Massacre. It was her big break... this is mine.

CHARLIE: Not no more, asshole. You're caught.

DANNY: Don't you get it? Even in jail, I'll still have the story. Claim to be wrongfully accused, "the killer is still out there" and then... a manhunt. I'll have them eating from my hands. Creating my own press, frolicking in the news as the one man who knows it all... I'll have fans supporting me, wanting to break me from jail. Picket signs and protests to set me free, don't you GET IT? ! And you know who will be one of those protestors? Your own friends... Jill and Jenny... you see, Woodsboro High is a small place and those walls can talk. And one thing is for sure, Patrick's quick escape from the state sure was suspicious... so I did what I do best... I created the news. So I wrote some letters using some of his writing samples... had some help too...

CHARLIE: From who?

DANNY: (chuckles) Now that's a secret. The longer it lasts the more FAME I achieve. SO many suspects with different motives, it'll be impossible for it to be a lowly reporter that would have done it...

ROY: You're fucking crazy.

DANNY: Oh... I know. And that's why it's going to work.

CHARLIE: Not if I shoot you in the fucking face RIGHT HERE.

DANNY: Really, Charlie? You? You're just a pansy ass little bitch. You wouldn't pull that trigger even if I had your precious Kirby right here with a knife to her neck.

CHARLIE: Shut up!

DANNY: C'mon, Charlie, do it!

ROY: Charlie, put the gun down.

DANNY: Don't listen to him, BE A MAN. SHOOT ME!

CHARLIE: I'm gonna fucking kill you!

DANNY: I'm RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, LIVE AND REPORTING FROM PENCIATTI HOTEL! Charlie Walker, also known as a piece of shit little faggot, has a GUN to my head and won't pull the fucking trigger. What else is new?

ROY: Charlie, don't listen to him. You'll go to prison!

DANNY: Let him go to prison, he'll love it there! All the cock in his ass he can handle! And that's a lot of cock, isn't it? You've been practicing, haven't you? I bet that Stephie Chan has a penis herself, doesn't she?

CHARLIE: Don't you fucking say her name!

DANNY: OR ELSE WHAT? You'll THREATEN me? You won't do shit...

Charlie closes his eyes, SQUEEZING THE TRIGGER HARDER AND HARDER. Danny quickly takes out his bayonet, READY TO SLICE - - THE FLOOR BREAKS THROUGH UNDER DANNY - - CHARLIE PULLS THE TRIGGER - - DANNY FALLS INTO THE FLAMES, BEING ENGULFED BELOW. Charlie opens his eyes... and looks down at the firey pit below them.

THE BUILDING SHAKES and Roy grabs Charlie's hand, THROWING HIS HAND OFF the gun and into the fire.

ROY: We gotta go!

Roy drags Charlie to the edge of the building and they look down - - a large cushion has been set up at the bottom.

ROY: Oh fuck.

CHARLIE: We're not actually considering jumping that, are we?

ROY: Only way's down.

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Stephie looks up, gasping as she looks on. Kirby has a concerned look on her face ...

KIRBY: Where's Prichard?

EXT. ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

Roy and Charlie look at each other one last time then look back down... the entire building is in FLAMES and there's no other choice. Dewey stands by the cushion, looking up at them.

ROY: Let's do this!

Roy takes a step back for a bit of a run start and CHARGES TOWARD the edge, GRABBING CHARLIE'S SHIRT and JUMPS from the building.

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Everyone stops... silence... they watch their bodies fly towards the mat in slow motion... the building exploding behind them as they fall further and further. THEY LAND ON THE CUSHION, their bodies bouncing up and FALLING once more, SAFE.

The entire crowd cheers, STEPHIE breaking through the barricade and going directly for Charlie. She JUMPS ON HIM, hugging him and touching him all over to make sure he's unarmed.

STEPHIE: I was a so worried about my Charlie!

She kisses him and he hugs her back - - but he looks on at Kirby, standing still in all of the madness as people rush over to him. Roy gets out, dusting himself off. Reporters flock to him and he tries to answer questions one at a time.

DEWEY: Are you okay?

ROY: Yeah.

DEWEY: Burke didn't make it?

ROY: I'm sorry...

Charlie looks on at Kirby, everything slows down. Charlie softly lets go of Stephie and pushes his way through the crowd, heading towards Kirby. She's polarized... unable to move... everything mutes. We see him mouth, "I'm sorry." Her knees buckle and she falls into Charlie's chest, crying and completely devastated. Niley and Robbie run over, coming to comfort her.

Roy looks on at a shattered Kirby as he's still being questioned by the reporters. The lights flash in his eyes, trying his best to answer them. He looks back up at the hotel - - the fire brewing behind him.

"Across the Universe" by Rufus Wainwright (youtube .com/watch?v=xRL7nKsCidU) begins to play as we watch this slow motion montage, starting with the shot of the hotel still burning.

(:10) Roy watches the reporters ask him questions.

(:23) Charlie continues to hold Kirby as she falls further to the floor.

(:34) Sally looks on at the flames - - her whole life, changed in the matter of just moments. She turns around to see prom attendees exiting their limos, looking up at the insanity.

(:43) Kirby looks on at the building, trying to reach out...

(:50) Niley turns to look at Robbie - - she watches him and Marnie embrace in a hug, a bit of jealousy forming in her eyes...

(:56) Dewey walks over to the Sherrif's car, sliding his hand across the hood...

(1:03) Chelsea looks down from the TV to her stomach, rubbing it...

(1:09 - 1:45) The Firemen continue to scurry around the parking lot, trying to work on the fire. THE BUILDING STARTS TO CRUMBLE. The firemen start screaming, pointing towards the back of the parking lot.

(1:46) THE BUILDING COLLAPSES TOWARDS THE GROUND.

(1:52) Jill, Jenny and Olivia watch in complete shock at the live footage...

(1:59) Jill turns her head to look at Olivia, realizing how odd this situation is...

(2:05) All in the parking lot hide behind cars as the debris RUSHES TOWARDS THEM.

(2:12) They all stand up, the coast now clear and look at what used to be... it's just a pile of debris, causing dust to float in the air with embers of ash rising.

(2:38) THE SCREEN SLOWLY FADES TO BLACK.

(2:47) THE CREDITS FADE ON SCREEN, LEADING US OUT...

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>"Woodsboro High" will return in Season 2.<p> 


	26. Q&A With the Author: Part 3

**Q: How do you think people will react to the season finale?**

A: I think most people will think it's random. I hope overall they enjoy it though. It definitely feels completely out of left field, at times not even part of "Woodsboro High" especially with who the shooter actually turns out to be (and the fact that not a single scene takes place IN Woodsboro High). But that's how it was designed and that's just part of the journey that I hope people will continue to follow into next season. Something absolutely horrible had to happen to them that had to change them some how and it had to happen quickly in a shocking way, to "destroy their innocence", so it can set them up to the people they're going to be in Scream 4 & 5 and some cases 6. Everyone will be affected by this incident, even if they weren't there.

**Q: So what type of character changes/storylines can we expect next season?**

A: I think it's safe to say that at some point, everyone is going to lose their minds and partly it'll be because of what happened in the finale. Things for the most part pick up after summer during the new semester (there will be a montage of what happened

during summer).

Niley, Robbie and Marnie: We're gonna see a side of Niley we've never seen before in terms of how she deals with Robbie. Marnie joins the main cast and this causes huge problems amongst the group, mainly because Niley is playing a jealousy card since Robbie has a hard time talking to Niley about what happened in the hotel but can easily talk to Marnie about it.

Chelsea: Chelsea is dealing with the pregnancy, on her own, trying to hide the fact that it's Prichard's baby from Kirby especially since Kirby feels the need to become close to Chelsea this next season.

Kirby: Her transformation into who she becomes in Scream 4 begins this season. The short hair, the attitude, the partying, the obsession with film - - everything all because of how she deals with loss of Prichard. She adapts this over exaggerated independent lifestyle, disconnecting from her friends and it's gonna be hard to intervene with her.

Roy: We know from Scream 5 that Roy dates a girl named Tess for quite awhile, so she pops up this season and becomes a main cast member mid-way as well. They meet over the summer but Roy still has feelings for Kirby so he slows down the process. Roy doesn't want to jump right in the moment she's single after Prichard's death but he doesn't want to wait too long either. It'll be a very conflicting first couple of months on how that's handled.

Jill, Olivia, Charlie and Jenny: Jill and Olivia reconnect, becoming friends again but that's a less smoother transition than said. With Kate knowing about Jill, is it time Jill knows about her own mother's secrets? Charlie and Stephie work on becoming an actual relationship where he feels something for her - - but it seems Jill is constantly there, interrupting their moments. So this is where we really start to see how Jill and Charlie become so connected. Also, no big surprise, Trevor pops up this season and Jill feels like she's learned her lesson from Patrick not to have Jenny around him. This very well may be the actual cause and disinegration of their friendship. And other than Robbie, Jenny is the only one in the group who sees passed Niley's jealousy and can actually be friendly with Marnie.

Ofcourse that's barely scratching the surface as there is plenty more secrets, twists and turns to come.

**Q: How many episodes and when is Season 2 coming?**

A: Season 2 is gonna be a bit shorter. It was originally going to be 22 but I've managed to shrink it down and smash a few plotlines together so it's now about 15 episodes. It'll be the shortest of the seasons as Season 3 will be close to 20. As for WHEN Season 2 is coming, that's a bit tricky. News just hit that Scream 4 won't hit home until October 4th, which is quite a ways from now with the idea to have Season 3 coincide with Scream 4's home video release. So Season 2 might not come until the end of July, beginning of August, with Season 3 coming end of September, beginning of October. That's the idea but I'm just afraid I might lose some readers along the way with such big gaps in between seasons. This also poses another problem with "I'll Never Forget What You Did Last Summer" which was supposed to come out after Season 3 so people can read the entire story from beginning to end if they wished. My main hope is that Scream 4's release date will be pushed up by a month or so because that would solve most problems.

_********* I urge everyone to SUBSCRIBE to me as an author to stay up to date with any changes. *********_

**Q: Will there be anything drastically different about the show next season?**

A: Nothing drastic but things will be a bit more structured. Each episode will be character centric. Other characters will still be around but the episode's main focus will be on a specific person or persons. The first episode will actually be Kirby-centric. This is just so each character gets their own divided attention throughout the season. Also, music will be integrated a bit more this season. As most of you know, "Monster" by Paramore has already been chosen as the official theme song for season 2.

**Q: Will Sally pop up in season 2 since she survived?**

A: No plans of her popping up. She might make an appearance or two for Marnie's sake and if any fans liked her but at the moment, she isn't planned but she could very easily be included. Did you guys like Sally?

**Q: Niley kinda disappears midway through the season. What was up with that?**

A: I know she's a fan favorite so I apologize for that but she'll be a major player in season 2 so I wanted to back her off after The Hangover episode so people don't get sick of her.

**Q: What were your favorite episode(s) to write this entire season?**

Pilot, Boyfriend Number 1, All Or Nothing (this is actually the least read episode... I wonder why haha), New Blood, Bra Stuffer, The Hangover & Bloodlines.

**Q: This is going to sound weird but is "Squirrely" going to be in more episodes?**

A: ... yes.

_Got any questions you want to ask? Send them in a PM or put them in a review and I'll answer them in the next Q&A!_

**WINNER OF THE CONTEST:**

Dakotadiaries: "Critics are calling it a bloody good thrill ride full of mischief, romance, and scares."

Very simple and short and totally represents what the show is about. A few others after this were a bit TOO similar so this wins on the originality factor. Romance is a heavy theme in the show so I'm glad that was included. And since they're an actual user on FF, we can actually go a bit more in depth with who you want them to be! Send me a PM with your character, Dakota! :)

_Thanks to all for playing, there will be plenty more contests in the future!_

A retrospective of season 1 my friend wrote will be posted tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy it!

The first preview for Season 2 will be up later this week, so _**SUBSCRIBE**_ and stay tuned!


	27. R Tech's Season 1 Retrospective

_**** The following is a "retrospective" my friend, who wants to be known as "R. Tech", wrote. I edited it a bit. I thought it was awesome of him to take the time to write this - - I had no idea he was such a big fan of the show. ****_

* * *

><p>Season 1 Retrospective<p>

by R. Tech

- - - The following has spoilers for Season 1 of Woodsboro High and Scream 4 - - -

I've always been a big fan of the horror works that my friend Billy Bob D produces (to me he's just D since I know him personally). He does other stuff like dramas and romantic comedies but I've honestly never cared too much about those scripts or novelizations. I always thought his knack was horror so I was really happy to find out he was doing a fan script for Scream 5 and 6. Then he told me the idea for Woodsboro High. My initial thought was, "uh, what?" This was probably the major consensus of people who also heard the idea.

But it was simple enough that it might work. I already thought it was kinda dumb to start with but I gave it a read anyway. Because I mean, seriously, a Dawson's Creek version of Scream? Anyway, that's what turned out to be the sheer BRILLIANCE of Woodsboro High. You see, like I said, I was usually a fan of the horror stuff D produced and as you may see from reading the 20+ episodes, it's very un-horror. It has some clear horror elements but mostly it's high school drama, romance and comedy thrown together. But you see, this is where people will be wrong. It IS horror but it's very underlying.

Think about everything in every single episode involving the two characters we know that'll eventually snap in Scream 4. Now think about how happy they were at the beginning of the season then think of the people they morph into by the end. It's what caused their transformation that's the horror part and it's not the killer with a knife horror, or the psychological horror of things creaking in the dark; it's the horror of introspection upon one's self. Reading each episode, I was TERRIFIED of my ownself and what I realized I was thinking. I actually started to feel bad for those characters, sympathized with them and in some strange way, from everything I saw in season 1 so far, want them to succeed in what they do in Scream 4. That's the scary thing - - that I actually CARE for these characters that turn out to be monsters.

It forces one to think - - can you justify a villain's actions? Can you make people feel for them and totally understand what they did? And what D has done, so far, is answer "yes" to both of those questions. Not a full 100% yet but you can see that's where it's going. And that scares the hell out of me more than anything I've seen or heard in a movie; the fact that I too, under the circumstances they may go through, may be capable of the same thing. You think you know yourself so well and then Woodsboro High comes by and asks you to take a deeper look into yourself. It challenges your morals and beliefs, and nothing is worse than changing something you had been taught to believe for more than 25 years of life.

The actual weak point of the show, I think, is the forced horror moments. The first time in the Pilot was cute and funny in a way but then there's other moments where it's thrown in just for horror fans, and it shows. I honestly think the show is better than that to the point where it doesn't need them anymore, I think it's PROVED that the storylines are good enough to keep the show moving. As wild as the season finale was, it had me wondering if it was all even necessary to the point to have a "Shooter." Couldn't there have been some other circumstance that affected everyone to the point of completely changing and having one of the key characters (Prichard) dying? Like a bridge collapse or something (very FD5, I know). Or even if the building just caught on fire itself and everyone had to escape, WITHOUT the shooter on their tails? Because let's face it, the only SUPER important thing that happened in that episode is Prichard's death (which I assume will change everyone's lives considering how connected he was to everyone).

Everything else was horror filler and killing off expendable, one episode guest stars. We're introduced to Marnie but once again, did we NEED a killer storyline to get her in there? As a stand alone piece, I think it works but for the show, there was something else that could've been done there that really amplified the emotional integrity of the show instead of having characters running from a masked lunatic - - AGAIN.

I only ask my dear friend D to steer away from the forced horror elements in season 2 and I don't just say that for the sake of ridding them entirely, I see how much of it advanced the plot (Dewey becoming Sheriff, Marnie entering the equation) but it meant for the most important episode of the season that all of the storylines had to come to a slow down. To me, that's the most compelling aspect of the show - - everything that's happening between the characters. The horror stuff felt thrown in just to vastly change their situations, which I think could've been done in a more suitable way. Season 3 will obviously need the horror elements since that's the "turning" point but for Season 2, I think good ol' fashioned pure plot development should take the lead throughout the entire season and keep the horror on the back burner.

One thing I applaud the show on doing is making the storylines complicated. I think it was obvious in a way that Chelsea would become pregnant by Prichard at some point. They dodged that bullet before him and Kirby got together but it's when Chelsea (I guess, rapes?) Prichard when he's drunk that we kinda start to forget of the possibility of pregnancy since they got away from it so many other times. And then the plot point isn't even brought up until another 4 or 5 whole episodes later that we forgot it even happened, especially since Chelsea got caught up in a storyline already in progress. It's not until later we realize that those two or three storylines will clash and make things completely insane and impossible for Chelsea to work out, considering how difficult it was already for her to raise $8000. Now she has a kid on the way, will barely be able to work the over time she needs or work in general and now the supposed father was not only with someone else at the same time who also happens to be a friend, but now Prichard is dead. GREAT. I don't think I've ever heard of someone's situation being so fucked up to the point where it actually gives me great concern for her character - - considering how she is not in Scream 4 OR Scream 5 and 6. This is only one of many complicated storylines but I felt like that situation just needed to be examined a bit to show it's dramatic brilliance that it's not just pulling some fast punches for the sake of a fanfiction, but it's actually giving a complex and thorough story experience. And that's just ONE storyline out of the 8 or 9.

But that's what's great about Woodsboro High is it pulls the best elements from the Scream world from it's storytelling standpoint: everything in the past always comes back to bite you in the ass. All the actions the characters go through at some point come back to haunt them (or maybe it's a happy-haunt, it depends). Or things come full circle but it takes many different side roads to get there. For example, remember at the beginning of the season where Charlie is ready to knock Prichard out for bullying Robbie? Season finale, it was Charlie who was FIGHTING for Prichard's life. In retrospect, that's a very powerful ingrediant to that episode. But then you think about why it's happening in the first place. Because Roy, Robbie and Charlie wanted to make a Cinema Club, which they succeed in doing. And it's because Prichard is an asshole that he ends up meeting Kirby, changing him. And he destroys Cinema Club then brings it back to life, FOR KIRBY. And for that, they get caught and sent to another school where they end up in the "Shooter" situation at the hotel, which results in his own death. Take a long hard time to process all the elements that it took for that character arc to come full circle. That's not even EVERYTHING that happens either, that's just a very simplified and lesser version of it.

So many things had to come back around, go from point A to B, to interact with other character's intentions and etc. from the very first episode to the last. It's astonishing to know that it was all planned and not just a mere, cool coincidence that it worked out that way. Woodsboro High is one of the HIGHEST forms of storytelling in that regard and I fully put my time and dedication into it without worry because I know it won't take a cheap shot to amp the drama - - everything is intended and has been carefully looked over to make sure the show is perfection in that department. Not many of you probably realize this either but remember when Kirby's appendix burst, resulting in her surgery? How many of you actually thought that that's maybe why she survived the stab wounds in Scream 4 in the first place? I asked D about it directly and I already caught him in his trap. It's the scar tissue that essentially saves her life. That might seem like a spoiler for Scream 5/Woodsboro High Season 4 but I assure you, pay enough attention to stuff like that and you'll catch it too. There's little easter eggs for what the future holds all over the place.

He's giving reason and that's honestly the best part. There's a lot of mystery in Scream 4 and it can easily be overlooked if one isn't paying attention. My main case and point is Jill's mother, Kate. Minor character in both the movie and the show but there's two moments in Scream 4 that had me scratching my head. The moment where she claims she has "scars." And the moment where she says "tell Jill I'm sorry" before she dies. Wait a minute, what happened there? Did we miss something? According to D, no, it was just in the deep rooted past that through Woodsboro High we get to see.

It's what's going to make this series so great because I think it'll honestly IMPROVE Scream 4 upon it's next viewing. And as we can assume, the "scars" and the "sorry" probably have to do with Jill's father who Kate manipulated into going to the mental institution for her so she can stay out and take care of Jill because she needs a "mother figure." It's apparent Jill has an easier relationship with Aaron than she does with Kate and we can assume that Kate resents that. It's also apparent that Kate eventually pushes Jill away, forbidding contact with her father in effort to hide her secret. Is "the secret" and "pushing Aaron away" the "scars" and the "sorry?" Me thinks so but we're only finished with season 1 and there's 2 seasons left so I could very well be wrong. Or maybe it's that including something else. Considering the long term plan of the story, that's probably the logical guess so things stay interesting.

I'm running long now so I'll quickly hit a few other points before leaving you to your own thoughts:

- Favorite character has to be Niley and picturing Ariana Grande as her makes it even more perfect. She has a pet penguin for crying out loud, how adorable is that? How she obtains it is even more classic. You'll notice she gets a bit more serious as the season goes on and I kinda missed her funny, zany and quirky self but it was all the sake for the story. She also doesn't have much to do after the point she remembers Robbie but once again, it's for the story so a few other things could get more of the spotlight. D tells me she gets more attention story-wise season 2 and will also have more "funny."

- The guest appearances are great. Sidney popping up was one of the best moments of the season and really developed Jill's character to where she's going. Sidney revealing the secret remained in character for her considering the trouble Jill might be in, plus she doesn't know that her Aunt Kate will use that information against her. You can see why Jill resents her cousin after that since she trusted her with such a huge secret and she figured of all people, she would understand the most. That must've crushed her entire world. Like I was saying, this is the horror element of the show because I GET IT. And I shouldn't get it. I'm supposed to hate her because of what she does but I simply can't. I love her character, I want things to get better for her but sadly, I know that they'll only get worse. Gale's moment seemed random at the time but it really puts the ending monologue of Danny's in great perspective. This is what D does so great - - he puts stuff in there that you don't realize will come in handy until a few episodes later therefor not making it obvious and not making it too random. Dewey was kinda "just around" and I like him kinda "just around."

- The story never just presents with you everything all at once in a simple fashion. It takes it's time with the reveals and slowly forms things into something else. D could've easily had Trevor be in the first season. Same thing with Marnie. Olivia easily could've been a good friend from the get go. Jenny could've easily just been some rival of Jill's. Niley and Roy are NOT in Scream 4 but are in Scream 5 and we still don't have much of a clue as to why (I'm hoping season 2 will hint at where that's going). We KNOW all these things will eventually take place in Scream 4, 5 and 6 but the beauty of it is watching it unfold. We get to see the progression instead of it just being thrown on a plate before us. We understand the WHY of everything that's occurring in Scream 4 and D's fanfics of 5 and 6. It really gives a much more deepened perspective of everything.

Anywho, I salute my friend D and wish him luck on the next seasons, hoping they're just as good as Season 1. I also want to say thank you to him for posting this (he better). And thanks for reading (if he did post it). And I hope you all enjoy his work as much as I do. Do any of you have any thoughts on my babblings? Review the chapter and D will forward it all to me so I can reply and we can argue/debate/agree on the finer and lesser things of Woodsboro High.

* * *

><p><em>**** Thanks to anyone who reads what he wrote and reviews. If anyone else wants to post a full "retrospect" on all things season 1, be sure to PM me with it and I'll post it up! This would be a good chance to get some advertisement for your own stories if you're also a writer! (Speaking of which, I still have to do an "other great fanfics" page along with a "review questions" page including the next Q&amp;A [Once again, PM or review me any questions!] so there's still a lot of updates, including previews to come leading up to season 2! <strong>SUBSCRIBE<strong> to stay tuned! ****_


	28. NEW Season 2 Update, Info and PR!

Season 2 Press Release!

News: This is the press release for the second season of the wildly raved "Woodsboro High" fanfiction TV show based on the horror film series of Scream. Season One of "Woodsboro High" garnered a following and quickly became the most reviewed piece of fanfiction in Scream history, beating out Scream 5: Ghostface Radio and Scream 6: Ghostface Society (all of which, are written by Billy Bob D). With the top three spots belonging to one author, the second season of WH plans to not only maintain the top four spots but beat out it's predecessor for the top spot in most reviews. After a shocking season finale, readers are eager to see what's in store for the next season which promises to be more emotionally traumatic for those that attend the infamous high school. New characters will be jumping in the mix with all the major characters, guest characters and special appearance characters returning for season 2. It aims to be not only a groundbreaking piece of fanfiction but also be the official unofficial prequel story to Scream 4 and Billy Bob D's own, Scream 5 and 6. Starting in mid-July and planning for a mid-August end date, season 3 plans to pick back up late September before the home video release of Scream 4 on October 4th.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's been awhile since there's been any season 2 news so I just wanted to reassure you that it IS coming. The capacity, however, has changed. Originally, each season was to be about 22 episodes until I shrank down each. Season 1 went down to 21 and both season 2 and 3 are now about 15 episodes each, season 2 maybe even a bit less and using the ones not used for season 2 to help expand season 3 a bit more. This does not mean that any storylines have been deleted, just CONDENSED to fit into more episodes (this all may be old news to those who have been keeping up with the Q&amp;As and such). Thanks to all who have kept interest!<p>

* * *

><p>Title: SCREAM: WOODSBORO HIGH: Season 2<p>

Tagline: "We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes."

Episode Count: 15 (a tiny bit more or less)

Poster: Cast in front of the Psycho house, interchanging at different POVs to different horror icons

* * *

><p>New Characters - Season Regulars: Trevor Sheldon, Marnie Cooper &amp; Tess Martin<p>

New Characters - Frequent Guest Stars: Mr. Leeds & the character created for the show by DakotaDiaries for winning the "one sentence review" contest, Katherine Maleficent

Returning Characters - Season Regulars: Jill Roberts, Kirby Reed, Niley Krinkey, Roy Popper, Robbie Mercer, Charlie Walker, Jenny Randall, Marnie Cooper, Olivia Morris, Chelsea Saure

Returning Characters - Frequent Guest Stars: Shirley Mack, Joseph Morris, Kate Roberts, Aaron Roberts

Returning Characters - Special Guest Stars: The NEW Sheriff Dewey Riley, Gale Weathers-Riley, Deputy Judy Hicks, Deputy Hoss, Deputy Perkins &... Sidney Prescott

And many more characters!

* * *

><p>PLOT: Junior year at Woodsboro High; a lot of things have changed since summer came and went. With their innocence tarnished from a hectic sophomore year and a hotel shooting, the gang tries to recollect theirselves to get back on track with the things that matter most... but they soon find that this is easier said than done. Specific details and events are being kept SECRET at the moment until the first trailer, teasers and Q&amp;A in regards of season 2 are released later this week. This is going to be a MAJOR season and it's better if most things will be left to a surprise. The trailersteasers won't reveal any important plot information and therefore will be mostly spoiler free. The Q&As will be a bit more specific and MAY contain minor spoilers on the upcoming season(s).

FIRST TRAILER: Friday, July 8th

Teasers: Character centric "teasers" will be released up until Friday, July 15th.

SECOND TRAILER: Friday, July 15th.

**Season 2 Premiere: Monday, July 18th at 7 PM PST**

See ya soon :)

Review if you're excited for season 2! What are you looking forward to the most when things pick back up on July 18th?


	29. Season 2 Update & Trailer!

Hey guys, thanks for the interest in season 2.

But it is my duty as the writer of the show, that I regret to inform you that season 2 of Woodsboro High has been cancelled. Sorry for any of those looking forward to it but I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.

.

.

.

.

.

SIKE!

Sorry about the delay guys, I've had a ton of writing projects lately with deadlines and such. Point I'm trying to make is, Woodsboro High - Season 2 IS STILL COMING, it's just gonna be another while. I didn't expect to get bombarded with so much writing and these are a bit more important since, well, they can actually be made as oppose to fanfiction. It gets priority but eventually my slate will be a bit more clear and I'll have time to fully devote my attention to the show. The first episode is finished but I don't wanna just give you that and leave ya hanging for what could be another month. But THANK YOU for all of the support for the show, it means a lot. With that said, look for the show to be released sometime the beginning or middle of August. The UPSIDE of all this is, the Scream side of fanfiction will get more attention with the Scream trilogy being re-released on Blu-Ray in September and Scream 4 being released October 4th. The more people who read this show, the more it stays afloat!

So here's some fun facts about the show's upcoming season:

- The show will be "broadcast" on the AMC Channel.

- There will be "commercial breaks" and "sponsors."

- The rating is being pushed from a TV-14 to being TV-MA fulltime for the remainder of the series.

But since I've been leaving ya guys hanging for so long, some little fun facts aren't enough... are they? Here's the first official trailer for season 2!

RED BAND:

The following has been approved for

APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES

by the Motion Picture Association of America.

FADE IN:

Reporter: It's been 3 months since the massacre at the Penciatti Hotel on a Prom night that never happened for the students at Breckin High School. The students are now starting another school year today with many transferring to this school behind me that has a history of it's own... Woodsboro High.

(DIMENSION LOGO... AMC Channel logo)

- Robbie and Charlie re-enter through the doors and enter the halls of the old school.

Charlie: Here we go again.

- Kirby walks alone down the hallways, her hair shorter now, a more serious expression than she's used to. She stops at Prichard's old locker...

- Marnie runs up to Robbie and hugs him tightly.

Marnie: Oh, somebody I know!

Robbie: Hey Marnie.

Niley standing by watching as she watches a smile form on Robbie's face...

- Jill sits on the therapist couch.

Jill: I've recently rekindled a former friendship.

- - Quick flash: of Jill and Olivia laughing together.

Jill: And I realized that I'm not a person who can forgive easy.

- - Quick flash: Jill SMASHES a mirror and looks down at the shattered piece across her floor.

Jill: I don't see the same person as I used to in the mirror anymore...

(INTENSE MUSIC RISES)

Jill: It's like that quote... "We all go a little mad sometimes."

(SMASH TO BLACK - DIMENSION FILMS & AMC PRESENTS)

Quick Flashes - -

- - Dewey kicks open a door, the gun already pointed.

- - Roy unseathes a kitchen knife from a holder quickly and arms himself, walking down an empty, dark hallway.

- - Marnie turns her head, scared.

(SMASH TO BLACK - IN ASSOCIATION WITH )

- Olivia watches Niley light a torch.

Olivia: Niley, what are you doing?

- Dewey talks to Gale in the halls of the school.

Dewey: Something's going on here.

- - Quick Flash: Kirby slowly walks towards the trunk of her car.

Dewey: I don't know what it is...

- - Quick Flash: Jill looks through the crack of a fence.

Dewey: But I'm gonna find out.

- - Quick Flash: AN ENTIRE AUDIENCE SCREAMS while watching a movie.

Dewey jumps! (the music stops)

Gale: Just be careful... Sherrif.

(SMASH TO BLACK. Sweeping epic romantic/semi intense music now plays. "COMES THE SECOND SEASON")

- Charlie hugs Stephie tight.

Charlie: I don't wanna let you go.

- Cory stands below Jill's window.

Cory: I've been trying and trying to figure out what it is that I need to do to make you love me and I just can't crack it!

Jill: I'm sorry.

Cory: You're sorry? !

- Robbie strokes Niley's cheek.

Robbie: Nothing will tear us apart, I swear.

A tear rolls from her eyes.

- Chelsea looks on at Kirby in a hospital bed.

Chelsea: People make mistakes, I made a mistake and I don't know how to tell you that. And that is why I can't have you being here because it makes me sick to know you can care about me still!

Kirby: I don't care about whatever it is you did in your past.

Chelsea: You'll care about this! TRUST ME.

- Roy and Kirby slow dance... their lips closing in on another...

(SMASH TO BLACK: THE INTENSE MUSIC RETURNS - "TO THE MOST REVIEWED FANFIC IN SCREAM HISTORY!")

- A classroom jumps out of their seats and looks out the window in shock.

- Kirby turns the steering wheel hard, dodging out of the way of an oncoming car!

- Jill scolds Kirby laying in bed.

Jill: You could've been killed!

Kirby: What do you care, Jill?

- Olivia SLAMS her locker while looking at Jenny.

Olivia: Just stay away from me!

- Cory stands at the ledge of a bridge and he extends his hand, tears in his eyes.

Cory: Will you take the leap with me?

- Jill SMASHES a plate.

Jill: What other secrets are you keeping from me, mother? !

- Charlie PUSHES OVER A TRASH CAN INTO THE STREET.

- Olivia SCREAMS as the doctors are around her with her legs open.

- Niley watches a house burn, EMOTIONLESS.

- Robbie's flipping out, shaking someone by the shoulder.

Robbie: What did you do? !

- Jill RUNS TOWARDS A LEDGE, CRYING.

Jill: NOOOOO!

(SMASH TO BLACK... Silence.)

A Voice: Have you ever just... wanted to kill someone?

- Jill pushes open double sliding doors and we see her look within a giant closet, her mouth agape and in shock.

(MUSIC RISES - "WOODSBORO HIGH - SEASON 2... ")

A reporter runs behind a woman as she's walking to her front door.

Reporter: Please, do you have any comments? !

She turns around.

Sidney: Yeah, be careful.

(SMASH TO BLACK. MUSIC FADES. "THIS FALL")


End file.
